Super RWBY Chibi
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: Mario Party! Golf! Tennis! Strikers! Baseball! Mario Kart! Basically anything that'll be nonsensical! And in Chibi form, no less! Let's see what shenanigans await! (Previously known as RWBY Chibi Party!)
1. Golfing Blues

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **The Danger of Party Games**

The RWBY gang were having tea in Peach's Castle and were chatting with one another... and then the front doors slammed open to reveal Mario holding a die block. "Who's up for party games!"

"Uh oh..." Luigi paled.

"What's wrong? Why is Luigi paling?" Ruby asked.

Peach looked at them. "Have you ever played Mario Party?"

"No. How do you play it?" Yang asked.

"It's every man for himself, that's what it is!" Toad shouted with Yoshi nodding in agreement.

"Oh come on, it can't be _THAT_ bad."

 _An hour later..._

"Wahoo! I got it!"Mario cheered as he looked at the others who were severely beat up from the mini games. "So! Who's up for another round?"

With all the strength they all had... they all said at the same time: "NO!"

* * *

 **Blake vs Zwei: Smash Edition**

"Hey, has anyone seen Zwei?" Ruby asked.

"No, not really." Pit replied.

"Have you tried calling him?" Jaune asked.

"I did, but I don't know where he's at! This isn't like him..."

It was then that Samus walked by. "Has anyone seen Duck Hunt around?"

"Nope." Ruby said.

"Haven't seen him around." Jaune said.

"Wonder where they could be." Pit wondered.

"Uh... guys?" Cloud pointed towards a tree through the window. "I think I see them." He said as they gathered around the window, to see Zwei and Duck Hunt barking up a tree, wagging their tails... and Blake was cornered, sitting on a tree branch.

"Can't you pick on some other cat Faunus?!" Blake yelled.

* * *

 **Bowser's Golf Lessons**

The villains were out at the golf course, having themselves an enjoyable time... well, besides Ghirahim and Ganondorf. And Doc who was also here.

"I curse the gods whoever designed this course..." Ganondorf growled.

"Why am I even here? I'm not a bad guy." Doc pointed out before O'Malley took over. "We're here because I'm evil. Mwahahahahahaha!"

"Grr... you said it'd be fun!" Ghirahim said.

"It is! You can see how the others are loving it." Bowser said as the others were enjoying it.

"Aw yeah! Hole in one!" Roman cheered.

"That was eight over par." Dedede told him.

"Details, who needs em?"

"Come on, come on!" Waluigi kept hitting the golf ball over and over again, but unfortunately, his putting skills would not let him putt into the hole, and Emerald, Mercury, Wario, Cinder and Neo were sleeping, since he was at it for a long time. "I hate this game!" He whined.

"See? They're having a blast." Bowser said.

"Hmph." Ganondorf led up to shot and raised the golf club. "FORE!" He roared and hit the ball, as it went straight up in the air and fell to the earth below... when a Monty Mole shot up from the ground and the golf ball hit it on the head, causing it to bounce and land in the water. "HYRULE DAMMIT!" He roared loudly.

"Allow me, fools." O'Malley said as he took out a Rocket Launcher and pointed it at his ball. "I don't see how this is suppose to work." Doc said before O'Malley said "Oh shut up!" and fired the Launcher. And as you would expect, his attempt blew up in his face. Along with the rest of him. All up in the sky.

"Here, let _me_ show you how it's done." Ghirahim said and hit his own ball, as it flew up in the air as it crossed the stream, but suddenly a Cheep Chomp jumped into the air and ate the ball before splashing back down to the ground.

"I forgot we were in Cheep Chomp country." Bowser said.

"AAAAARGH! FORGET THIS GAME!" Ghirahim screamed in outrage as he walked away with Ganondorf. "THIS GAME MAKES ME ANGRY! OUTRAGED! SICK WITH ANGER!"

"Enjoy this stupid game of yours, Bowse-OOF!" Ganondorf was interrupted by O'Malley falling on top of him.

"B-b-blast..." O'Malley groaned before losing conscious.

"...Amateurs." Bowser said as he hit his ball as it went perfectly and landed inside the hole.

"Hole in one!"

"YEAH BABY!" Bowser roared in triumph.

* * *

 **Death by Reading**

Caboose, Dark Pit, Luigi and Grif were transported on a book. "Okay, WHERE are we now?" Grif asked.

"It seems we're on a giant book." Dark Pit said.

"Oh no..." Luigi groaned. "We're in the Booksquirm mini game..."

"Book what?" Grif asked.

 **"START!"**

"Oooh! The page is coming down!" Caboose said as he saw a hold and walked over to it.

"THE PAGE IS WHAT?!" Grif yelled as they hurried on over to the holes, but Grif tripped and saw that he was this close to being crushed. "AAAAH! I KNEW BOOKS WOULD BE THE DEATH OF ME ONE DAAAAAY!"

"Did that crush him?!" Dark Pit exclaimed in shock.

"Yes!" Luigi nodded.

"Oh, I'm not going to let that happen!" Dark Pit growled as they quickly went to each hole while Caboose stayed in one spot, which oddly enough, the same spot for him was safety.

"Pretty pages!" Caboose said as Dark Pit and Luigi were desperately trying to stay alive when suddenly, Luigi tripped over nothing as Dark Pit found a hole.

"AAAAAH! CURSE YOU MARIOOOOOO!" He screamed before being flattened.

"Luigi!" Dark Pit called other to him before growling as he desperately tried to stay alive while wondering why Caboose is so lucky... and then he realized that the only hole available was Caboose's spot as he quickly ran over to him. "Sorry about this!" He said as he rammed into him, only to fall on his back, as it felt like he ran into a brick wall.

"What in the name of..." He wondered before realizing he was about to get crushed as he quickly stood up and held his arms up, stopping the page from flattening him, but he was struggling. "Nngh! I won't... go out this way...!" He cried, as another page fell and landed on top, making it harder for Dark Pit to keep fighting.

"YAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Another page fell.

 **"FINISH!"**

"Ah, that was a neat story." Caboose said as he turned around. "Hmm? Where'd everyone go?"

* * *

 **What, you thought I wouldn't do a RWBY Chibi story? Ha! I've been planning this with my friends for a long time! ...I just haven't really gotten around to do it until now!**

 **And it's gonna get more nonsensical from here!**


	2. RWBY Chibi Party: Halloween Edition!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **Costume Mix-Up**

"Aw yeah! This is awesome!" Sun grinned. "Thanks for showing me that show, Male Morgan from Fire Emblem Awakening!"

Male Morgan smiled. "You're welcome! But why did you use 'Male Morgan' and bring up where I come from?"

"Gotta let the readers know which Morgan I'm talking too." Sun said.

"Fair point." Morgan nodded.

"Hey, what are you two dressed up as?" Pit walked over, dressed up as Cupid. Ruby was with him, in a metal trash can, with a lid on her head, and grumbling "It's my birthday."

"Morgan introduced me to this show called Fairy Tail!" Sun chuckled. "Let's just say that there was this one guy that really spoke to me. So now I'm going at Sting, the Dragon Slayer!" He chuckled. "Morgan over here is dressed up as… uh…"

"Natsu Dragneel, another Dragon Slayer!" Morgan smiled.

"Ah yes! Natsu!" Sun chuckled.

"Two Dragon Slayers huh? Well, Nowi and Tiki might have to stay away from the two of you." Pit teased.

"Those two got nothing on _this_ dragon!" Bowser suddenly appeared, dressed in gold scales, fake wings, two long tails, and a dragon head in place of each hand, giving him the look of a three headed dragon. "Just call me, KOOPZILLA!"

"Wouldn't the proper name be, Koopdorah?" Kamek asked, who was dressed as a witch, oddly enough.

"Who picked out the costume here?"

"Hmm..." Sun rubbed his chin in thought. "Morgan, how about we practice on those moves that they always do?"

"Yeah!" Morgan said. "Fire Dragon-"

"White Dragon-"

"Ha!" Bowser/Koopzilla/Koopdorah/whatever laughed. "You think that those will actually-"

"ROOOAAAARRRR!" Fire and a white beam came out of Sun and Morgan's mouths and hit Bowser and Kamek to a wall.

-work..." Bowser said before he and Kamek slowly slipped down the wall and fell unconscious.

"Whoa! That actually worked!" Ruby said in amazement.

"I can't believe it that actually worked! Oh by the way, that Caeda girl is dressed up as someone named… Lucille?" Sun wondered.

Speaking of Caeda…

"Who are you dressed up as?" Caeda asked Marth.

"Someone by the name of, Ben Tennyson. How about you?" Marth asked.

Caeda giggled. "I'm dressed up as Lucy Heartfilia!" She smiled. "I even got these keys too!"

"Can you show me how they work?"

"Sure!" Caeda nodded and pulled out a key. "Open! Gate of the-"

"AAAAH!" A voice screamed as they turned to see Mae wearing the same outfit. "I was gonna go as Lucy!"

"Oh, Mae! I didn't know!" Caeda said.

Mae sighed in annoyance. "Guess I'll get that Asuna costume instead…" She said and walked off, grumbling to herself.

"Was it something I said?" Caeda wondered as Marth shrugged.

"HEY!" A voice yelled as the two turned to see Mercury marching up to them who was also in a Ben Tennyson outfit.

"Oh, Mercury, you have the same outfit too." Marth said.

"Yeah... and only ONE of us can be Ben Tennyson!"

"That a challenge?" Marth cracked his knuckles.

"And what if it is?" Mercury taunted.

"I just like a good challenge." Marth smirked.

"Good." Mercury smirked before they both tackled each other to the ground. And It soon became a fighting dust cloud, leaving Caeda all by herself.

Caeda then turned to the screen with a WTF expression. "What the hell just happened?" She asked.

And cue Cinder standing beside her, dressed as Super Sonico. "Best you don't think about it."

* * *

 **The Problem With Being a Ghost**

"Uuugh… why exactly are we here?" Luigi groaned as he was with Jaune.

"I don't know… I don't even know why we came here in the first place!" Jaune groaned.

"Who's bright idea was it for us to go into a haunted mansion?" Luigi wondered.

"I think it was Boey's idea… he wanted to be less afraid of ghosts and wanted us to help him." Jaune sighed.

"Well… that would be a good idea… if he and Grif didn't split up from us."

"What?!" Jaune asked as he turned. "Oh, that's just great!"

They suddenly heard footsteps approaching them as they froze and turned to the source, as it was getting closer… closer… and then it was revealed to be Church. Minus his body.

"Hey guys, I was wonder-"

"AAAAAAAAH!" Both of them screamed and ran off, making a few holes in the walls.

"Guys, wait! …Ugh… great."

Grif was wandering around, grumbling to himself. "I take my eyes off of all of them for ONE second, and _this_ happens!" He sighed. "That's just great…"

It was then that he heard footsteps approaching. "…Luigi? Jaune? Boey? Is that you?" Grif asked as he turned around, only to see Church.

"Hey Grif, I was wondering if-"

"AAAAAAAAAH! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIIIIIE!" Grif screamed as he took off and _he_ left a hole in the wall too.

"Grif! …Ugh…"

And then there was Boey, who was hugging himself. "It's just a mansion, it's just a mansion…" He kept telling himself. "Nothing can go wrong… this is all in your head… just don't imagine that you accidentally made a wrong turn and split up from them!" He told himself.

It was then that he heard footsteps as he turned, grabbing his book. "S-stay back! I'm warning you!" He said as he aimed his hand at the open darkness.

"Excuse me."

Boey stiffened as he slowly turned to see Church.

"I was wondering if you've seen-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Uuuugh…" He groaned before fainting on the spot.

"Oh god dammit!" Church growled as he wandered off in annoyance. "How hard is it to ask someone where the hell my body is at!"

* * *

 **Bobbing for Apples**

"Oooh, bobbing for apples, my favorite!" Peach giggled.

"Well, let's dive on in!" Weiss smiled.

The first to go was Leo, as he bobbed for it and then pulled out an apple. "Heh, got it."

"Leo, your collar is undone." Peach pointed out.

"WHAT?! Oh no no no! I had just straightened it out!"

Next to go was Peach as she bobbed for one and then pulled one out. "Yay!"

"Princess, your makeup is running." Leo pointed out as he was straightening it.

"Ack! No no no no!" Peach complained. "I thought I put on water-proof mascara!"

"Oh brother…" Weiss sighed as she walked over and put her whole face in the water and pulled an apple out… however, it wasn't the only one that she pulled out. Apparently, Duck Hunt was underneath the water as well… and Duck Hunt proceeded to give Weiss a big, wet, slobbery kiss.

"ACK! BLEGH!" Weiss yelled as she was writhing in agony. "I'VE BEEN KISSED BY A MANGY MUTT! GET THE HOT WATER! DISINFECTANT! ANYTHING!" She screamed.

Duck Hunt, however, simply looked at the screen and did his infamous laugh.

* * *

 **Nora's Hex Lesson**

"Hey Tharja!" Nora called out to Tharja as she was reading something off of her spell book.

*Sigh*"What is it, Nora?" Tharja asked in annoyance.

"I was wondering… what do you do to get a guy to notice you?"

"Oh?" Tharja looked at her as she put her book down. "Well, I suppose hexing the guy to look at you always does the trick. If not, then there's always a love potion I tried concocting on Robin once. Too bad he was smart enough to figure it out. But, what can you do?"

"Hexing! Got it!" Nora said and then took off.

"You're welcome." Tharja said and then looked down. "Hey, where'd my book go?"

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

"Hey Camilla!" Nora ran over to her.

"Yes, what is it, Nora?" Camilla asked.

"What do you do to get a boy to notice you?"

"Hmm, well, I always let my feminine wiles do the talking. That always turns a few heads." Camilla smiled.

"Ah, feminine wiles! Thank you!" Nora took off running.

"You're welcome, dear." Camilla smiled.

"Hey Camilla, have you seen my spell book around?" Tharja walked over to her.

"Hmm, not to my knowledge, no."

* * *

 _Later that night…_

"Hehehehe… AHAHAHAHA!" Nora cackled evilly as she was holding Ren against his will.

"Nora, what is going on here?!"

"Sorry, Ren! But I'm going to make you notice me one way or another!" Nora laughed as she pulled out Tharja's spell book.

"What's that?!"

"A spell book! We'll be together forever!" Nora said, wearing a freakishly creepy smile. "And now, let's see if this works…"

"Oh no… HELP! HEEEELP!" Ren yelled.

"Darkra Loviga Hexima Womanra Wile-" Nora's hammer knocked her over her head to knock her out… and it was Tharja holding the hammer.

"Unbelievable." Tharja said in annoyance as she untied Ren.

"Thank you, Tharja."

"Your welcome." Tharja said, picking up her book. "You know, I could hex Nora into staying far away from you."

"No, I'm good."

"If you say so." Tharja said as they walked out of the room together, closing the door behind them and leaving a knocked out Nora on the floor.

* * *

 **Same Voice Acting for different characters for the win! :D**

 **For those who don't know: Michael Jones not only voices Sun, but he also voices Sting from Fairy Tail! Same goes for Todd Haberkorn being Natsu Dragneel and Morgan from Awakening. Yuri Lowenthal voices Ben Tennyson and also Marth... and Mercury! Cherami Leigh, the lady who does Lucy Heartfilia and Asuna Yuuki from SAO, she also voices Caeda in Fire Emblem Warriors and Mae from Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. (She also does Illia in the later volumes in RWBY, by the way.) Golden opportunities for the win!**

 **Happy Hallow-... oh, before I forget.**

 **I got a Switch! With the Mario Odyssey bundle! I'M SO HAPPY!**

 ***clears throat* Anyway, Happy Halloween!**


	3. Hazardous Waters

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **Spelunking Gone Wrong**

"Ha! Hyah!" Sonic yelled, proceeding to kick a Badnick into a wall. "Ha! Another one down!"

"Nice job!" Tails smiled as they walked together. "So, do you think we'll ever find that Chaos Emerald?"

"Oh don't you worry, we'll find that Chaos Emerald before Egghead gets it." Sonic said, shooting his usual cocky smirk as he proceeded to take down a few more Badnicks, with Tails helping him out. "So, that tracker of yours… is it working now?"

"Well, we should be able to pick up a signal just outside, which we're just so conveniently near."

"Oh, nice!" Sonic smirked as they ran outside… and then felt a rumble.

"Sonic, was that your stomach?"

"Uh, no…" Sonic said as they heard screaming as they saw Team RWBY skiing down a mountain.

"WHO'S BRIGHT IDEA WAS IT TO PLAY _THIS_ MINIGAME?!" Yang screamed as they skied past them.

"IT'S THE DOLT'S FAULT! THAT'S WHAT!" Weiss screamed.

"HEY, IN MY DEFENSE, I WANTED TO GO SKIING!" Ruby screamed.

"…What's their problem?" Sonic wondered.

"Sonic, look!" Tails said, pointing to an avalanche that was coming down on top of them.

"…Buddy, are you _sure_ we're at the Ice Cap?" Sonic asked.

"I could've _sworn_ we were at the Ice Cap." Tails said. "Quick, grab on!" He said as he flew up and Sonic grabbed on to his feet, but a rock from the avalanche hit Tails on the head. "OOOF!" He yelled as he fell into the snowy ramp below.

"Oh… this isn't good!" Sonic exclaimed as they were both buried into the snow, and several feet in front of them, Team RWBY landed on the ground below.

 **FINISH!**

"Well, that was fun!" Ruby smiled. "Let's do that again!"

"NO!" All three of them yelled and skied off.

"Oh come on!" She said as she went after them, as two big snowballs landed near them with Sonic and Tails.

"…If Knuckles asks, we wiped out from snowboarding." Sonic said.

"Agreed."

* * *

 **Chaos Controlling Sore Loser**

Ruby was at the pitcher plate, wearing a baseball uniform and up to bat was King K. Rool with Jaune as the catcher and Ren as the umpire. On second base was Yang and third was Knuckles. "Ha ha! This is gonna be a home run!" He smirked.

"We'll see about that!" Ruby said, rolling up her arm and throwing a fast ball, but King K. Rool smirked and swung the bat hard enough to go flying up in to the air and in one of the stands. "Oh no…"

"Yes! Our team's winning once again!" Yang cheered as she, Knuckles, and K. Rool started to run.

"Chaos… CONTROL!" A voice yelled, as it was revealed to be Shadow as he quickly ran to the baseball and then jumped up and grabbed it before landing. He proceeded to run forward and proceeded to punch them in the face with the ball before putting the ball down on the ground. "Hmph." He snapped his fingers as time resumed.

"OOOF!" Knuckles yelled as he faceplanted, Yang was knocked on her back and K. Rool landed on his side.

"Why does it feel like I've been hit by the baseball…" Yang groaned before it dawned on her. "RUBY!"

"Hey, you have heavy hitters on YOUR team! It's about time we've won a game this season!" Ruby said.

"Hmph, no one likes a sore loser!"

"No one likes a sore winner!"

"No one likes a cheater either!"

"Says the girl who has Knuckles, Bowser, K. Rool and Donkey Kong on her team!"

"At least we don't have a time manipulating hedgehog!"

"Why you!" Ruby growled as she tackled Yang to the ground, which led into a fighting dust cloud.

"Hmph… amateurs." Shadow muttered, turning around and folding his arms.

* * *

 **Eating Contest**

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby waved as right next to him was Effie… and there was a lot of food in front of them.

"Are you sure about this, Effie?" Elise asked as she was behind her.

"I've heard that he's a big eater like me, so I thought a little competition would have us determine who's the better eater."

"Well, a little competition never hurt anyone!" Elise giggled.

"Alright!" Toad raised his hand up in the air as the two of them looked at the huge plate of food. "Go!" He lowered his hand as Effie proceeded to tank down everything in sight, trying her hardest… but to her shock, all her food was sucked up by Kirby.

"Poyo!" Kirby giggled and walked off.

"And Kirby is the winner!" Toad said. "…If you'll excuse me, I'll be saving Peach's cake." He said and took off. "Hey Kirby, save some for the rest of us!"

Effie blinked. "What just happened?"

"That puffball sucked up everything! Literally!" Elise said.

"Hmm…" Effie rubbed her chin in thought. "I must get stronger! If you'll excuse me, Lady Elise, I must find a way to eat just like him!" She said and then walked off.

"Oooh, I'll join you!" Elise took off after her.

* * *

 **No Driving Underwater Allowed!**

After quite a round in Toad Harbor, Inkling Girl was in the lead, followed by Mario, Waluigi, Shy Guy, Yoshi, Lucina, Wario, Luigi, Link, Nora, Pyrrha, and Bowser Jr, and they were now in Twisted Mansion.

"Ha! I got this in the bag!" Inkling Girl smirked.

"Why does it have to be a haunted mansion next?" Luigi groaned.

"I think I've got the controls of this so-called ATV down. What do you call it again?" Lucina asked.

"All-Terrain Vehicle." Shy Guy replied.

"Thanks!"

Lakitu came down. "Alright! Three! Two! One! GO!" He yelled as Inkling Girl sped off with everyone behind her as Inkling Girl ran over an item box and tossed down a banana peel which Waluigi ran it over.

"Waaah!"

"Ha! Stay fresh!" Inkling Girl waved as she drove across the dining hall, ducking underneath the Boos as she found another item box and out came a Mushroom as she sped up. "Wahoooooooo!" She cheered as she saw something up ahead that made her eyes widened. "Oh… squid no!" She said as she tried to brake as she had just braked before she hit the water. "Phew…"

"INCOMING!" Lucina yelled and slammed into the Inkling Girl, pushing her into the water.

"AAACK!" Inkling Girl cried before disintegrating into the water, forcing the other racers, besides Lucina, to stop and look on in shock.

"Oooh! And Inkling Girl disintegrated into the water!" One of the announcers said. "…I'm not cleaning that mess up."

"…I'll be right back, I'm gonna ask Kamek a favor." Bowser Jr. said as he turned the other way and drove off.

* * *

 **I've always wondered how the Inklings die while going in water in their games, but they simply go on through the water as if nothing happened in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe.**

 **Though, I have a new headcanon for this now: Kamek's responsible for them** ** _not_** **dying while driving through the water!**


	4. Popularity Contest

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **No Air!**

Mega Man hopped back into the water after dealing with some enemies as he walked forward and saw that he was near the base. "Alright, here we go." He said and then he walked in.

"Welcome, Mega Man, to your demise!"

"Let's get this over with, Bubble Man!"

"With pleasu-"

Suddenly, the door opened up as the two turned to see Neptune swimming in and surrounded by a bubble. "Phew! Sorry I'm late."

"…What took you so long?" Mega Man asked.

"Me and water have a… complicated relationship." Neptune muttered.

"I'm not sure what you mean by that, but let's start our battle!" Bubble Man said as they proceeded to battle with Mega Man throwing Metal Blades at him but Bubble Man quickly hopped over to Neptune.

"Ah!" Neptune yelped and tried to punch him, but Bubble Man dodged it.

"So sluggish!" He said, unleashing his bubble attack on Neptune.

"Ha! Your bubbles are no match for _this_ bubb-" His bubble shield popped. "blub…" Neptune paled as he tried to swim… but since the poor man couldn't swim… well…

"Wait, what?" Bubble Man blinked.

"Oh… for the love of…" Mega Man facepalmed.

"He should have stayed out of this if he can't swim." Bubble Man grumbled as he opened the door and swam Neptune to safety on a platform and then went back into the arena. "Alright, let's resume our battle!"

"Right!" Mega Man nodded.

* * *

 **Popularity Wins**

Pearl and Marina were out on the street, opening up two lemonade states. Pearl with no sugar, and Marina with sugar… and to Pearl's surprise, all the Inklings went to Marina's stand. "Eh?" Pearl wondered, scratching her head.

The next day, Pearl and Marina went out for some cake and ice cream and as they were chatting, the Inklings fawned over to Marina while Pearl was left alone. "Grr…!"

The following night, Pearl and Marina decided to go to a premiere movie night and Pearl was the first one to step out of the limo and out on the red carpet, and then there was a flash of light as she waved over and smiled at the camera… only to realize that they were all taking pictures of Marina who did some cute poses, while Pearl's eye started to twitch. "Aaaargh!"

The next day…

"Don't get cooked: Stay off the hook!" Both of the girls exclaimed as they both walked outside, and right on cue, Marina was surrounded by fans and asking for autographs while poor Pearl was left alone.

"SERIOUSLY, WHAT IS YOUR SECRET?!" Pearl screamed.

* * *

 **Spicy Chili Dog**

"Hehehehe!" Toon Link giggled mischievously, as he had bought a chili dog and then he walked over to the fridge and proceeded to put something in it and then he put it on the plate.

"Oh Soooooniiiiiiic~!" He called out to him, and then Sonic quickly showed up.

"Yo, you need something?"

"I bought this for you." He said, motioning over to the chili dog.

"Oooh! Thanks, pal!" He said as he grabbed it and scarfed it down. "Mmm! Delicious!" He said… and then his face went red. "…Hot! Hot! Hot! HOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" He screamed as he took off running, while Ruby walked over to him.

"What'd you put in that chili dog?" She asked.

"Superspicy Curry." Toon Link casually said, causing Ruby to sweatdrop.

"You… are evil."

"I know!"

"IT BUUUUUUUUUUUURNS!"

* * *

 **Bombs Away!**

A Bowser Head was screwed on to some kind of machine, and Roman, Nyx, Luigi and Robin walked up to it.

"So, what exactly are we doing here?" Roman asked.

"Simple! You press down a lever and hope you don't blow yourself up!" The Toad referee said. "If you press the wrong one… then it's goodbye!"

"Sounds simple enough." Nyx said.

 **START!**

"Alright, I'm gonna show you guys how it's done!" Roman smirked as he walked up as he looked around and decided to lower the yellow lever as he turned around… only to see Bowser's eyes counting down. "WHAT?!"

"It's been nice knowing you." Luigi said.

"Oh geez, oh geez!" Roman exclaimed as he tried to run, but he noticed that the gates were blocking his way. "Oh, son of a-"

 **BOOM!**

"…This is unreal." Robin said as Nyx was the next to go up after another head was screwed on as she went for the red one and pushed it… and then she saw smoke coming out of the nostrils.

"Phew." She sighed with relief as Luigi was the next to go up as he went for the white one, holding his breath… and then it started to count down.

"Oh… mama mia…" Luigi groaned… aaand then it blew up and he was launched away.

 _Alright, pressure's on._ Robin thought as he walked forward as he rubbed his chin in thought. _Three left… and I imagine that the pink one is the trigger, so…_ He went over to the green one and pressed it, and smoke came out of Bowser's nostrils. "Good luck."

"Yeah, I know." Nyx nodded as she walked up and looked at the yellow and the pink one as she walked over to the yellow one, held her breath and lowered it… and then smoke came out of the nostrils as the thing reset.

 _Alright… let's see… that was pure luck, and I doubt that it'd work the same way again, so perhaps I should go for the pink one._ He thought as he walked over and pressed it, and when he turned… it started counting down. "WHAT?!"

"Huh, I didn't think I'd win this one." Nyx said. "Sayonara." She said, and cue the explosion that sent Robin flying.

 **FINISH!**

"Congratulations, Nyx!" Toad called out.

"Yeah… uh… should we call Dr. Mario for those three?"

"Eh, they'll be fine."

Nyx sighed. "If you say so."

* * *

 **No characters were harmed in the making of Bowser's Big Blast.**

 **...Seriously though, how does anyone survive the shenanigans in Mario Party?**


	5. Guardian Angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **No Ice Cream for You!**

Roman, Shy Guy, Neo and Kirby appeared on some ice cream island. "So… what's the thing this time?" Roman asked. "Something less painful, I hope?"

"Oh yes!" The Toad nodded. "It's very simple! We're on Coney Island and your goal is to simply gather as many ice cream scoops as you can in thirty seconds. Oh, and it's falling from the sky!"

"How does ice cream fall from the sky?" Neo asked via sign.

"Don't look at me, I don't know how this works!" Toad said. "Anyway, y'all have your ice cream cones… and… GO!"

"Oh boy." Shy Guy looked up in the air as they proceeded to get as many ice cream cones as they could… but as for Kirby, as soon as he got his ice cream on his cone, he proceeded to happily lick it.

"Poyo!"

"Kirby, don't eat it until the round's finished!" The Toad chastised… but unfortunately, it was like talking to a bag of rocks. "Sigh… figures."

Thirty seconds have passed, and Roman had one more ice cream scoop than Shy Guy… Neo happily had a neopolitan ice cream cone and happily ate it, and Kirby… well, all he had was nothing. But, he was happy, nonetheless.

"And the winner is, Roman!" Toad said.

"Heheheh… come to papa!" Roman grinned and licked it… and it all fell down in front of him. "…That's not fair!" Roman growled… and adding salt to the wound, Kirby proceeded to suck it all up, much to his dismay. "Hey! That's MY ice cream!"

"Poyo!" Kirby said and happily walked off.

"That… that was my ice cream…" Roman pouted.

* * *

 **Guardian Dragon**

"Oh… where am I?" Velvet wondered as she wandered around the forest. "I don't recognize this part of the forest." She said as she tried to make it back to Beacon, but was hopelessly lost. "Sigh, where are my teammates?"

"Dram?"

Velvet's ears twitched as she got into a defensive position, wondering who said that… and then she saw something emerge from the bushes, but to her surprise, it wasn't a Grimm. It was a blue-green Chinese dragon with a very long neck and there are three spots on each of its sides that are also light green. It has pink eyes with rounded, yellow eyebrows, a short mustache, and a small, white beard with a circular extension. On top of its head is a mop of white hair split into four rounded sections: two draped down either side of its head. Fluffy white fur drapes the lower half of its body and conceals its arms when they are tucked against its chest. When its arms are spread, two short claws are revealed on each hand. It has a bushy white tail and a small, curved spike on its back.

Oh… and it's also ugly.

"Who are you?" She asked as the creature looked at her in curiosity before taking a liking to her and nuzzling her cheek, causing her to giggle.

"Drampa!"

"Drampa? That's...an interesting name...but you seem nice. You wouldn't happen to know the way to Beacon, do you?"

The creature, Drampa, nodded and wandered off as Velvet followed the strange creature… until eventually, they made it back to Beacon.

"Oh, thank you Drampa!" Velvet smiled and hugged him as he hugged her back in return as she took off to class. "See ya!" She waved and took off.

* * *

 _The next day…_

Velvet was sitting by herself and humming to herself.

"Well well well, if it isn't the bunny… and she's all alone!" A voice said as she cringed at the voice, as it belonged to Cardin and his friends. "What's the matter, where's your team?"

"I'm waiting for them."

"Well, I suppose they can wait a bit longer… they're probably giving you rabbit food!" Cardin said and violently pulled her ears.

"Yowch! Ow!"

"How do you like that, huh?"

Unaware by any of them, a certain dragon was watching the whole thing… and it did _not_ look happy.

"Heh, come on. She ain't worth it." Cardin said as they walked off while Velvet was reduced to tears… and the dragon did _not_ take kindly to that.

* * *

 _Later that night…_

"Job well done, boys!" Cardin chuckled… and then they heard a knock on the door. "Huh. Wonder who that could be." He said and then opened the door… and Drampa was in front of the doorway. "What the heck are you?" He asked… but Drampa forced his way in and roared directly at him, causing him to pale and crawl to a wall. "WHAT ARE YOU?!"

"Hang on, I got this thing from that dumb Pokemon trainer!" Sky said. "I think he called himself Blue or whatever." He said and opened it up, scanning Drampa.

 **"Drampa, The Placid Pokemon: If a child it has made friends with is bullied, Drampa will find the bully's house and burn it to the ground."**

"…What did we ever do to you?! We didn't harm anyone!" Cardin lied, but Drampa roared at him and glared at them all.

* * *

 _At CFVY's room…_

"Alright, I'm gonna go beat the hell out of that Cardin." Coco said as she walked to the door.

 **BOOM!**

"…What the?" Coco wondered and then a knock on the door was heard, and when Coco opened it, Drampa came in. "Whoa! What are you?!"

"Drampa!" Velvet smiled and Drampa went over to her and nuzzled her affectionately while CFY looked at each other before shrugging.

* * *

 **Dress-up Gone Wrong**

"Hey, Marina… I have an idea." Pearl said as they were walking around.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"How about we switch clothes? You wear mine and I wear yours. I've been wondering what it's like to wear such a thing like yours."

"Hmm, doesn't seem like a bad idea. Sure!" Marina smiled.

"Perfect! TO THE MALL!" Pearl yelled as they took off.

* * *

 _Later, in a dressing room…_

Pearl checked herself out in a mirror. "…What the squid? Why is this revealing my muffin top? Yeesh!" She turned her head. "Hey Marina, how are you holding up?"

"Nngh…! How do… you… breathe with this… thing on your neck?!" Marina groaned as she was turning blue and was looking like she was about to pass out.

"Uh oh! Don't you pass out on me!" Pearl said as she decided to perform CPR on her. "DON'T YOU PASS OUT ON ME!"

It was at this moment that Callie and Marie walked by with _their_ outfits switched as they took one look at Pearl and Marina and kept walking. "Amateurs." Callie said.

* * *

 **Concert**

"Wahoo! I got tickets!" Ruby cheered happily.

"Tickets for what?" Mario walked over.

"Tickets for a concert!"

"Oooh, what is it?"

"Why don't you take a look for yourself?" Ruby asked as she handed Mario a ticket, and when he took one look at it, he immediately paled up.

"Um… I'll pass! I need to go save the princess from… uh… a fashion disaster!" He took off running while giving Ruby back the ticket.

"Aww… I was hoping he'd come. I have a handful of 'em!"

"Handful of what?" Luigi walked to her.

"Tickets to a concert! Want one?"

"Oh, sure, I'd love to go to a con-" He read what was on it and looked like he was about to pass out as he gave it back. "…I just remembered, I have brownies baking in the oven!" He said and took off running.

"Oh come on!" Ruby sighed.

* * *

 _Later…_

"Well… I'm glad I managed to convince you guys, JNPR, those Reds and Blues… and mostly everyone from Hoshido and Nohr." Ruby sighed.

"Who couldn't come?" Weiss asked.

"Mostly everyone... and Sakura said she couldn't come because she had a bad feeling about this concert. Elise decided to stick with her."

"Oh please, how bad can this concert be?" Nora asked.

"I'm sure it'll be amazing." Pyrrha smiled.

"And now, ladies and gentleman!"

"Oh, it's starting!" Ruby grinned.

"Put your hands together for an amazing singer tonight! We give you… the one… the only…" The curtains opened up to reveal a certain pink puffball. "Jigglypuff!"

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff waved happily as everyone clapped for her as she then took the microphone.

"Huh… why does it say "Headphones highly recommended" on this ticket?" Simmons asked.

"Bah, that's just a suggestion." Sarge said. "No one reads those!"

Jigglypuff smiled… and closed her eyes. " _Jiiiiiiiglypuuuuff, Jiggaleee puff!"_

"Oooh, this is so great!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Shhh!" Blake shushed her.

 _"Jigglypuff! Jiggaleee…"_

"Yay! Encore! Encore!" Caboose clapped and then yawned. "Man, I am exhausted!"

"Oooh.. this is so soothing…" Takumi said, as he closed his eyes to listen… and was the first one to fall asleep… and soon, everyone started to fall asleep.

 _"Jiiiigglypuuuff, Jiggalee-"_ She opened her eyes. "…Puff?" She wondered as she noticed everyone had fallen asleep, which of course caused her to get mad and puffed up. "PUUUUUUFF!" Jigglypuff cried as she took the microphone, took off the head to reveal a marker and went right to work on their faces, such as "Captain stupid" for Sarge and Xander, a huge target on Takumi's forehead with "Hit me! I am a terrible shot!" with arrows pointing at said target… and some other terrible things for everyone.

"Puff!" Jigglypuff said, putting her marker away and walked out the door in a huff, slamming it behind her.

* * *

 **It'll be a concert they'll never forget... or probably would and wonder why they have stuff all over their face and why Jigglypuff is so pissed.**

 **...You'd think Jigglypuff would realize that her songs are lullabies, but whatever.**


	6. Overprotective Dad

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **The Customers Revenge**

"Ooof… where am I?" Anna wondered as she opened her eyes and found out that she was in a Bowser suit. "What the…?" She asked before seeing Sarge, Wario and Peri wielding hammers. "So… what's going on here?"

"Simple!" A Shy Guy host said. "The name of this minigame is called Bash 'n' Cash! You simply have to avoid being hit by those hammers within 30 seconds."

"Sounds simple enough." Anna grinned.

"Oh, and since you're in the Bowser suit, you're a lot slower than those three AND when you get hit with the hammer, you lose money."

"Wait… _WHAT?!"_ Anna yelled.

"Hehehe, I'm gonna enjoy this!" Wario smirked.

"This is for that cheap lance you gave me!" Peri said.

"And giving me explosive shotgun bullets that actually exploded my shotgun! Now I need a new shotgun, dammit!" Sarge said.

"…Uh… can we reconsider this?" Anna asked.

 **START!**

"…Oh crud." Anna groaned as she quickly tried to run, but given the fact that she was in a Bowser suit… she didn't get very far, and kept getting pounded by the hammers and losing all her precious money. There was Peri who kept hammering her hard enough to break the top of the hammer and all remained was a stick… and a very sharp pointy end.

"Ooooh!" Peri grinned devilishly with a twinkle in her eye.

"Uh, Peri… put that stick down!" Anna paled.

"Time to kill! Hehehehe!" Peri grinned excitedly as she attempted to impale Anna as she quickly jumped over and tried to avoid being killed by the maniac. "I want to see blood! Ahahaha!"

"Longest thirty seconds of my life!" Anna complained.

 **FINISH!**

"Phew…" Anna sighed and checked her pockets… only to see that thanks to Peri, she was flat out broke. "No!"

"Time for the blood!" Peri grinned… before the Shy Guy took it away from her so there wouldn't be an casualties. "Aww…"

"Well, I'm glad we got our money back." Sarge said, but suddenly, Wario swung the hammer on both Peri and Sarge to grab their moneybags, and strangely, even Shy Guy had some money on him.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! I'M RICH!" He yelled as he took off. "Have a rotten day!" He said as he leapt out the window and took off in his Wario Car and took off.

"Why I oughta…!" Sarge growled.

Anna grinned. "Hey guys! First one to get Wario will get a discount from my shop!" She said.

"Be right back, getting a new shotgun!" Sarge took off.

"A new lance is calling my name! I will kill millions with my beautiful lance!" Peri also took off with Anna laughing devilishly.

"Suckers." She smirked.

* * *

 **The Debt is Paid**

It was a close match during a round of Smash with Nora, Dedede, Villager and Mega Man duking it out. Just as Mega Man returned to the stage after using Rush, he saw in the corner of his eye that a Smash Ball had entered the arena.

"Oooh, mine!" Nora exclaimed as she jumped over to it.

"Oh no, you don't! That thing is mine!" Dedede said as he jumped up to hammer it, but the hammer didn't break as Nora aimed her grenade launcher and shot it, breaking it instantly. "Uh oh…"

"LET'S DO THIS!" Nora yelled and fired several grenades up in the air.

"TAKE COVER!" Dedede yelled as he ducked into a bush and Mega Man quickly joined him. "Find your own hiding place!" He said, pushing him out… while Villager just stood there with a smile. The grenades came falling from the sky and hit the stage in a single line with powerful explosions… except Villager simply grabbed a few grenades and put them in his pockets.

 _"Five! Four! Three! Two! One! TIME! The winner is… Nora Valkyrie!"_

"Wahoo! Yes!" Nora fist pumped.

"…Hey, where'd Villager go?" Mega Man wondered.

* * *

 _With Villager…_

"Ah, the young mayor!" Tom Nook said as he walked into his shop. "Come to pay me off?"

"Yes." Villager said with a hint of evil in his voice.

"Well, let's see it!"

"With pleasure." Villager smirked as he brought out the first grenade.

 **BOOM!**

"AAAGH!" Tom Nook slammed into a wall… and then Villager grabbed him by the shirt.

"I have a few left… maybe this will teach you not to put a mayor in debt!" He said.

"Y-you wouldn't!"

"Would I?" Villager asked, bringing out the next one.

 **BOOM!**

"AAAAAAAGH! I REGRET EVERYTHING! I REGRET EVERYTHING I'VE EVER DONE! HEEEEEEEEELP!" Tom Nook screamed.

"Oh, Tom… we've just only started!" Villager grinned and brought out another one.

"HEEEELP! POLICE! THE MAYOR'S A MADMAN!"

 **BOOM!**

* * *

 **Pit vs Taiyang – Round 1**

"Hey hey! I got the stuff!" Taiyang exclaimed as he walked in his house and saw Ruby and Yang chatting with Pit. "Oh, who's your friend?" He asked.

"Dad, this is Pit. Pit, this is dad." Ruby introduced them.

"Oh hello, Ruby and Yang's dad!" Pit greeted.

Tai chuckled. "Please, call me Tai!" He said, shaking his hand. "So, what are you doing here with the girls?"

"He's my boyfriend. We invited him over to check out the house." Ruby said.

"B-b-b-b-boyfriend?!" Tai asked in shock and glared hard at Pit.

"Um…"

"You. In my office. NOW." Tai said and dragged Pit away.

"Whoa! Whoa! What did I do?!" Pit asked in shock.

"…Was it something I said?" Ruby asked.

"Well, he was bound to find out eventually." Yang said.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

"Man… it's been such a long time!" Ruby said, looking really worried.

"I'm sure he's fine. You're just worrying over nothing, I bet dad is having fun chatting with him." Yang reassured.

* * *

 _However, with the boys…_

"Well, you seem like an honest guy and you treat my daughter well…" Tai said, rubbing his chin in thought. "Just one final question."

"What is it?" Pit asked, who was already a nervous wreck.

"Have you _ever_ touched my daughter inappropriately?" He asked with a glare as Pit froze up on the spot.

"Uuuuh…"

* * *

 _A few more minutes later…_

The door opened up and Tai walked out with a chuckle. "Well?" Ruby asked.

Tai smiled. "I like him! He treats you well and he's a good kid! Just one question… he's an angel, right?"

"Yeah…?"

"And he revives when he dies, right?"

Yang glared at him. "Dad, what did you do?"

Tai sweatdropped. "You… might not want to go in there for a little while." He sheepishly said, but unfortunately, Ruby went to check.

"Oh my god! All the blood! And… all the broken bones! And… and… DAD, HOW COULD YOU?!"

"For the record, I killed him first." Yang said.

"That's my girl." Tai said and fist bumped her.

* * *

 **They're Back**

"This just doesn't add up!" Viridi said as she was pacing around the room with Palutena, Phosphora and Arlon. "I mean, Mega Man trapped in a room full of spikes? Luigi running around the room screaming about Boos chasing him? Midna's headpiece missing? Ryu now has noodle arms? Sonic trapped in a room with Amy with NO doors or windows? What's going on here?!"

"I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation to this." Arlon said.

"Oh yeah, like what?!"

"There's a saboteur among us… and he's a very clever one."

"So, we need to find the man or woman responsible for this?" Phosphora asked.

"Precisely." Arlon nodded.

"Hmm, I wonder who it could be." Palutena wondered.

"Well, we might as well go investigate." Viridi said.

"We can give you a detective outfit!" Palutena smiled.

"I do not want a ridiculous outfit!" Viridi said, but to her dismay, Phosphora zipped away and came back with a Sherlock Holmes outfit and put it on her, with Arlon and Palutena taking pictures of her. "I hate you all… but never mind, let's go find our perpetrator!"

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

"Ugh… I'm already losing my patience!" Viridi growled. "It's bad enough I'm wearing this ridiculous outfit…" She said.

"Hmm…" Arlon rubbed his chin in thought and noticed something in the corner of his eye, and it was a hooded figure. "Hey, you!"

"Aha! There he is!" Viridi said as they chased after it until they got to a lone alleyway. "Alright, you… hands in the air and… wait, there's more of you?"

"Alright, are all of you the perpetrators?" Palutena asked.

"Hmm hmm hmm…" The main one chuckled. "Why, pretty Palutena, I'm surprised you're not wearing that outfit… but long time no see!" He said and took off his outfit.

"HADES?!" All of them yelled.

"That's right, I may be dead in the main series, but in this spin off, we're all back!" Hades said. "Me! Thanatos! Pandora! And most importantly…" He turned as they turned to the last one as it shook its head in protest, but they all took it off. "Medusa!"

"…I didn't ask to be revived for this spin off…" Medusa growled while giving Hades a glare.

"…That's it, I'm done." Viridi said as she walked off. "I'm going back home and pretend that this is just a nightmare." She said. "AND I'M TAKING OFF THIS STUPID OUTFIT!" She screamed and took off in a beam of light.

"Right behind you." Phosphora said.

"I'll make some tea." Arlon said as they all disappeared except for Palutena.

"…Um…" Palutena sweatdropped.

"Oh, relax, we're just gonna do simple shenanigans! We've totally given up evil!" Hades said before turning to his posse. "We totally haven't given up evil, but they don't need to know." He whispered.

"…I'm just gonna go ahead and warn Pit…" Palutena said and walked away.

"Well, they're taking it well." Pandora said.

"Come on, let's go!" Hades said and they took off… and Hades gladly dragged an unwilling Medusa along too.

"Hooray…" Medusa groaned.

"Do I at least get my body in this comedy spinoff?" Pandora asked. "I never got it due to Dark RWBY!"

But no one listened to her.

* * *

 **Saboteur! Hehehe.**

 **Seriously though, I had this thought of bringing good ol' Hades and his crew (Plus Medusa) into this... and I couldn't shake it off! I was like "Oh, why not? Let's bring the ol' troll back!"**


	7. Imposter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **I Didn't Do It!**

Nora walked to her room, humming to herself and walked in the door. "Alright, time to grab my hammer and…" She stopped as her eyes widened to see Jaune putting weapons in the bag, including her beloved hammer. "HEY! What are you doing?!" She asked as Jaune gave her a look before letting out a snicker and hopped out of the open window. "GET BACK HERE YOU!"

* * *

Ruby hummed to herself and put down a plate of cookies. "I'll be back with some milk~!" She said as she walked over to the fridge and picked up a gallon of milk, sat it down on the counter and went to get a glass. She poured it in and then put the milk back in the fridge, but as she turned around, the cookies were gone. "WHAT?!" She yelled and noticed Jaune eating the last cookie. "Hey, what's the big idea, cookie hog?!" She asked as Jaune took off running with a snicker.

* * *

Blake was reading one of her books when she got up and stretched, doing a few yoga poses, unaware of Jaune coming in and seeing the bookmark in the book… and ever so slightly… he pulled out the bookmark. "Alright, back to reading." She said and turned around… only to see Jaune holding the bookmark. "What… hey!" She said as Jaune took off running with, you guessed it, a snicker.

* * *

"You're getting better, Jaune." Pyrrha complimented as she and Jaune were walking together.

"You really think so?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah." Pyrrha nodded. "Maybe next time we'll-"

"HEY!" A voice yelled as they turned to see Nora, Ruby and Blake glaring hard at Jaune.

"Uh… hey guys, what's with the glares?" Jaune asked.

"GET HIM!" Nora yelled as they all dog piled on Jaune.

"Ow! OW! OW! HEY! OW! WHAT DID I DO?! OW!"

"What did Jaune do?! Get off of him!" Pyrrha requested, but no one listened to her.

"OW! OOOOOOW! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?! OW!"

In an alleyway, Jaune was dragging a huge bag down an alleyway. "So, you've been naughty, haven't you?" A voice asked as Jaune looked to see Hades showing up.

Jaune smiled and nodded… before turning into a Zorua. "Woof!" It smiled.

"You're such a bad boy! Come here!" Hades said as Zorua happily jumped into his arms. "Who's a naughty boy! You are! You are! Yes you are!" He said, petting him as the Zorua happily nuzzled him before Zorua hopped down and Hades picked up the bag. "Come on, let's sell this on the internet!"

"Woof!"

* * *

 **Medusa's Hair vs the Barber – Part 1**

"Alright, girls, do your thing." Medusa said, looking at her snake hair who had hairbrushes in their mouths. But her snake hair weren't brushing the hair that wasn't snakes. "Well? What are you waiting for?" The snakes still didn't brush. Instead, they spit out their brushes and hissed at her, having enough of brushing her hair. One of them actually spit a bruch at Medusa's face. "Argh… alright! That's it. I'm cutting you down one way or the other!" She said and walked off to a hair salon.

"Excuse me, can you do something to fix my hair?" Medusa asked.

"Mmph-hmm." The stylist nodded… who was none other than Shopkeep himself.

"Great." She said and sat down in a chair, where she noticed a magazine. "Ugh, Smash Weekly and it has Palutena on the cover…" She groaned as she picked it up. "Well, let's see what the damage is."

"Mmph hmm?" The Shopkeep asked, offering her ear buds and an iPod.

"Oh, thank you." Medusa said, putting the ear buds in and started to read while the Shopkeep looked at the snake hair who hissed right at him. He went over with some scissors and started to cut… only one of the snakes to slap the scissors off of him.

"Mmm…" The Shopkeep growled and walked off… only to pull out a chainsaw and tried to cut them, but the snakes stopped the blades from cutting them, while another snake grabbed the chainsaw and turned it around on him, causing him to scream and hide under the counter while it slashed down.

"Goody two shoes Pit… ugh… if only I petrified him earlier." Medusa grumbled as she kept on reading.

The Shopkeep got back up after the chainsaw dropped… and then came with some hedge-clippers and tried to cut them, but alas, the snakes wouldn't budge and threw the hedgeclippers away before they violently grabbed him and tossed him from side to side before throwing him out the window.

"What the…?" Medusa asked, hearing the glass shattering and seeing the damage. "…You girls are stubborn, you know that?"

Needless to say… she was gonna be there for a while.

* * *

 **Ryu's Asinine Challengers**

"So, Ryu!" Yang walked over to Ryu who was chatting with Chun-Li.

"Yes, Yang?" Ryu asked as he turned around.

"Have you been in any fights alongside Smash and Street Fighter?" Yang asked.

Chun-Li smiled. "There were those Marvel vs Capcom fights!"

"Ooooh! What was it like?" Yang asked as Ryu paled, flashing back to his opponents.

* * *

"HADOKEN!"

"Nope!" A man blocked with papers and then smirked, when he suddenly brought out a desk.

"What the…?"

"OBJECTION!" He yelled, slamming it on top of Ryu.

* * *

"SHORYUKEN!" Ryu yelled, using it on a certain green giant, but it only made him angrier.

"Hulk…" He opened up his arms. "SMASH!" He slapped his hands together to cause Ryu to go flying.

* * *

"Bang bang bang bang!" A certain merc with a mouth said, shooting Ryu down. "Heheh, how do you like _this?!"_ He asked, doing a weird pose.

Ryu growled and then got back up, proceeding to use Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, however…

"You played right into my trap, Ryu!" He said, throwing down a flash bang to stun him… and then… "Health bar in your face!" He said, smacking him with his own health bar for some reason, and then pulled up another bar. "Feel the love of the hyper combo!" He smacked him with it. "AND IT'S A HOME RUUUUUN!" He said, smacking him with it like a baseball bat and sending Ryu high into the sky. "This is the hyper coooombooo~!"

He then looked at the screen with a grin. "Hey female readers! Call me~!"

* * *

Ryu fell on one knee, glaring hard at his opponent. "Come on, Ryu… don't tell me you're finished already!" His opponent smirked as Ryu tried to get up… but he couldn't. "No? Well, guess I'm finishing this up." He said and aimed his two guns at him. "Ibory, Evory… let's finish this."

"Nngh… argh…!"

He smirked. "Jackpot."

* * *

"Ryu? Hellooooo?" Yang asked, waving in his face as he snapped out of it.

Ryu looked away with his arms folded. "…I'd rather not talk about it." He said as Yang and Chun-li looked at each other with a shrug.

* * *

 **Wrong Sport**

"Hey Mac, you ready for the big fight in a few minutes?" Doc asked.

"Heh, I sure am!" Little Mac said, throwing a few punches after punching the crap out of the Sandbag.

"Well, let's get going then." Doc said as he got on his bike and took off as Little Mac ran behind him toward the stadium where they heard cheering going on. "This is our stop!"

"Wish me luck." Little Mac said as they walked in and within a few minutes later…

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, children of all ages! We have a very good match up tonight! Will the challenger be tough enough to defeat the champion? Let's find out! In this corner… we have… LITTLE MAC!" The announcer yelled as Little Mac entered the ring with a confident grin on his face, while the announcer looked at him weird. "Um, son… you do know where you are, right?"

"Yeah, I know where I am."

"…You sure you want to keep those boxing gloves?"

"Yeah."

"…Alright, suit yourself." He said and returned to the mic. "And in this corner, we have the defending champion, the blazing cocky tiger with an attitude all the way from Alola, I give you… INCINEROOOOOOAR!" He yelled as suddenly, Incineroar jumped on the ring with a cocky smirk, and took one look at Little Mac and only smirked even harder.

"Why doesn't he have boxing gloves on?" Doc wondered.

"Alright, boys, I want a good clean fight, understand?" A referee asked as both of them nodded. "Good."

"Alright, let's get ready… TO RUUUUUMBLE!"

Incineroar simply smirked and gave a 'come at me!' taunt at Little Mac, to which he responded with a mighty jab, but Incineroar quickly blocked with his fist and then twisted his arm. "Yargh!" Little Mac exclaimed as Incineroar quickly flipped him over and tackled him to the ground with everyone cheering.

"Wrestling?!" Doc asked in shock. "You can't wrestle in boxing!"

"Boxing?" One of the onlookers asked. "This is the wrestling stadium. The boxing stadium is a few blocks east from here. You made a wrong turn."

"Ooooh…" Doc said before his eyes widened. "Hey Mac! We're in the wrong stadium!"

"AAAGH! I'VE NOTICED!" Little Mac yelled as Incineroar got onto the corner of the ring, and with his cocky smirk, he jumped and landed on Little Mac in the gut… elbow first. "YAAAAAAAAGH!" He cried as Incineroar stayed in that position, not letting go of Little Mac.

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten! WE HAVE A WINNER!" The referee said, holding up Incineroar's arm as he roared in triumph while everyone, mostly fangirls, cheered for Incineroar while Doc dragged poor Little Mac away.

"Mama… I see pretty lights…" Mac said with a groan.

"Don't worry, Mac… we'll make sure not to make this mistake again." Doc said and walked out the door.

* * *

 **Originally, I had Ryu go against three in this one, but I looked at it and I was like "One Capcom and two Marvels... I need to even that out! Bring in Dante!"**

 **My OCD is a blessing and a curse sometimes, I swear. XP**

 **Though... now that I think about it, I could've done something with Morrigan, but i'm not sure how that would've worked. Oh well!**


	8. Spoiler Alert, Much?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **Unoriginal Robot**

"OH HO HO HO HO!" Eggman laughed maniacally as he was in his Egg Machine, getting trampled by Team Sonic. "You may have beaten me _this_ time, but I have a trick up my sleeve!"

"Oh yeah? And what's that?!" Knuckles asked with a cocky smirk.

"This!" He smirked, snapping his fingers and a robot landed behind Eggman… and this deadly robot was… the Death Egg Robot… again.

"This thing again?" Tails asked.

"Yes! This thing again!" Eggman chuckled.

"Okay, Egghead, how many times have you used that thing already?" Sonic asked with an unimpressed look.

"Six times! Including that time we were all blocky and broke apart easily!" Eggman replied.

"Ugh… I still shudder being blocky…" Knuckles shuddered. "What was the deal with that gremlin being obsessed with that ring anyway?"

"And yet, all those times you used the Death Egg Robot repeatedly, we just kept beating you." Sonic said. "Also, for a man with an IQ of 300, you sure aren't very original if you keep using the Death Egg Robot!"

"Are you insulting my intelligence?!" Eggman growled. "Every time I used this thing, I've been this close to beating you, my blue friend! And now, this time, it'll be different!" He said as he got in the Death Egg Robot. "Now, have at you!"

The three of them looked at each other with a grin… and they proceeded to beat the living crap out of the Death Egg Robot and Eggman currently retreating.

"You were saying?" Tails asked.

"Grrr! Just you wait! I'll be back… with an even MORE devastating Death Egg Robot!" Eggman said and took off.

"You know, for an IQ of 300, he isn't very smart." Sonic said.

"Agreed." Tails and Knuckles nodded.

* * *

 **May the Spoilers Be With You**

Grif was with Team RWBY and JNPR, as they were being entranced by something on the TV. "Oh hey, what are you guys watching?" Simmons walked by and noticed what it was. "Oh hey, are you guys watching-"

"Shhh!" Grif quickly got up and silenced Simmons. "Don't ruin this for me! This is a good moment!"

"What are you talking about…?"

"They never watched this series!"

"…They never heard of-"

"Nope!"

 _"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

"Goodness!" Pyrrha exclaimed with a gasp.

"Oh come on, he could've used that hand for something!" Nora protested.

"Anyway, I introduced them to watching the original trilogy." Grif said.

"Ooooh… so are you going to have them watch the prequels then?"

"Yeah, but I'm really tempted to just let them only watch the third movie. The first two sucked!"

"I agree! …So wait, what about the mid-quel before the original first?"

"Oh don't worry, I'm doing that… and _then_ doing the new ones that just came out."

"Brilliant idea!"

"Oh hey, what are you guys watching?" Hades walked up. "Oh! Is that what I think it is?"

"Hades! Don't spoil it for us!" Yang warned.

"Oh relax, like I wouldn't _dare_ spoil this moment."

 _"He told me enough… he told me YOU killed them!"_

 _"No… I am your father."_

"Wait… what?!" Ruby asked.

 _"No… that's not true… that's impossible!"_

 _"Search your feelings, you KNOW it to be true!"_

All of them, excluding Hades, looked at Grif. "Yup, it's true!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" All of them yelled.

Hades smirked. "Oh, by the way, Luke and Leia are siblings!" He said and took off running.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Yang yelled as Weiss went wide eyed… and ran over to the nearest trash can and puked.

"Alright, that's it! I'M BREAKING HIS LEGS!" Nora yelled and pretty much everyone ran after him… while Grif facepalmed.

"God dammit…" He growled.

* * *

 **Ultra Unfairness!**

Peach and Zelda were having a tennis match, both of them were neck and neck and were also tied, both of them sweating. "I have to say… you're pretty good at this…" Zelda said as the ball was tossed to her.

"So are you… even though you're just a rookie at this."

"Don't get cocky!" Zelda said as she threw the ball in the air and launched it hard right at Peach, but Peach smirked at this and quickly returned it back at her, both of them showing no signs of stopping.

"You can do it, your highness!" Impa cheered her on as Link and Midna were cheering her on as well, while the Mario Bros and Daisy were cheering on Peach.

As the two were busy smacking the ball repeatedly and running, one of the Toads near the court held a Mega Mushroom. "Here, your highness!" Toad said and threw the Mega Mushroom at her, with none of them unaware as they were focused on the ball… until Peach backed up to try and hit the ball… and then she touched it.

"What in the name of…?!" Link exclaimed in shock.

"Oh… good… Hylia…" Zelda said exasperatedly as Peach smirked at this and jumped in the air… and adding insult to injury, she used an Ultra Smash to add extra power to the ball… and it went right to Zelda who was only focused on the gigantic princess… and the ball smacked right into her head. "AGH!" She cried, as she flew a few feet before landing on her back… and the ball rolled near her.

"Game, set and match, Peach!" Toadsworth called out.

"Wahoo!" Peach cheered.

"…Oh come on, how is THAT fair?!" Midna shouted… but the cheering crowd drowned out the protests of the trio.

* * *

 **Mama Bear to the Rescue**

"Heh, come on guys, let's go torment that rabbit some more." Cardin said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? That dragon might be protecting her." Dove pointed out.

"Bah… who cares about that stupid dragon?" Cardin rolled his eyes as they walked… and then they noticed a Teddiursa in their way, happily eating a Nanab Berry, with a few more right next to him.

"…Teddy?" Teddiursa asked as he turned to see CRDL.

"What the heck is that?" Russel asked.

"It looks like a bear with a crescent moon on its head." Sky said sarcastically.

Teddiursa smiled. "Teddy!" He walked over to the four and gave them berries with a huge innocent smile on his face.

"…Bah, it's just a stupid teddy bear." Cardin said. "Out of our way, bear!" He said and kicked Teddiursa straight to a tree.

"URSA!" Teddiursa yelled as he smacked into a tree as he looked at the four as they walked by… and started tearing up. "Ursa… T-T-Teddy… TEEEEDDY!" Teddiursa started crying.

As the four kept walking, a huge Ursaring landed in front of them… and it did _not_ look happy… at all. "Grrr…" Ursaring growled.

"Out of our way, you stupid bear!" Cardin ordered, but Ursaring glared at them hard and looked at the crying Teddiursa as they did the same, and it dawned on them… that this Ursaring was its _mother_ and saw the whole thing.

"Uh… I think it's the mother…!" Sky said.

"…We were just horsing around, we swear!" Cardin nervously lied as he took off and quickly picked up the crying Teddiursa. "See? I would never harm this little guy! See?" He asked, patting him on the head with a nervous smile… but Ursaring didn't buy it.

Cardin watched in horror as the Ursaring quickly swiped her arm at the three to easily knock them out… and then she walked straight to Cardin himself, rubbing her arms up as if she had sleeves on her… and then when she got to Cardin, she gently picked up Teddiursa, put it down with a pat on the head… and cracked her knuckles at him.

"…Mother." Cardin whimpered as the Ursaring roared and proceeded to turn him into her own personal punching bag, mauling him repeatedly while the Teddiursa watched while wiping its tears as the Ursaring got back up and picked up the Teddiursa as she walked off, cradling her young cub… leaving a broken and bruised Cardin behind.

"M-M-Medic…" Cardin groaned before passing out on the spot.

* * *

 **Don't mess with mama bears!**


	9. RWBY Chibi Party: Christmas Edition!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **Santa and his… Reindeer?**

"Let's see here…" Chrom mused, wearing a Santa outfit with a humongous bag full of toys and other such gifts. Strangely enough, he had his Falchion with him. "Yep, that's everything." He said as he put the humongous bag of toys on the sleigh.

He then climbed onto it and then put on a fake Santa beard and smirked. "Alright, reindeer! Let's go to town and greet all the children!"

The reindeer in question however… was none other than Tharja in her Fire Emblem Heroes Christmas outfit, and she also had a shiny red nose to boot, also she was tied to the sleigh. "…I can't believe I'm doing this…" She grumbled to herself.

"Alright, dash away, reindeer!" Chrom commanded.

"No. I am NOT pulling this sleigh!"

"Hey, you wanted to wear the reindeer outfit… in a slightly… _different_ way."

"Only because Morgan begged me to, but I did NOT agree to pulling this sleigh, thank you very much!" Tharja said, folding her arms and looking away in protest.

"…Alright, you left me with no choice." Chrom said as he pulled out a fishing pole with Robin on the hook, who did not look thrilled to be bait, and then he threw the line. "Oh Tharjaaaa~!"

"What is it?" Tharja asked as she looked at Robin in a Santa outfit. "Oooh, so cute and adorable! Mine!" She exclaimed as she started running, pulling the sleigh as Tharja desperately tried to get Robin.

"The things we do for Morgan." Robin sighed.

"That's more like it!" Chrom chuckled. "Now dash away!" He laughed, unaware that he was being watched by Hector and Lyn.

"Grr… I should've been Santa this year!" Hector growled.

"Let it go, Hector…" Lyn said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

* * *

 **Do the Tango!**

"Hehehehe!" Nora cackled devilishly while at a Christmas party with others. "If this doesn't get Ren to notice me, nothing will!" She laughed as she was done with the punch and quickly took off running… and it was at this moment that Mario and Bowser walked over to the punch bowl in opposite directions… as they both glared at each other as they got to the punch.

"Peach will be mine in my next scheme, plumber!" Bowser glared.

"In your dreams." Mario glared back, both of them pouring the punch in their cups while still glaring at each other and then they drank out of it.

"Anyway, plumber… I'm gonna wipe the floor-… Peach?" Bowser asked, seeing Mario as Peach in front of him.

"Mama mia…" Mario said. "Peach, where'd you come from?" He asked, somehow seeing Bowser as Peach… and then Tango music started to play.

"Shall we dance, my love?" Bowser asked.

"We shall, your highness!" Mario nodded, both of them going to the dance floor and doing the tango together… with everyone watching in bewilderment. In fact, Bowser and Mario each had a rose in their mouth.

"What in the name of…?" Peach looked on in surprise. "Mario! Bowser! What are you doing?!" She asked, but she was ignored by the two. It was at this moment that Doc/O'Malley, Cinder, Neo, Mercury and Emerald walked by.

"And that, my fellow evil-doers, is why your heart growing three sizes can kill-what the devil is this?" O'Malley looked on at Bowser as Neo, Mercury, Emerald and Cinder all looked at Bowser as if he had a screw loose.

"Huh… I didn't know they liked to dance with each other." Emerald said… and then heard Mercury laughing hysterically and had his Scroll up.

"Oh, this is SO going on the internet!" He laughed.

"This is stupid… but I can't stop looking!" Cinder said.

Luigi was also laughing hysterically. "Oh man, this is awesome!"

"Okay, who spiked the punch?" Pit asked as all eyes went on Hades while Nora slipped away in a panic.

"Oh sure, _blame_ the God of the Underworld! For once, this is not _me."_ He defended himself as they looked at Thanatos.

"Nope, sorry!" He said, watching Mario and Bowser still doing the tango… and then it wore off, both of them looking at each other in horror.

"MARIO/BOWSER?!" Both of them yelled as they quickly pushed each other away and looked away.

"We must never speak of this again." Bowser said.

"Agreed."

* * *

 **Presents For All!**

"Deli!" Delibird wrapped up the last present and put it in his sack and quickly flew off into the snowy weather, dropping presents left and right toward each individual.

"Oh, what's this?" Ruby asked as she opened it up. "Oooh! Cookies!" She grinned, and then felt a warm aura envelop her. "Mmm… it's like I'm being healed!"

Weiss sighed, reading a letter that Winter had other things that caught her attention and won't be visiting her. "It's alright… I won't mind…" She sighed in depression as a present landed on her as she opened it up… and was also enveloped in a warm aura that seemed to heal her. "Ah, it feels like I'm being hugged!" She smiled.

Another present landed in front of Iris who was chatting with Nyx and Xena. "Oh?" Iris wondered as she opened it up and saw a huge turkey in the present while being enveloped in the aura while Nyx and Xena had the same effect… but Iris threw the present away and proceeded to chow down on that turkey within a minute.

"…Oh good lord." Xena said in disgust.

"What did that turkey ever do to her?" Nyx sweatdropped.

"Want a bite?" Iris asked as she was done.

"There's no bites left!" Both girls said.

"Aww, I feel loved!" Pyrrha smiled as did her teammates… but when Jaune opened his up…

"AAAAH!" Jaune yelled as it exploded on him, as his teammates looked at him in shock. "…Why me?"

"Deli!" Delibird knocked on Dedede's castle.

"Yeah, what is it?" Dedede asked as Delibird handed him a present. "Oh, a present for me?" He asked as he took it from him as Delibird flew off. "Hehehe, let's see what it is!" He smirked… and then the present exploded on him. "ACK!" He cried as he coughed out soot as he was covered in it. "…Bah humbug."

Needless to say, some people didn't receive such nice gifts from Delibird…

* * *

 **Toy Day**

It was the day of Christmas Eve, and everyone was celebrating it. Though, if you were in the land of Animal Crossing, Christmas Eve was actually called Toy Day.

So basically, it was the day of Toy Day and Villager set out and proceeded to give every present to all the residents of the town, dressing up as Santa Claus, and with the help of his reindeer pal, Jingle.

"Oh, this is exactly what I wanted!" Isabelle smiled.

"Great, a megaphone! Now I can yell at people from afar about resetting!" Mr. Resetti said.

"Oh! This is nice." Tortimer said.

"Thank you, dawg." K.K. Slider said. "I've always wanted an electric guitar."

Finally, Villager came to Tom Nook and gave him a present of his own. "Thank you, Santa!" Tom Nook smiled as Villager waved goodbye and off he went. "Now, let's see what I got!" He said and opened the present... and it exploded on him. "ACK!" He cried as he was covered in soot, coughing it out as well. "Humbug..." He grumbled, unaware of a giggling Delibird from on top of his roof as he flew off.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas! ...Even though it's just a few days away, but who cares!**

 **'Tis the season, after all!**


	10. Gone Fishing

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

 **For the Birds**

Duck Hunt walked up to a certain spot while sniffing the ground, as his nose picked up something and proceeded to leap over the grass and started barking before causing some ducks to fly up in the sky… and shots were fired, only, they didn't hit the ducks.

"Dammit! I was so close!" Church growled and took another shot, and then another, and then another… but he didn't hit anything, and then the ducks flew off.

Cue the Duck Hunt dog laughing at him.

"Don't mock me!" He growled and then more ducks sprang up when Duck Hunt went back into the grass, and then he proceeded to shoot the ducks, but... unfortunately, he didn't hit a single one. "STOP MOVING, DAMMIT!" He yelled and kept shooting, but they all flew off again.

Duck Hunt mocked him again. "STOP MOCKING ME!" He yelled and shot Duck Hunt, which of course, didn't hit him, but this caused Duck Hunt to jump in surprise… before glaring hard at him and then barking wildly before running over to him.

"Wait, what are you doing? Stay away from me! STAY AWAY!" He yelled before Duck Hunt tackled him and started beating him up in a fighting dust cloud before it ended, as Duck Hunt walked away victoriously while a bruised Church lay on the ground. "…I hate dogs…"

* * *

 **A Foolproof Plan**

"Bwahahaha! This is simple!" Bowser laughed as he was standing on a bridge with General Guy, Roman and Neo. "This time the Mario Bros and those teenagers won't be getting _near_ the princess!" He laughed.

"Indeed! We got rid of all the power ups, put in Thwomps over pools of lava, we put down Bullet Bill Blasters everywhere, we increased the range of the fire bars, we put some Sumo Bros in the beginning of the castle, AND we have some Dino Rhinos at the midpoint."

"I also took the liberty of putting an invisible block at the last lava pit." Roman said. "This is diabolical!"

"Roman, you are a genius!" Bowser said.

"How about we celebrate!" General Guy cheered.

"Yes!" Roman walked over to the axe with a smirk. "There is no way we'll lose _this_ time." He said and proceeded to lean on the axe… which caused it to fall over and hit the chain. "…Uh oh." He paled as the bridge collapsed upon them until they were floating in mid-air.

"…Ya know, maybe we should do something about that axe." General Guy said.

"Ya think?!" Bowser growled.

"This is gonna suck." Neo said via a sign as they fell into the lava while Mario and Ruby came in with two Cape Feathers.

"Oh… this is unusual." Mario said as they both looked at each other, shrugged and flew off and took the princess back home.

* * *

 **Fishing Blues**

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Toad asked as Blake, Nyx, Neptune, Sun and Cardin are at a pier.

"So what are we doing exactly?" Sun asked.

"This is Pier Pressure, but with a twist! Instead of pulling in Cheep Cheeps or possibly an Urchin, you gather up Water Pokemon!" Toad explained. "Be warned, they might fight back."

"Sounds like fun." Blake said.

"Ugh, Pokemon…" Cardin grumbled. "It's bad enough with that dragon and mother bear…"

"You deserve it." Blake and Sun said.

"As long as I'm not pulled into the water, I'm good." Neptune said.

"Alright, begin!"

"I'll start it off!" Neptune said as he picked up a fishing pole and started feeling a large tug. "Oh! I got a big one!" He said as he tried reeling it in. "Come on… whoa!"

"I gotcha, buddy!" Sun said, grabbing Neptune and with both of their strength, they pulled up a majestic Milotic.

"Oh, that's pretty!" Neptune grinned.

"Milo…" Milotic didn't seem too happy as it jumped up and slapped Neptune hard with her tail… and caused him to get flown back and into the water.

"HELP! HEEEEELP!"

"Hang on, buddy!" Sun said as he dove on in and then pulled Neptune out of the water, but Neptune was in a fetal position.

"I touched water… I touched water…!" He groaned.

"Yeah, he's not gonna be well for a while…" Nyx said.

"Alright, I'll make up for Neptune!" Sun said as he pulled one in… and out came an Eelektross. "Ugh, who hit _you_ with the ugly stick?"

"Eelek!" Eelektross didn't take kindly to that as it jumped into the pier and used Thunderbolt on him.

"YAAAAAAAGH!" Sun screamed before passing out.

"Tross!" Eelektross hopped back into the water.

"Oh geez, this is insane!" Blake exclaimed.

"Hahahaha! Now you know how I feel!" Cardin laughed.

"Right…" Nyx said as she reeled hers in next… and out came an Octillery. "Oh, neat!"

"Octa!" Octillery however, didn't like her and used Octozooka right on her face.

"Agh!" She cried as Octillery hopped in. "Ugh! This is gross!" She exclaimed.

"Here, have a wash cloth!" Toad said as Nyx grabbed it and walked off, rubbing the ink off of her face.

"…Okay, I'm getting nervous." Blake said and reeled hers in… and revealed a Magikarp. "Ooooh!" She grinned excitedly and took the Magikarp into her hands

"Karp?"

"Dinner time!" She smirked and took a bite… only to feel that several of her teeth shattered because of it. "Ugh! This fish sucks!" She said and kicked the Magikarp back into the water.

"Karp karp karp Karp!" Magikarp cried before it started glowing… and evolved into Gyarados.

"Uh… uh oh." Blake paled as Gyarados unleashed a Hyper Beam that sent her flying right into a palm tree.

"Oooh! That'll leave a mark!" Toad winced.

"Ha! I'll show you how it's done!" Cardin said while Gyarados went back into the water as he reeled in his… and pulled up a little Wishiwashi.

"Wishi?"

"…This is the dumbest fish I've ever seen in my life, of all time!" Cardin said. "This thing is stupid, this thing is not worth eating, it's even completely dumb!"

"Wishi…" Wishiwashi teared up at this.

"Ah, shut up!" Cardin said, grabbing the small Wishiwashi and throwing it hard into the water. "Now, I need a better Water Pokemon!" He said and went to another fishing pole, unbeknownst that the Wishiwashi called in reinforcements… and then breached out of the water in its school form. "What in the name of…?!"

 **"WIIIISHIIIIII!"** The Wishiwashi roared and then unleashed a powerful Hydro Pump that sent Cardin flying through several palm trees that knocked said trees down.

Toad sweatdropped watching the Wishiwashi go back into the water and the school form dissipated, leaving the one Wishiwashi behind. "Wishi!" Wishiwashi said happily as it swam off.

"…Maybe we should've stuck with Cheep Cheeps."

"YA THINK?!" Nyx yelled.

* * *

 **Guardians**

"Brother!" Crazy Hand flew in to Master Hand's office. "I have an idea for a stage hazard and/or Assist Trophy!"

"And what is it?" Master Hand asked.

"Guardians!"

"Guardians?"

"Yes, the Breath of the Wild Guardians!"

"…I'm not sure how I feel about that. Those Guardians are unpredictable. I say we don't do such a thing."

"Uh… eheheheh… right… about that…"

"…Crazy, what did you do?"

"Well…"

 **BOOM!**

"What did you do!"

"I might have brought a few…"

They quickly flew out of the office and saw Guardians making a mess of the Smash Mansion, firing lasers and making a huge mess of things.

"WHO'S BRIGHT IDEA WAS THIS?!" Pit yelled.

"WHEN I FIND WHOEVER DID THIS, I'M GONNA KILL THEM!" Bowser's voice roared.

"Hiyah!" Link cried, doing a perfect block with the Hylian Shield, sending the laser back to a Guardian as it exploded on contact. "Gotcha!" He said, and then saw several dots on his arms and chest. "…Oh no." He said and got hit by several lasers that sent him flying away.

"Oh no! Some of them are heading straight for Smashville!" Lucas cried.

"…How many did you bring?" Master Hand asked.

"Oh… about twenty."

"Well, that's doab-"

"Thousand."

"…Oh for the love of!" Master Hand groaned as several Guardians were launched away, catching their attention and heard a roar, as they saw Rayquaza coming in and unleashing Hyper Beam on everything.

"Oh, what do you know, some of them went to Smash Lake and woke up Rayquaza!" Crazy Hand said.

"And suddenly, your ReDead idea is far better than this." Master Hand muttered, watching the destruction caused by the rampaging Guardians and one majorly pissed off Rayquaza… and then Crazy noticed several dots on Master Hand.

"Uh, brother?"

"Not. A word." He grumbled. "This is all your fault."

* * *

 **You know you're screwed up in the head, er... hand(?) when you unintentionally bring Rayquaza into the mix.**


	11. Kids Can Be Hazardous to Your Health

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in** **this story.**

* * *

 **Metroid Blues**

"Alright, let's see here… what's the best way to ask Weiss out…" Jaune mused.

"Ah, Jaune. Just the guy I was looking for." A voice said as Jaune turned to see Samus walking up to him.

"Oh, Samus, what do you need me for?"

"I'm actually going to do a bounty real soon and I was wondering if you could watch my kid for me."

"You have a kid?"

"Yeah." Samus nodded. "For some strange reason, no one was willing to watch him for me, and then I saw you. Do you mind watching him for me when I'm gone?"

"Sure. If I can watch Zwei, I can watch anyone."

"Good!" Samus smiled and then turned. "Hey, over here!" She waved as the child came over… which turned out to be the Baby Metroid.

"Oh… what is that?"

"It's a Metroid that I grew attached to during one of my missions."

"Oh… I was expecting an actual child and not… that. No offense."

Samus chuckled. "I guess I should've been more specific." She said and then knelt down to the Baby Metroid. "Be good, okay?" She asked as the Metroid chirped and then Samus hugged him before taking off in her ship.

"Soooo… what do you do for fun?" Jaune asked as the Metroid just looked at him. "Do you want a frozen yogurt?" He asked as the Metroid chirped in delight. "Great!"

* * *

"Ooof, brain freeze!" Jaune groaned as he was holding on to his head, and when he turned, he saw that the baby Metroid was frozen solid. "Oh… that's a nasty brain freeze right there. You okay?" He asked. "…Hello?"

The ice shattered and the Baby Metroid shook it off, chirped and then went back to eating the frozen yogurt… and got another brain freeze. "Whoa, don't eat it too fast!" He chuckled.

* * *

Jaune walked around the park with the Baby Metroid, humming to himself and then they spotted a cat. "Oh, look, a kitty." He said as the Baby Metroid stared at it while the cat glared at the Metroid and hissed at it. And then the Baby Metroid went toward the cat, as the cat paled and quickly ran off.

"Wow, you really like cats, huh?" He chuckled… and then when the Baby Metroid tackled the cat. "Hey, don't be so rough on-"

"MROOOOOOOOOW!"

"…That… cat… oh… oh my…" Jaune paled as the Baby Metroid came back quite happy. "Uh… I'm just gonna pretend that never happened."

* * *

Samus' ship landed on the ground. "I'm back!" She said as the Baby Metroid came back and chirped at her. "Aww, you look so good and healthy!" She smiled. "Thanks, Jaune! Come on, let's go get some ice cream." She said as the Baby Metroid chirped.

And as for Jaune… well, all his juices was sucked out of him from the Baby Metroid. "I… can… see why… nobody… wanted to watch it… for you…" He groaned before passing out.

* * *

 **Link vs Ganondorf**

"HIYAH!" Link yelled.

"HAH!" Ganondorf yelled.

"YAH!"

"HO!"

As Link and Ganondorf were battling, Zelda, Impa, Ghirahim and Midna were watching the two battle.

"Ugh… how long have they been at it?" Midna asked.

"Thirty minutes." Zelda boredly said. "It's not even fun watching them anymore."

"Come on, Ganondorf! Kick his butt!" Ghirahim cheered.

"HI…YAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ganondorf yelled, smacking something hard enough to go past Link's ear.

"Ah!"

"Game set and match, Ganondorf!" Toadsworth called out.

Link panted. "Shoot… I was so close…" He said, looking at the tennis racket and sighed.

"Ha! At least I won something against you boy!" Ganondorf cheered.

* * *

 **Cake Stolen**

"Poyo!" Kirby cheered as he set down a strawberry shortcake down on the table. "Poyo poyo!" He said as he turned to get a fork and knife… but as he turned back… the cake was gone. "POYO?!" He yelled as tears formed in his eyes… before he started getting angry. "Poyo…!"

* * *

"OW! OOOOOOOOOW!" Dedede yelled, as he was down on his stomach and holding on to his hat in agony as Kirby was beating the crap out of him. "WHAT DID I DO?!"

"POYO!"

"OOOOOW! I DIDN'T STEAL YOUR CAKE! OW!"

* * *

"Hey Nora, what are you eating?" Ren asked as Nora was watching Kirby beat the crap out of Dedede.

"Oh, some strawberry shortcake I found." Nora said and took another bite.

"I see… why is Kirby beating up Dedede?"

"I'm not sure."

"YOOOOOOOOOOW! HAVE MERCY!"

"POYO POYO!"

* * *

 **Stay Fresh?**

"Alright, with my magical abilities, you shall be able to safely drive in water!" Kamek said, using his magic on the Inklings.

"…Alright… here goes nothing." Inkling Girl said as she drove toward the water, and took a deep breath just before driving in the water. To the other Inklings surprise, she didn't disintegrate.

"She's… she's immune to water!"

"Hooray!"

 _I… I didn't respawn or anything?_ Inkling Girl thought as she opened her eyes to see that a few fish were looking at her. _Oh squid yeah!_ She thought as she drove out. "We're immune to water!"

"YES!" They all cheered.

"You're welcome."

* * *

 _Later, at Mahi Mahi Resort…_

"Ha! Gotcha now!" An Inkling said as he had a paint roller, pinning three Inklings. "You're trapped now!"

"…That's what you think!" Inkling Boy said as the three of them dove into the water… but to their surprise, they disintegrated right on contact.

"…Uh… why in the world did they do that?" The Inkling wondered.

* * *

 _Later…_

"HEY!" Inkling Girl yelled as Kamek turned to see some of them glaring at him. "You said we were immune to water!"

"I did… but only on race tracks. You're still gonna die in matches if you go into water." He pointed out, but all that did was make them angrier. "But hey, on the bright side, at least you respawn!" He grinned… and then he proceeded to get pelted with ink until he was kicked into a pool of water as they marched off.

"Blegh!" Kamek groaned and watched them walk off. "…Everyone's a critic." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

 **Inklings in a nutshell: Can die on contact with water in Splatoon, can easily drive in water in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe with no trouble at all.**


	12. Nemesis

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in** **this story.**

* * *

 **Little Creatures**

"There we go! The button has been installed." General Guy said as he walked onto the bridge as Roman, Neo and Bowser were there.

"Great! Now, let's see them getting past our new defense system _this_ time! BWAHAHAHAHA!" Bowser yelled.

"Yeah! Now let's see them get passed those Whomps!" Roman laughed as they laughed evilly… until the bridge suddenly collapsed on them, as they looked at it in surprise.

"Wasn't me." Neo said with a sign.

"I think I need to fix a few-" They started falling. "KIIIIIIIIIIIIINKS!" General Guy screamed as they fell into the lava.

However, it wasn't due to faulty problems.

A whistle was heard as past the bridge, Captain Olimar was whistling back the Pikmin that pressed the button as they turned around and picked the lock as Peach walked out.

"Thank you, Olimar." Peach smiled as Olimar nodded with a thumbs up while the Pikmin cheered.

* * *

 **Wrong Cookie**

Ruby hummed to herself as she walked by and noticed a jar of cookies on the table. "Ooooh!" She grinned as she ran over to it and noticed a note on the table.

"Don't eat my cookies, Ruby! – Professor Goodwitch."

"Oh… I'm sure she won't miss one." Ruby cheekily said as she reached into the jar and pulled out a chocolate chip cookie as she drooled over it. "My favorite!" She said and ate it whole… only for her eyes to widen and then she quickly spit it out in the trash can. "Ew ew ew ew ew!" She groaned as Glynda walked in.

"Heh, hope you learned not to eat random cookies you see." She said with a smug smirk.

Yang walked by. "Eh? Why's Ruby gagging in the garbage can?"

"Uuuugh…" Ruby groaned. "Oatmeal Raisin…"

"Ooooooh."

* * *

 **Human vs Demon**

"Oh Cloooooooud~!" Hades said in a sing songy voice.

Cloud sighed in annoyance as he was training with his Omnisword. "What is it, Hades?"

"I brought one of your friends here~!"

"Tifa?"

"Nope."

"Red XIII?"

"Nope!"

"Yuffie?"

"No way!"

"…Who is it?"

Hades smirked and side stepped out of the way as Cloud's eyes widened. "You remember your old pal Sephiroth, do you?"

"Hello Cloud." Sephiroth smirked.

"You…!" Cloud growled as he readied his sword. "YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!"

"You keep calling me back no matter what." Sephiroth smirked.

"SEPHIROTH!" Cloud yelled as the two began to fight as Hades chuckled.

"You two play nice now!"

"…Uh… shouldn't we go say hi to him too?" A voice asked as Hades turned to them.

"Hey now, one at a time!" Hades said. "Give him some time after Sephiroth and then you and Aerith can have a good ol' reunion with Cloud. Okay, Zack?"

"But-"

"Hey! I revived you, MY rules!"

"…Fine…" Zack grumbled.

"…You want to go say hi to Yuffie and Tifa?" Aerith asked.

"Eh… sure." Zack said and walked off.

"Have fun!" Hades chuckled. "Heh… you did good Hades… you did good." He smirked.

* * *

 **M.P.I. WHO DESIGNED THIS?!**

"Welcome to M.P.I.Q! Where we give you simple quiz questions!" Shy Guy exclaimed as Mario, Pit, Shulk and Mewtwo were playing.

"Let's-a do this!" Mario said.

"I can't wait to do this. I'm great at quizzes!" Pit grinned.

"May the best man win!" Shulk said.

"Hmph. I'll show you that the world's most powerful Pokemon is also the smartest." Mewtwo said.

"First question: Who is Mario's girlfriend!"

"Peach!" Mario grinned.

"Correct! Next question: Who is Pokemon #150?"

"Me." Mewtwo said.

"Correct!"

"This is easy." Pit grinned.

"Next question: How many steps does it take to get to Pallet Town to Pewter City?"

"HUH?!" Everyone, plus Mewtwo, yelled.

"Answer please!"

"Uh… 200 steps?" Mario asked.

"500!" Pit said.

"…I believe a 1000?"

"…900." Mewtwo said.

"You're all wrong! It takes several episodes to get there!"

"That doesn't make sense!" Pit exclaimed.

"Next question: How many inches and feet are Crescent Rose?"

"Oh… I should know this one! Uh… 4 feet ten inches?" Pit asked.

"Five feet two inches! …No… that's not it." Mario said.

"6 foot 12?" Shulk guessed.

"….5 foot nine."

"Nope! The correct answer is: It hasn't been measured yet!" He said, causing the four to anime fall.

"Next question: How many coins has Wario collected in total?"

"Uh… ten thousand!" Mario said.

"No! Nine thousand!" Pit said.

"A billion!" Shulk guessed.

"Too many to count." Mewtwo said.

"Correct! Too many to count!"

"…Give us a _real_ question all of us can answer!" Mewtwo ordered.

"Well, you're in luck! Who is the world's most powerful Pokemon?"

"Does this include Mega Evolution?"

"Yes."

Mewtwo smirked. "Me."

"WRONG! It is actually either Ditto or Mew, since they can transform into any kind of Pokemon and beat you at your own game."

Mewtwo's eye twitched. "WHAT?! WHO DESIGNED THIS MINIGAME?! I WANT ANSWERS!" He demanded, and behind the screen was Mew.

"Mew!" Mew giggled and held up a sign. "I thought I'd humble Mewtwo a little. Ain't I a stinker?"

"Ahem." Mew looked behind to see an army of Dittos knocked out.

The culprit?

The Alpha Pokemon itself.

"What was that about _you_ being more powerful than _me?"_ Arceus glared, and Mew's only response was holding up a sign that said "Meep".

* * *

 **My Arms Are Tired**

"Alright, welcome to Vicious Vending!" Toad greeted as the contenders were Weiss, Roman, ROB and Daisy. "All you have to do is crank that baby up and you'll receive a capsule of many coins or... a surprise!

"You're going down Ice Queen!" Roman smirked.

"We'll see about that." Weiss said.

"Let's do this!" Daisy grinned.

"Estimated percent to win: 90%." ROB said in a robotic voice.

 **START!**

They proceeded to crank it up!

"Ha... ha... ha...!" Weiss panted. "Man, my arm's killing me!"

"Agh! I feel like my arm's about to fall off!" Roman groaned.

"Come on, spit it out!" Daisy said.

"Feel the burn... feel the burn...!" Roman complained as they saw ROB cranking it up like its no tomorrow.

"Hey, no fair! You're a robot and you're not feeling tired!" Weiss said.

"I am a machine. I do not need to be tired unlike you humans."

"...In that case..." Daisy spun as fast as she could, and so did the others.

"LORD, HAVE MERCY!" Roman yelled.

"COME ON!"

It was then that they heard something as they looked up to see capsules as Weiss received twenty coins, Daisy received one and ROB received ten.

"Yay!" Weiss smiled.

"Eh, better than nothing." Daisy said.

"Satisfactory results." ROB said.

"What?! I didn't get anything?" Roman asked and punched it. "Come on! I worked my arm off! At least give me something!" He said, punching it again... and then heard something rolling as he grinned... and a capsule popped out and a Thwomp appeared. "What?!" He cried as the Thwomp pummeled him into the ground, crushing him.

"OOOMPH!" The Thwomp cried.

 **FINISH!**

"Oooh, ouch!" Daisy winced.

Roman's hand shook angrily. "MMMPH! WHO DESIGNED THIS MINIGAME!"

* * *

 **Bonus fifth short for the win, yo!**


	13. Blue vs Blue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **Wrong Princess!**

"Oh, Peach, thanks for inviting me over!" Est smiled.

"You're welcome!" Peach said with a grin as they were in her room where Est was checking out the closet.

"Hey, mind if I try out one of your dresses?"

"Sure, go for it!"

"Thank you!" Est grinned as she grabbed a dress and proceeded to go to Peach's personal changing room where she tried on Peach's dress… and then she walked out and looked in a mirror. "Oh, I look gorgeous!"

"Here, try my tiara and high heels!"

Est tried them on. "Oh, I look stunning!"

"Hmm… something's missing." Peach rubbed her chin in thought. "Oh! Earrings! I think I've seen a few in my walk-in closet. Be right back!" She said and ran in while Est was busy admiring herself.

"Oh… this is absolutely stunning!" Est smiled… and then the door swung wide open.

"Peach! I've come to take you!" It was Bowser.

"Oh no, I'm not Peach! I'm just trying out her dresses and tiara. See?" She pulled off the tiara.

"Hmm…" Bowser studied her before chuckling. "Just because you changed your hair doesn't mean I won't recognize you. Come on, let's go!"

"No! You don't understand, Bowser! I'm not Peach!"

"You're not fooling anyone!" Bowser said, grabbing her arm. "Let's go."

"Ow! Hey! Let go! LET GO!"

But it was no use as Bowser closed the door while dragging an unwilling Est to the Koopa Clown car.

"It wasn't easy but I found some earrings!" Peach said as she walked in. "…Est? Hello? …Where'd you go?"

 _In the skies…_

"Not again!" Est whined as Bowser was cruising back to his castle.

* * *

 **Stuffed Poke Balls**

Red walked along a route, humming to himself with Pikachu by his side. "…Pika?" Pikachu's ears twitched.

"What is it?" Red asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu pointed as Red saw a Pokeball in some tall grass.

"Oh, a Poke Ball! Can't go wrong with those." He said as they went up to grab it… but as he did, a Potion fell out of the ball and the Pokeball was basically broken. "Oh come on, ANOTHER one of these? Ugh…"

"Pika…" Pikachu sighed.

"Come on, Pikachu! We can't let one Potion get to us! There's hundreds out there! I'm sure the next one will be a Pokeball."

That was easier said than done, for a few hours passed, and still no actual Pokeball.

"Ugh… a few Hyper Potions, some TMs, an Escape Rope, some pendants, not to mention two of them were a Voltorb and a Foongus!" He complained as he came across another one. "…Nope, it's another item. Let's just keep walking until we find an actual Pokeball."

"Pika." Pikachu agreed and walked off… and about a minute later, Blue came by and spotted it.

"Oh, hello, what's this?" He wondered as he picked it up… and it was not a Pokeball. "Sweet! Free Masterball!"

Yep, it was a Masterball.

* * *

 **Pizza Parlor**

"Alright! Thank you for your patience. Your Pepperoni Mushroom pizza and your Meat Lovers Pizza! Enjoy!" A Shy Guy said, as the ones who were eating Pizza were none other than Luigi and Daisy.

"Thank you!" Daisy smiled. "Alright, let's dig in!"

"Yeah!" Luigi nodded as the two ate their pizza. "So… anything new going on in Sarasaland?"

"Ah, well, nothing special is going on over the-hey, you're growing."

"Huh? I stopped growing a long time ago."

"No, I mean you're actually _growing!"_ Daisy said and she was right, Luigi was growing.

"Waaaah! What's happening?!" Luigi exclaimed in shock as he was growing giant… and destroyed the ceiling as his head was peeking out of the roof. "MAMA MIA!"

"What in the world…?" The Shy Guy wondered as they turned to the chef, as it's another Shy Guy.

"What? We ran out of Mushrooms and I used a Mega Mushroom instead! I thought chopping it up would cancel out its effects!"

"Well, now we know that it _didn't_ cancel it out!" The Shy Guy exclaimed.

"Don't worry Luigi! I'll shrink you back down!" Daisy said and then ran off looking for a Mini Mushroom.

* * *

 **Eggman's New Plan**

"Blast that Sonic! If only there was something that can out speed that blasted hedgehog! But how?" Eggman wondered, rubbing his chin in thought and then noticed Orbot and Cubot playing something. "What are you dimwits doing?"

"Playing Mario Kart 8 Deluxe." Cubot said. "Oh no! NOT THE BLUE SHELL!" He yelled as the Blue Shell smacked into him, and then Orbot went ahead.

"Yes!" Orbot fist pumped.

"Blue shell…" Eggman mused and then pounded his fist into his palm. "EUREKA!" He yelled as he took off in his Egg Machine and flew off, where he noticed a race going on in Mario Stadium. He noticed Mercury in last place and holding a Blue Shell in his hand. "Hehehe, I'll take that!" He said, a claw coming out and grabbing the Blue Shell from Mercury's hand and then flying off.

"…Huh?" Mercury wondered.

 _"And Pyrrha Nikos wins the race! Good thing there was no Blue Shell to stop her!"_

"Oh come on!" Mercury complained, but enough about them.

Eggman soon landed at Green Hill Zone. "Alright, Blue Shell! I want you to get that blue hedgehog! He's in first place!" He ordered as the Blue Shell rose up from the palm of his hand and took off flying. "Hehehe, at last, that blasted hedgehog will be finished!"

* * *

 _With Sonic…_

Sonic rested on a palm tree, snoozing away when he heard a noise as he opened his eyes to see a Blue Shell coming right for him. "Eh? Are they having a race here?" He wondered before he realized that the Blue Shell was coming straight for him. "Whoa!" Sonic jumped off right before the Blue Shell smacked into him, as it stopped and turned to the hedgehog.

He then smirked. "Alright, big guy. Let's see if you can keep up!" He said and then took off running, with the Blue Shell following him, as Sonic went through several loop-de-loops while the Blue Shell cut through it.

 _Hmm, now why would the Blue Shell be following me if I'm not in that race?_ Sonic wondered and then immediately thought of something. _…Eggman. Alright, he asked for it!_ He screeched to a halt and then ran the other way, as the Blue Shell quickly turned around and followed him.

* * *

 _With Eggman…_

"Hmm… that should've gotten him by now." Eggman mused… and then Sonic came running up to him.

"Heya Egghead!"

"Oh hey Sonic… SONIC?!" Eggman yelled as he noticed the Blue Shell right behind him as Sonic turned around.

"Hey! Eggman's in first place!" Sonic said, stepping back so Eggman was ahead of him, as the Blue Shell looked at him.

"WHAT?! No! Sonic's in first!" Eggman backed up.

"No, you are!"

"You are!"

"YOU ARE!"

The two of them looked at each other and kept screaming "you are!" at each other while the Blue Shell sweatdropped at this.

"You're first!" Sonic said.

"No, you're first!"

"No, you are!"

"YOU ARE!"

Sonic smirked. "I am."

"NO, YOU ARE NOT FIRST! I AM!" Eggman yelled… and then realized what he said. "Uh oh." as the Blue Shell circled above him.

"See ya, Egghead!" Sonic said and then took off running.

 **BOOM!**

The dust settled after the blue explosion and Eggman was lying on the ground, grumbling to himself.

"I hate that hedgehog…"

* * *

 **Originally, I was gonna have a Chao randomly show up and see the two argue who's first and then pull out a sign that says "Eggman is first" for the Blue Shell to see and explode on Eggman, but I got to that and I thought "Wait, why would a Chao randomly show up near Eggman's base? That's asking to get kidnapped."**

 **So instead, I had Sonic pull a Looney Tunes on Eggman. It works!**


	14. Winter Games

********Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.********

* * *

 **Welcome to the Olympics**

"Welcome Olympic fans to another exciting Olympic Winter Games! I am your host, Lakitu with my good buddy, Shy Guy!"

"Thank you, we are having an exciting Olympics this time. Instead of the Mario gang and the Sonic gang going head to head for another exciting event, we're having everyone all around! So it won't be just Mario and Sonic! I don't know about you, but I'll be here at the edge of my seat!"

"Yes, indeed! The Olympic torch has already been lit and this is going to be an exciting time for Olympic fans! And now… let's go check out these events, shall we?"

"Oh, I can't wait to see!"

"First, let's go over to the Half-Pipe with Professor Port and Dr. Oobleck!"

* * *

 **Half-Pipe Dreamboats**

"Is this thing on, hello?" Port asked.

"Yes, it's on." Oobleck said.

"Oh! My bad! Yes, we're seeing several people competing in this Half-pipe event with fan favorites such as Luigi and Shadow, and newcomers such as Felicia, Tucker, and many many more! And we are just in the finals as we speak!"

"Oooh, it's starting with Luigi!"

Luigi smirked as he proceeded to go down the half-pipe, doing all sorts of flips and tricks with having a smile on his face until he went to the bottom. "Oh, that was graceful!"

"It sure was. Oh, and here comes Shadow!"

Shadow was doing the same thing with Luigi, only far more graceful and awesome than Luigi as he stuck it. "And he does a better job than Luigi!"

"Hmph, naturally." Shadow said, hearing cheers that were louder than Luigi.

"Good job." Luigi praised as Shadow chuckled at this and then they turned to see Felicia going… and then the first jump she did… she immediately wiped out.

"Oooof! Ow! Ow! OOOOW! Ow! OW! OOOOF! YOW!" Felicia cried as she hit the bottom and groaned. "Ooooow…"

"Ooooh, that's gotta leave a mark!" Port winced as Corrin, Jakob and Kamui quickly ran into the scene to check on her.

"I've heard she was a clumsy maid, but I was hoping she wouldn't wipe out here." Oobleck quietly said.

"Indeed… wait, what's this?" Port asked as they saw a Toad shaped figure doing all kinds of freaky stunts on the half pipe and the crowd was going nuts over it. "Who is this Toad that's doing these stunts?"

"According to this, it's his Olympic debut… And his name is… Toad White." Oobleck said and then the Toad stuck the landing, with the crowd going ballistic.

"Whoa." Luigi said as Toad White stopped near them.

"Toad White, at your service." He said, as a few more snowboarders took the Half-pipe, but none were exciting as the Toad… and when the results came in…

 _"Toad White has taken the gold for the Mushroom Kingdom! Luigi takes the silver and Shadow takes the bronze!"_

"I don't know about you, but I have a feeling that this Toad has an exciting Olympic career ahead of him!" Oobleck said.

* * *

 **The High Jump**

"Hello one and all to the Ski Jump!" A Koopa announcer said. "And we are just getting started with it for we have an all time favorite, Miles "Tails" Prower!" He said. "And he has quite a bit of competition ahead of him for we have newcomers such as Pit, Dark Pit, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao and many many more! …Oh, it's starting with none other than Tails!"

"Here goes." Tails said as he started going downhill and jumped off the ramp and flew through the air with his tails before landing perfectly on the 95.5 mark.

"Oh! That's a very good start! Let's see what the others will do! Because it seems like Cream's next!"

"Wish me luck!" Cream waved and then went down, and when she launched in the air, she gently floated down with her ears and then landed on the 95 mark.

"Oooh! Just a little behind Tails, but that's not a bad start for her Olympic debut!"

"That was pretty good, Cream!" Tails praised.

"Thank you, Tails!" Cream smiled and hugged him as he hugged him back.

"Oh, Pit's starting." Tails said as they watched him.

"WAHOOOO!" Pit yelled… and then realized how high he was in the air. "Oh, no worries, I'll just use the Power of Flight to gently descend!" He said. "Lady Palutena! Activate the Power of Flight!"

 _"No can do, Pitty Pat! Pretty Palutena and the little cactus are a little… tied up at the moment."_

"HADES?!" Pit yelled as he was starting to fall. "Oh crap… OH CRAP!" He yelled as he started free falling and flailing about… and then he faceplanted near the gang.

"OOOOH! That's gotta leave a mark!" The Koopa winced, and soon after, Dark Pit flew off from the jump, but got hit on the head by a rock thrown at him, and roughly landed on the 97.8 mark. "And Dark Pit exceeds past Tails and Cream! But who threw that rock?"

Everyone looked at Doc, who was in the crown.

"Why are you all looking at me?! I didn't do anything! Not this time at least!" O'Malley yelled, who, along with everyone else, failed to notice Lucina whistling innocently next to him.

"Ow." Dark Pit rubbed his head before looking up to see Cheese skiing down the hill. "There's no way that the little guy will get a good score." He said.

"Chaaaaao!" Cheese flew in the air and landed… right on the 101.5 mark, with a perfect landing to boot.

"UNBELIEVABLE! THAT LITTLE CHAO STUCK THE LANDING PERFECTLY!" The Koopa yelled as everyone cheered while Dark Pit had a dumbfounded "WTF" expression on his face.

"Cheese, you did awesome!" Cream cheered.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese glomped the rabbit and Tails was also celebrating Cheese's run.

"What… the hell… just happened?" Dark Pit asked.

"Mama… I see pretty stars…" Pit groaned.

* * *

 **Bumpy Ride**

"Here we are at the Moguls where Blaze the Cat will do another one of her perfect runs!" A Hammer Bro said. "And I have to tell you, these are not very good slopes to do."

"You're just upset that you lost in the last Winter Olympics, didn't you?" Boomerang Bro asked.

"Those bumps on that Ski Slopes are deadly, man!"

"If you say so…"

Blaze went down the slope, hitting the bumps as she went around and did a good flip before landing on the other half before going down more bumps before hitting the end spot, with getting a perfect 90. "That's gonna be tough to beat! Blaze knows how to go through that!"

"But it seems this next guy is having a hard time… I think his name goes by… Grif."

"Ow! Ow! OW! Oh, my back! OW! My knees! My back! My knees! My feet! They all hurt!" Grif complained as he fell off the small ramp. "WHOOOOOA!" He then faceplanted and rolled down the slope, while Blaze winced at this.

"Ouch." Blaze winced.

"Well… I guess we know who's _not_ getting a medal on this event." Hammer Bro said.

"Yuuuup." Boomerang Bro nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Impromptu Curling Stone**

"I am here… by myself at the ice rink." A Fly Guy mumbled quietly. "Anyway, we are at the Curling event where Silver and his team are aiming for another gold at this event, but… they seem to be having a problem right now."

"What do you mean the hockey puck's gone?" Silver asked.

"Don't look at me, I don't even know." Charmy said, and from the audience, Eggman was hiding in the shadows, holding a hockey puck.

"Hehehe." Eggman chuckled darkly.

"Well, now what are we gonna do?" Vector wondered.

"Poyo!" Kirby came into the scene. "Poyo poyo!"

"You have an idea?" Silver asked.

"Poyo!" Kirby nodded and quickly took off running, and less than thirty seconds later, Kirby came back with the Rock Powerup and a Chilly. "Poyo." He said as the Chilly nodded as Kirby turned to stone and the Chilly froze Kirby up, as he then turned into a curling stone.

"…That could work." Vector said.

"And with Kirby, of all people, becoming their Curling Stone, Team Silver is ready to rock!"

"Here we go." Silver said, moving forward and sliding Kirby to the center with Charmy and Vector scrambling to slow down Kirby with the brooms as Kirby smacked into the other stones they had, with Kirby landing right in the center.

"And Team Silver wins it with several more points than Team Torchwick!" Fly Guy exclaimed.

"Ugh…" Roman groaned as his team consisted of Neo and a Fire Bro. "If only we had someone acting like a Curling stone…" He groaned and then looked at the Fire Bro.

"Uh… what are you doing?" Fire Bro asked as he was suddenly put on his back. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THIS ISN'T LEGAL!"

"Alright Neo, sweep away!" Roman said, pushing the Fire Bro toward the center with Neo sweeping by herself as Fire Bro hit the stones… headfirst since he was spinning the process.

"Ow…"

"Weeeeell… he did hit the center, but Team Torchwick is disqualified for using his own teammate!"

"WHAT?!" Roman yelled.

"I demand a rematch!" Neo said via sign.

* * *

 **Hockey Smash**

"Alright, we have had an exciting hockey game this year and for once, we have Knuckles, Yang, Hinoka and Ren on one side with Nora as the goalie and Cinder, Mercury, Metal Sonic and Eggman Nega on the opposite side with Emerald as the goalie. I'm telling ya, this event has been brutal, but these two teams have fought to the top and are now going against each other!" A Goomba announcer said.

"Easy now… don't hyperventilate." A Paragoomba warned.

"Alright, I want a good clean game!" Captain Toad said to the teams. "Aaaand… BEGIN!" He yelled, sending a hockey puck down as Yang and Mercury quickly fought for the puck before Yang took it and quickly shot it at Emerald who quickly blocked it and sent it to Metal Sonic who sent it flying toward Nora.

"Ha ha! I don't think so!" Nora smirked, but to her surprise, the hockey puck disappeared and turned into a pancake as Emerald was using her mind trick to throw her off.

"Heh, lets see you try to block it." Emerald whispered as Nora quickly blocked it and picked it up, looking at it lovingly with a drool… and then ate it on the spot with everyone looking on in shock. "…What." Emerald said in surprise.

"You humans have questionable tastes." Metal Sonic said.

"She ate it… in one bite. Incredible…" Nega said in amazement.

"I… uh… well, that's gonna be painful in a few hours." A Goomba said. "Uh… let's go to a different event while they try to shake the puck out of Nora!"

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Hinoka yelled.

"Quick! Hurry! Hinoka is really angry! GO TO ICE SKATING, HURRY!"

* * *

 **Graceful Ice Skating**

"Man, that was a beautiful ice skate from Princess Pea-… hold on, I just received word that Hockey has been put on hold due to… Nora Valkirye eating the puck." Monty Mole said.

"Well… that's… disturbing." A Bob-omb Buddy said. "Anyway, with Peach getting an 82.5 on her ice skating, it's going to be tough to beat."

"Yes, but look at this, the next one is Weiss Schnee for the short program." Monty Mole said. "With… Mirror Mirror for the song. Huh."

 _Let's do this._ Weiss thought and began ice skating right as the song started to play, proceeding to dance gracefully on the ice.

"Oh man, look at that grace and elegance!" Monty Mole said.

"Shut up! I love this song… I always want to cry while listening to this!"

"…Crybaby."

"Hey!"

As Weiss gracefully did a 720 spin, two people from the audience came down and near the ring, holding Bob-ombs in their hands. "Ready bro?" Wario asked.

"Ready!" Waluigi nodded and proceeded to throw the Bob-ombs into the ring.

"Hold on a second, what's with those Bob-ombs?!" the Bob-omb Buddy asked.

"Agh, not again!" Monty Mole complained. "They do this _all_ the time… I'm STILL wondering why they haven't been banned from the Olympics."

"I dunno, but Weiss isn't even fazed by the explosions." Bob-omb Buddy said. "Talk about determination and concentration!"

 _Don't let them get to you._ Weiss thought as she proceeded to do another spin jump… but as she did, a Bob-omb slid under her and exploded right underneath her feet, sending her high into the air.

"Whoa! That's a bad place to be in!" Monty Mole said.

"Wait, look! She's still spinning!" Bob-omb Buddy pointed out. "It's more than just a 720 spin! It's… it's more than a 1080! It's… SHE'S STILL GOING!"

"How many spins is that?!"

Weiss had done at least 20 spins in the air… and then landed perfectly on the ice, and she was still going. "According to one of the judges, that's at least twenty spins in the air, a perfect 7,200! That's impossible!"

"I think one of the judges just fainted!"

"Oh my goodness!"

"WHAT?!" Wario and Waluigi yelled in shock.

"HEY!" A voice yelled as the two saw Nyx walking up them, crossbow in hand.

"Uh oh! BAIL!" Wario yelled as they ran off.

"YOU GET BACK HERE!" Nyx screamed and ran after them, with Iris and Xena quickly following her to try and calm her down… and then the song ended and Weiss stopped with a graceful stance.

"Someone give her the gold medal! I don't care WHAT her score is!" The Bob-omb Buddy exclaimed.

"She… she got a 250 score from that! A World Record!" Monty Mole yelled.

"…So do we just give her the gold medal already?"

"I… suppose we do."

"…Forget the gold medal, I want her autograph!"

"Thank you!" Weiss waved to the audience who was already in a frenzy after Weiss' perfect landing.

* * *

 **Sled Troubles**

"Hello, and welcome to this slide that holds the Luge, the Skeleton and the Bobsled. I am Director Ozpin with a good friend of mine, General James Ironwood."

"Why am I here again?" Ironwood asked, but was ignored.

"Now, we have seen quite a lot of fun in these Olympics, but the fun is just about to begin for we have Luge, Skeleton and the Bobsled. And first things first, let's get on with the Luge.

* * *

 _Luge_

"Heh, I got this in the bag." Tai said as he went down the slope as he put his back on the sled and started to down the curves. "Hehehehe." He grinned as he turned the corner and started to go really fast. "Alright… time to… uh oh…" Tai tried to brake. "What's going on?! I can't slow down! I CAN'T SLOW DOOOOOWN!" He screamed as he went through the finish line… and kept going until he crashed into a wall.

"Oh! That's gonna leave a mark." Ozpin said.

"I'm… okay…" Tai groaned as he was hauled off while the next one on the Luge, Marth, had a cleaner end as he had beaten Tai.

"Now that's what I call a good victory." Marth said, and the following, which were Diddy Kong, Lucina, Daisy, Elise, Hana and even Nabbit had much more cleaner runs than Tai.

In fact, Daisy had one first place with Hana in second and Marth in third. "Thank you!" Daisy said as she had received the gold with everyone clapping… until Nabbit quickly stole them and put him in his bag, letting out a giggle and running off. "HEY!" Daisy yelled.

"That's MY silver medal!" Hana yelled as they took off after Nabbit.

* * *

 _Skeleton…_

"WAAAAAAAAAAH! THIS WAS A BAD IDEEEEEEA!" Caeda screamed as she was going through the area, but unlike the Luge, she was going 80 miles an hour face first and quickly braked at the end, and surprisingly, she beat Yoshi by two seconds.

"Oh, it seems miss Caeda beat Yoshi." Ironwood said.

"I… I'm alive?" Caeda asked as she looked around. "Phew…" She sighed with relief. "I am _never_ doing that again." She said, and the ones who also did the Skeleton were Blake, Espio, Phosphora, Magnus, and a simple Waddle Dee… and to Caeda's amazement, she got the gold while Blake got silver and Phosphora got third place.

"Eh, I'll get the gold next time." Phosphora said.

"It was a good run." Blake said.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Caeda waved happily as she lightly kissed the Gold Medal and did a victory pose with a smile.

* * *

 _Bobsled_

"Alright Junior, you ready?" Bowser asked.

"I sure am, Papa!"

"Let's do this thing!" Bowser said as they ran with the Bobsled and hopped on in, with Bowser hanging on to Junior so he wouldn't fly out as Junior was steering the Bobsled between the curves, and eventually, they made it to the end.

"We did it!" Junior cheered as he high fived Bowser… and up top, a team had quickly fallen out of the bobsled and slid down the hill, and it was Dedede, Escargoon and Bandana Dee.

"Well, they're disqualified." Ozpin said.

"You were supposed to be steering!" Dedede accused.

"Well, I was, but you were being a backseat driver!" Escargoon said.

"Of course I was, I'm the king, I can do whatever I want… besides, your steering stunk." Dedede said… and then Escargoon proceeded to get into a fighting dust cloud with Dedede with Bandana Dee sighing at this… and they were launched into the sky when another bobsled cleared the way with Shulk, Sharla, Dunban and Riki going down, followed by Mega Man, Roll, Zero and X, and then Alm, Celica, Mae and Boey… and in the end, Bowser and Junior won first place with Alm's team in second and Mega Man's team in third.

"Aww… we didn't win." Sharla pouted.

Shulk smiled. "Don't worry about it, Sharla. The point of the Olympics is to have fun!"

Sharla nodded. "Right!"

"That's my boy!" Bowser said, high fiving Junior again and giving him a hug.

* * *

 **Aim and Shoot**

"Wahahaha! Welcome to the Biathlon where you ski and then shoot at a specific target!" A Boo happily said. "And we have quite the interesting crew this time around." He said, as the people who were skiing were Church, Sarge, Fox, Falco, Wolf, Sheik, Link, Takumi, two Inklings, a Decidueye and Sakura as they proceeded to ski to their targets as they brought out their own weapons and getting into position and fired at the targets.

…Everyone except for Church that is.

"Dammit!" Church growled and fired again. "Agh! I almost had that!" He fired again. "OH COME ON!"

"I think it's safe to say that he's gonna be there for a while." The Boo sweatdropped.

And he was right… 'cause Church was still trying to hit the target while everyone else skied ahead with Sakura taking the gold, Sarge taking the silver and Decidueye taking the bronze… and Church was still shooting.

"Heh, you have better aim than me." Sarge praised. "Don't tell anyone I said that."

"Way to go, Sakura!" Takumi praised and hugged his sister who was too busy crying in happiness as she returned the hug with the Hoshidans and Nohrians cheering on the girl… while Church was still shooting the target.

"…Should we tell him he's disqualified?" The Boo wondered.

"Come on! COME ON!" Church yelled… and then ran out of bullets. "AAARGH! Out of bullets?!" He yelled… and then Duck Hunt emerged out of the bush with a scarf around his neck and proceeded to taunt him. "You're lucky I ran out of bullets, you mangy mutt!"

* * *

 **Hit the Poles!**

"It seems that we're to me now." _I can't believe I let them talk me into this._ Glynda thought. "We are here at the Slalom where Amy Rose has just completed her run. And now… we begin with Velvet."

"Here we go!" Velvet said as she started skiing down the hill, hitting each pole as she possibly could before she eventually hit the bottom where everyone cheered for her. "Yay, thank you!" Velvet cheered as she heard whistling coming from Coco.

"Alright, here goes nothing!" Tucker said as he went down the hill… and missing every single pole imaginable as he then hit the bottom. "Yeah! Beat that!"

"Disqualified!"

"WHAT?!" Tucker yelled.

"You're supposed to hit the poles, dumbass!" Simmons said from the crowd.

"Oh shut up! How was I supposed to know that?!" Tucker asked as he turned around to see Caboose coming down… and having all the poles in his hands.

"So! What do I win?" He asked as they sweatdropped at this.

"Disqualified!"

"Yay! …What do I win?" Caboose asked, causing Amy, Velvet and Tucker to facepalm at this.

* * *

 **Ice Race**

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Toadette exclaimed. "This has been an exciting ice skating race and we are down to the final two for who wins the gold! We already know General Guy got the bronze, but it goes down to these two racers! Ruby Rose and E-102 Omega!"

"Good luck." Ruby said.

"I have calculated that I will win." Omega said.

The gunshot was fired and the two went off with Ruby having a good start with Omega doing his best to catch up but a few laps later, Omega caught up and was in the lead, and kept the lead for a good few laps until they were in the final lap, Ruby desperately trying to catch up.

"Alright… you asked for it!" Ruby said and quickly used her semblance to give her a good boost of speed after they turned the corner… and Ruby was in the lead.

"Impossible." Omega said as he went after her.

"Can you use your semblance?" Toadette wondered. "…Okay, I just got a notice from the judges that what she did was legal." She said as Ruby and Omega were neck and neck until they crossed the finish line in a photo finish. "Alright! It's a photo finish, I can't tell who won that! But by looking at who crossed the finish line first it's…"

The replay slowed down to see that Ruby had extended her hand at the last second. "It's Ruby Rose! She wins the gold!"

"Congratulations." Omega said as he walked off to the podium.

"Hooray! I won!" Ruby cheered happily.

* * *

 **Dance Away!**

"I'm… not sure I'm ready for this…" Jaune said as he put on his ice skates and looked out into the rink.

"Just follow my lead." Pyrrha gave him a reassuring smile as they went to the Ice rink as Jaune was thinking he'd fall, but noticed that Pyrrha's hands were glowing a little to keep Jaune's ice skates in check as she gave him a wink. "Shall we."

Jaune nodded. "Right."

"And for this pair, we have Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos!" Monty Mole said.

"Oh, they look so cute together." Bob-omb Buddy said as they proceeded to dance gracefully… well, with the help of Pyrrha that is.

"Heheheh… ol' Jauney boy thinks he can skate, huh?" Cardin asked as he held up a tomato in his hand. "Well, we'll see about that!" He said, raising his hand up.

"Ahem." Someone poked him on the shoulder as he turned… and Nora smacked him into the stands with her hammer, and the tomato was basically destroyed. "WOOOO! GO JAUNE AND PYRRHA!" She yelled, throwing a bouquet of flowers to her teammates.

During the middle of the dance, Pyrrha had deactivated her polarity without Jaune knowing it as he grabbed Pyrrha and threw her in the air, as she did a graceful 720 spin before landing gracefully into the ice.

"Oh, that was beautiful! I didn't know he had it in him!" Bob-omb Buddy said as the crowd was going wild as the two held hands and spun around, with Pyrrha lowering herself down for the Death Spiral, but Jaune held on and together, Pyrrha got back up and they ended the dance with Pyrrha leaning back a little and Jaune holding on to her, both of them looking into their eyes.

"That was beautiful! I think I'm gonna cry!" Monty Mole said.

"We have a winner, it seems!"

"Thanks, Pyrrha." Jaune whispered.

"You're welcome." Pyrrha whispered back… and then leaned her head forward to Jaune, as his eyes widened with what Pyrrha just did.

"YEEEEEEEEEEES!" Nora screamed in happiness, turning her hammer into his grenade launcher form and shot a heart toward the two… right as Pyrrha pulled away as Jaune was blushing crazily… and then he fainted on the spot.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha looked at him in concern. "Jaune, are you okay?"

"I'm… alright…" Jaune said, seeming to be swooning over her.

* * *

 **Downhill Snowboarding**

"Well, this has been a great Olympics and we'll be looking forward to it again in the next four years!" Lakitu said.

"Indeed, but we have one last event, a snowboard race." Shy Guy said.

"Yes indeed! And it's none other than Mario, Sonic, Eggman and Wario. Let's end this off with a high note!"

"Three! Two! One! GO!" The announcer yelled as they all went downhill, shredding on the snow and having the time of their lives, while behind Mario and Sonic, Eggman and Wario were both looking at each other with a nod and they both yelled at the two, ready to clobber them.

Sonic smirked. "Shall we?"

"Yes." Mario nodded with a grin as the two crossed each other, sending snow in Wario and Eggman's eyes, causing them to flail about to wipe it off… and they both slammed into a gate.

"Oh! That's gotta leave a mark!" Lakitu winced.

"And that's how you do it!" Sonic said as they both launched off a ramp, doing a few tricks and smiling for the camera while they both landed on the ground and toward the finish line, with a photo finish with Mario in first, and Sonic in second.

"Wahoo!" Mario cheered.

"Good race, buddy!" Sonic said, as they both high fived.

"This has been the winter Olympics, I'm your host Lakitu-"

"And Shy Guy!"

"And we are signing off! See you next time!"

* * *

 **In honor of the Olympics that are going on, I thought it'd be awesome if I did an Olympic Chibi!**

 **...Though I kinda went overboard with it. *sweatdrop***


	15. Sonic vs Mega Man

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **Argument**

Weiss hummed to herself, walking around in the Smash Mansion where she saw Sonic and Mega Man arguing about something. "What in the world…?" She wondered as she walked outside where Blake was watching them along with some others. "What are these two arguing about?"

"You don't wanna know…" Blake said.

"At least _my_ games are far superior than yours! I'm all about speed!" Sonic said.

"HA! That's funny, considering what happened in Labyrinth!" Mega Man said.

"I still defeated Eggman in that game! What's your excuse, you keep fighting the same old man in yours!"

"At least I have better robots!" Mega Man argued. "You say you're all about speed? But didn't I see you walking up a loopdeloop during 2006?"

"That was a very dark year for me, alright? I wasn't in my A game!"

"Suuuure you weren't."

"But at least I've surpassed the dark ages, you haven't!"

"What are you talking about? I have great games and they release _on_ time and are fun to play with. You, on the other hand, have lost your touch."

"Well, at least my games get released!"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean? My games get released all the time! In fact, I have a new one coming out soon!"

"Oh yeah? Whatever happened to Legends 3?" He asked as Mega Man's eyes widened. "Oh that's right, it never released to the public. In fact, it got _cancelled._ Unlike your games, my games _never_ get cancelled NOR have I ever been forgotten about!"

Mega Man got an angry tick mark from that. "You did NOT just go there..."

"Oh, I went there." Sonic said.

"…I'll be back…" He said and stomped off.

"Checkmate." Sonic smirked.

"Didn't that seem a little uncalled for?" Tails asked.

"Oh please, he'll get over it." Sonic chuckled.

* * *

 **Wrong Stick!**

"Hey Zwei! Go get the stick!" Ruby said, throwing the stick far away as Zwei barked happily and ran after the stick.

"You sure like to do that a lot." Pit smiled.

"It's what we do." Ruby smiled and then Zwei returned with the stick. "Good boy! Now go get it again!" She said and threw it away, as Zwei ran off, caught it and then returned it. "Alright… now… fetch the stick!" She said, fake throwing it as Zwei took off running.

"Ha ha… he sure fell for that one!" Pit laughed.

"Yup! He always falls for it." Ruby giggled.

Zwei barked and then returned… with a bone in his mouth. "Oh hey Zwei! …Where'd you get that bone?"

Pit looked up and his eyes widened. "Uh… Ruby?"

"Yeah?" Ruby looked up and yelped in surprise, seeing Dry Bowser standing there with his arm folded and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Ahem." He said as Zwei released the bone and did his usual demeanor as Ruby picked up the bone.

"Sorry about that. No hard feelings?"

"Hmph, right." Dry Bowser grumbled, retrieving his arm and putting it back up, and walked off, grumbling to himself and saying something about a certain 'stupid dog' and how he'll destroy it soon.

"I say no hard feelings!" Ruby smiled. "Go fetch the stick boy!" She said and threw it, with Zwei running after it while Pit could only chuckle at this.

* * *

 **No Stars for You!**

"Alright, my turn!" Yang said, hitting the dice and rolling a two and saw where she was going to land. "Oh great…" She groaned and then walked up to it, which just so happened to be a Bowser Space.

Bowser landed in front of her. "BWAHAHAHA! It seems like your luck has run out! And now… I will let this wheel of torture do all the talking to decide your fate!" He laughed, as he spun it as Yang could only hold her breath, closing her eyes and hoping it wouldn't be so bad… and then…

 _"Congratulations! You have received 100 Stars!"_

"…Huh?"

"WHAT?!" Bowser yelled.

Yang smirked. "Hand them over!" She demanded.

"Uh… LOOK, A DISTRACTION!" Bowser yelled, pointing to a direction as Yang turned… and then Bowser high tailed it out of there.

"Huh? HEY! YOU GET BACK HERE!" She yelled, chasing after him.

* * *

 **Mega Man's Revenge**

Mega Man was casually sitting on the couch and watching TV with Blake sitting next to him and reading a book… and then the door near the couch opened up. "Hi Mega Man! Bye Mega Man!" Sonic ran off somewhere with a door closing… and then the same door opened up… well, more like it was knocked down.

"SOOOONIIIIIIIC!" Amy yelled, looking around and then looking at Mega Man. "Excuse me, have you seen-"

"In the closet." Mega Man said. "Oh, and here's a key to lock the door behind you, and since I put a TV and a Playstation 3 in there, here's a copy of Sonic the Hedgehog during that fateful year. Make him play it all the way through."

"Thank you~!" Amy smiled, receiving the things from Mega Man and then ran into the closet. "Gotcha, my darling Sonic!"

"AAAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHY ARE YOU LOCKING THE DOOR?!"

"This is our date! Sit down!"

"Nnngh… I can't move… why is there glue on this obvious X on the ground?!"

"Now we get to play this game!"

"…NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! NOOOO! MEGA MAN, I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

Blake looked at Mega Man. "You are evil."

Mega Man chuckled. "Don't mess with me." He said with a smirk as he picked up the remote and changed the channel.

"NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **Don't mess with the Blue Bomber!**


	16. Messy Rooms

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **Train Robbery**

Peach landed on a few spaces as she, along with Kamui, Zelda and Mario, were on Shy Guy's Perplex Express, she was close to getting the star. "Just a few more spaces!" She smiled, as it was Zelda's turn as she hit a 1, and then landed on a Bowser Space.

"…Uh oh." Zelda said as Bowser's locomotive came in.

"Out of my way!" Bowser said, shoving Shy Guy's locomotive off the track and then reattaching itself to the train cars.

"Ack! I'm okay!"

"Uh oh, we have a situation! Bowser has entered the building!" MC Ballyhoo said. "Buuut, on the bright side, the Bowser Spaces have now turned into DK space! Hopefully, someone will land on it."

"Oh, I hope that's me." Kamui said as she hit the die, and then rolled a two, just one off from a DK space, and she lost three coins for landing on a red space. "Aww…"

It was Mario's turn next, and rolling on a six, he _just_ missed the DK Space, but gained three coins for landing on a blue space. "Mama mia, I was so close!"

It was Peach's turn once again, who unfortunately didn't hear MC Ballyhoo since she was day dreaming of getting another Star for her troubles, and then she rolled a three… and then walked right into Bowser's Locomotive. "ACK! Bowser?!"

"Bwahahahaha! I was going to take your star, but since you just walked right in…" He smirked as he unattached the train. "Later losers, I got the princess… which was _not_ on my agenda today but who cares!" He laughed and took off, as the cars came to a gentle stop.

"And in one fell swoop, Bowser took off with the princess!"

"WHAT?!" All three yelled… and then they heard a whistle as they saw DK's locomotive coming in and attaching itself, as DK made some ape noises.

"Follow that train!" Mario ordered as DK nodded and took off after Bowser.

* * *

 **Cosplayers Among Us**

Cinder and Neo were in their dorm room, the former staring at a ? block that the later brought over, somehow.

"Soooo this is one of those mysterious blocks from the Mushroom Kingdom?" Cinder questioned, which Neo responded with a nod. "And how did you get it here?"

Neo replied with a sign that said 'Trade secret.'

"Okay? So, how does it work?" Cinder asked once more.

"Just hit it." Neo 'said'.

Cinder raised an eyebrow. "Really, you just hit it? I was expecting something more complicated, but okay." So Cinder did just that, with a fireball no less. A leaf popped out and gently floated down to Cinder.

"A leaf? Seriously? How can we use a leaf in my nefarious-" The leaf hit her, putting her in a red Tanooki Suit. "…plans… what just happened?"

'Tanooki Leaf.' Neo 'said', and then took out a mirror.

"Tanooki Leaf, you say?" Cinder said as she checked herself out. "Hmm… Do you have a camera, by any chance?"

Neo grinned while pulling out a camera.

* * *

 _later..._

We now see Cinder doing some poses. "I don't know why… but this feels so natural!" She said, doing a lot of poses while Neo took pictures.

Then came a montage of pictures of Cinder, ranging from the following: Tanooki Cinder; Flying Squirrel Cinder, from a Super Acorn; Bee Cinder, from the Bee Mushroom; a white version of Cinder's normal outfit, from an Ice Flower, ice-blue hair and eyes, and a General cap included; and, surprisingly, even Rock Cinder, from a Rock Mushroom.

Now back to Cinder posing, this time in a red cat suit with gold highlights, from the Lucky Bell. Neo was also in her own cat suit in her Neapolitan colors, for the fun of it.

"I am so pulling this off." Cinder chuckled while doing more poses. "This stays between us."

'Your secret is safe with me.' Neo grinned.

And cue Doc coming in. "Hey Cinder, I was wondering if-" And cue Cinder kicking him out with a fireball. "AHH! MY PANTS ARE ON FIRE! MY UNDERWEAR IS ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE!" O'Malley yelled from the hallway.

* * *

 **Intruder!**

"Phew, that was quite a session." Yang said.

"You're telling me. I almost had you there." Ruby said.

"Perhaps one day, you'll defeat me." Weiss said as they walked into their room.

"In the meantime, we should… whoa!" Yang exclaimed, as they saw their room completely destroyed.

"No!" Blake exclaimed as she went over to her book collection. "They're all misplaced and… torn and… my beautiful books!" She whined.

"My study notes!" Weiss exclaimed. "It's all ruined!"

"WHO TOUCHED MY COMIC BOOK?!" Ruby yelled. "AND WHY IS MY BED UPSIDE DOWN?!"

"…When I find whoever did this…" Yang growled… and then they heard a scream, as it came from CFVY's room as they quickly went over to check.

"What's wrong?!" Ruby yelled… and then saw that their room was in the same mess as theirs.

"Who touched my gun?! I'm gonna tear 'em to pieces!" Coco growled.

"All the clothes are on the ground!" Fox complained.

"My camera… I worked so hard on this!" Velvet pouted.

"This whole room has been turned upside down and everything's misplaced or broken. What could've caused all this?" Yatsuhashi wondered… and then they heard a crash.

"Was that in JNPR's room?" Weiss asked as they quickly went to JNPR's room while contacting JNPR… and right on cue, JNPR showed up and they quickly opened the door.

"Come on, come on, there's gotta be _something_ in here!" Link said, picking Nora's bed up and throwing it across the room. "Argh! Where are those Rupees?!" He asked as he found a vase. "...Ooooh!" He grinned as he ran toward it and smashed it toward the ground. "…Nothing?!"

"AAAAH! MY VASE!" Pyrrha screamed as Link froze in place and slowly turned to the gang where they were looking quite pissed and Yang cracked her knuckles.

"…Uh oh."

* * *

 **Don't Call Me Ugly!**

"Okay… so make the next turn here and…" Cardin looked up from his map. "…Where are we?"

Sky looked at a sign. "Hyrule."

"Did we make a wrong turn?" Cardin wondered and then looked at his map. "Agh, forget it." He said, tossing it to the side. "Since we're here, we might as well explore the place." He said as they nodded and walked off… and proceeded to torture innocent animals in the process.

"That fox is getting away!" Dove exclaimed.

"Oh no, you don't!" Cardin threw a few rocks at it but the fox kept running as they chased after it… but Cardin stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hey, what'd you stop for?" Russel asked.

"That… is the ugliest zebra I've ever seen." Cardin said as they looked on to see not a Zebra… but a _Silver Lynel._ Luckily, the Lynel was minding it's own business.

"Whoa, what are you gonna do about it?" Dove asked.

"Throw a rock at it and call it ugly. I bet it's gonna cry home to its ugly mother!" He said, picking up a rock and throwing it hard at the Lynel… hitting it on the back of the head, as this angered it and turned around, glaring hard at the four.

"Hey you, ugly zebra!" Cardin began. "You are so ugly that not even your mother would want to kiss you at night, and another thing, you are so gosh darn ugly, I bet you cry yourself to sleep for such an ugly zebra!" He said as the other three laughed.

The Lynel growled _hard_ and soon took out its Lynel shield and Lynel Sword. "Oh, looks like he's gonna come try to beat us." Sky said.

Cardin brought out his mace. "This is gonna be so easy." He said as the Lynel charged him and quickly attacked, but Cardin jumped out of the way in time and ran to him and whacked him… only for his mace to break on impact. "Huh?!"

The Lynel roared and jumped back, getting on his hands and charging at him like a raging bull and smacked into him. "AAAAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled as he went high into the sky as the trio looked on in shock before looking at the Lynel… and it was glaring at the three.

"Uh… toodles!" Russel said as they took off running after Cardin… but the Lynel was still angry as it roared and chased after them.

It was at this moment that Link came out of a shrine… where the trio ran past him. "WE'RE COMING FOR YOU, CARDIN!"

"SOMEONE GET THIS THING OFF OUR BAAAACKS!"

Link raised an eyebrow and saw the Silver Lynel chasing after the three as he only shrugged at this and walked a different way, not wanting to deal with an angry Lynel as he was whistling along.

* * *

 **Lynels are so easy to anger, no?**


	17. Paintball Horror

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **Star Rod Retrieved!**

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bowser laughed as he was holding the Star Rod and looked down on everyone. "You fools don't know who you're dealing with!"

"Mmm… Star Beam!" Mario called out, but to their horror, Star Beam was ineffective. "No!"

"Oh no, now what?!" Luigi paled.

"YOU FOOLS! THAT WILL NOT WORK THIS TIME!" He roared. "I AM TRULY INVINCIBLE AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO! BWAHAHAHA-"

It was at this moment when something came out of nowhere and grabbed the Star Rod from him, which in turn, got rid of his invincibility.

"HA… HA… ha… uh… odd, shouldn't there be a Star Rod in my hand?"

"Poyo!" A voice said as Bowser turned to see Kirby on his Warp Star and holding the Star Rod.

"WHAT, KIRBY?!" Bowser yelled.

"Hiiiii!" Kirby innocently waved.

"...We're screwed, aren't we?" Roman asked.

"Yup." Neo "said" through a sign.

"Oh, I am _so_ looking forward to this." Hinoka smirked, cracking her knuckles.

"Uh… wait a minute, time out! I'm not ready for this!"

"GET THEM!" Ruby yelled as they charged on through.

"Poyo poyo." Kirby said, happily watching the trio getting beaten up, and even Peach was getting in on the action while Kammy and Kamek floated there.

"…Exit stage right?" Kammy asked.

"Exit stage right!" Kamek said and they both took off, leaving the trio to their misery.

* * *

 **Paintball**

"Alright, let's go!" Jaune said.

"Oh, where are you guys headed off to?" Nyx asked as she walked to them.

"We're gonna play paintball with some friends!" Nora smiled.

"Oh, who are you going with?" She asked as Nora whispered in her ear, as her eyes went wide. "Uh… my condolences!" She said and took off running.

"Why'd she say 'condolences'?" Pyrrha asked.

"It was probably just her way of saying 'good luck'!" Jaune smiled.

"Right. Let's go." Ren said.

* * *

 _Later…_

"THIS WAS A TERRIBLE MISTAAAAKE!" Jaune yelled, hiding behind a wall.

Their opponents? The Inklings.

"Come get some, you squid loving fiends!" Nora said, firing paintballs from her grenade launcher which they quickly dove on into the ink.

"What do we do?!" Pyrrha asked.

"We fight to the end!" Ren said.

One of the Inklings hid behind a wall and smirked. "Stay fresh!" She said, unleashing an Inkstrike at them as they all looked up to see the missile coming down.

"Okay, we are _never_ accepting an invitation from them again." Ren said.

"Right… MOVE IT!" Jaune yelled as they quickly dodged the incoming missile, but as they did… they were left out in the open as they were pelted with inks until they were covered from head to toe.

"Squid yeah!" An Inkling Girl said, high fiving her fellow teammates.

* * *

 **A Blue Flame**

Link walked around, whistling to himself as he walked near the East Akkala Stable. "Excuse me, Link, was it?" A girl asked as Link turned around to the girl, who had a tan/dark complexion, blonde hair, and a hat that resembled the top of a lantern that she was next to. "My name's Aya. I was wondering if you could help me out with something. You see this lantern right here? I'm a bit cold and I need some blue flames to help me stay warm. Could you find some for me?"

Link took out his torch and nodded.

"Great! The sooner you get a blue flame, the better!" She said as Link took off, searching for a blue flame… but as he was getting closer to one, he saw something that made him stop in his tracks. He turned… to see a big ball of blue flame floating around the fields. His eyes lit up and dropped his torch, for he had a better idea.

This big blue ball of flame, however, was none other than Pandora. "Hmm, so this is Hyrule, huh… I'm not impressed." She said and floated around, unaware of Link emerging from a bush.

"Hehehehe." He chuckled devilishly as he put on his Goron armor and snuck up behind Pandora… and picked her up.

"Hey… HEY! What are you doing?! Unhand me!" Pandora ordered while Link was running toward the stable with Pandora protesting along the way… but it fell on deaf ears as Link got closer and then returned to the stable and went to the lantern.

"Mmph… nnngh…!" Link tried to push Pandora in who kept protesting… until he brought out an Iron Sledgehammer and swung it to get her in.

"OW!"

"Oh, that's so pretty! Thank you, now I'm forever warm!" Aya said and handed him a gold Rupee in gratitude as Link happily took it and walked off whistling.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, YOU HEAR ME?! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Pandora yelled.

"Ah… so warm!" Aya smiled, not even fazed that this particular blue flame was speaking.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" She yelled… which unfortunately, she wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon.

* * *

 **Morgan the Playful One**

Blake was happily reading a book and had her bow off of her head and revealing her kitty ears… when Morgan appeared from the bedside and playfully giggled… and then playfully tugged them. "Ow!"

"Oh, so soft! So cute!" Morgan giggled.

"Uh… do you mind?" Blake asked, but Morgan kept tugging them until she hit a spot that seemed to trigger Blake's inner cat. "Oh! Oh, right there! Oooooh…!" She grinned, seeming to let out some purrs in the process.

* * *

Velvet was taking pictures of different weapons with a smile… until she felt a tug on her bunny ear. "Ow! Cardin, quit it!"

"Who's Cardin?"

"Huh?" Velvet turned to see Morgan. "Oh no, you too?"

"What? I'm just fascinated by your ears. So soft!" She smiled, as she was gently tugging them, and to which Velvet had to admit… she was _way_ more gentle than Cardin.

* * *

"Go long!" Sun said, throwing a football as Neptune ran after it… and then he felt something touch his tail. "Whoa!" He said and turned to see Morgan examining it. "Uh… what are you doing?"

"Petting your tail." Morgan smiled. "Oh… this feels so soft!" She said… and then tugged it.

"Ow! OW! Watch it!" He said… and then she tugged hard. "OOOOW!" He yelled… and then Morgan ran off to go do something else. "Yeesh, what's her problem?" He wondered… and unaware of them all, Robin and Tharja had witnessed the whole thing.

"It seems that she's interested in Faunus." Tharja mused.

"She gets this from you, you know." Robin said.

Tharja chuckled. "That sadistic side of hers, yes. Her fascination on things… she gets it from you."

Robin pointed up his finger to protest but lowered it. "…I can't argue with that."

"Exactly."

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" A random Faunus yelled, a White Fang Faunus to be exact, as he and a few other WF members were running away from Morgan, who was preoccupied with a certain bull Faunus.

"Someone get this lunatic off my head!" Adam yelled. "OW! Easy with the horns!"

"But they're so pointy!" Morgan cheered as she pulled on his horns.

 ***SNAP***

...Until she accidentally snapped them off.

"Whoops." Morgan said before getting off of Adam and ran to the direction the White Fang ran off too.

"My beautiful horns..." Adam sniffed and cried like a baby.

"…Yep, she definitely gets it from you…" Robin sweatdropped.

* * *

 **And if you look to your left, you'll see the wild Morgan preying upon the Faunus to pet their faunus traits... and if you look to your right, you'll see the wild Adam Taurus crying like a baby for even** ** _it_** **was no match for its natural predator.**

 **Thank you so much for stopping by Nan's tours! The gift shop is on your way out, have a great day!**


	18. Splattack!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **Smash On!**

"Brother!" Crazy Hand flew in Master Hand's office.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I've received news that-"

"If it's about the hype for the fifth tournament while we're still waiting for a few more on the fourth one, I know."

"Oh."

"Because I told the whole world there will be a fifth tournament!" Master Hand laughed. "Everyone's still waiting for a few people to show up, and what better way to revive it is by announcing a fifth one?"

"Ooooh! So are there any newcomers?"

"So far, I'm still working on it."

"Mind if I make a suggestion?"

"…If it's King K. Rool, then no."

"Aww… but what about-"

"No on Ridley either!"

"Dang it!"

Master Hand snapped his fingers. "But you know… I have something better in mind."

"Oh?"

* * *

 _Somewhere else…_

"TAKE THIS!" Inkling Girl yelled, throwing an Ink Bomb at Inkling Boy, as he dropped into the ink to avoid the explosion as she ran after him, both of them shooting at each other… until it suddenly got dark. "Huh?" She turned around, only to see something above her to have her look up in awe.

"You there!" Master Hand said, who was blocking the sun.

"Yeah…?"

Master Hand conjured up a card. "Here you go!" He said, tossing it to her as she took it, and then started to read it.

"Wait… are we in the Smash 4 Tournament?!"

"Hahahaha! No… I've announced a fifth one which will happen after the fourth one. I'm just letting you know that you are invited to compete in the fifth tournament."

Inkling Girl smirked. "Bring it on."

"Excellent! Now if you'll excuse me… I'm gonna go convince Link to wear his Breath of the Wild outfit for the fifth tournament. Toodles!" Master Hand said and took off.

Inkling Boy walked over. "What was that all about?"

Inkling Girl chuckled. "Something… smashing."

* * *

 **Megaton Smash!**

"And just like that, Kirby has remained undefeated! No one can top him in Megaton Punch!" An announcer yelled as Knuckle Joe sadly walked off while repairmen went to go repair the cracks through Dreamland. "Can anyone beat the champion?!"

"I can give it a try!" A voice said as Kirby turned to see Chrom walking over to them.

"And we have a new challenger! Chrom from Ylisse! Have fun beating him!"

"You can do it, Chrom!" Lissa cheered him on as Kirby and Chrom bowed before they got rid to it… and then Kirby showed it how it was done and punched it hard, sending a crack straight through Dreamland.

"An impressive feat! Let's see if Chrom can top that!"

"Poyo." Kirby nodded.

"Here we go." Chrom said, raising his fist up high… and then punched it hard… and unfortunately, Planet Popstar had exploded into a million pieces because of Chrom's punch… And everyone who was on it were drifting on debris.

"Whoops."

"Maaaybe you should've held back." Lissa said, clinging on to a piece of the planet.

"I _was_ holding back!" Chrom said.

"YOU WERE HOLDING BACK/POYO?!" Everyone yelled.

"…If you need me, I'm gonna go wish for Dreamland's repair." Meta Knight said and flew off.

* * *

 **Wrong Switch**

"Mwahahahaha! This plan is gonna come together nicely!" O'Malley said, as he was with Emerald and Mercury. "This is gonna be the best plan ever, of all time!"

"What are we doing again?" Emerald asked.

"Why Emerald… we are gonna feed those evil do-gooders to the fishes! Mwahahaha!"

"He's actually gonna shoot them with the Warthog's turret and hopefully run them over." Doc took over.

"Oh shut up!" O'Malley snapped before turning to the two. "You didn't hear anything."

"Yeah, heard nothing." Mercury said sarcastically.

"Right, to the Warthog!" O'Malley said as they went over to a wall with two levers, and Mercury was holding one of them. "Pull the lever, Mercury!" He ordered and then Mercury pulled the lever… and then O'Malley started falling. "WRONG LEVEEEEEEEER!"

"…Oops." Mercury sweatdropped while Emerald facepalmed… and then O'Malley came out dripping wet.

"Why does Cinder even _have_ that lever?!" O'Malley asked.

"You're the one who made the thing." Doc said.

"Shut it!" O'Malley yelled while kicking a Sharpedo away. Emerald pulled the right one as they landed on the Warthog. "Let's go! Mwahahahaha!"

* * *

 **Painted Chomps**

"Alright, just a little bit more…" Ness said, painting up a dog house, but it was no ordinary dog house… it was a Chain Chomp Dog house. "Aaand… perfect!"

"Great!" Lucas grinned, high fiving Ness… and it was at this time a butterfly flew by and the Chain Chomp barked wildly, chasing after it and spilling paint everywhere, getting it on himself everywhere.

"…Oh come on! We just cleaned you!" Ness sighed.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Jaune asked, walking over to them.

"Our Chain Chomp chased a butterfly and got paint on itself." Ness said, grabbing a sponge.

"Huh… a few minutes ago, Xena had the same problem, and so did Caboose and Daisy."

"Really? What are the odds." Lucas said.

"Hmm… alright, forget the sponge! I have a better idea!" Ness chuckled.

 _A few minutes later…_

"A car wash?" Jaune wondered.

"Hey, it'll work." Ness said as Xena, Caboose and Daisy came by.

"This is what I get for dog sitting for a friend, a butterfly comes and ruins his coat." Xena said.

"You guys too. That's unusual." Daisy said.

"Alright you guys, have a nice bath!" Caboose said as they shoved them in the car wash.

"Well, that's one way to do it." Jaune said and then Ruby walked by walking Zwei… although Zwei looked a bit painted himself. "Uh… Ruby?"

"I know… a stupid butterfly came by." Ruby sighed, as Zwei was still his happy-go-lucky self. "I'm taking him to the groomer though."

"Oh, well, have fun!" Jaune said as Ruby walked off with Zwei… and then the Chain Chomps came out all squeaky clean from the wash.

"Oh yay! It's all better now!" Ness smiled… and then the same butterfly came by and caught the Chomps' attention and took off after it.

"Oh look, they're playing tag!" Caboose cheered, while the others facepalmed at the Chain Chomps making a mess once again… and even Zwei was chasing after the butterfly and dragging poor Ruby.

"HEEL! HEEEEEEEEEEEL!" Ruby yelled, but to no avail.

"Stupid butterfly." Daisy grumbled.

* * *

 **I swear, if Callie and Marie or Pearl and Marina don't show up as Assist Trophies in the new Smash, I will riot! RIOT, I SAY! I'm kidding, but it'll be a missed opportunity!**

 **Also, NAME THAT REFERENCE!**


	19. Food Trauma

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **Eggplants**

"Glad you came by for dinner!" Taiyang said. "If only I had known about it in advance…" He said, glancing at Ruby who gave a sheepish grin.

"Sorry… I didn't know I was intruding like this." Pit said.

"Oh no, it's okay. It's a good thing I make casseroles big!" He chuckled as he just got it out of the oven as he sat it down on the table with Ruby and Yang looking at it quite happily, even Pit was looking hungrily at it! "Bon appetit!"

"What kind of casserole is this?" Pit asked as he scooped a pile of it on his plate.

"Eggplant casserole!" Tai smiled as Pit's eyes widened in horror while Yang and Ruby had a 'oh no' look on their eyes.

"E-Eggplant?"

"Yeah, Eggplant. What's wrong with it? You don't like my cooking?"

"Oh no, it's not that… it's just… uh… excuse me one moment!" He said as he quickly ran off screaming, making a Pit-shaped hole in the wall in the process.

"Huh, what was that all about? You think he's never heard of eggplant."

"Uh, dad? When Medusa first attacked Skyworld, an Eggplant Wizard turned Pit into an eggplant." Ruby informed.

"Oooooh…" Tai winced. "This is awkward…"

Yang gave him a deadpan look. "Ya think?"

* * *

 **Cool Fish, Lame Fish**

Link walked up to a fishing pond, humming to himself as he pulled out a fishing rod and sat down, pulling out random fish.

Weiss came up from the opposite side of where Link was and started to fish as well, and then she pulled up a Magikarp.

"Karp!"

"…Lame." Weiss said, tossing it back and watching Link pull out a Dratini out of the pond. "Ooooh, I want that!" She said and then felt a tug… and then when she reeled it in, it was another Magikarp. "Oh come on!" She frowned and tossed it back.

It was then that Link pulled out a Whiscash. "Ooooh!" He grinned.

"Come on, come on!" Weiss pulled up another Magikarp. "For the love of…!"

Link pulled up Finneon, and then Weiss pulled up… another Magikarp. "Ugh!" She exclaimed in disgust, and as Link kept pulling up cool Water type Pokemon, Weiss just kept getting Magikarps… and she was _fuming_ at this point.

Then, Link pulled out a Carvanha.

"Alright, here goes nothing." Weiss said, feeling a tug and then pulling as hard as she can… and out came a shiny version of a Magikarp.

"Karp karp Karp!"

"…That's it! I give up!" Weiss said, tossing the Shiny Magikarp back and marching off, grumbling to herself.

 _What's her problem?_ Link wondered.

* * *

 **Cutting Strings**

"Why exactly are we up here?" Takumi asked, as he was on top of a huge mountain cliff and was joined by Sakura, Luigi and Roman.

"Simple! You just gotta cut the strings with these scissors!" Shy Guy said. "Last one standing is the winner… oh, and you have to stand on that circle right there."

"…That's suspicious." Luigi said as Takumi went off first as he looked all the strings and then cut a string… and nothing happened.

"Huh. What do you know." He said as Sakura went up next and did the same thing to another, with no reaction.

"Phew…" Sakura sighed with relief as Luigi went up next and cut a string… and then he went flying.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"LUIGI!" Sakura shrieked.

"Did he just go flying through the air?!" Roman asked in shock.

"What kind of minigame IS this?!" Takumi asked.

"I don't wanna die!" Sakura yelled as Roman went next.

"Please please please please don't launch me…" Roman hoped, cutting the string… and went flying. "WHY MEEEEEEEEE!"

"T-Takumi!" Sakura paled.

"Don't worry, we'll get through this together!" Takumi said and then had an idea, as he pulled the strings together with a smirk. "And with this, we shall slay the beast!" He said and cut all the strings… and then nothing happened. "See? We conquered this-"

He suddenly was shot up in the air. "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAST!"

"TAKUMI!"

 **FINISH!**

"I don't care if I won! Are they okay?!" Sakura asked.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll be fine. We have air mattresses waiting for them."

 **THUD!**

"…Though we might have been off by a few inches." Shy Guy sweatdropped and pulled out a walkie talkie. "Hey down there, who hit the ground?!"

 _"Ah… that would've been Torchwick. The others look like they've seen a ghost but they're alright."_

"See? They're alright… except for that Torchwick guy."

"Phew…" Sakura sighed with relief.

* * *

 **Worse Than Eggplant**

"Sorry about what happened earlier, I didn't even know what happened back then." Tai said as he was walking with Pit.

"Oh no, it's fine… you didn't know."

"But I still feel guilty. How about I make it up to you? I know a good restaurant!"

"Oh, thank you." Pit smiled and sniffed the air. "Ooooh, are we near a Japanese restaurant?"

"We sure are! Which is strange, considering Japan doesn't exist in Remnant, I don't even know what Japan is." Tai said and opened the doors as they walked in. "Hey chef! Your finest tempura please!"

"Te-Tempura?!" Pit paled hard.

"Coming right up! …Oh hello Pitty Pat!" The chef said, as it was obviously Hades. "I'll make sure to give you some special Tempura with your name on it!"

"No! No! ANYTHING BUT THAT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pit screamed, running away.

Tai sweatdropped. "Was he turned into a tempura too?!" He asked in surprise.

"Well great, now I'm wasting my special barbeque sauce that'll definitely be a hit for the lad. Hmph! His loss then!"

"I'll have some of that barbeque sauce!"

"Coming right up!" Hades grinned as he went into the kitchen.

* * *

 **Poor Pit.**


	20. War!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **Back to the Drawing Board**

Professor E. Gadd hummed to himself, working on a machine. "Hey Grandpa, what'ya working on?" Jade asked as she walked up to him.

"Oh, just working on something!"

Jade peeked over his shoulder. "Is that a Wii U gamepad?"

"Yes, it is, my dear granddaughter! People don't seem to like it and I've been seeing a lot of people not wanting to buy it, so I'm gonna tweak it until people like it!"

"I… don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh, nonsense." E. Gadd waved her off. "This will be the best invention ever! Something will make this pop and will make everyone BELIEVE in the Wii U!"

"Roto!" Rotom cheered him on.

"Aaaand done! Witness the new and improved Wii U Gamepad!" E. Gadd exclaimed, pressing a button… and then it lit up and exploded on him. "ACK!"

"Ooooh! That's gotta hurt!" Jade winced as E. Gadd coughed out smoke.

"Welp… that didn't go as planned… aww, and the whole thing is broken." E. Gadd muttered, as he looked at the two handles where the joysticks were and placed them together. "Wait just a minute."

"What is it?" Jade wondered.

"EUREKA! I have an idea!" E. Gadd said. "We'll just make these two things smaller and make it a smaller tablet!" He exclaimed as he ran off with Rotom right behind him.

"Oh, what am I gonna do with you?" Jade chuckled.

* * *

 **Territorial Battle**

"GASTRO!" A Gastrodon yelled, as this was the West Gastrodon.

"Rodon!" Another Gastrodon yelled, as it was the East Gastrodon, both of them glaring hard at each other. They looked to be ready to destroy each other over their territories.

"GASTROOOOOO!"

"GASTROOOOO!"

Both of them proceeded to go right for each other… but there was just one tiny problem.

They were so _slow._

Minutes turned into hours, hours turned into the night, the night went into the next day… and they were _still_ going at it!

A lot more days went by… and they were still going strong, both of them letting out their war cry and eventually, they made it to each other and slowly… veeery slowly, proceeded to hit each other.

Behind the two Gastrodons were none other than Red and Blue, both of them looking extremely bored.

"This seemed a _lot_ more epic in my head…" Blue complained.

"Yup…" Red agreed.

* * *

 **Nature's Revenge**

"Can't catch me!" Ruby exclaimed as she was on a skateboard,a Piranha Plant was chasing after Ruby with it raining right on him, with Wario, Waluigi, and General Guy were on a cloud.

"Ugh, go that _way!"_ General Guy argued as a few logs came down and Ruby skateboarded over them.

"You're supposed to put water on that plant!" Wario yelled.

"What do you THINK I'm doing?!" General Guy complained as they kept hitting the cloud to try and put more water on the Piranha Plant, desperately trying to get Ruby, but to no avail.

"Come on, come on! We gotta win this!" Waluigi said, as they did all they could, but it was no use… until a beam of light landed on the cloud.

Viridi gently came out of the beam of light.

"You idiots! Let ME do this!" Viridi said, whacking them all off of the cloud and right in front of Ruby.

"Whoa!" Ruby exclaimed as she jumped over them.

"This is how you do it!" Viridi smirked, punching the cloud hard enough to increase the size and speed of the Piranha Plant.

"AAAAAAAH!" All three of them yelled as they took off running with the Piranha Plant chasing after them.

"HAHAHAHAHA! GO MY CHILD! DESTROY ALL OF THEM!" Viridi cheered and then sighed in happiness. "They grow up so fast."

"Ahem!" A voice said as Viridi turned to see Palutena not looking very amused by this.

"Oh come on, their attempt was just sad. I just wanted to make it more interesting!"

* * *

 **A Ship, It Is Not**

"Hey Pittoo!" Pit ran over to him.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?" Dark Pit asked in annoyance.

"I just heard a rumor about you."

"If it's not about me actually stronger than you, I don't want to hear it."

"No, it's not that. I heard a rumor that you and Lucina were… you know, a couple."

Dark Pit raised an eyebrow. "You expect me to believe that I'm in love with that loser clone? Hmph… who came up with that idea?"

"I'd say the same thing about you, emo clone!"

"…Excuse me one moment." Dark Pit said and went straight to Lucina. "What was that you called me?"

"You heard me." Lucina glared.

"I'll have you know that I am far superior than that dork of an angel."

"Hey!" Pit said from afar.

Lucina crossed her arms and stated "And yet, you still haven't proven that."

"At least I didn't pose as a guy when you came from the future, you poser princess!" Dark Pit insulted.

"Well, at least I don't dress up as a goth 24/7!" Lucina shot back.

"Dark Angel!" Dark Pit yelled.

"I prefer the term 'Loser angel'." She said.

Dark Pit headbutted Lucina, who proceeded to stand strong and both of them glared at each other hard. "Poser!"

"Emo ass!"

"Clone!"

"Moody Asshole!"

"Marth was never a good king to begin with!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE…!" Lucina tackled Dark Pit to the ground and proceeded to fight him in a dustcloud.

"What in the world just happened?" Pit asked.

"Ah, my two little angels fighting like an old married couple!" Hades gushed as he walked up.

"…Were you the one spreading those rumors?"

"Maaaaybe." Hades said.

"Hades? You actually ship them, don't you?"

"Not really. I just like seeing those two squabble." Hades said. "Besides, the ship doesn't work out anyway."

"TAKE IT BACK, BROODING ANGEL!"

"Agh! MAKE ME, POSER!"

"YOU ASKED FOR IT!"

"How in the world do you sleep at night?" Pit wondered.

"A nice warm glass of evil milk. If you'll excuse me, I'll be painting Smash symbols on the Smoke Balls!" Hades laughed as he walked away… then Marth walked in.

"Uh… what's going on here?" Marth asked.

"You _don't_ want to know." Pit replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice… and then Dark Pit screamed in agony. "Ooooh! I don't think his limbs should bend like that!"

"Hmph! Maybe next time, you'll think twice before insulting the Hero King." Lucina said and walked off in annoyance as Marth and Pit looked at each other.

"Get Wii Fit Trainer?" Pit asked.

"Get Wii Fit Trainer." Marth answered.

* * *

 **Oh Hades, what are we gonna do with you?**


	21. Broken Bones

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **Different Rifles**

"Agh… dammit!" Church cursed, shooting his Sniper Rifle at a target (which wasn't shown due to the camera facing Church's front), but to no avail as he kept missing.

"Hey Church, what are you doing?" Ruby asked as she walked up.

"Trying to hit this one target." He said, pulling the trigger and missing the shot again. "Oh come on!"

Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose and then put it into the Sniper Rifle position and proceeded to pull the trigger, hitting the target quite a few times.

"Hmm…" Church rubbed his chin in thought. "You're so good with rifles. Why don't you try mine? I bet you can't even hit a target with this."

"Oh, sure." Ruby said, taking the Sniper Rifle, aimed right in the scope… and then fired, hitting the target several times.

"…What." Church said in disbelief as he grabbed Crescent Rose and then aimed carefully, and when he pulled the trigger, only he was launched and smacked right into a tree. "OOOOF!"

Ruby turned her head. "The trick is hold it tightly in your shoulder! It's got quite the kick to it!"

"Tell me that I at least hit the target…" Church groaned.

"Oh, you did." Ruby answered.

"...I missed, did I?" Church guessed.

"Yup!"

"MOTHER-"

* * *

 **The Problem with Power**

Mario had his Dr. Mario outfit on and he was looking at the various hospital beds. They held Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Rouge, Amy, Cream, Espio and Charmy, all of them having injuries.

"So… how did you get in this mess again?" Mario asked.

* * *

 _Earlier, with Team Sonic…_

"Hehehehe…" Knuckles smirked, grabbing both Sonic and Tails and wrapping them around his fists.

"What are you doing?!" Tails asked.

"I'm gonna use you guys as boxing gloves!"

"WHAT?!" Both of them yelled, but before they could protest, Knuckles was using them to break pillars apart and destroying Egg Pawns left and right.

"SHIFT! ROCK! YEAH!" He yelled, and then jumped up in the air, aiming at two Egg Pawns. "TAKE THIS!"

* * *

 _Team Shadow…_

"Hmph! That takes care of those bad guys." Rouge said.

"Yes, let's go." Shadow said as they walked ahead… and were met with more Egg Pawns.

"Eggman's robots detected. Ammunition depleted." Omega said.

"So, use your strength." Rouge said… but Omega had better ideas and grabbed the two. "Wah! This isn't a way you should treat a lady!"

"Ammunition present." Omega said, as both of them paled with a 'oh crap' look on their face. "Annihilate!" He shot out both Shadow and Rouge.

* * *

 _Team Rose…_

"Hiyah!" Amy cried, hammering several Egg Pawns away as she and Cream were ready to deal more damage… but Big proceeded to hook them both with his fishing pole.

"Ack! Mr. Big, what are you doing?" Cream asked.

"Ho ho!" Big stupidly said as he swung them both toward the Egg Pawns, while one of them dodged and sweatdropped at this, and then swung them around as if they were a wrecking ball while both girls were screaming.

* * *

 _Team Chaotix…_

"Alright, doctor… let's end this!" Charmy declared, putting his fists up as Espio brought out a few shurikens… until Vector scooped them up in his mouth.

"Vector, what are you doing?!" Espio asked, as Vector jumped up in the air.

"RAH! RAH!" Vector yelled, spitting them out right at Eggman… but unfortunately, Eggman avoided while both of them smacked right into the hard concrete.

"…And you call _me_ the bad guy!"

"I'm not done with you!" Vector said.

* * *

 _Back in the hospital…_

"…Our friends don't know their own strength…" Rouge grumbled.

"I think my wing is clipped…" Charmy complained.

* * *

 **Harsh Woman, Gentle Giant**

"RAH!" Minerva yelled, sparring with Link as he blocked the attacks and did a spin attack, but she jumped back. "You left yourself wide open!" She screamed cruelly as she brutally maimed Link before he could do anything… and then was launched out of the battlefield.

 _"The winner is… Minerva!"_

* * *

 _Sometime later…_

"That lady's a devil!" Wario said. "That's how she was able to beat Link!"

"I honestly doubt that she's cruel. Link left himself open. It happens to us all the time." Zelda said, wanting Wario to go away right now.

"Yeah right, I'm going to get to the bottom of this and show the whole world that she's evil!" He said and ran off… while Samus walked up.

"Where's tubby off to?" Samus asked

"A fool's errand."

"So it's the usual."

* * *

Wario peeked out of a bush as Minerva was busy training by herself… and then she stopped when she noticed a bunny hopping toward her. "That's right… skewer that little rodent!" He said… but to his surprise, Minvera gently knelt down and let her hand out toward it, as it sniffed her hand as she gently petted it and handed it a small carrot as it ran off. "Okay… the lady has a soft spot for bunnies…"

* * *

Later, Wario was observing Minerva sparring with Lucas… and then was defeated by the red warrior as Wario leaned closer, thinking that she was going to do something to Lucas, but to Wario's shock, Minerva gently pulled Lucas up and hugged him, who had tears coming down his cheeks and softly spoke to the young boy.

 _Mmph… do something nasty!_ Wario thought.

* * *

Later, again, Wario snuck around where Minerva was minding her own business as she heard something crying, she went to the source and saw a crying Togepi. To Wario, he thought she'd eat the Togepi, something that even he and his bro would never do… okay, maybe they'd torment the thing, but not eat it. Anyway, instead of doing what he expected, Minerva gently picked it up and cradled it with a loving motherly look on her face, as this calmed down the Togepi.

This was the last straw.

"Alright!" Wario exclaimed, catching her attention. "You're suppose to be some savage, but here you are being gentle with everything! What's your deal, lady?!"

"There's more to being a fierce warrior than you think, Wario." Minerva softly spoke while still cradling the Togepi.

"Oh yeah? Prove it, woman!" Wario raised his fists at her. "Put 'em up! I dare you!"

"You don't want to do that."

"Put 'em up!"

Minerva sighed. "You asked for it."

* * *

 _Later…_

Wario was in a body cast in the hospital, groaning to himself. "Hey." A voice said as he looked over to see Sonic. "What are you in for?"

* * *

 **I Didn't Start It!**

"So… let me get this straight, pal." A Toad Police Officer said. "You didn't start that forest fire?"

"I'm telling you, I didn't." Qrow said, sitting across from him on a table.

"Then who did?"

* * *

 _Earlier…_

"Ah… nothing but a cozy fire to warm yourself up." Qrow said, as he was out camping while drinking out of his flask before falling into a deep sleep.

In the fire, a Fire Elemental Ghost came out of the fire and casually looked around before floating about, looking at Qrow while doing so before it spotted a creature. It went down to the grass and curiously looked at it… unaware that it was above some grass that quickly caught fire and started to spread.

In its panic, it started to fly around, looking for someone to wake up… and then spotted Qrow as it flew over and bumped its head into him.

"Ow!" Qrow exclaimed as he saw that there was smoke. "What's with the smo-" He spotted the fire. "FIRE! THIS IS BAD!" He yelled as he quickly ran away… Only to come back for his flask and take off running while the forest was ablaze, unaware that the Fire Elemental Ghost was trying to get his attention to find water… but it was too late, Qrow was long gone and it was all alone… right as a tree fell right behind it.

* * *

 _Back in the present…_

"So… you expect us to believe that a ghost set the whole mountain on fire while you fell asleep?" The Toad Police Officer asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You gotta believe me." Qrow said.

"Sir, just how _dumb_ do you think I am?"

"Dumb enough to not believe in ghosts that start fires, that's for sure!" Qrow exclaimed.

"…Here's what I think. You started a camp fire and you fell into a deep sleep while _drunk_ , which caused the whole entire campground to burn down! You weren't even _watching_ the fire! That's completely reckless! You know what, until that mountain is extinguished, you're gonna be here for a long time." He said and then walked out.

"…Stupid alcohol." Qrow grumbled while folding his arms.

* * *

 **Bonus points for calling the reference that I made!**


	22. Ruby and Torchwick

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **Bitter Rivals**

Roman hummed to himself, busy setting up a trap outside RWBY's door and started making things a bit convoluted. "Hehehehe, this is perfect!" Roman smirked. "Once Little Red opens up that door, it'll activate this mechanism that'll activate the chainsaw that will cut this rope to drop the brick on this springboard, which will then send it flying into the air and hit a plank, where a bowling ball will make its way down a ramp and hit a button, which will activate a flamethrower! And then it'll burn the rope and cause the cage to fall on Red who will be busy eating a cookie! Mwahahaha!" He laughed before panting heavily. "Wow was that a mouthful!"

"Hey Torchwick." Ruby said, who was busy eating a cookie from said trap behind him. "What'ya doing?"

"WHA?! Where'd you come from?!" He asked.

"I came back from training."

"You!" Roman put Ruby right in the center of the trap and then opened the door. "Stay right there!" He said as the trap was set in motion… and then the cage fell right on top of Roman. "…Okay, this isn't right!"

"I moved the cage. Later!" Ruby took off running.

"…Oh, I'll get you for this, Red!"

* * *

Ruby walked around the area, humming to herself as Roman was standing behind a tree. "Hehehehe… let's see you try _this_ on for size." He said, bringing out a hacksaw and began cutting the tree with a wicked smirk and then when it was cut enough. "Timber!" He said as he pushed it down toward Ruby.

"Ruby, look out!" Yang yelled as she came in and proceeded to punch the tree back into place… and then it fell toward Roman.

"Oh no!" Roman yelled as he tried to make a run for it… only for the tree to smack him down into the ground right at the end, burying him into the ground. _"…Stupid sisters."_ He mumbled into the ground.

* * *

Ruby ran away from Roman and then noticed some gardening tools in the corner of the building as she tossed them to the ground and ran off as Roman turned the corner, ready to kill Ruby and ran forward… and took one step and the top of the rake smacked him in the head. "OW!" He yelled, as he backed up and stepped on a shovel, as it smacked him in the back of the head. "YOW!"

This went on for a couple of minutes before Roman grabbed the rake. "You think this is some kind of cartoon, Red?! I'll be coming for you yet!" He said, throwing the rake to the side and running off… before stepping on a hoe which smacked him on the forehead, and he fell backwards. "Oooogh…"

* * *

 **Medusa vs her hair – Round 2**

"Mmph hmm." Shopkeep growled, revving up a chainsaw and proceeded to try and cut Medusa's hair to try and cut them off, but the snakes dodged all the attacks before they grabbed the chainsaw and tossed it to a mirror, shattering it.

"Grrr…!" Shopkeep was determined to cut these snakes off as he grabbed a blowtorch and tried to fry them, but one of the snakes plugged itself into the hole, and then the blowtorch blew up on him. "Mmmph!" He growled… and then snapped his fingers.

He proceeded to take Medusa to a sink where he gently lowered the goddesses hair and proceeded to wash the hair and sooth the snakes as they started to relax… before he smirked wickedly and pulled out two chargers, as he was going to electrify the snakes and kill them so he can cut them off in peace… but one of the snakes snapped out of its comfort and warned the other snakes, proceeding to strangle the Shopkeep alive before throwing him outside once again.

"Ugh… you girls are impossible, you know that?!" Medusa complained… and then Sephiroth walked in.

"Hmm, seems you're having a bit of trouble." He said, as he saw the Shopkeep get thrown out again.

"I don't suppose you have any ideas." Medusa folded her arms.

Sephiroth smirked as he pulled out his Masamune sword. "I have a few ideas." He said as Medusa sat back up with a grin, as Sephiroth swung his sword… but the snakes blocked the attack with ease. "…What?" He wondered before he attacked them over and over again, but the snakes were determined not to die.

"…Alright, you forced my hand." He said and then got in a certain position. "Behold… Heartless Angel!" He said and then unleashed one mighty swing to cut them off, hoping to cut them off… until the snakes grabbed a hold of his sword.

"What?!" He asked as they shook him off before sending him to a wall, then spit the sword in his direction, sticking him in the wall. "I'll be honest, this doesn't normally fail…"

"Alright… ALRIGHT!" Medusa yelled, having enough of this. "I'll brush my hair myself. You girls happy?!" She asked as the snakes hissed in happiness as she proceeded to brush her own hair, grumbling to herself.

* * *

 **Iris' Food Problem**

"Ah, this turkey is smelling good!" Peach smiled and then heard a 'ding!'. "Ah, perfect!" She said as she went toward the oven… and then she opened the door, she saw Iris eating a turkey leg with the bone sticking out of her mouth. "WHAT THE?!"

"What?"

* * *

"Oh, I'm so hungry." Pit said, rubbing his stomach as he hurried to the fridge. "I wonder if I can find anything good in here?" He wondered and then opened the fridge door… to see Iris sitting in the fridge and happily eating a large ham.

"Uh…" Pit could only look at Iris in bewilderment.

"Mmph- what?" She asked as half of the ham was in her mouth.

"…I think I just lost my appetite." Pit said as he closed the door on her.

* * *

Robin walked around, humming to himself as he walked past a campsite as he looked at Iris cooking something as he walked away… and then slowly backed up. "…What the…?" He wondered as he got a closer look.

Iris was basically cooking a bird over a campfire. The only problem was… it was the size of a grizzly bear.

"Uh…" Robin could only give a weird look at Iris who was minding her own business, then she noticed him.

"What?"

* * *

 **An Explosive Finish**

Ruby threw a piece of dynamite from her spot and then Roman tossed another one back to her, as this was going on for a while before Ruby had the idea to throw a tiny stick of dynamite, no bigger than a coin, and it landed near Roman.

"Pfft… is that the best you got, Red?" Roman asked as he picked it up and then looked at the screen. "As if this little thing will do major damage." He smirked… and then it exploded violently, covering him in smoke before he coughed and extinguished the flames off of his hat. "What was _in_ that little piece of dynamite?"

* * *

Ruby kept running from Roman as he was throwing dynamite at her, but she kept running until she reached a dead end. Roman finally caught up to her, tossing the dynamite to the side. "Nowhere to run, Red." He smirked as he aimed his cane at her. "Now say your prayers before I end you!" He said and then reached for his coat pocket. "…Shoot… where'd my cigar go?"

"Here you go!" Ruby said as she handed him not a cigar, but a stick of dynamite.

"Thank you!" Roman said as he put it in his mouth and then lit it up. "You know, Red…" He put it out of his mouth for a second. "It's gonna be quite a shame to have you gone, but at least I can do my crimes in peace when you're gone!" He said as he put it back in his mouth, proceeding to attempt to breathe it in.

 **BOOM!**

"Later, Torchwick!" Ruby waved and then took off running, leaving Torchwick in a smoldering mess.

"…Oh, I am so going to get her for this…"

* * *

 **Just what am I referencing now? Hehehehe.**


	23. Hard Stare

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **Jump Rope of Death**

"So, what are we doing here?" Grif asked as he, Wario, Mario and Zelda appeared in some dark area.

"Simple! You just have to jump over a jump rope." Shy Guy said.

"We have to jump?! That's too much work!" Grif complained.

"Even someone like me thinks this sounds easy enough." Wario said.

"…That's on fire."

"WHAT?!" Grif yelled. "Are you _trying_ to kill us?!"

"Nah, just incinerate you. Go!"

The jump rope started swinging around while on fire, forcing them all to jump or be burned, but then after the third jump, Grif was already exhausted. "Man… I am _really_ out of shape…" He groaned, then caught on fire. "YAAAAAH!"

On the fourth jump, Wario mistimed his jump and landed right on top of it. "YOOOOOW!"

"You may be Jumpman, Mario… but I'm not losing!" Zelda said.

"We'll see about that." Mario said as they kept jumping repeatedly until Zelda jumped too early on the second to last swing and got hit with it.

"AAAAAH!" Zelda yelled and ran off.

 **FINISH!**

"Yes! I'm the winner!" Mario cheered while Shy Guy extinguished Grif, Wario and Zelda.

"Maaaaybe we'll axe the fire next time." Shy Guy said.

* * *

 **Death Glare**

"Three! Two! One! GO!" Lakitu yelled as the racers started to race around Yoshi Circuit as Yang was in the lead with Bumblebee with Peach and a Paratroopa right behind her.

"Eat it!" Yang said, tossing a banana peel on the ground as they went around the banana peel as Waluigi accidentally hit the banana peel.

"WAAAAAAH!" Waluigi yelled as he veered right into the ocean. "Wah…" He groaned as the other racers sped by him while Lakitu came to retrieve him.

"Alright, I got this!" Fly Guy said, holding a Red Shell and then someone sped by him, giving him quite the glare before speeding off. "What the…?!" He asked as he quickly braked when he saw that he was about to smack into a wall. "What was that all about?"

It then got to the third lap as Yang had thrown a Koopa Shell at Peach to knock her back. "Sorry, princess! I'm taking the gold here!" She said as she drifted a corner and saw the finish line dead ahead… and then as she did a wheelie to gain speed, unaware of someone using a mushroom to pick up speed.

Right as Yang turned, she saw someone about to pass her, and in a slow motion moment, Yang turned to see Luigi giving her quite the death stare before he sped off. "WHAT THE?!" Yang yelled as time resumed as she braked to avoid slamming into a warp pipe.

"AND LUIGI IS THE WINNER!"

Once at the podium, Yang took a look at Luigi. "Luigi… what was with that death stare?"

"Death Stare? What death stare?"

"I… uh… never mind…" Yang sighed.

Luigi softly chuckled. _They will never know._ He thought.

* * *

 **Newcomer!**

"Aw yeah! Bring on the next opponent!" Daisy declared as she was in a tennis match while Diddy Kong walked away in sadness as she turned around to get herself a drink.

"We have the next challenger!" Toadsworth declared.

"Good." Daisy smirked. "You better be ready…" She turned around, aiming her tennis racket at her opponent. "Because I'm about to kick your… your…" She blinked in surprise. "What's a Chain Chomp doing here?"

"Bwahahaha! I've trained that particular Chain Chomp to do tennis! I dare you to try and fight him!" Bowser yelled from the crowd.

"Alright… bring it on, mutt!" Daisy smirked as the tennis match commenced, and to her surprise, the Chain Chomp was quite the adversary in the tennis match… as they were all tied up in just a few minutes… and then Daisy struck the ball as hard as she could. The Chain Chomp went over to it, and then with a powerful Ultra Smash, the Chain Chomp struck the ball hard. "Whoa!" She yelled and then tried to swing it back, but her tennis racket broke as she tried to hit it back.

"We have a new champion! The Chain Chomp!" Toadsworth declared.

"I lost… to a stinkin' Chain Chomp?!" Daisy yelled… and then Bowser picked her up and tossed her to the side.

"You did well, my pet… but let's see how much you've learned!" Bowser said, bringing out his own tennis racket as the Chain Chomp growled, ready for an insane match.

* * *

 **Not a Team Player**

Xena and Captain Toad were on one side, and then Yoshi and Birdo were on the other side… and they saw two King Bob-ombs in front of them where there were a bunch of wires on the ground, and then two Bob-ombs blew up and lit the fuses.

"Alright, your objective is to not let the King Bob-omb explode!" A Toad yelled. "BEGIN!"

Yoshi, Birdo and Captain Toad ground pounded the fuses… but they kept getting lit up as they proceeded to do so, but Captain Toad was having the worst of it… mostly because Xena refused to move. "Xena! Help me out here!"

"No. King Bob-omb does not deserve to live." Xena said. "In fact, I'm enjoying this." She said with a wicked smirk, as it looked like she was in her evil persona.

"Oh no!" Captain Toad desperately tried to extinguish the fuses, but to no avail… while Yoshi and Birdo had an easier time. "XENA! HELP ME!"

"Nope. It's time for King Bob-omb to pay for his crimes."

King Bob-omb sweatdropped. "I know we have our differences but please spare me! PLEASE!"

"Nope."

"Come on, help the King out! Please, I beg of you!"

"Nuh-uh."

"I'm sorry, truly I am! I'm sorry for everything I've done! Please stop the fuses!"

 _"Make me."_

It was at this point that the fuses were extremely close to King Bob-omb as Captain Toad panicked and quickly ducked for cover and covered his ears.

"Have a nice explosion." Xena grinned wickedly… as King Bob-omb paled before the fuses got to him, as he exploded, sending a shockwave that caused Captain Toad and several Bob-ombs flying away while Xena stood still, enjoying the explosion as her hair violently waved from the wind. "Hmph, good riddance."

"The winners are… Yoshi and Birdo!" A bewildered Toad exclaimed as Yoshi and Birdo high fived from a pile of Bob-ombs while Xena walked off.

"Uuugh… anyone got the license plate number on that bulldozer…?" Captain Toad groaned.

* * *

 **Chain Chomp as a playable character in Aces? Let the skit commence! Hehehe!**


	24. Painting

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **What Are You?**

"So… why are we here again?" Mercury asked.

"Simple! We are here to watch the mysteries of evolution!" Roman exclaimed as they saw a Nincada walking by. "Oh look look look! This one looks interesting!"

"What… it's just a stupid bug."

"Why yes, it is… but it's more than that. It's a Pokemon!" Roman said as the Nincada had walked up on the side of a tree and then started to glow. "Oh, it's happening!" He said as they watched the Nincada evolve into a Ninjask.

"Ninjask!" The Ninjask cried and then flew off as Roman and Mercury walked over.

"So… it turned into a wasp of some kind." Mercury said.

"I was thinking more of a cicada, but it did seem to be a wasp… oh well, evolution is quite the mystery." He said, unaware of something above him.

"Uh… Torchwick?"

"Yes?"

"There's something above you."

"Oh?" Roman looked up to see a Shedinja, a carcasse of what the Ninjask left behind. "…What in the world?"

"Shedinja…"

"What are you?" Roman asked. "Go on, shoo!" He said as he fired a warning shot at the Shedinja… but it didn't even budge when it was hit, in fact, it didn't even feel anything. "Wha? Get out of here, you!" He said, trying to whack it repeatedly, but it did no good… until the Shedinja got annoyed enough and proceeded to use Shadow Ball to send him flying.

Mercury looked at Roman and then at the Shedinja in surprise before he backed away. "I just remembered… I've got somewhere to be!" He said and then took off running while the Shedinja looked at a dazed Roman before flying off.

"Confounded Pokemon…" He grumbled.

* * *

 **Good Guy Wario?**

"There we go… this impenetrable safe will be safe from the likes of criminals!" A Toad Banker said. "Yes, indeedy! This safe is impossible to break into!" He said as he locked it and then walked off, unaware of Wario coming in from the ceiling and taking one look at the safe before smirking… and then he used his teeth to pry the door open and as big as his chompers are… he started chomping down until he made a hole and spat out all the metal.

"Hehehehe, come to papa!"

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

"Sure, I'll show you the safe!" The Toad Banker said. "It's right over… HERE?!" He yelled, shocked to see that the metal door was broken into and all the money was gone.

"…Impenetrable… riiiiight." Another rolled his eyes and walked off.

"Who… who could've done this?!"

* * *

 _Somewhere in the snowy mountains…_

Wario stopped his car and walked up to see a dam being built in front of his eyes as he put his money down. "Hey boys! I got more money for ya!" He exclaimed as the workers cheered.

"Hooray! This will help the electricity!"

"Yeah! Three cheers for Wario!"

Wario chuckled before sighing. "No one can ever know…"

* * *

 **Art Contest**

"Poyo poyo?" Kirby looked at Van Gore who had quite the smirk on his face.

 _"I will not let zhis little puffball out paint my creations! And not zhis little lady too!"_ He said, referring to Adaline.

"Hey!"

"Alright… this art contest will… begin!" Peach exclaimed as the three of them began to paint… though Kirby was having some trouble with his.

"Poyo poyo…" Kirby muttered before getting an idea and sucking in his paint, becoming Paint Kirby. "Poyo!" He exclaimed and proceeded to paint like crazy.

Once the contest was over, the three of them revealed their paintings. Adaline had a beautiful landscape of Dreamland, complete with Whispy Woods in it.

Van Gore had a few dancing Shy Guys that… surprise surprise, came to life and started dancing. _"It eez first place."_ He said proudly.

Kirby… just painted strawberry shortcake, but he was happy with it.

When the ribbons came out… Adaline had first place, Kirby had second… and Van Gore didn't receive a ribbon. Needless to say, he was outraged.

 _"What eez this nonsense?! My art outclasses both of them!"_

"True… but this contest was still life. Not art that actually moves. Your painting was disqualified."

 _"WHAT! Art eez eternal, you filthy swines! That eez it! I will take my creation and leave!"_ Van Gore said, making a dramatic exit with the Shy Guys following him.

"Yeesh, what's his problem?" Adaline wondered while Kirby went out of his way and ate his delectable painting.

* * *

 **Surprise Guest**

"Let's see here…" Lucario had walked into a closet and saw nothing but empty boxes. "Time to clean this place out." He said as he, along with Meta Knight, helped get rid of the boxes and there was one box left as they tried to pull it out but it was quite heavy.

"What's in this box?" Meta Knight asked.

"I have no idea… but it won't budge!" Lucario said… and then noticed that the box was actually upside-down instead of right-side up. "Hmm…" He mused as he picked up the box out of curiosity… and saw an old man hiding in the box.

But it wasn't just _any_ old man.

It was Solid Snake himself.

"Snake?!" Both of them exclaimed in surprise.

"…Hey." Snake greeted.

"What are you doing in there? We were looking all over for you after the Brawl tournament." Lucario said.

"Indeed… while you weren't invited to come back, the other Smashers who were previously uninvited came to watch the fights every once in a while. You, on the other hand, fell off the face of the earth." Meta Knight said. "…Not to mention that these past few years were not kind to you."

"It's a long story… but I was going to come back but I got caught up in something."

"Like?" Lucario asked, curious to know where he's been.

It was at this moment that Snake's codec went off. "Yeah? Yeah… okay…" He said as he grabbed his box. "If you fellas will excuse me…" He said as he walked off.

Meta Knight blinked. "What just happened?"

"I dunno… but something tells me that he won't be back for a long time." Lucario said. "Such a shame too… I was hoping the three of us would catch up together like old times."

"One may never know when we'll run into him again."

"Indeed." Lucario said, closing the closet door and walking away.

* * *

 **I can hear everyone saying those three words now that Snake showed up.**


	25. Is There a Doctor in the House?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **We Weren't Invited?!**

"Unbelievable!" Cardin exclaimed in frustration. "Why weren't we invited to that Smash thing? I want in there so I can pummel that Jaune loser!"

"But how are we going to go in?" Sky asked.

"Oh, I'll tell you how we're going in. We're sneaking in!" Cardin declared.

"Should we get some ninja outfits?" Russel asked

"No. We don't need ninja outfits for this." He smirked. "Let's go!"

* * *

 _One trip to the Smash Mansion later…_

"Alright, you got the rope?" Cardin asked.

"Yup." Dove replied as he threw it up toward the roof. They quickly climbed up and then got on to the roof of the mansion, where they noticed in the backyard, they saw Roy training with Marth, but they didn't particularly care for it. They found what they were looking for, a small sky light, and then looked down and saw Jaune walking while talking with Pyrrha.

"There's old Jauney boy." Cardin smirked. "Sky, the rope!" He requested as Sky handed him the rope as he strapped himself to it.

"I feel like this is from a cheep spy movie…" Dove wondered as Cardin opened it up and jumped in, where he softly landed on the ground. The rest of his team followed him and then landed.

"Alright, we're in." Cardin said. "Now… let's have some fun." He smirked, cracking his knuckles.

"Excuse me… who are you?" A voice asked as they turned over to see Crazy Hand floating over to them.

"I'm Cardin, and this is Russel, Dove and Sky Lark. We're team CRDL!"

"Oooh, another team?" Crazy Hand asked.

"Yes… and we wish to beat up Jaune."

"Oh! So you want to compete just to beat a certain someone up with no qualms? Just a second. Stay right there." Crazy Hand said as he floated off as CRDL grinned widely, their moment to beat up Jaune was in sight!

Suddenly, the floor underneath them disappeared and the four of them fell in. "Wh-what's going on?!" Cardin asked as a cannon was raised from the ground and when it reached the roof, it stopped, turned around and proceeded to shoot CRDL somewhere else.

"Have a nice day!" Crazy Hand waved and then floated off.

CRDL, meanwhile, were flying and screaming. Cardin spotted a building in the distance that they were headed toward, and noticed a sign that said "The Rejects" as they landed in the building.

"Ugh… where are we…?" Sky wondered.

"I have no idea." Cardin rubbed his head as he noticed that the whole entire building was covered with anime-style characters and video game characters that were rejected from Smash Bros… and movie characters to boot.

"Hey." They heard a voice as they turned to see King K. Rool. "What are you in for?" He asked, as all of them looked at each other and started crying.

* * *

 **Speed Demon**

Over at the starting line in Mario Speedwagons, Yang in her Bumblebee, Sonic in his Speed Star, Link in his Master Cycle and Captain Falcon in his Blue Falcon.

"I didn't know you actually had a car." Yang said to Sonic.

"Yeah, I've dabbled in racing with several good friends of mine." Sonic chuckled. "But anyway, I'm going to cream you."

"Oh, we'll see about that, blue boy!" Yang smirked.

Lakitu came down from above and held a checkered flag. "Alright, on your mark! Get set! GO!" He yelled as the four of them took off… that is, until Captain Falcon ignited his nitro boost and sped through the finish line in two seconds flat, leaving everyone in the dust.

"What was that all about?!" Yang asked.

"Ugh… so, Slot Car Derby?" Link asked.

"Yes, we'll have a better time there." Sonic nodded.

* * *

 _Later…_

"Captain Falcon wins… again… for the umpteenth time!" Lakitu said, watching Captain Falcon doing victory laps while Yang, Sonic and Link looked annoyed.

"We have _GOT_ to stop inviting him to these things." Link said.

"Agreed." Both of them said in unison.

* * *

 **Rude Wake Up Call**

On top of Angel Island, there was the Master Emerald, and in front of it was none other than Knuckles, who was guarding the Master Emerald. Only problem was, the knucklehead was sleeping and snoring very loudly.

Because of this, two individuals snuck toward the Master Emerald, and it was none other than Nabbit and Sableye.

They snuck past Knuckles and then looked at the Master Emerald.

Nabbit gleefully chattered as he dug through his bag and pulled out earmuffs, then gently placed them on Knuckles' head so he wouldn't hear them. The duo looked at the Master Emerald.

"Sable…" Sableye mused as Nabbit went through his bag and pulled out a claw which he used to pull the emerald out, only to realize that it was too small for the big emerald, so he decided to pull out a metal plate and put it underneath the Emerald and pulled out a huge magnet. The metal plate went over to him… but the Emerald fell out of it and was put back into place.

Nabbit rubbed his scarf in thought, silently chattering to himself and then pounded his fist into his palm. He then started building metal support beams on the Emerald and put a metal roof on top of it as he then ran off, and a minute later, Nabbit came by in a helicopter with a giant rope and a magnet. And then Sableye hooked the magnet to the emerald and signaled Nabbit, to which he lifted it up as it gently lifted up from the ground… all the while Knuckles was still snoring away.

Then, Sableye opened up the bag wide enough as Nabbit pressed a button, deactivating the magnet as it fell toward the bag and Sableye… and then it went into the bag and, surprisingly, the bag was still small by the time Sableye closed it while Nabbit went back with the helicopter and then came back with his feet.

Nabbit picked up the bag, none of them blinking an eye over the fact that the bag was not even heavy _or_ cartoonishly humongous from the metal _and_ the Master Emerald inside of it, it was still pretty small and light weight.

He then took the earmuffs off of Knuckles as the two of them high fived and then took off, both of them giggling… and then Knuckles finally woke up.

"Mmm! That was quite the nap." Knuckles said, stretching. "Now, back to what I was doing and-… where's the Master Emerald?" He asked, realizing that it was gone and all there was was a piece of paper and a written on it. "What the… the Master Emerald was stolen?! Why I oughta…"

It was at this moment that Angel Island started to rumble, as Knuckles realized one thing on why it was rumbling.

"Oh no!"

Angel Island fell to the water and caused a tidal wave in the process as Knuckles growled in irritation. "ROUGE! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" He yelled as he ran off, unaware that Rouge wasn't the one responsible this time…

* * *

 **The Doctor is In!**

Cinder sat in the waiting room along with Roman, Emerald, Doc and Neo. "So… why are we here again?" Mercury asked.

"Our annual check up. Duh." Roman said.

"We all need to be perfectly healthy in order to continue with our evil plans." Cinder said… and when the doors swung open… Bowser quickly ran off.

"ANYONE BUT HIM! ANYONE BUT HIM!" Bowser yelled as he ran off.

"Scaredy cat." Emerald muttered.

"Roman Torchwick? The doctor will like to see you now."

"Heh, wish me luck!" Roman walked in with stride… and about ten seconds later, he came out covered in soot and his hat was on fire, not to mention he had a scared look on his face. "I am never… coming back to this place… again!" He said as he fell over.

"What happened to him?!" Neo asked with a sign.

"I don't know… and I'm going to get to the bottom of this." Emerald said as she was next to go in… and ten seconds later, she came out twitching all over the place, complete with a few electric sparks. "N-N-Never… again!"

"Okay… this is getting weird." Mercury said. "Don't worry, friends! I will put an end to this doctoral tyranny!" He said as he ran out… and ten seconds later, he came out crawling in exasperation. "Never again! Never again!" He exclaimed, curling up in a fetal position and rocking back and forth, all the while Neo was getting more and more scared.

"ALRIGHT! What is going on here?! I am going to find out why everyone is getting injured!" Cinder demanded as she marched straight into the doctors office, complete with fire coming out of her hands… and ten seconds later, she was rolled out of the room in a full body cast. "Neo… safe yourself… the doctor is a monster!" She exclaimed.

Neo paled, not knowing what to do as she tried to run outside, but found out that it was locked from the outside.

"Neopolitan! The doctor is waiting for you!"

Neo still paled, and pulled out her umbrella with the blade out, her body shaking in fear as she slowly made her way to the doctors office, her breathing was quickening and her eyes were almost in tears. She made it to the door… and what she saw before her…

"My shift is over. Take care of the rest for me, will ya? I should probably warn him about my makeshift bomb I've been working on... Ah he'll figure it out."

Doc, who was just leaving the room, and O'Malley the one who was talking about a bomb. And coming in to take his place...

"Hiiiii!"

Was none other than Kirby in his Doctor power up.

"Poyo poyo poyo!"

Neo nervously made her way to the bench as she fearfully pointed the umbrella at Kirby. Kirby tilted his head before taking the umbrella away from her, which even terrified her even more. Kirby then waked over to his potions as Neo closed her eyes, fearing the end.

Instead, she felt a little poke in her arm as she turned to see that Kirby was actually giving her a shot, and also giving her a bandage in the process… and then he pulled out a hammer to which she panicked and flinched… only for Kirby to lightly hit her on the knee to check her reflexes, which just confused her. Then Kirby checked her blood pressure, checked her heart rate, her heart beat, basically all the typical doctor things while Neo was _still_ confused, wondering how her friends got in such bad shape while she was not even hurt one bit.

"Poyo!" Kirby smiled in satisfaction as he walked toward a cabinet while Neo held her breath, not wanting to know what was in there and panicked, wondering if this was the end for her… but she felt something in her hand as she looked down to see… a lollipop.

"Poyo poyo!"

Neo just stared at it and unwrapped it, and very cautiously, she put it in her mouth and expected poison… but instead, it was cherry flavored as her eyes widened. She smiled at this, and gave Kirby a big hug as he gave one back to her. She cheerfully walked out of the doctors office with a smile on her face and walked past her teammates, while they gave her the most surprise looks as she walked outside.

"She's not hurt?!" Emerald asked.

"She has a lollipop?!" Mercury asked. They all looked at each other as they scrambled to go back into Kirby's office while Roman pushed Cinder into the room.

 **BOOM!**

Kirby casually walked out of his office and hummed a little while the four crawled out, covered in soot from O'Malley's bomb and they all looked exhausted.

"I hate doctors…" Cinder groaned.

"Tell me about it..." groaned Church, whose disembodied head was right next to her.

* * *

 **Adorable Neo and Kirby is adorable. Hehehehe.**


	26. Don't Take My Meal!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **The Forbidden Territory**

"Alright… let's take a look here." Cardin said as they were walking through a forest and he pulled up a map. "Okay, so… I think we take a right."

"We did that last time." Sky said. "And honestly, I think we're lost."

"What? No we're not! Team CRDL never gets lost." Cardin proudly said. "Now, we just need to find some sap and then we'll throw it at that loser JNPR and then we'll watch the sparks fly when those Rapier Wasps attack them!"

"Awesome, now do you think these trees contain some of that red sap?" Dove wondered.

"Of course. We just need to-" Cardin turned his head to see a Weedle crawling up to them.

"Weedle?"

"That's an ugly caterpillar." Russel said.

"It sure is. Get lost!" Cardin said, kicking the Weedle to a bush and then they stopped at a tree. "Alright, now, let's get this sap!" He said, readying his axe and then smacked it on the tree, hard enough to drop some Kakuna near them, but luckily, they were hanging by threads.

"What the heck are these?" Sky asked.

"I don't know, but honestly, I can care less." Cardin said as he hit it again, as some sap started to come out of it. "Oh ho ho… now, let's get this going!"

"Weedle!"

"Oh, now what!" Cardin yelled as they turned to see the same Weedle, now with a bandage over its forehead and looking quite mad. But it wasn't alone, for there was a Beedrill with it.

"What is that thing?" Sky asked, looking a bit afraid.

"Oh, go away!" Cardin said, throwing a jar at the Beedrill, to which it sliced it in half in response.

"Should we run?" Russel asked.

"Of course not! It's just one big wasp. It's not like there's more of them!" Cardin said, and right on cue, the Kakuna evolved into more Beedrill as Cardin paled. "Okay. Now we can run."

The four of them started running and screaming with the Beedrill chasing them.

* * *

 _With JNPR…_

"I have to say, this picnic was a good idea!" Jaune said.

Pyrrha giggled. "Thank you." She said as they heard screaming as they turned to see CRDL being chased by Beedrill while getting stung repeatedly. "Well, that's unusual…"

"Eh, they'll be fine." Jaune said as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO US!" Cardin screamed.

* * *

 **Can't I Eat in Peace?!**

Iris happily walked into the Shy Guy Buffet and hummed to herself, happily grabbing a plate and went straight for the steaks as she piled it on and then happily walked to a table and when she sat down, she was about to take a bite, when…

"I'll be taking that!" A voice said as Iris turned her head to see Wario standing there with a Bob-omb in his hands.

"Hmph, good luck with that."

"Oh, I will." Wario smirked as he greedily reached for some steak, but Iris with her quick thinking, knocked the guy out before he could do anything.

"Don't mess with my steak." She said as she turned around… only to see the Bob-omb on her plate. And it was about to explode.

"Seriously?" Iris deadpanned, just as the Bob-omb exploded in her face, and ruining her steak.

* * *

 _Scene change to the Beacon kitchen..._

"Hello, delicious." Iris grinned at her roast ham, only for Nora to appear out of nowhere, drooling over the ham.

"You gonna eat that?" Nora asked.

"Yes."

"Mind if I have a bite?"

"No, get your own."

"How about just a piece?"

"No!" Iris grabbed her plate and started to walk out.

Only to get chased around by Zwei and Duck Hunt, who wanted the ham. And while being chased, Nora nonchalantly took the ham out of Iris' hands.

"You should have let me have a bite~" Nora teased before eating the ham whole.

"Someone get these dogs off of me!" Iris panicked, neither her or the dogs noticing the missing ham.

* * *

 _Scene change to outside..._

Waluigi was walking in the forest, minding his own business, when he suddenly came across a strange sight.

Effie eating a big piece of meat that was cooking over a camp fire.

"You seriously eat a lot, ya know that?" Waluigi spoke.

"I know, but it's my luck to find this meal just cooking on its own." Effie said as she walked away, finished with her meal.

"Wait, so you didn't make that?" Waluigi asked, and as Effie was out of scene, Iris walked over and saw the camp fire and the remains of the meal, her meal to be exact.

"My meat!" Iris exclaimed before seeing Waluigi next to the fire, her eyes then narrowed, and she took out her weapon.

"Wait, this isn't what it looks like!" Waluigi tried to explain, but Iris was having none of it as she jumped at him and got into a dust cloud. "OW MY SPLEEN!"

* * *

 _Forest..._

Iris looked around the forest while holding a picnic basket, making sure that there was nothing to interrupt her

"Okay, coast seems to be clear." Iris said as she set her basket down and was about to open it when she heard a twig snap behind her.

"Huh?" Iris turned her head to see nothing, but then turned around to see Kirby looking at her.

"Hi!" Kirby waved.

"What are you doing around here?" Iris asked, but got her answer when Kirby opened his mouth and began sucking everything in around him. "Oh NOOOOOO!" Iris yelled as she tried to hold on, but eventually she was sucked in along with her basket.

"Poyo!"

* * *

"What does a girl have to do, IN ORDER TO HAVE A PEACEFUL MEAL AROUND HERE?!" Iris screamed and stormed off from a pile of knocked out victims consisting of Bowser, Kamek, Dark Pit, Sun and Neptune, and Church.

"How was I suppose to know my bullet would hit her chicken..." Church groaned.

* * *

 **Blue Shell No More!**

Professor E. Gadd was quickly working on a machine and looked outside to see a Blue Shell shooting straight through a course. And on cue, there was an explosion right after.

"OOOH! KOOPA TROOPA JUST GOT HIT BY A BLUE SHELL! And now he's in fourth place! If only there was something to destroy that blue menace!"

"Just a little more…" E. Gadd said, twisting something with his wrench when he heard another explosion.

"AND LUIGI GETS KNOCKED OUT FROM ONE!"

 **BOOM!**

"And Daisy is in twelfth place from a blue shell! It's Blue Shellmageddon!" Another explosion. "And Inkling Boy got shredded by one!" And another. "Not even Captain Falcon is fast enough for the Blue Shell! And he took Weiss with him!" And one more! "OH, THE HUMANITY!"

"It's time… to get rid of those pesky things." E. Gadd said. "Once. _And for all_."

* * *

 _A few days later…_

"Welcome to another exciting race, folks! We have a new item that was invented by Professor E. Gadd. The Super Horn! I don't know what it does but he said it has something to do with getting rid of a Blue Shell. Not sure how that'll work because Blue Shells are killing machines. Oh, and the racers are in the starting line…"

As the light went green, the racers took off and things were going rather well… where Yang was in the lead and drove over an item box and pulled out the Super Horn. "What the…?" Yang wondered.

"Yang has the Super Horn! And… oh my goodness, Bowser threw a Blue Shell! This is the end of Bumblebee, I tell ya!"

As the Blue Shell hovered above Yang and had 'kill her' on its radar, Yang looked at the Super Horn and held her breath and used it right as it came down, as the shockwave completely disintegrated it like it was nothing. "HUH?!" Yang yelled.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! THAT SUPER HORN JUST DESTROYED THAT BLUE SHELL! Folks! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm going to assume that the Blue Shell has met its match!" The announcer yelled as the crowd went crazy.

E. Gadd chuckled, seeming to be proud of himself. "You did good, Elvin. You did good." He told himself.

* * *

 **Home Run Contest**

"Heheheh…" Ganondorf smirked, looking at the Sandbag in front of him as it looked absolutely terrified.

"Ready? GO!"

Ganondorf proceeded to beat the living crap out of it, including a few Reverse Warlock Punches, then throwing the baseball bat at it just for good measure.

 _"Five! Four! Three!"_

Ganondorf smirked and then grabbed the bat, and charged up a hit, and then he swung it hard, sending it flying away.

 _"Oh! That looks like a new record for Ganondorf!"_ Crazy Hand exclaimed.

"Of course it is." Ganondorf smirked.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Mario held the baseball in his glove, glaring at his opponent in front of him, which just so happened to be Donkey Kong as he pounded his gloved fist into his other. Mario started to charge up his throw, none of them aware of a shining star in the sky as the Sandbag came down hard on top of them, falling directly toward them.

"Let's-a go!" Mario said, throwing the ball at Donkey Kong, ready to strike him out… as Donkey Kong charged up his swing… and then started to punch the ball, only for the Sandbag to come down hard and unwittingly protected the ball as Donkey Kong punched Sandbag away into the stratosphere.

Needless to say, everyone had a confused look on their faces and looked at the umpire. "Uh… home run…?"

* * *

 _Back at the Smash Stadium…_

Ganondorf chuckled, standing on top of a podium with Captain Falcon and Bayonetta in the second and third place. A trophy was being handed to him, when at that moment, the Sandbag returned and slammed right into Ganondorf, taking his spot while Ganondorf was flown away and smacked into the wall.

"What the…?!" Bayonetta yelled in surprise as they looked at each other, then at a KO'd Ganondorf, then at the poor abused Sandbag, then at the hands.

"Uh… the winner is… Sandbag…?" Master Hand said.

"How'd he come back?" Crazy Hand wondered as they were trying to figure things out while Sandbag had a tear rolling down its non-existent cheek, but at the same time, seemed a bit happy that he had his unintentional revenge on Ganondorf.

* * *

 **Don't mess with someone's meal. You may regret it.**


	27. Shoplifting Gone Wrong

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **Newcomer in Sports!**

Yang was up on the pitcher's mound, smirking at Ruby who was up to bat. Yang threw an incredibly fast ball as Ruby swung it hard, but the ball went past the bat. "Strike three! You're out!" The Lakitu yelled.

"Aww…" Ruby pouted as she walked off.

"Better luck next time sis." Yang said and then turned around. "So who's next?"

 **THUD!**

"So, you're my next challenger…" She turned around. "Bring it… it… what the..." Yang was flabbergasted as she saw that the one up to bat was none other than Petey Piranha himself. "…Alright, here we go!" She said and then threw a fastball, but to her surprise, Petey hit the ball with his leaf hard enough to send it flying. "WHAT THE?!"

"Yo Yo Yoshi!" Yoshi exclaimed as he ran to the baseball as Link was also running as he then stopped and gave Yoshi a boost. He flutter jumped to catch it, but it was just short for when the ball went over him as he turned around and tried to use his tongue, but he barely missed as the ball went out of the park.

"HOME RUN!" Lakitu yelled as Petey happily ran around the bases.

"…Well, it can't get much worse than this…" Yang said.

* * *

 _At the Tennis court…_

"Hyah!" Blake exclaimed, hitting the ball straight to Petey as he hit it back harder, but Blake quickly hit it back… only for Petey to eat the ball and then spit it back out really fast as she tried to hit it back, but… she couldn't outmatch the speed.

"Game set and match, Petey Piranha!" Toadsworth called out.

"Good grief…" Blake muttered while Petey was dancing excitedly.

* * *

 _At the Golf Course…_

"FORE!" Daisy yelled as she hit the ball as it landed near the flag pole and then she looked smug at Petey. "Beat that." She said as Petey pulled out his golf club and then swung it hard, as it flew really far and then it hit the flagpole and sunk right in.

"Hole in one!" The announcer yelled from afar as Petey laughed mightily, proud of himself while Daisy jawdropped.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I LOST TO A PLANT?!" Daisy yelled.

* * *

 _At the racing course…_

"Sayonara, losers!" Xena said, dropping a banana peel down on Donkey Kong and Diddy as they spun out. "Ha!"

"Nice one!" Jade said, high fiving Xena… when suddenly they heard laughter as they saw Petey Piranha using a Golden Mushroom he stole from Toad and Toadette as they were in the lead while King Boo was laughing.

"Who's the loser _now,_ Jade!" King Boo laughed as Petey kept using the Golden Mushroom all the way to the finish line.

"…You have got to be kidding me…" Jade grumbled.

* * *

 _And finally… the Strikers arena…_

A Dry Bones kicked the ball over to Petey as he charged up a kick… and then he launched high into the air and used his Mega Strike where he appeared out of a flower and launched seven balls to the goalie.

"…Mother…" The Kritter said in a quiet, panicked voice as he got annihilated by the soccer balls as he groaned in agony on the ground. "Someone call a doctor…"

Peach, on the other side, was absolutely furious. "ALRIGHT! WHO'S BRIGHT IDEA WAS IT TO INVITE HIM TO THESE SPORTS GAMES?!" She yelled, unaware of a whistling Wario and Waluigi while Petey was doing the limbo with the Dry Bones and Boo cheering him on.

Needless to say, Petey was quite happy with himself.

* * *

 **Don't Steal From the Best**

A Kecleon sat down in the middle of a hill, full of interesting items on its blanket as Roman, Neo and Bowser walked nearby and spotted the store. "Eh? What kind of shop is this?" Roman wondered as they looked around the store, all the while Kecleon was sitting contently.

"Kecly!" Kecleon said.

"Hmm… Reviver Seed, Blast Seed, Warp Orb, Petrify Orb…" Bowser mused while reading the signs.

"A Choice Scarf?" Neo wondered through a sign.

"Oooh, some perfectly good apples right here!" Roman said and then rubbed his chin in thought. "How much for all of this?"

"Kecly." Kecleon said, pointing to a sign that says "Buying all of them costs 5,000 Pokedollars".

"Don't have any Pokedollars, which is a dumb name, so you might as well just hand them over." Roman said and then smirked, aiming his cane at Kecleon and shooting him at point blank range.

"KECLY!"

"Pleasure doing business with you!" Roman said, wrapping it all up as they laughed evilly while Neo did a "Mwahahaha" on a sign and they took off.

"Kecly…" Kecleon burned with rage. "KECLEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" He yelled as it echoed throughout the whole area and then a bunch of Kecleon surrounded the three.

"Oh please, like a bunch of lizards are gonna stop us!" Bowser laughed and breathed fire on one, and while it did burn him, its ability kicked in and it walked straight through the fire, surprising Bowser before it grabbed him by the tail and spun him around and threw him into the stratosphere while Roman and Neo looked on in shock before several of them dogpiled on Neo.

"What is going on?!" Roman yelled as he tried to swing his cane at one of them, but it grabbed the cane and snapped it in half. "Ack! Uh…" He pulled out the Warp Orb. "Warp me away from this madness!" He yelled as it warped him away from the Kecleon. "Ha ha! Success! Eat that, you mangy liz…ards…" He paled, as he saw the same Kecleon from before.

That Warp Orb had unfortunately warped him just a few yards from the angry mob. "No no wait! WAIT!" Roman yelled as he ran off with them catching up and then proceeding to gang up on the guy. "WAIT! HAVE MEEERCY!"

Several feet away, Emerald witnessed the whole thing. "So… is that what happened to you a few days ago?" She asked, as she was looking at Mercury in a fetal position rocking back and forth.

"Y-you… You don't want to know what they did to me!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

 **Ice Fishing**

Lakitu hummed to himself, sitting on the edge of some ice in Sherbet Land as he pulled out a Cheep Cheep. "Eh… it's a small one." He said as he tossed it back in the water before he then pulled out a few bigger Cheep Cheeps. "Ah, perfect!" He said as he tossed them in the bag and went back to fishing.

It was at this moment that he felt something hard. "Oooh!" He grinned as he started reeling it in but it was being difficult. "Urgh… come on… come on…!" He said as he kept pulling and tugging and then with one final hard tug, a large ice cube came out of the water, but it was no normal ice cube.

It was poor Luigi in a kart and he was shaking violently and then the ice cube broke.

"H-How long was I in there?!"

Another Lakitu came down. "Twelve Months."

"WHAT?! Oh this is bad!" Luigi exclaimed as he drove off. "I'M COMING EVERYONE! I'M NOT DEAD!"

"…Has it really been twelve months?" The other asked.

"Nah, it was only a couple of minutes before you came over. I just wanted to mess with him."

"Oh… oh well, back to fishing!"

* * *

 **Pancake Eating Contest**

Nora happily pulled out a pancake in the pancake batter and then put it on a plate full of pancakes. "Oh this is gonna be the best!" She exclaimed as she went toward the fridge. "Let's see… ah, there's the butter and the syrup!" She said and then turned around. "Alright, time to ea-" She noticed that the whole pancake tower was gone. "WHAT THE?!" She yelled.

Immediately, she took out her hammer. "Alright! Whoever stole my pancakes are gonna get it! Kirby! Effie! Iris! Your days are numbered!"

As she walked off, she heard a bit of chewing as she turned around to see an Alolan Raichu eating the last pancake. "Oh! Who are you?"

"Rai! Raichu!"

"Aww… you're kinda cute." Nora smiled, putting her hammer away as she rubbed its head. "And you love pancakes as much as I do!" She said.

"Rai!" Raichu smiled sweetly, and then Nora had an idea.

"Say… how about the two of us determine which is the bigger pancake eater… you or me?"

"Rai?"

"That's right! I declare a pancake eating contest!"

* * *

 _With Ren…_

Ren was reading a book when he started shuddering. "Ooof… why do I suddenly feel I'm about to be involved in some crazy shenanigans?"

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

"I had to ask…" Ren grumbled, putting the last pancake on Raichu's tower. "Alright, the first one to finish the pancakes is the winner… and… BEGIN!" He yelled as Nora and Raichu began devouring the pancakes while Ren took cover behind a pan to avoid the mess that was unintentionally being thrown at him.

Not long after, there was one pancake left on each plate as both of them looked KO'd, but Raichu had the idea to burn the calories by surfing around the area on his tail while Nora, in her round bound, tried to do jumping jacks but started rolling away and kept rolling. Ren went to go get her and then Raichu came back and ate up the last two pancakes.

"Rai Rai!" Raichu cried, doing a cute peace sign as it knew it was the winner while Ren was still trying to catch Nora.

* * *

 **Orginally, I was going to have the Lakitu tell Luigi that it's been several years since he's been trapped in the ice cube and mentioned that all his friends were dead, causing Luigi to panic and drive off, hoping he's wrong... but I felt that was a bit** ** _TOO_** **mean, even for those who love picking on the poor guy.**

 **Also, E3 is just getting closer and closer! ...If only EA wasn't starting it off again this year...**


	28. Super Smash Bros Ultimate

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

 **It Could Be Worse**

"Oh yeah, baby! I won!" Daisy cheered as she raised her tennis racket high into the air. "WAHOO!"

Bowser growled in frustration. "Why do I always lose to you!"

"Simple. You just can't handle the badassery of THIS princess!" She declared with a smirk.

"Grrr… I may lose to you in sports, but if there's one thing I can win against you… it's Smash Bros!"

"Oh please, I can still take you on there!"

"True! But who's on the official roster?" Bowser pointed out. "You're just on the B Roster. AKA, the roster where you only join in if the current Smasher is not here. Peach chose you, I chose General Guy! So therefore, you are not officially on the roster! So I win this round! Bwahahahaha!" He said as he got on his Koopa Clown Car. "Enjoy the loser tournament! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed and took off.

"…Oh… one of these days, I'm going to _ENJOY_ wiping that smirk off of him…" Daisy growled. "One of these days, I will be in the Smash Roster! YOU HEAR ME! I WILL BE IN THERE!" She yelled before sighing and fell to her butt. "...Who am I kidding... I'm never going to be in the official roster... why do I even bother hoping I'll be in there... I give up..."

"Ah, Daisy, just the girl I was looking for!" Master Hand floated over to her.

"Hey… what are you here for?"

"Well, I've been revamping everything for this fourth tournament and possibly renaming it the Ultimate tournament…"

"Uh-huh…"

"And… well… here you go." He said, handing her a letter.

"What? It's probably just confirming me to be in the B roster. Again. Ever since Melee." She grumbled. "What's the point..."

"Actually, this is different. Go on and open it."

"Oh, alright…" Daisy said as she opened it. "Dear Princess Daisy, you are hereby…" Her eyes widened and her hands trembled. "Hereby… H-h-h-hear… by…"

* * *

 _At the parking lot…_

A Toad walked over to his car and then heard the loudest scream Daisy could ever let out. "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" Daisy screamed.

"Wow. Something tells me she creamed the heck out of someone." Toad said.

* * *

 _The next day…_

"Get out of here!" Bowser said, using a Bowser Flip on Lucas and then jumped up and back kicked Lucas straight to out of bounds.

"YEEEOW!"

 _"Game! The winner is, Bowser!"_

"Ha! Five wins in a row, baby! Bring on my next challenger! I'm in my A game!"

Just then, Daisy landed on the ground. "Sup?"

"Eh? What are you doing here? Peach is not sick or anything, get out of here! You don't belong here!"

"On the contrary." Daisy pulled out the letter and tossed it to Bowser. "Read it and weep."

"Mmph…" Bowser read the letter. "Dear Princess Daisy, you are hereby… CONFIRMED TO BE AN ECHO FIGHTER OF PRINCESS PEACH IN THE NEWLY REVAMPED ULTIMATE TOURNAMENT?!" He read and looked at Daisy with a terrified look.

"What was that about not being officially on the roster?" Daisy asked and then smirked wickedly, cracking her knuckles.

Bowser paled up. "…Mother…" He whimpered.

"Well now… let's play." She smirked.

* * *

 **Splatfests Are Weird**

"ORANGE JUICE IS BETTER WITH PULP!" An Inkling yelled.

"Oh, don't give me that nonsense! No pulp is better!" Another one yelled.

"THAT'S JUST ORANGE WATER!"

"WHAT KIND OF CRETIN DRINKS PULP? I DON'T WANT TO FLOSS MY TEETH AFTER DRINKING SOMETHING!"

"People who drink orange juice with pulp are heathens!"

"People who drink orange juice without pulp are scum!"

"PULP!"

"NO PULP!"

Ruby and Weiss couldn't believe what they were hearing. "What is with these buffoons and these obnoxious civil wars?" Weiss asked.

"That's what I want to know… Though, milk is more superior than orange juice will ever be." Ruby said, while Marina and Pearl were within earshot of her and quickly got to her side.

"So what kind of milk do you prefer? Skim milk or whole milk?" Pearl asked.

"Whole milk. Skim milk is just sad. There's no love." Ruby replied.

Marina looked like she was about to have a fan girl heart attack. "THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I SAY!" She yelled and ran off.

"Hey! HEY! Marina, you get back here! Skim milk is better than that fat you call whole milk!" Pearl ran after her.

"…Why do I have a feeling this will be taken the wrong way…?" Weiss asked.

* * *

 _Later…_

"Alright, everyone! While the pulp or no pulp Splatfest is still under debate, we're announcing a new Splatfest in advance! Skim Milk vs Whole Milk!" Pearl said. "Let's just say we got inspired with this one."

"Personally, I prefer Whole Milk. The whole thing with Skim Milk is just so… sad. Have you _SEEN_ the jug on that thing? It's so… small and skinny! Where's the love?!"

"On the contrary, Marina… skim milk is far healthier than that fat you call whole milk." Pearl said.

"Skim milk is for sad people who lost their touch with milk."

"Grrr… Whole milk is for people who don't like going outdoors and lose weight!"

"I can't trust people who drink that boring crud!"

"If you like whole milk, you might as well be drinking out of a COW!"

* * *

 _Outside…_

"WHOLE MILK!" An Inkling yelled.

"SKIM MILK!" Another yelled.

"Look, can we all just agree milk is good for your bones?" A girl Octoling asked, trying to be the peacemaker… but none of them wanted to hear it.

"WHOLE!"

"SKIM!"

Away from the new civil war, Ruby and Weiss was looking at this war with disbelief, and Callie and Marie were with them. "You know, this is kind of your fault, you know." Marie said.

"Oh be quiet." Ruby muttered. "Well… it could be worse, it could be Chocolate chip cookies and Oatmeal Raisin."

"NO!" They yelled at her.

"…What?"

* * *

 **Not Too Big**

Master Hand begrudgingly went over to the Rejects building and sighed to himself. "Why did I cave in to this…"

* * *

 _Flashback!_

"Ridley!" Crazy Hand requested.

"No."

"Ridley!"

"No."

"Ridley?"

"No."

"Ridley!"

"No."

"RIDLEY!"

"NO!"

"RIDLEY RIDLEY RIDLEY RIDLEY RIDLEY RIDLEY RIDLEY RIDLEY!"

"AAAAAAAAAGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! If I bring in Ridley will you SHUT UP about asking for Ridley!"

"Yes."

"Fine…" Master Hand grumbled as he floated out of his office.

"Hehehehe… mission accomplished."

* * *

 _Back in the present…_

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Master Hand grumbled as he opened up the door. "Hello, fellow rejects! I have an announcement to make. I am bringing out one of you to fight in the tournament."

All of them perked up.

"Is it me? It better be me!" K. Rool said.

"No."

"Aww…"

"How about me?" Tingle asked.

"Hahahahaha-no." Master Hand flicked him away hard enough to have him go flying to the other side. He then looked directly at Ridley. "Ridley… you're in."

Ridley jawdropped and pointed to himself, wondering if he was hearing things. "No, you are not hearing things. You're in." He said as Ridley did a 'woohoo!' pose.

"Oh come on! Why does he get in but we don't? He's too big!" Cardin protested.

"NOT TOO BIG THIS TIME!" Ridley roared, whacking him with his tail toward a wall and flew off in a hurry, roaring loudly in victory and quickly flew toward the mansion, seeing an open window and quickly flying… but unfortunately, the poor guy got stuck in-between the window. "Nnngh!"

On the other side of the window, Dark Samus was getting something from the vending machine and pulled it out of the machine, then looked at Ridley. "Hey Ridley."

"Hey Dark Samus." He said as Dark Samus casually walked away. "Nnngh… a little help!"

"Allow me." Crazy Hand said, shrinking him down to a not as big height as Ridley fit through.

"Thank you. Oh Saaaamuuuuus~!" He smirked and flew off… and just a few seconds later…

"CRAZY, I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Samus screamed, as the sound of explosions was heard with Ridley roaring in the background.

"You did good, Crazy." He chuckled. "You did good."

* * *

 **Everyone is Here!**

"Alright everyone, calm down! I'd like to make an announcement." Master Hand said in the auditorium as everyone was there. "You may have noticed that a few of your friends look different." He said as they all looked at Link in his new Breath of the Wild outfit, Zelda in her now absolutely adorable Link Between Worlds outfit , and Ganondorf back in his Ocarina of Time appearance… and he was loving every second of it.

"Looking good, Master Ganondorf!" Ghirahim exclaimed from afar.

Ganondorf chuckled darkly. "Thank you."

"And that's not all! You may have heard about the Fifth Tournament… which is now called Ultimate. I have decided to revamp the fourth tournament entirely and merge the fourth AND the fifth into one tournament called the Ultimate Tournament. Currently, we have three newcomers! Step forward as I call your name! Inkling!"

"Heya! Stay fresh!" Inkling did the peace sign.

"Daisy!"

"Yo!"

"Grrr…" Bowser grumbled, having an arm sling over him while Peach was fangirling while Luigi cheered loudly.

"And… Ridley!"

"Wait, what?" Pit asked as Ridley landed on the ground, roaring loudly.

"Uh oh…" Mega Man sweatdropped.

"Mama mia." Mario shuddered while Samus growled.

"THAT IS NOT ALL EITHER!" Master Hand yelled. "Along with everyone here together, we-"

"Who's getting cut?" Ryu asked.

"No one!"

Cloud looked at him in surprise. "Huh… I thought for sure I was not making it."

"Same here!" Wii Fit Trainer said. "I thought I was getting cut too!"

"Grenin..." Greninja said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Anyway, we brought some fan favorites back too!" Master Hand and opened the curtain slowly, revealing the Ice Climbers, and there was cheering.

"We're baaaack!" Popo exclaimed, high fiving Nana.

"Yup!"

Then, Master Hand revealed Squirtle, Ivysaur and Red… along with Leaf as Charizard roared loudly and flew over, tackling his friends in affection… and then it was Young Link, along with some cheering.

"Hey! It's good to be back!"

Toon Link, however, was not cheering. "Ugh… that's a bit redundant, don't you think? There's only room enough for one cute kid, and that's me!" He said, but no one listened… and then Master Hand revealed Wolf.

"Hey." Wolf did a 'sup nod.

"Oh greeeat…" Falco groaned… and then the curtain revealed Pikachu, a Pikachu Libre… and an egg that's currently cracking… and Pichu popped up.

"Pichu!" The Pichu smiled.

"Awww! It's so precious!" Nora exclaimed as all the other girls did a similar reaction to Nora.

"And finally, this one will surprise you… the one… the ONLY!" Master Hand pulled back the curtain to reveal no one… but then there was some electricity and then Snake rose from the ground with a confident smirk and folded arms.

"Kept you waiting, huh?"

Cue the roaring cheers and thunderous applause. "I knew you would like this one!" Master Hand exclaimed. "And with that… EVERYONE IS HERE!"

"Wah! Not all of them are here!" Waluigi stepped up to the plate. "What about me!"

"You're still an Assist Trophy!"

"Wah…" Waluigi pouted.

"Maybe next time, bro…" Wario patted his shoulder.

"HEY GUYS!" Crazy Hand yelled as he floated over. "I made a new item! The Fake Smash Ball!" He exclaimed as Ridley heard "Smash Ball" and quickly grabbed it as he smirked and crushed it… and it exploded on him which sent everyone flying.

"…THAT DOES IT!" Samus yelled as she ran forward and tackled Ridley to the ground while everyone else started pounding each other to bits.

"It's… it's beautiful!" Crazy Hand exclaimed.

"…Why do I leave you in charge with making items…"

"Now, second order of business!" Crazy Hand said. "How about we bring some indie games in here?"

"...I'm probably going to regret this, but what do you have in mind?" Master Hand asked.

"Glad you asked!" Crazy Hand then pulled out a long list, long enough to reach out the door.

"…Yep, I'm regretting it…" Master Hand said dreadfully.

"Because I was thinking-"

"STAY AWAY!" Master Hand flew off with Crazy Hand following him.

"I was thinking of something like Undertale, or Cave Story, or Iconoclasts or even something like Shovel Knight or Shantae! Heck, maybe even someone from Master Blaster Zero!"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Master Hand quickly picked up the pace.

"Wait! I haven't finished reading my list yet!"

Needless to say… Master Hand would unfortunately never hear the end of Crazy Hand's requests.

* * *

 **Must... Pull away from Smash Reactions to post this!**

 **...Wait, what do you mean that Splatfest is over? Oh well.**

 **Y'all knew I had to do this and funny enough, I had planned that Ridley skit for a while with just him and Dark Samus, then Ridley gets himself confirmed and the scene basically wrote itself!**

 **Now, prediction time!**

 **First off: Stages.**

 **Thanks a lot GameXplain for breaking the news... But since not all stages are coming back, I'm gonna say that only Miiverse, Hanenbow and Poke Floats aren't coming back. Fountain of Dreams should come back though!**

 **Characters!**

 **For Newcomers: Impa, Incineroar, Sora, (I can dream!), Viridi, Magnus, Bandana Waddle Dee, Captain Toad... uh... Shoot, Daisy held this together and now she's in there and threw everything off! DX**

 **For Echo Fighters...**

 **Notice in Mario Wiki we have Metroid and Mother Brain back but Dark Samus isn't in there...**

 **Dark Samus is an Echo Fighter! And why stop there? Shadow! (Knuckles is an Assist Trophy now.) And heck, bring in Chrom!**

 **That's all for my predictions BUUUUUT since Microsoft and Nintendo are being buddy buddy with cross play... MASTER CHIEF FOR SMASH! (I jest.) ...A hybrid console with Microsoft and Nintendo to crush Sony's PlayStation 5 WHEN, you two? (I also jest, but... If this actually becomes real...)**

 **And heck, I wouldn't mind an indie game. I recently watched a walkthrough of Iconoclasts and I'd be open to have Robin in there. Or heck, bring in Shantae! Shovel Knight! Or Quote or Curly Brace from Cave Story! (Better yet, Curly as an Alt Costume!)**

 **Oh, and just because I mentioned Undertale does not mean that's an automatic "Guess who's writing Undertale in the future!" Cause I won't.**

 **It will never happen. Please stop asking me to write Undertale ESPECIALLY when my Touhou stories are concerned, so... Stop. Please.**


	29. A City of Trials

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **A Dangerous City**

"Hey Dyntos!" Master Hand floated over to him in his workshop.

"Ah! What can I do for you?"

"I have a new stage idea for you!"

Dyntos chuckled. "Well now, fire away!"

"How about City Trial?"

Dyntos rubbed his chin in thought. "You mean where Kirby and his puffball friends usually have their fun?"

"That one."

"I'll see what I can do!" Dyntos smiled.

"Excellent!" Master Hand chuckled as he floated off… and not two minutes later, Crazy Hand came by.

"What'ya makin'?"

"A City Trial stage."

"Interesting! …But I have something that can make that stage _even better."_

Dyntos raised an eyebrow before smirking. "I'm listening…"

* * *

 _Sometime later…_

"This is perfect!" Master Hand exclaimed. "And now… let the match BEGIN!" He ordered, as Young Link, Jaune, Luigi, and Lucario was selected for the fight. "Three! Two! One! GO!"

"It might be my finest work yet!" Dyntos chuckled.

"You say that all the time."

"Do I?" He chuckled. "Perhaps I do… of course, I took a few creative liberties with that stage."

"Creative liber-…" Master Hand sighed in frustration. "What did my brother do _this_ time?"

"Well…"

* * *

 _In the stage…_

"Hya!" Young Link yelled, sending a sword beam at Jaune who quickly blocked with his shield and went to take on the young Hylian… when the place started getting foggy.

"Ack! I can't see!" Luigi complained.

"This is nothing." Lucario said, using his aura to his advantage and knocked all three of them to the buildings and then the fog disappeared… and a shadow overlapped them all. "Huh?"

They all looked up to see a UFO going overhead with some Air Rides accompanying it… and when the UFO disappeared, Dyna Blade landed on the stage and roared loudly before breathing fire at them all.

"Ack! What kind of stage is this?!" Luigi asked.

"I don't know, but we need to take that thing do-" Young Link noticed his Kokiri Sword disappeared. "Wha…?" He wondered and saw Tac casually holding the sword and putting it into his bag before running off. "Hey! HEY! Give that back!"

"Agh… could it get any worse?!" Jaune asked and the whole sky went down as they all, including Dyna Blade, looked up to see meteors coming down on top of them.

"…You had to ask." Lucario said as Dyna Blade got the heck out of there while meteors rained down on them all and exploded one by one, sending them all flying and out of bounds.

* * *

 _Outside of the stage…_

Master Hand glared at Crazy Hand. "What? It can't be a City Trial without all of _that_ nonsense!" He defended himself before Master Hand sighed in annoyance.

* * *

 **A Dangerous Clan**

"So, you're one of the most dangerous gang members of Hyrule?" Cinder asked, sitting behind a desk.

"Well, the Yiga Clan isn't much of a _gang,_ per se… but we are a dangerous clan that you are not to mess with!"

"I see… and what is your name again?"

"Master Kohga!"

"…Tell me, do you hunt and destroy teenagers?"

"We're hunting a scrawny teenager as we speak! We're planning on teaching him a lesson!"

Cinder smirked. "Good, you're hired! Now, I want you to do something for me."

"Anything…"

* * *

 _A little bit later…_

Kohga looked through some binoculars, watching Team RWBY walking with JNPR and the Mario Bros. "There they are…" He chuckled darkly. "Alright, you know what to do!" He said to the first Yiga member to which he nodded and disappeared.

The member reappeared behind the gang and chuckled darkly, holding out a dagger. "All too easy." He said as he snuck closer… closer… he can almost taste them!

"Hey look, a banana tree!" Yang said, pointing to the distance.

"Huh… you don't usually see those hanging around." Mario said as they kept walking… unaware of the Yiga Clan member drooling.

"MIIIIINE!" He yelled as he quickly went over to the banana tree and pulled one down. "Come to papa!" He said.

Up above, Kohga facepalmed. "Curse our mortal weakness!"

"I will take care of those fools." A taller Yiga member said, as he pulled out a huge rocket and climbed on top of it, ready to ride on the beauty as he pulled out a match and lit the fuse behind him. "Hehehehe…" He chuckled darkly, as it started to get bigger and looked like it was about to launch.

 **BOOM!**

Unfortunately, it didn't take off very far…

"Urgh! Fine, I'll do this myself!" Kohga said and summoned a huge metal spiked ball and placed it down in front of him. "Alright… down… you… GO!" He yelled and pushed it down a mountain, where it rolled down the mountain and headed straight for the gang, but he was just off a bit as it rolled behind them.

"What was that?" Weiss asked.

"I'm guessing the wind." Blake replied, unaware of the metal ball rolling and going up a curved slope as it took off back to Kohga.

"Uh… eheheh…" Kohga sweatdropped as he pulled out an umbrella. "This is gonna suck…" He groaned and then it crushed him. "OOOOF! …I'm okay!"

Behind them, Cinder and Roman watched this from afar. "Oh yeah, great job hiring a clan. They _REALLY_ got the job done." Roman mocked.

"Grrr… it's not easy hiring professionals, alright?!"

* * *

 **The Beat Drags On**

A bunch of Spear Guys stood on a platform with a set of drums and on four lily pads in a swamp, there were Daisy, Falcon, Yang, and Donkey Kong. "Alright, are you ready?" A Shy Guy asked as they all nodded. "Alright, follow my pattern!"

It started simple enough with a few beats with Donkey Kong taking the lead, and then the Shy Guy added another beat to spice things up, but one by one, they managed to get each beat perfectly.

…And then it got ridiculously tedious to which Yang accidentally missed a beat. "…Oh crap." Yang said and then was sent flying away by a few fire arrows. "YAAAAAAAAGH!"

"Oooooh! That'll hurt!" Daisy winced as it kept going on, to which each beat got more and more ridiculous.

"The Beat Goes On indeed…" Falcon groaned and then by sheer luck, Daisy missed a beat by accident right at the end of her turn.

"Oh crap… NO!" Daisy yelled before getting sent away by the Shy Guys and then there were two. Falcon and Donkey Kong glaring at each other and they both did each beat perfectly… until it was finished.

"We have a tie! Captain Falcon and Donkey Kong! You get… absolutely nothing! There can only be one winner! You lose!" The Shy Guy said.

"…So we did all of that for _NOTHING?!"_ Falcon yelled as both he and Donkey Kong looked at each other with a nod as they jumped to the platform and Donkey Kong unleashed his new Final Smash, punching the hell of the Shy Guy and sent him in the air where Falcon jumped up in the air. "FALCON… PUNCH!" He yelled, sending the Shy Guy flying away into the sky.

"I DON'T GET PAID ENOUGH FOR THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!" He yelled, where there was a shining star in the sky not long after.

* * *

 **Living in Boxes**

"So… you basically live in that box?" Kamui asked.

"I do." Snake nodded. "It's actually not that bad."

"But how do you get away with hiding in a very obvious box in a big location?"

Snake chuckled. "Watch and learn." He said as he snuck around the Smash Mansion with Kamui following him where they came across Ganondorf's room with "DO NOT ENTER" on the doors where he casually knocked on the door before quickly getting in a box.

"WHAT!" Ganondorf yelled where he opened the door, leaving it wide open and glared at Kamui. "Well, child? What is so important?"

"Um… I didn't knock on the door. Snake did." She told him, and then noticed Snake casually sneaking into the room with his box.

"Oh? I don't see him. Don't bother me again!" Ganondorf said and slammed the door.

"…He's going to die…" Kamui sighed… and five minutes later, Ganondorf walked out with a sword in his hands, whistling to himself.

"I'm taking down that electric rodent once and for all." He said and walked off, where Snake casually walked out a few seconds later.

"H-how…?!"

"Simple. No one really notices the box." Snake said. "Apparently, Ganondorf has a Gerudo Diary."

"…Teach me, O master!"

Snake chuckled. "Well, if you insist…"

* * *

 _About a day later…_

Snake chuckled. "Mission accomplished." He said, while Mewtwo was right next to him, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"This is idiotic." He grumbled, as pretty much all of the Smashers had their own box, decked out in decorations and there was one in front of some pancakes to which Nora opened it up to grab one and then snuck back in… though the Hands were having some… difficulty.

"I need a moving van for me, not a small box!" Master Hand complained.

"Hey Master Ganondorf! How's your box over there?" Ghirahim asked.

"Surprisingly roomy!"

"This is stupid." Mewtwo grumbled.

"This is art." Snake said and pulled out a box for Mewtwo. "Want one?"

"No." Mewtwo said and walked off, grumbling to himself.

"Suit yourself." He said, pulling out a box of his own and casually getting in, where there were tons of boxes doing absolutely nothing, where Mewtwo wondered if he was the only sane Smasher in the mansion.

* * *

 **I swear, if City Trial isn't confirmed to be a stage in Ultimate, i'm gonna be upset.**

 **I mean, don't put the song in Ultimate's Website and be like "Sorry, City Trial is NOT in Smash!", don't tease us like that, Sakurai! T-T**


	30. Palutena vs Snake

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **May The Best Pranker Win**

Toon Link walked around where he had noticed Wario sleeping soundly on a bench, snoring away. "Ohoho… jackpot!" He smirked as he snuck over to Wario and decided to place some logs underneath him. "And now… for the magic touch." He smirked and then pulled out a match with a wicked smirk.

"Time to burn your fat butt!" He smirked as he raised the match with a grin and when he went to lower it, it was already out. "Eh? What the heck?" He wondered, and then he heard a chuckle to which he turned around to see Emerald casually leaning on a street pole.

"So, I heard you're the best pranker in the Smash Mansion." Emerald casually said.

"I am… why are you saying this?"

"Oh, no reason… just the fact that I'm the best prank queen there is."

Toon Link's eye twitched. "WHAT?! That's impossible. I'm the best prank king there is!"

Emerald smirked. "Well, how about we have a little prank off to see who is the best pranker?"

"You're on!"

* * *

Bayonetta whistled as she walked over to the shower with a towel over her shoulder and closed the door, unaware of a smirking Emerald with Toon Link watching as Bayonetta started to take a shower, humming to herself as the water hit her skin as she grabbed the shampoo and started to apply it to her hair… but as she did…

"Wh-what?! WHY IS MY HAIR FALLING OFF?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Bayonetta yelled.

"Hair remover in the shampoo. Classic." Toon Link said as Emerald had a smirk on her face. "But I can do one better!"

* * *

Waluigi walked around the streets where a letter fell on the ground. "Oh?" He wondered as he picked up the letter and started to read it.

"Congratulations! We have changed our minds and you are now officially a Smasher! Signed, Toon Li-, uh, I mean, Master Hand."

"YES!" Waluigi yelled as he ran straight for the Smash Mansion. "WAHAHAHAHA! TIME TO SHOW EVERYONE THAT WALUIGI MEANS BUSINESS!" He yelled and then ran into the Smash Mansion. "Alright! Give me an opponent to beat up!"

"What are you doing here! Get out of here!" Master Hand said.

"B-But, I'm a Smasher! You sent me a letter!"

"I did no such thing! NOW GET OUT!" He yelled, picking up Waluigi and throwing him outside, to which Toon Link and Emerald were watching.

"Heh, not bad." Emerald chuckled. "But, can you do _this?"_

* * *

Mario hummed to himself as he was walking around Toad Town when he noticed some pasta lying on the ground in full view. He stared right at it before slapping himself. "Keep walking, Mario… This is obviously a trap." He said and then walked off… and then returned a few seconds later. "I can't ignore my rumbling stomach!"

He divebombed at it, but then the plate started moving and he faceplanted in the dirt. "Ooof!" He yelped and then he saw the plate in front of as he went to grab it but it moved _again,_ to which the plate was running off as Mario chased after it. "COME BACK HERE!"

"That's gonna be tough to beat." Toon Link said, watching a moving van drive off with the pasta tied to the bumper and Mario chasing after it with Emerald wearing a proud smirk. "But I have one better!"

* * *

Yang whistled as she walked over to get to Bumblebee, but when she got to it, she saw it was in pieces. "MY BIKE!" She yelled while behind a rock, Toon Link was giggling.

"Hehehe, try to top that!" Toon Link said.

"Oh no, how am I ever going to top that?" Emerald asked. "Looks like you beat me fair and square."

"Never challenge the prank king!" Toon Link smirked.

"Wait a minute, what's this?" Yang asked as she picked up a letter. "Toon Link was here, Yang and her hair are big fat losers?!"

"…Wait a minute, what?" Toon Link asked as he peeked over the rock.

"I am behind that rock a few feet from you…"

"Wait… I never wrote that!" Toon Link said as Emerald was long gone while Yang jumped over the rock and met with Toon Link, cracking her knuckles. "W-wait a second, this is all just a big misunderstanding!"

Emerald, meanwhile, emerged from a bush while Toon Link was running for his life from Yang. "Heh, prank queen!" She fist pumped.

* * *

 **Stop That Racket!**

Toadsworth snoozed away, sleeping quietly in his bad and had the lights off… when he heard the sound of an explosion that woke him up. "What in blazes?!" He yelled as he sat up straight… but there was nothing. "…Must've been dreaming something…" He muttered as he fell back asleep… when he heard the sounds of screaming right after. "I say!" He got back up, looking heavily annoyed.

He marched right out of his room and walked right out of the castle as he looked up to see Peach, Pikachu, Ridley and Bowser going at it on the roof.

"Pika…CHUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu cried, unleashing Thunderbolt on Bowser who dodged the attack and Ridley got the electric bolt instead. Peach somehow managed to pull out a Bob-omb from the castle rooftop.

"Take THIS!" Peach yelled, throwing the Bob-omb straight for Pikachu, but he jumped out of the way in time and Bowser got flying away as he tried to recover, but Ridley was having none of that and spiked him down to the ground, KO'ing him in the process but he respawned shortly afterward.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT RACKET, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Toadsworth yelled.

"Sorry Toadsworth! Bowser picked this stage!" Peach said.

"Well, keep it down! I'm trying to take a nap!" Toadsworth yelled and then walked back into the doors… right when Bowser pressed a button while Toadsworth grumbled and went back underneath the covers and slept soundly… until a Banzai Bill hit the castle and exploded, sending Peach and Ridley flying away.

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" Toadsworth yelled and put the pillow underneath him. "Why did they have to bring _THAT_ stage back?!" He complained while the four were still going at it.

* * *

 **Wrong Assist Trophy**

Link, Ganondorf, Daisy and Sonic were going at it in the Hyrule Castle stage as Daisy knocked Sonic a few feet before Ganondorf unleashed Warlock Punch on her to send her flying back.

It was all great fun… and then an Assist Trophy appeared out of thin air and landed in the middle of the top of the stage, which Sonic was the first to notice.

"I got it!" Sonic said as he ran over to it, but Ganondorf smirked and when he got closer, Ganondorf immediately turned around and Flame Choked Sonic before he grabbed it and kicked him straight for Link to knock them both down and then he heard the sound of high heels as Ganondorf brought out his sword and stabbed Daisy with it to knock her back… and then picked up the Assist Trophy.

"Come to me, Ghirahim!" Ganondorf ordered and when the Assist Trophy broke…

"Pah!"

It was Tingle.

"…What." Ganondorf could only say as everyone stared at him.

"Let me help you! Koolooimpah!" Tingle exclaimed as hammers came flying out.

"…Everyone. Let us make a temporary alliance." Ganondorf said.

"I couldn't agree more!" Daisy said as Sonic charged up a Spin Dash and then tackled Tingle to knock him away straight for Daisy.

"Ooof!"

Daisy picked up a hammer with a smirk and then swung it to send Tingle flying over to Ganondorf who used Dark Dive to unleash dark magic on Tingle and then have him fly off to the furthest platform where Link spotted a Smash Ball and then he quickly jumped over and used his boomerang to have it cut the Smash Ball before destroying it.

Link then smirked and then called up Revali's Gale to ride up and when he was up in the air, he unleashed his Final Smash right when Tingle got back up… and the Ancient Arrow hit him.

"PAAAAAH!" Tingle yelled and was KO'd.

" _Uh… Tingle… has been… defeated…?"_ Master Hand stuttered a bit.

"Great job everyone. Now… let us resume where we left off." Ganondorf said and then they proceeded to start killing each other once again.

* * *

 **My Taunt is Better Than Yours!**

Snake had kicked Palutena away from him and then sent a missile at her while she was dazed and knocked her straight toward a wall, and then he smirked where he then picked up his codec.

"Mei Ling, tell me more about Palutena."

 _"Oh! You're fighting the Goddess of Skyworld?"_

"She's a Goddess? Almost feels wrong to beat her up…"

 _"I wouldn't be so sure, Snake. You see, Palutena can actually put up a good fight."_

"Oh really?"

 _"Yes! She can-"_

Suddenly, there was static interrupting Mei Ling.

"Mei Ling? You're breaking up… Mei Ling? MEI LING!"

 _"Sorry, Snake, I'm taking over now!"_ A familiar voice said.

"…Ugh, first that frog thing hacked into my codec, and now you… Palutena, was it?"

Palutena giggled. _"Just because I'm a goddess doesn't mean I'm a pushover. I can easily keep you on your toes with my arsenal."_

"Shouldn't you be commanding that angel around?"

 _"Anything an angel can do, a Goddess can do better, Snake. I can easily drop kick you if I wanted to, which I will after this codec is over."_

"I'm not afraid of you."

 _"Oh, you will… and be on the look out for my Final Smash. Bye bye for now!"_

"This isn't over!"

* * *

 _At Palutena's Temple…_

Pit quickly sent Snake flying up with his Upperdash Arm and then fired a few arrows to keep him at bay before throwing an X-Bomb at Snake and then exploding to send him flying… and then Pit knelt down.

"I can't believe it… I'm fighting Snake again!" Pit exclaimed.

 _"It certainly has been a while since you last went toe-to-toe with him."_ Palutena said.

 _"So let me get this straight… this guy has been around since Brawl and he's been smoking those unenvironmentally friendly cigarettes? Ugh, that is so not cool, I'd throw a Reset Bomb on him if he's not careful!"_ Viridi groaned. _"Those things are bad for your health for Sakurai's sake!"_

 _"Strangely, it hasn't really affected him that much."_ Palutena said. _"Anyway, Pit, just be careful about-"_

"Hey, kid. Why are you calling your goddess exactly?"

"Ack! Snake, how did you get into this conversation?!" Pit asked.

 _"Hey! It was bad enough that Chrom came here uninvited!"_ Viridi exclaimed.

"Pit, you already know my moves and my Final Smash. Just why are you listening into this half-baked excuse of a conversation anyway?"

 _"Half-baked? I'll have you know that-"_

"Let the good looking folk talk here, ma'am."

Pit paled. "Uh oh…"

 _"Did you just call me… Ma'am? Are you trying to start something?!"_ Palutena growled.

"Yes. My conversation taunts are far superior than yours."

 _"…You do not realize what hell you just unleashed."_ Palutena warned.

"I've been through tons of wars. What's your excuse?"

 _"I'll get the popcorn!"_ Viridi happily said.

"This can't go well…" Pit groaned.

* * *

 _Later…_

Snake and Palutena both headbutted each other with electricity shooting out of their eyes. "My codec conversations are better than yours!"

"Yours is far less superior than mine!" Palutena argued.

"We did it first!"

"We did it better!"

"Yours was boring, at least ours was entertaining!"

"That is so not true!"

"Copycat!"

"Old fart!"

"Look, can we just agree that both conversations are equally good?" Pit asked.

"NO WAY!" Both of them yelled.

"O-okay, never mind…" Pit quietly said before they started getting into a fighting dust cloud.

"My money's on Palutena! Kick his butt!" Viridi cheered, while Little Mac and Doc Louis watched from afar.

"Those two are acting like spoiled brats." Doc Louis said.

"No kidding." Little Mac sighed.

"Come on, son, let's get to your match. We'll have our own conversations and it'll be better than those two!"

"Right!" Little Mac nodded as they walked off while Palutena and Snake still proceeded to kill each other.

* * *

 **If I don't see a Codec Conversation or a Palutena's Guidance with Snake and Palutena bickering, i'm gonna be disappointed. It'd be such a wasted opportunity if that doesn't happen! ...Although, i'd be REALLY upset if you're not able to KO Tingle.**


	31. The Blues of Golfing

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **Never Trust Anyone**

"Alright, this is a stick up! Nobody move!" Roman yelled as he and Neo were in a bank as everyone raised their hands up. "Now give us the money and no one gets hurt!"

"Mmph! Mmph!" The Shopkeep groaned as he quickly gave them all the money bags.

"Thank you very much!" Roman said.

"Later, suckers!" Neo said via a sign as they ran outside to their getaway car… which was none other than Wario's Car as he and Waluigi were in the car as well.

"Quick! Put it in!" Wario ordered as Roman and Neo put the bags in… and just as Roman and Neo were about to get in the car, the Wario Bros floored it, leaving the two in the dust.

"What the… HEY!" Roman yelled.

"It's been nice working with you! WAHAHAHAHA!" Waluigi laughed.

"Have a rotten day, you two!" Wario said and both of the bros laughed before their laughter faded away.

"What just happened?" Roman asked.

"HEY!" A voice yelled as they turned to see Sun and Neptune in their Junior Detectives getup.

"Wait, this isn't what it looks like!" Roman said.

"We've been robbed!" Neo said through another sign… but Sun and Neptune didn't want to hear it as they tackled the two in a fighting dust cloud before the two ended up in handcuffs.

"…Lesson learned, Neo… never trust a greedy fat person to be your getaway ride." Roman said as Neo sadly nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Rage Inducing Golf**

"Ah, this is a good day to go golfing." Yang grinned as she was with Luigi, Dedede and Blake.

"I'm gonna show ya how it's done!" Dedede smirked as he was the first to golf… but instead of a golf club, he was using his hammer. He swung the hammer hard enough to send it flying toward the flagpole… and got himself a hole in one. "Beat that."

It was Luigi's turn and he hit it hard enough to hit the flagpole, but it bounced off and landed just a few feet away, where Blake's ball landed just a few inches from the hole… and then it was Yang's turn, who overshot it and landed in the bunker.

"Ha! Nice shot." Dedede taunted.

"Eh… it happens." Yang said as she ran over to her ball and tried to get it out… kicking up sand in the process… as the ball just rolled up… and rolled back down. This happened a few times until she hit it hard enough… to land in another bunker. "ARE YOU KIDDING?!" She yelled as she went over and got it out, and proceeded to putt it in… only she hit it hard and went right back into the bunker. "SERIOUSLY?!"

"Yang, would you calm down?" Blake asked, as Yang finally managed to get her ball into the hole.

"Alright, hole two we go!" Dedede said as they went to the second hole where it had a little loop-de-loop to where the three went in and got near the hole… but as for Yang… she hit the ball… and it rolled back to her, so she hit it again as it reached the middle and dropped.

"I HATE THIS GAME!" Yang screamed, and bent a golf club in half before reaching for another golf club.

"Mama mia…" Luigi sweatdropped.

* * *

 _Seventeen holes later..._

"Alright… here we go." Yang said and then swung her golf club to hit the ball hard enough where it flew high into the air. "Oooh, that's a pretty shot!" She grinned… and then a Pidgeotto came out of nowhere and grabbed the ball with its talons and flew off with it.

"Uh oh…" Blake quietly said while Dedede was rolling on the ground laughing hysterically while Luigi couldn't believe his eyes.

"FORGET THIS GAME!" Yang yelled, bending yet another golf club and stormed off.

"…That was our last golf club…" Blake said as Dedede got his ball inside.

"Alright, so let's see here…" Dedede tallied the score up. "Luigi somehow managed to beat me with 50 points, I got 70 points, Blake's got 90… and as for Yang… heh, I'll just write 999 and call it good."

* * *

 **Wrong Washing Machine**

Peach hummed to herself as she walked over to the washroom to get her dress out of the washing machine… but as she did, her dress was suddenly blue. "Huh?! What in the name of…?!"

"MAMA MIA!" Mario ran in with a blue shirt. "What's going on?!"

Palutena walked in with a blue dress. "Can someone tell me what in the name of Skyworld is going on?!" She asked… and then they heard Inkling Boy casually coming in whistling as he pulled out his blue shirt.

"Ah! Perfect!" He said as he wrapped it over his shoulder and then he unplugged the Washing Machine, which shrunk down and was none other than a Slosher as he picked it up. "Hey guys." He said as he walked off whistling.

"…You gotta be kidding me." Mario, Peach and Palutena said at the same time.

* * *

 **Dress Up**

Link emerged out of the dressing room where he was dressed up like a sailor. "Oooh, you look nice!" Weiss praised.

"Thanks. I was inspired to wear something after I learned one of my past-selves dressed himself up in different outfits while saving Hyrule."

"…Is that so?" Weiss smirked… and then ran off and came back with a forklift load of costumes. "Try these on!"

"Why am I regretting this already?" Link wondered as he tried on different costumes such as Mario, a pirate, an angel, Samus' Varia Suit, a grizzly bear costume, a Gerudo outfit, a robot, an astronaut… and all the while Weiss was taking pictures of this… and then there was one that had Link not want to come out.

"There is NO WAY in Hylia that I am going to come out like this!"

"Oh come on, you look great in it!"

"Do not!"

"Come on, humor me! It can't be that bad."

Link sighed. "Alright." He said and then emerged from the dressing room, where he was wearing a princess dress.

"Oh my goodness, you look fabulous!" Weiss grinned and then ran off somewhere, and then came back. "Time for the finishing touches!"

"Wait… is that make up? DON'T YOU DARE!" He yelled as Weiss pushed him in and happily applied make up to an unwilling Link before she brought him out.

"You make the prettiest princess!" Weiss smiled.

"I look hideous."

At this moment, Cloud walked by in a dress while Aerith was doing his hair. "You get used to it." Cloud casually said.

"We gotta show the whole Smash Mansion how pretty you look!" Aerith cheerfully said.

"I can't believe I went through this dare."

Weiss smirked at this and turned to Link. "Come on, we gotta show you to Zelda and Ganondorf!"

Link's eyes widened in horror. "Oh no! NO! DON'T! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Link yelled as he tried to run, but his legs were frozen stiff thanks to Myrtenaster.

"Come on, they're gonna be so amazed by how pretty you look!" Weiss said and pushed him away.

"Hylia, hear my prayer… kill me now before I get further embarrassed." Link groaned, but Hylia decided to let poor Link suffer in front of Zelda and Ganondorf while Toon Link and Midna were laughing and Young Link wondered what in the name of Hylia was wrong with Link. Zelda decided to add more make up to the poor guy, and as for Ganondorf...

The King of Evil was taking pictures.

"If I cannot beat him, I may as well milk in his humiliation." Ganondorf smirked.

This was, according to Link, the worst day he's ever had.

* * *

 **Poor Link.**

 **Also, ladies and gentleman, boys and girls of all ages! Get. Hyped. We have ourselves a Smash Direct coming THIS Wednesday at 7 AM PST. This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill! Fasten your seatbelts, the hype train just entered Mach 10!**

 **I also forgot to mention in my Smash predictions that I want Celica as a newcomer. Sorry, girl. (...Wait, did I already mention her? Someone remind me if I did.)**


	32. Smash Direct Special!

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

 **The King Returns**

"Brother!" Crazy Hand flew over to Master Hand in his office.

"Yes, brother?"

"I have a question." He said.

"Let me guess, is it another ridiculous newcomer you have in mind?"

"Oh no, this is different." Crazy Hand replied.

"This should be good."

"Yes, because I'm curious about something… why is King K. Rool not a Smasher yet?"

"That is an excellent question." Master Hand replied. "You see brother, the real reason he is not a Smasher is because… uh… because… you know… I don't really know myself."

"Was it because he kept pestering you about wanting to be in Smash?"

"Nah, that was Waluigi. You know what I think? We should bring in K. Rool! It's about time he showed up."

"My thoughts exactly, brother!" Crazy Hand said. "Shall I go retrieve him?"

"No no no, let me handle this one. Remember the last time you brought someone over… which was Wario?"

"How was I supposed to know he ate a bucket of garlic before I retrieved him?"

"Let _me_ handle this." Master Hand said and floated off.

* * *

 _At the Rejects Building…_

"So, you got any fives?" Cardin asked.

"Wah… I do…" Waluigi groaned. "K. Rool, do you have any threes?"

"Go fish! Bwahahahaha!" K. Rool laughed as Waluigi went to grab another card… and then the doors opened up to reveal Master Hand, as all the rejects looked at him.

"K. Rool! I cannot believe you are not in Smash yet, get out of here!" Master Hand said.

"What? I'M IN?! YES!" K. Rool yelled.

"Hey, are we in too?" Cardin asked.

"Nope!" Master Hand said as he shut the door once K. Rool got out. "Now… we need to get you there in style!" He said and then pulled out a Barrel Cannon. "Off you go!" He said, shoving K. Rool in there, and it launched him away.

"WAAAAH!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"HAHAHAHA! YOU SHOULD SEE THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE!" Dedede laughed, as he had just shed a K. Rool costume while Donkey Kong and Diddy were sighing in relief. "Oh no, K. Rool is here! Panic!" He exclaimed and laughed, with tears coming out of his eyes. "I swear, that was so worth it!"

At that moment, K. Rool came flying in and smacked into Dedede, causing him to go flying into a wall and have his lower half poking out of the wall. "Mmph… a little help here?!" He asked as Kirby and Meta Knight tried to pull him out.

K. Rool got back up, smirking at Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. "Guess who's here." He smirked as Donkey Kong's and Diddy's eyes popped out in shock. "Now, let's get down to BUSINESS!" He yelled, and went for a boxing match with Donkey Kong.

* * *

 **Newcomers Galore!**

"Alright, settle down everyone!" Master Hand said. "We have some newcomers to address!"

"Newcomers already?" Yang asked.

"Yup! First off… we have a new series!" Master Hand said as a spotlight shone bright at two individuals. "Introducing, Simon Belmont and Richter Belmont from the Castlevania Series."

"Huh… now there's three Konami reps." Snake mused. "Four if you count Bomberman as an Assist Trophy"

"Five, actually! We brought in Alucard as an Assist Trophy!" Master Hand corrected.

"Interesting…" He rubbed his chin in thought.

"Three Konami reps? Oh sure, leave Capcom in the dust." Mega Man grumbled.

"Don't forget Sega!" Sonic added with Bayonetta nodded.

"…I'm sure that Noctis kid will show up eventually." Cloud muttered a bit.

"It's an honor to be here!" Richter said while Simon brought out his whip with a smirk.

"Next up, we have someone that's been highly requested!" Master Hand said as a spotlight shined directly at Chrom.

"FATHER?!" Lucina yelled.

"Yes. I'm one of you now." Chrom said.

"YES! I'm so happy!" Lucina cheered.

"Heh… looks like he got his chance." Falcon smirked, with all of them unaware of Robin pulling out a piece of paper.

"New Final Smash ideas…" He wrote down. "Hmm…"

"Samus, you're going to be wanting to kill my brother for this." Master Hand said.

"Why should I?" She asked.

"Well…" He turned on a spotlight and Dark Samus was standing there.

"I'm no longer an Assist Trophy." Dark Samus said with a dark chuckle, while Samus fiercely glared at Little Mac.

"Don't look at me! I didn't start a trend here!" He defended himself with a nervous expression while Ridley fist pumped at the idea of a fellow villain.

"And finally… we have-" A spotlight came down on… no one. "Huh? Where is he?"

"If you're looking for K. Rool, he's going at it with Donkey Kong." Sonic piped up, pointing at them still going at it.

"…Riiiight… anyway, stay tuned for more Newcomer announce-" Master Hand noticed Samus unleashing a Zero Laser at Dark Samus, to which Dark Samus did the same thing to her, both of them clashing and resulting in a powerful explosion that knocked everyone back while the two of them started going at it. "…I knew Dark Samus was a bad idea, brother…"

"I'm rooting for the dark clone!" Crazy Hand exclaimed.

"Of course you are…"

* * *

 **Roadblock**

It was a two vs two on the Bridge of Eldin stage, with Falco and Captain Falcon vs Mario and Villager, all of them duking it out where Captain Falcon spotted a Pokeball in the middle of the stage as he ran over to grab it, Falcon Kicking Mario away before grabbing it.

"Let's do this!" He yelled and threw it to the ground, hoping to be a good Pokemon… and Alolan Exeggutor popped out.

"Exeeeeegg!"

"…Uh…" Falco looked at the Pokemon.

Mario tried to run through Exeggutor, but smacked into it him instead. "Ooof!"

"FALCON… PUNCH!" Captain Falcon yelled, but Exeggutor stayed where he was at. "Um… what?" He wondered as Falco tried to shoot Mario and Villager, but unfortunately, his blaster stopped short because of Exeggutor.

"Oh!" Falco ran off and then turned around, getting a good running start as he did a double jump and activated Fire Bird. "FIRE!" He yelled, but came up short and landed. "Dang it!"

"You're too slow… let me try it!" Falcon suggested and got a good running start and then used Falcon Dive… and came up short as well. "Gah!"

"Hmm…" Mario mused as he ran over, jumped to Exeggutor, wall jumped off of him and did a Super Jump Punch after backflipping, but he was just a few inches off. "Oh come on!"

It was at this moment that the ground trembled as they saw King Bulbin coming in and ran toward them. "Whoa, incoming!" Falcon said as he and Falco jumped out of the way as King Bulbin smacked into Exeggutor… but Exeggutor did not move and the warthog bounced off of him and fell off the bridge and took King Bulbin with him.

"Oh! I know what to do!" Villager said and brought out his axe. "He's a tree, after all!" He said and walked over to it, and was ready to cut him down when Alolan Exeggutor saw this and glared at him, before using Dragon Hammer on Villager and an unsuspecting Mario, sending them flying off and KOing them.

"Mario and Villager, defeated! Captain Falcon and Falco win!" Master Hand declared… aaaand Exeggutor disappeared.

"…You gotta be kidding me." Falco said.

* * *

 **Little Pink Imposter**

In another stage, this time being Pokemon Stadium, it was Ruby vs Greninja, both of them hitting each other repeatedly until they both noticed a Pokeball. Greninja ran to grab it, but Ruby used her semblance to smack into him and grabbed the Pokeball, throwing it at Greninja… and then a familiar pink blob came out.

"Ditto!"

"Huh?" Ruby looked at it. "What are you…?" She wondered and then Ditto transformed into Ruby. "WHAT THE?!"

"Grenin…" Greninja quietly said and used Water Shuriken on Ditto, but it jumped up in the air and slashed him repeatedly, which Ruby used this to her advantage until they both used a powerful attack that sent Greninja flying and got KO'd.

"Uh… thank you!" Ruby said.

"Ditto!" It said and then jumped away.

"Wait, where are you going?!"

* * *

 _A little bit later…_

Fox and Wolf were in another match, both of them smirking at each other before pulling out their weapons… though Fox pulled out a stick. "Huh?" He wondered and then Wolf shot him repeatedly and slashed him down.

"Don't bring a stick to a gun fight, Fox. I thought you were better than that!"

Fox glared at him and then saw a Smash Ball as he kicked Wolf down as he ran over and did a flurry kick to destroy it. "Let's rock and roll!" He yelled, activating his Final Smash… buuuut no Arwing came. "Um… I said, let's Rock and Roll! Hey! Where's my Arwing?" He asked.

* * *

 _With Fox's Arwing…_

"Ditto!" Ditto said, who had changed into Fox and was flying around in Fox's Arwing… where he did a barrel roll… and lost control and crash landed on the ground, but Ditto crawled out unharmed and walked around, then noticing Wario snoozing underneath a tree next to his Wario Bike… and decided to transform into Wario and went off to rob a bank.

At this moment, Ditto ran off with the money bags and then put them near Wario while stealing his Wario Bike and driving off with it.

"Mmm… that was some nap." Wario stretched and saw the money in his lap. "Oooh! Dreams do come true!" He said.

"HEY YOU!" The police surrounded him. "Put your hands in the air!"

"Wha…? This is all just a big misunderstanding…" Wario said as he turned to see that his bike was gone. "HUH?! I've been robbed!"

"Yeah yeah, tell it to the judge!" A Cop said, handcuffing him.

"Wait! You gotta understand! I've been framed!" He exclaimed, unaware of Ditto riding off into the sunset with Wario's bike, before changing back into himself and jumped off, where the bike drove off a cliff and exploded.

"Ditto!" Ditto cried and went off, wondering what it could do next for fun while unintentionally getting everyone into trouble.

* * *

 **I'm gonna be surprised if Alolan Exeggutor doesn't unleash Dragon Hammer on your opponents. Hey, I can dream.**


	33. Release the Beast!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **Cutting You Off**

"Okay… how did we get into this mess?" Weiss asked, as she, Marth, Lucina, and Roman were in barrels in the middle of the ocean and held by rope.

"I believe it was the blue headed girl who wanted to pick this minigame." Roman said.

"It looked fun…" Lucina quietly said.

"I don't get these flags." Marth mused, looking at the red and white flags as they saw a Shy Guy walking up to them who was on a boat of sorts.

"Alright, let's play a game of Shy Guy Says! It's simple, just raise the flag of the color I pick!" Shy Guy instructed. "And… let's begin!"

"Oh, this should be easy." Weiss said as Shy Guy rose his red flag, which they mimicked their red flag, then he rose his white flag, which they did the same.

However, Shy Guy quickly raised both flags up before lowering his red one, to which Lucina and Weiss accidentally raised both flags up while Marth and Roman were quick to lower their red flags. "So sorry about this!" Shy Guy said, and then cut Lucina and Weiss' ropes.

"WHOA! HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOOOOIIIIING?!" Weiss screamed.

"THIS IS NOT WHAT I HAD IN MIND!" Lucina exclaimed.

Marth growled. "I will not fail you, my granddaughter." He said as he glared at Roman, to which he glared back as they quickly raised their flags to the beat of Shy Guy… but then Shy Guy decided to dance around with his flags before raising the white flag… with Marth accidentally raising the red flag out of exhaustion. "Uh oh…"

"Sorry, but you're out." Shy Guy said, cutting him off.

"FORGIVE ME, LUCIIIINAAAAAA!"

 **FINISH!**

"Congratulations! You won." Shy Guy said.

"YES!" Roman yelled, raising both flags.

"…I did not raise both flags." Shy Guy told him and then cut Roman's rope.

"Wait, wait, no! WHO DESIGNS THESE MINIGAAAAAAMES?!" He yelled before disappearing from view.

* * *

 **Always The Bigger Thief**

"WAHAHAHAHAHA!" Wario laughed as he drove to his WarioWare company, with several bags full of money on his Wario bike. "Those suckers are always stupid! Hehehehe!" He exclaimed and then parked near his company and then walked into the building with holding all of the bags.

"Hey Wario, need a hand?" Mona asked.

"No, I've got it." Wario said as he hummed to himself, unaware of Mona pouting a bit and walking off.

"Ouch, denied by the man again, dog." Jimmy T. said.

"Oh, I just hope he gets a chance to actually acknowledge me." Mona quietly said, continuing to walk off while Wario happily put his money in his vault.

"There we go! Now no one will be able to know where my money is! It's perfectly safe!" He chuckled and walked off.

* * *

 _Later that night…_

"Zzzz…. Waaaaah…. Zzzzzz…" Wario snored in his bed where he heard something cutting and making weird noises. "Eh… wha?" He wondered as he got up and walked to his window, opening it up. "Hey! Keep it down out there! I'm trying to sleep!" He exclaimed as he shut the window, unaware of where the noise was really happening and continued to sleep.

* * *

 _The next day…_

Wario hummed to himself as he walked over to his vault. "Time to take a little dive in my coins and diamonds! Hehehehehe!" He giggled mischievously as he opened up the vault and then dove into his cash.

But there was no cash.

So you can guess what happens next.

 **SPLAT!**

"YOUCH!" Wario cried out after the hard fall on the face. And it was after he recovered that he saw that the vault was completely empty. "WHAT?! WHO STOLE ALL MY COINS?! WHOOOO!" He yelled, unaware of a circle cut on the floor.

* * *

 _Down below…_

"WAHOO! I'M RICH! I HIT THE JACKPOT!" Treasure Knight yelled as he was happily carrying a huge wagon full of cash. "I knew this was a good spot to dig for treasure!" He exclaimed and then happily ran off with it.

* * *

 **Moment Ruined**

"Oh, this is the perfect cruise." A Toad said, happily having his arm over his girlfriend.

"Hmm, it sure is." She smiled.

"And I can make this even better." He said.

"Oh?"

"Beau T. I want to ask you something." He got on one knee and pulled out a box. "Will you do the honor of becoming my bri-"

"COMING THROUGH!" A voice yelled as Bowser came driving past them, while a Bob-omb was thrown at him, as it exploded on contact. "YOOOOW!"

"Ha ha!" Mario laughed as he sped past them as several Koopa shells went past them as a Banana Peel landed on Beau T.'s head, then a Blooper came by to squirt him in the face along with Peach and Inkling Girl.

"Alright, you asked for it!" Daisy exclaimed, throwing a Blue Shell as Dedede took the lead and saw the Blue Shell coming toward him.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIIIIIVE!" He yelled, as a POW Block appeared above his head. "…Oh crud."

Needless to say, the POW Block rocked the ship and the Toad accidentally dropped his engagement ring down and into the ocean. "No!" The Toad exclaimed… and then saw a Cheep Cheep eating it. "NO! I spent my life savings on that!"

"Oh yeah, sure, let's go on the Daisy Cruiser! It'll be a good date!" Beau T. rolled her eyes as she walked off. "Forget it, I'm going back to my room."

"…Mmph… stupid Kart racers…" The Toad grumbled.

* * *

 **Monster Unleashed**

On the Mushroom Kingdom U stage, Snake, Shulk, Pac-Man and Simon were going at it as Simon threw his Cross at Snake to which he dodged the attack and fired a missile at him, but then the cross came back and smacked him over to Shulk who used his Down Smash to knock Pac-Man away.

"Back Slash!" Shulk exclaimed, sending Snake flying after he had a small vision of Snake attacking him from behind.

As the four were going at it, Kamek appeared with a cackle. "Alright, time to make their lives miserable!" He exclaimed as he took out his wand, waved it around to conjure up magic and then launched it down to the ground… right when an Assist Trophy spawned at that moment, and then the magic hit the Assist Trophy. "Eh?" Kamek wondered as they all stopped the fight and looked at the aura-like Assist Trophy.

"I don't like this." Simon mused as Pac-Man cautiously walked up to the Assist Trophy and carefully picked it up… right after Shulk had a vision.

"Pac-Man, DON'T!" He yelled, but it was too late… and then a humongous dragon came out roaring at them all.

Rathalos was unleashed.

"Meep!" Kamek paled and took off while all four of them tried to attack the beast, but Rathalos sent a powerful attack that knocked them out of bounds as he then roared… and went right after them, where he then spread havoc across the mansion.

"Brother, what did you do!" Master Hand exclaimed.

"It wasn't me this time, I swear!" Crazy Hand defended.

"How was I suppose to know that an Assist Trophy would spawn at that spot?!" Kamek asked, hiding behind Bowser as he was afraid of the gigantic Dragon/Wyvern/flying lizard/whatever!

"Quick! We need to team up to take this thing down!" Shulk said.

"I'm not teaming up with Samus!" Ridley protested.

"Neither am I." Dark Samus said.

Samus growled. "Why am I not surprised." She said as she activated her Varia Suit where they proceeded to attack Rathalos… while Ridley, Dark Samus and K. Rool started attacking Rathalos as well, mostly because of Rathalos' attacks managed to hit those three as they were sitting it out.

Eventually… with everyone wounded and bruised, the monstrous Rathalos was lying in defeat while the Hands looked over the creature.

"Well… that's the end of that thing." Pit said, leaning onto Ike for support.

"…You know what I think, brother?" Crazy Hand asked.

"What is it?"

"We should have this as an Assist Trophy. Just think of the possibilities."

"Hmm…"

"And as a boss battle!"

Master Hand chuckled. "Let's do it."

"YES!"

"NOOOOO!" All of the Smashers yelled in protest… but unfortunately, the Hands brought Rathalos back to normal and turned him into an Assist Trophy, and everyone knew one thing.

This was gonna suck.

* * *

 **Wario's gonna need his money back.**

 **Also, anyone on Quotev? I just joined that site a few days ago so hey, drop by and say hi if you want to! The username is the same as this one.**


	34. Broken Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **New Glasses**

A Goomba hummed to himself in Rogueport, minding his business when he looked at the shop near the bulletin board. "I wonder what's new." He wondered and walked into the shop. "Hey there!"

"Goomther! What's up, kupo?" A Moogle asked.

"Nothing much, what's new with you?"

"We got a shipment of glasses, kupo!" One Moogle exclaimed.

"Glasses? Why glasses?"

"For a good reason, kupo." The Moogle said and then noticed another Moogle taking the glasses.

"I'll take one of these, kupo." Another Moogle said, taking the glasses, giving the Moogle ten coins and then flew off.

"Doesn't he work here? Why'd he take those glasses?"

"For a very good reason, kupo."

* * *

 _With the Moogle…_

"Here you go, Kupo!"

"Glasses?" Zess T. looked at the Moogle like he lost his mind. "No thank you, I prefer contact lenses."

"Just humor me, kupo."

"Oh, alright." Zess T. said, taking out her contact lenses and put on the glasses.

"Well? How is it, kupo?"

"It's… it's amazing! I can see clearly now!" Zess T. exclaimed. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, kupo!"

"Wahoo! I can see! Wooooo!" Zess T. cheered as she walked away… and tripped over a small rock. "Ack!" She yelped as the glasses fell off of her. "Glasses! I can't see without those glasses, where are they!" She yelled, walking blindly and then… they heard a loud snap.

"Oh no, kupo…" The Moogle groaned.

Zess T. sighed. "Back to contact lenses." She said, putting them back on while the Moogle facepalmed.

* * *

 **Bald Head**

Team RWBY was fast asleep in the middle of the night, sleeping soundly while Yang was probably snoring the loudest. Being asleep made them unaware of someone sneaking in their room and then sneaking onto Yang's bed, revealing to be none other than Cardin, holding some scissors and an electric razor.

"Let's see what you look like without your hair." Cardin smirked devilishly and started to do the unimaginable.

* * *

 _The very next day…_

"Mmm… that was some nightmare I had…" Yang said as she got up and stretched. "I had this dream that my hair was being shaved off and I couldn't stop it." She said as she saw Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Zwei looking absolutely horrified. "Why are you guys giving me that look?"

"Uh… are you _sure_ it was a dream?" Ruby asked.

"Of course… why do you ask? …Okay, is it me, or is it a little breezy in here?" Yang wondered and then Weiss handed her a mirror while Zwei and Blake quickly hid under the covers together. "Oh come on, now you're just being ridicu-"

* * *

 _With CRDL…_

"Did you actually do it?" Sky asked.

Cardin pulled out a bag full of Yang's hair. "Sure did!" He smiled as they all jaw dropped. "Alright… Dove, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Alright… I dare you to-"

"HEY!" A voice yelled as they turned to see Yang looking mighty angry. "Were you the one who did this?!"

Cardin looked at the bag he was still holding and placed it behind his back. "Um… what hair? I didn't do it!"

"I saw you holding it! You were the one who did this!"

"I didn't do anything!" Cardin defended, but then Yang cocked her gauntlets. "Now now, let's talk about this like civilized adul-YAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He screamed as Yang punched him where no man should ever be punched… and then Yang shot her gauntlet for good measure as Cardin fell over crying.

"Hmph." Yang grabbed the bag of hair and walked away.

"D-Dove… I… I dare you to get me… an ice pack…"

"On it!" Dove nodded and ran off.

* * *

 **Don't Call Me Little!**

Little Mac was busy training with Doc Louis on the ring, throwing in a few punches while Doc blocked the attacks, both of them going at it, while unaware of a certain crocodile king studying Little Mac's moves.

"Interesting…" K. Rool mused, and then a Klaptrap arrived with some notes on Little Mac and K. Rool picked it up, reading it over. "Ooooh, so the bounty hunter had to have surgery, eh? _Interesting…_ " He mused with a smirk.

"Nice job, Mac." Doc praised as he bit into a chocolate bar.

"Hey you!" K. Rool walked over to the ring. "I challenge you to a fight! I wanna see if you're good as everyone says!"

Little Mac chuckled. "Alright, bring it on." He said as K. Rool got onto the ring as Doc stepped out of the ring.

"Let him have it, Mac!"

"Heh… you think you're so tough." K. Rool said. "You call yourself a strong boxer but you're _not."_

"I am a strong boxer and I can prove it."

"Hmph! _You?_ You're just a shrimp!"

"Uh oh…" Doc quietly said.

"What… did you say?" Little Mac's eye twitched.

"You're a shrimp! Little! Compared to me, you're just a small fry!"

Little Mac growled angrily. "I'm warning you… don't you dare…"

"Do what? Me calling you-"

"This is your last warning!"

K. Rool smirked. " _Short."_

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT!" Little Mac yelled as he quickly charged up a Strait Lunge, just as K. Rool predicted and then Little Mac let it rip, but K. Rool used Stomach Attack to block the attack and launched Little Mac away after he used his own belly to lunge into him, knocking him out of the ring.

"What the?!" Doc exclaimed.

"Oooogh…"

"HA! Predictable." K. Rool smirked. "Looks like I win!" He said as Samus witnessed the whole thing.

"Note to self… be aware of the belly." Samus quietly said.

* * *

 **Taste of Your Own Medicine**

"NO! NOT MY VASE!" A Female Toad yelled as Link threw it down and collected a few Rupees.

"Thank you!" Link waved and walked off, where Zelda, Midna and Impa were watching.

"This is starting to get ridiculous." Impa said.

"I know… I wish there was something we could do about this obsession." Zelda said.

"Hmm, perhaps we can give him a taste of his own medicine." Midna suggested. "See how _he_ likes it."

Impa rubbed her chin in thought. "Interesting…"

"Um… I don't think that's a good idea…" Zelda said, but unfortunately, Midna and Impa were talking to each other while Zelda sighed. "Oh… this is not going to end well."

* * *

 _Later…_

Link hummed to himself as he walked back to his house, opened the front door and walked in, and as he did… someone grabbed him from behind. "HEY, WHAT THE HECK?!" Link yelled as he was overpowered and then was strapped to a chair and was tied up, then the lights opened.

"Thank you, Dedede." Impa said as Dedede folded his arms with a chuckle.

"Nngh, what in the name of Hylia is going on here?!" Link asked.

"You're too obsessed with breaking pots. This is for your own good." Midna said. "Alright boys, bring it in!" She requested as Donkey Kong, and Bowser brought in a bag full of pots that all belonged to Link.

"…You wouldn't dare…" Link paled.

"Oh, we will. Hopefully, this will break your habit!" Impa said and nodded to the others as Bowser, Donkey Kong, Dedede, Midna and Impa got ready to break his pots as Link looked on in horror… and then suddenly, a smoke screen suddenly filled the room… and when the smoke cleared, the pots were gone.

"Huh?!" Bowser exclaimed in surprise.

"Enough!" A voice exclaimed as they saw Sheik standing on top of a railing on the second floor of the house where Sheik turned back into Zelda.

"Oooh, Zelda, you're gonna drop it?" Dedede asked.

"No! What good will it do to destroy Link's valuables? Have you people even heard of an intervention? Like… _NOT_ breaking everything? You'd be no better than Link! Haven't you even heard _HIS_ side of the story?!"

"I only break pots to relieve some stress from my travels… geez…" Link grumbled. "Traveling around the world to save Zelda isn't exactly stress-free, y'know!"

"See? Even though he's doing about it the wrong way, it's basically stress relief!" Zelda said. "If you guys break these pots, you'd be worse than him. Yes, I know I repeated myself, but my point stands! Not to mention I didn't agree to this!"

"…Hmm, she's got a point…" Midna quietly said.

"Exactly!" Zelda smiled.

"…I still want to break something!" Dedede said, pulling out a Gordo and then throwing it at the bag.

"Ah!" Zelda exclaimed, jumping to the side to avoid the Gordo, but unfortunately the Gordo ripped the bag up and dropped all of the vases, shattering one by one as Link's heart dropped… and then Zelda nearly lost her balance and started to fall, but Link, with his quick thinking, manage to break free of the ropes since Dedede was a bit sloppy with the rope tying and he ran over and saved Zelda, holding her bridal style.

"I'm not letting _you_ break." Link smiled.

"My hero." Zelda smiled back, a heart appearing above her head and then kissed him while Dedede and Bowser walked out.

"He was right, that _was_ stress relief!" Dedede laughed as they walked out while Impa and Midna stared at the two.

"…Should we tell them to get a room?" Midna asked.

"Nah, let 'em be." Impa said as she grabbed a broom. "Come on, let's clean all this up."

"Yeah." Midna nodded in agreement, grabbing a dust pan and they started to clean up, leaving Link standing there and holding on to Zelda, still kissing her.

* * *

 **Credit goes to Dragonshadow97 for coming up with that idea for having Cardin shaving Yang's head!**

 **Also, can we talk about that Kingdom Hearts trailer that dropped out of freakin' nowhere? It's ABOUT TIME we saw Big Hero 6 show up after it was confirmed three years ago! Also... Randall has been confirmed. I could've sworn Nomura said this was like after the events of Monsters Inc. Buuuut if Randall is back, that means we can beat the living crap out of him! :D Yay!**

 **Now, I have been thinking of this for a while. Remember when Larxene said that Elsa is probably one of the new seven hearts? I have a theory on who the rest might be. Elsa, Rapunzel, Merida, Moana, possibly either Honey Lemon or GoGo (Probably not them, but I do have Big Hero 6 on the brain, can ya blame me?), and this is a wild card, but given the fact that Alice is a Princess of Heart even though I can never see why Alice is a Disney Princess in the first place, but alas... the wild card is Boo. And the last one is Pocahontas. I could totally be wrong and i'd be okay if some of these are wrong, but... given my track record on Smash as of late... I could be right on with everyone regarding Kingdom Hearts.**

 **Also, this is awkward. We have a four way tie in that poll i've made, so i'm gonna launch a new one regarding these four characters. It should be fun.**


	35. Too Cute For You

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **Problems With Crickets**

A Toad was sitting on a chair, writing on a notepad. "So… tell me where this problem started." He said, looking up to see that his client… was none other than Hooktail, lying on a crushed lounging couch.

"Well… it all started when my brother Gloomtail dared me to eat insects when I was a younger dragon. I didn't have any problems with eating ants, grasshoppers, ladybugs, praying mantis, bumblebees and what not… but then he dared me to eat a cricket. I didn't think about it too much after I ate one, but… then I got food poisoning that lasted about a week."

"Hmm… so that's why you're afraid of crickets. You got food poisoning that lasted about a week."

"Yes… and all because I fell for my brother's trickery!"

"Well… older siblings do tend to trick their younger brothers. Believe me, I have six older sisters…"

"I'm a girl, actually…"

"Oh, really? Apologies, I didn't know… but aside from that. I believe you need to conquer this fear of yours so you won't have any problems eating crickets. Just because you ate one bad cricket doesn't mean all of them are bad. Come, let us go for a walk."

* * *

 _A little bit later…_

"Exactly why are we out here at dusk?" Hooktail asked.

"Simple. If you want to conquer your fear, you must confront it." He instructed. "Now, you hear those crickets chirping?"

"Y-yes… ugh… I don't feel so hot…"

"Don't let your fear control you. Conquer it! Look at the cricket! Don't let it know that you fear it. You need to let it fear _YOU."_ He said. "Now, roar at that cricket!"

Hooktail glared at the crickets and then roared loudly… and then a cricket curiously crawled up Hooktail's leg. "Oh god! It's touching me! I'M FREAKING OUT! AAAAAAAAAAH!" Hooktail screamed and took off, leaving the cricket behind.

"I've dealt with many unusual fears from my patients… but this one?" He cracked his neck, then his knuckles. "I'm not gonna rest until this dragon conquers her fears or my name isn't Tort T.!" He exclaimed. "First… I'm gonna need a costume!"

* * *

 _Later…_

Hooktail was busy burning down a village, roaring loudly as everyone was screaming. "Hey you!" A voice yelled as Hooktail turned her attention to Tort T… in a cricket costume. "Yeah you!"

"Yagh! The Crickets got bigger!"

"Relax! It's only me!" He said, uncovering his mask.

"Oh… what are you doing?"

"I've resorted to many things for my patients, this is nothing new." Tort T. said. "Now…" He put his mask back on. "I want you to get over this fear!"

"…No thanks, I'm not interested." Hooktail said as she walked off, but Tort T. had an idea and ran over, punching the dragon's back leg. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Punching you, of course!" He said, punching her again.

"Quit it!"

"You're letting these crickets get to you! They're punching you!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Yeah, I'll leave you alone… because you're not the dragon you think you are!"

Hooktail stopped walking and turned around. "What… did you say to me?"

"You heard me. Oh look at me, I'm just a tiny little cricket and I found out the biggest baddest dragon is afraid of lil' ol' me! You, my beloved dragon, are a poser!"

"I am _NOT!"_

"Big ol' fearsome dragon! That's what you are? I've seen better dragons, you're just a big ol' loser!"

"I'm warning you!"

"Neener neener neener! You can't eat me because you're afraid I'll give you food poisoning! I wonder if I should crawl over your face? Or maybe I'll keep talking smack about you, you big. Ugly. Loser."

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT!" Hooktail yelled, having enough of the taunting and towered over him.

"W-wait! Wait! It's just me! Your doctor! I'm not really a- don't open your mouth! DON'T YOU DARE!" He yelled… before getting gobbled up by Hooktail.

"There… that'll take care of that little freak. Wait… oh no, not again!" Hooktail groaned.

* * *

 _Inside her belly…_

"In hindsight, I probably shouldn't have bullied a dragon." Tort T. grumbled.

"So…" A Toad caught his attention. "What are you in for?"

* * *

 **The Misadventures of Isabelle**

Ridley roared as he threw the Ice Climbers off of the stage of an Omega Brinstar and spiked them down before they could recover. "Bring in my next opponent! I can do this all day!" He declared.

At this moment, a certain yellow Shih Tzu appeared on the stage. "Hello!"

"Good! Now for my next… chall…en…ger…" Ridley looked at Isabelle. "What. The heck. Is this?"

"Hiya!" Isabelle waved. "I hope we'll have a fun time!"

Ridley took one look at Isabelle and started laughing. "You gotta be kidding me! There's no way you will land a single hit on me! I've already got this in the bag!"

"Oh, you shouldn't be so cocky, mister Ridley! It's bad for your health." Isabelle advised.

"I'll show YOU bad for your health! COME HERE!" Ridley roared and went after her, and was launched back after Isabelle popped a party popper. "Gah! What are you gonna do, party me to death? I'm gonna cook you up good!" He exclaimed.

* * *

 _Ten seconds later…_

"The winner is, Isabelle!"

"Thank you!" Isabelle waved and looked at the KO'd Ridley. "Oh! I hope I wasn't too rough on you!"

"Ugh… anyone got the license plate number on that spaceship?"

* * *

Isabelle walked over to the closet to grab something, humming to herself as she struggled to pull something out. "Mmph… mmmph! MMMMPH!" She grunted. "Come on!" She exclaimed before she snapped her fingers, using the Pocket ability on a very big dumbbell on it as she grabbed her files. "Might as well do some filing while I wait for my match!" She said, putting the dumbbell back and walked off… and then Bowser walked by, and due to his stomping, the dumbbell fell and landed right on his foot.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Bowser yelled, hopping on his foot and putting his hands on his other foot.

* * *

Blake hid behind a couch, then she hid behind a counter, then a plant and then from behind the TV. "How can there be another dog here?! It's bad enough Duck Hunt and Wolf are here!" She complained, seeming to be very paranoid as she quickly walked through the hallway. "Okay, just need to get to the cafeteria and meet up with Peach and Daisy." She said.

Right on cue, Isabelle walked out of a room behind Blake, seeming to be Villager's and walked out, seeing Blake walking away. "Hey! Blake, was it?"

Blake froze, turning her head to see Isabelle in fear. "O-Oh! U-Uh… hi…"

"We haven't formally met!" Isabelle kindly smiled. "I'm Isabelle, the mayor's secretary! And what's yours?"

"Uh… uh… I… I…" Blake was frozen stiff. "Um… CAN'T TALK RIGHT NOW!" She yelled and ran off screaming, leaving Isabelle in the dust.

"Wait! Don't leave! I just want to be friends with you!" Isabelle said and chased after her, but Blake quickly used a smoke bomb to get Isabelle off of her trail. "…Aww… I was hoping we would chat…" Isabelle sighed and walked off sulkingly, unaware that Blake was right above her on a beam.

"Phew. Ninja vanish successful."

* * *

 **You Did WHAT to Yang?!**

"I have to say, Church… you're not as bad as people say you are." Taiyang said as he was walking with him.

"Exactly! I'm not totally this jerk that people think I am." Church said. "Sure, people get on my nerves but it's not my fault I snap at them!"

Taiyang chuckled. "Believe me… I'm that way with Qrow all the time." He said.

"I imagine." Church said. "Ya know… no offense, but Yang can get on my nerves all the time."

"Yang? Oh come on, my daughter can't be that bad."

"Every five seconds, she makes a really bad pun!"

"Where do you think she gets it from?" Taiyang asked with a smile.

Church facepalmed. "Of course she does…" He grumbled.

"Yang's not bad. She's really friendly once she gets to know you… and a bit flirty if you're a guy. I'm sure she forgives you for snapping at her or did whatever to her. You didn't do anything to her, did you?"

"Well, there was this one time that I shot at Yang…" Church said.

"…YOU DID WHAT?!" Taiyang yelled.

"Wait, you didn't let me finish. It was on accident. You see, we were trying to take down this castle that was stubborn enough to not die, so I tried shooting it, but instead it ricocheted and nearly hit Yang. I think it was after Sarge used Grif as a battering ram…"

"You nearly shot down my daughter… ACCIDENT OR NOT, YOU ALMOST KILLED HER!"

"Wait wait wait! It was an accident, I swear!" Church exclaimed, but he didn't want to hear it as Tai quickly punched the daylights out of Church before tying his own body in a pretzel knot before walking off in a huff, and then Church's ghost body appeared next to his mangled body. "I hate it when people jump to conclusions like that"

* * *

 **No Bad Luck**

Waluigi studied Qrow from afar, watching through binoculars as everything was going screwy as Qrow casually walked around, such as windows breaking, fire hydrants bursting without warning, cars exploding, anvils falling on people, and what have you.

"Interesting… bad luck follows him everywhere." Waluigi mused and then rubbed his chin in thought, and then snapped his fingers. "I got it! That green loser has his own fair share of bad luck… if I can just get him to hang out with the drunk uncle, major bad luck will happen to _him_ and that green loser will be out of the picture… and then I'll have a chance to be in that Ultimate tournament! Wahahahaha! It's genius!" He exclaimed and ran off. "Hey Luigi!" He yelled out to him.

"Hmm?" Luigi turned to him as he was chatting with Captain Toad.

"You see that guy over there?" He asked, pointing over to Qrow. "I want you to go hang out with him!"

Luigi paled. "H-him? I've heard horrible things about him! How bad luck follows him wherever he goes!"

"That's just superstition! Go have fun!" Waluigi said, kicking Luigi hard over to Qrow. "Have fun! Don't break anything! Wahahaha!"

"…Just what are you up to?" Captain Toad asked suspiciously.

Luigi landed near Qrow, and then he looked at the plumber. "Oh, hey Luigi." Qrow said.

"H-hi…" Luigi greeted in a scared tone.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost. Is a Boo pestering you?"

"N-No… I… I was just hearing some bad stuff about you and I didn't know if it was true."

"Bad stuff? Oh, you mean that bad luck thing? Eh, I've never really noticed. Come on, let's go take a walk around. I'd like to get to know more about you."

Luigi paled. "O-Okay…" He said as he walked off with Qrow, completely scared while unaware, Waluigi was rubbing his hands together devilishly.

"Bye bye, Luigi! Wahahaha!" He laughed and then proceeded to spy on them for a few hours, which to his surprise, nothing bad happened at all. In fact, Luigi had eased up to Qrow and were talking about many different things. "What is going on? Why is nothing bad happening to Luigi?!" He asked.

It was as if Qrow's and Luigi's bad luck cancelled each other out…

"Really! You tried being a doctor?" Qrow asked.

"Yeah… but, it never really worked out." Luigi sighed.

"Being a doctor isn't for everyone. Have you tried something else?"

"Well, I-"

"OKAY, I'VE SEEN ENOUGH!" Waluigi yelled, running over and kicking Luigi far away. "What happened! Your bad luck was supposed to have bad things happen to that loser!"

"That _loser_ happens to be a good friend and you ought to respect him that way." Qrow said.

"Grrr… I'm going to be hanging out with you! Let's go!" Waluigi said, dragging Qrow away… and suddenly, a piano fell right on top of the lanky purple guy, freeing his grip from Qrow as a few Bulky Bob-Ombs landed on the piano and exploded… and a semi truck drove by and ran over said piano.

"…Ouch. You might want to get that looked at." He said and turned away. "Hey Luigi! Where are you?" He asked.

* * *

 _Later, at the hospital…_

"So… what happened?" Dr. Mario asked as Waluigi was in a full body cast.

"Horrible… horrible bad luck…" He groaned.

* * *

 **Funny enough, I immediately thought of a skit involving Ridley getting his butt handed to him by Isabelle, and then I see Red mentioning Blake getting absolutely paranoid over her and I thought "Ooooh, potential!" so here we are!**


	36. Curious Creations

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **Super Crown**

Peach was outside in the backyard, enjoying some tea with Zelda and then the back door opened, revealing Toadette holding something. "Hey Peach!"

"Oh? Hello Toadette, what are you holding?" Peach asked.

"You know all of these Power Ups in ? blocks? I decided to make one myself!"

"Oh?" Peach looked intrigued by this.

"Well, I had some help from E. Gadd and Jade, but we made this Super Crown!"

"What does it do?" Zelda curiously asked.

"Simple! You put it on and-" Toadette put it on and suddenly transformed into Peach… or in this case, Peachette. "Ta-dah!"

"Whoa!" Zelda exclaimed.

"You turn into me?" Peach asked.

"Well, it's a work in progress and we used you as a base for testing. Hope you don't mind."

"Oh no, I'm honored!" Peach giggled. "…A bit weirded out, though."

"Yeah, but hey, we can work out a few kinks and this Super Crown would probably let you turn into anyone!" Peachette smiled. "Think of it like a surprise twist!"

"Oooh, I like the sound of that. Maybe I can wear that so I can have Ganondorf get off my back." Zelda mused. "Do you suppose you can make a list?"

Peachette giggled. "Sure can!" She said.

"First off, have E. Gadd tweak it so I could turn into Impa so I wouldn't be kidnapped." Zelda added as Peachette wrote it down.

"Oh! And you should probably do something for Daisy so Waluigi can stop pestering her for a tennis rematch!" Peach added.

"Perfect!" Peachette said as she was about to take off the Super Crown… until a massive claw hand nabbed her. "ACK!"

"Gotcha!" Bowser laughed as he pulled up Peachette in the airship. "Sayonara, Zelda and a copycat of Zelda!" He said and took off.

"HEEEEEEEEELP!"

"…He kidnapped the wrong girl…" Zelda sweatdropped as they took off after him where they saw Mario already giving chase.

"Mario!" Peach waved.

"Huh?" Mario turned his head to see her. "Wait… you're here? But… who did Bowser kidnap?"

"This is gonna sound really weird, like, weirder for Mushroom Kingdom standards, even, but-"

* * *

 _At Bowser's Castle…_

"That takes care of that!" Bowser said, locking Peachette in a cage. "…Say, have you done something with your hair? You look different."

"That's because I'm not Peach, stupid!" Peachette said before taking off the Super Crown to turn back to Toadette.

"WAH! Pinky?!" Bowser yelled. "Wh-what… how…?"

"Tricked ya!" Toadette grinned, and then Bowser opened the cell door. "You're letting me go?"

"I'm just gonna pretend I didn't kidnap you. Just go and pretend you never saw me."

"See ya!" Toadette ran off, but not before Bowser took the Super Crown.

"What is this peculiar thing?" Bowser wondered, contemplating about whether to put it on.

"Before you put it on, sire!" Kamek came in. "You might want to check something on the internet. You've been trending like crazy."

"Oh?" Bowser walked over to check his computer. "What's… Bowsette?"

"Tread carefully, now…" Kamek warned as Bowser was checking it out.

"I'm a woman?! Hmm…" Bowser mused. "Ah… I can be evenly matched with Mario! Me and him, both human, battling to the death evenly matched and then I can take the crown off after I kick _HIM_ into the lava and make Peach mine! Plus, I look cute! Might make myself a bit more modest though, just so Junior doesn't get the wrong idea." He said as he kept scrolling.

"I wouldn't scroll further if I were you…"

"Why? It's not like I'm doing anything to Mario aside from kicking his butt!" Bowser laughed… aaand then saw the pictures of Mario and Bowsette doing… _unspeakable_ things. "Wait… is that me and Mario-"

"I tried to warn ya…"

Bowser closed the laptop before burning it alive and then went into a fetal position. "The internet is a cruel cruel place…" He groaned.

"Give me a break." A voice said as Bowser turned to see Sonic. "You haven't seen _anything."_

* * *

 **Curious Wonders**

"Hehehehe." Dr. Eggman was busy making something with an evil smirk. "With this creation, I can easily destroy that pesky Sonic once and for all!" He declared as he sealed it up tight.

"Doctor, do you think we ought to do something about this nut?" Cubot asked, picking it up.

"Hmm? Bah, that's just a spare part. I don't need it." Eggman said.

"Well, if you insist." Cubot said, tossing it to the side as Eggman pressed a button and shot a laser at the sealed door, and then he turned it off and then went to open it.

"Behold! My latest creation to destroy that meddling hedgehog!" Eggman declared and opened it up, and liquid metal poured out.

"Ah yes, liquid metal. That'll show him!" Orbot sarcastically said.

"Urgh! Lousy cheap metal… I knew that metal I stole at Tails' shop had a string attached to it! I'm gonna give fox boy a piece of my mind!" He said and then walked off, with the robots following him, unaware of the liquid metal slowly oozing its way to the nut, where it suddenly started to take shape, until it had a small body with a nut for a head as a little eyeball appeared in the middle.

"Meltan…?" The curious little creature wondered before it worked its way out of Eggman's lab and went out to see the great and curious world that it was about to see.

It first wandered its way to Beacon, looking at the tall structure in front of it as it curiously went inside, not being afraid of any of the humans/faunus that towered above it as it spotted an open door and curiously went inside, only to see it wandered into CRDL's room, completely unaware of how much of a jerk Cardin can be.

"Well, that was a good day!" Cardin came in chuckling and put its weapon down, almost squishing Meltan in the process. "Hmm? What are you?" He asked as he picked it up.

"Melt!" It yelped as it then looked at Cardin. "Meltan!" It waved at him.

"…I have no idea what this is." He said, squishing it with his finger. "Seriously, what are you?"

"Melt! MEEEELT!" It cried, not liking being squished and then let out a massive Thunderbolt to his face.

"HGRKGRKGRK!" Cardin cried before he fell unconscious as Meltan scurried away. "What did I do to deserve that…?" He groaned.

* * *

Meltan then found itself at the Smash Mansion, curiously scurrying in and found a 1-on-1 match going on between the Ice Climbers and K. Rool with several of the Smashers watching as Meltan then scurried about, seeming to have lost interest in the fight and wandered into Dedede's room, where it saw a huge pile of food.

"Tan…" Meltan seemingly drooled over the food as it proceeded to go ahead and eat the delicious food since it was a little hungry, though how it can eat without a mouth, I'll never know. Maybe it's secretly a Waddle Dee.

Meltan then finished up the pile and strolled on out of the room right as Dedede walked in. "Man, I am starving! Time to get me a few apples and-… KIRBY, DID YOU EAT MY FOOD?!" He yelled. "OR WAS IT EFFIE?!"

Meltan curiously wandered around the mansion until it bumped into someone. "Melt!" It exclaimed and looked up to see Ashley.

"Hmm?" Ashley looked down at the creature and knelt down. "Curious little thing, aren't you?" She wondered and gently picked it up. "What are you supposed to be?"

"Meltan!" Meltan cried.

Ashley raised an eyebrow. "Hmm… a little interesting." She said as she wandered into her room and put it on her desk. "I need to know more about you." She said and went to her drawer. "Let's see… where is that notebook? Red, have you seen the notebook anywhere?" She asked, where Meltan noticed an open window as it started to push some things together to make some makeshift stairs and curiously climbed up and then hopped down into a garden.

"Found it. Alright, time to study your behav-" Ashley paused, seeing Meltan gone and she started writing something down. "Is an escape artist." She wrote.

Meltan curiously wandered around the garden, where it noticed some Pikmin uprooting a carrot for Olimar, then went on its way where it found Kirby's Warp Star as it curiously got on it… and went for a joy ride. "MEEEEEEEELT!" Meltan yelled, surprised by its speed as it took off… right as Kirby walked by the garden.

"…Poyo?"

Meltan landed on the ground in Alola as it got out, curiously looking around and seeing the many different Pokemon until it discovered Leaf sleeping soundly underneath the shade with an Alolan Vulpix on her lap as Meltan wandered toward her and spotted a Pokeball, as it curiously poked the button as it opened up and it crawled inside.

"Melt…" Meltan said and then yawned, feeling a little sleepy and slept peacefully inside the open Pokeball where it took a nap… right as Leaf woke up from her nap and stretched.

"Mmm, that was a good nap." Leaf said, noticing her open Pokeball and then closing it, unaware of the Meltan she inadvertently caught. "Come on, Snowball. Let's go explore Alola some more!"

"Vul!"

* * *

 **Surprise!**

Link climbed his way up a mountain, determined to get to the top as he eventually did and pulled himself up. "Ah, perfect." He said as he pulled out his Sheikah Slate and started to take some pictures of the area, including some of the local wildlife.

"Excuse me, sir…" An old man approached Link as he turned to the old man. "Would you do this old man a favor and give me something to eat? I'm starving…"

Link narrowed his eyes, suspicious considering he knew very well elderly folk simply don't have the energy to climb a mountain, but he did pull out a plate of Teriyaki Shishkebabs. "Here you go. Eat this."

"Thank you… and now I will have to give you a reward." He said before smirking wickedly. "Your _life!"_ He exclaimed before turning into one of the Yiga Clan members, and pulled out a sickle.

"Saw that one coming." Link said, pulling out the Master Sword and started duking it out, both of them landing hard hitting attacks on each other until the Yiga Member clapped his hands together and teleported away to try and hit him with an arrow.

"I have you now! Eat arrows!" He exclaimed, firing arrows at Link to which he rolled out of the way. "HAHAHAHAHA… hahaha… ha… say, does the ground feel light to you?"

"You might want to look where you're standing." Link told him as the Yiga member looked down to see he was standing on thin air.

"…Oh…" He quietly said before he started falling. "WHY DID I CHOOSE TO FIGHT YOU ON A MOUNTAAAAAAIN!" He yelled.

Link, meanwhile, pulled out his boomerang and threw it down, before it came back up with some bananas. "HEY! THOSE ARE MY BANAN-"

 **THUD!**

"Thank you!" Link said, putting them in his pocket as he walked away, picking up his shishkebabs and happily eating one in the process.

"I'm okay…" The Yiga member groaned from the bottom of the mountain.

* * *

 **The Perils of No Shoes**

Kamui hummed to herself, putting her clothes on and stretching. "Ah! It's gonna be a good day!" She said and walked out.

"Hey sis!" Elise waved to her.

"Hello, Elise!"

"Are you ever going to wear shoes like the rest of us?" Elise asked.

"I don't need them. I'm fine as is." She said and then walked out the door. "Later!" She waved and walked out.

"Hmm… if only you knew how dangerous it can be without shoes…" She quietly said.

Kamui happily hummed to herself, enjoying the nice weather as she noticed some leaves on the ground as she happily walked through them, listening to the crunching sound of her feet… and then felt something sharp touch the bottom of her foot. "Yagh!" She cried and pulled her foot up to see she stepped on a twig that she didn't see before, and it just so happened to stab herself with it. "Ow… where'd _that_ come from?" She wondered. "Oh… I hope my male counterpart isn't having this problem."

* * *

 _With Corrin…_

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" Corrin yelped, touching the hot concrete with his feet. "Must concrete always be this hot?! Ow! OW! OOOOOW!" He yelled.

"Did they have concrete in Hoshido?" A Toad asked Hinoka as they were watching Corrin hopping on the hot sidewalk.

"Not entirely…" Hinoka said.

* * *

Kamui laid on the cool sand of the beach with her siblings, enjoying the warm weather where a Krabby walked by and saw Kamui's toes… and then pinched her with its claws. "YAAAAAAGH!" Kamui screamed.

"And that is why I always wear shoes to the beach." Leo said, not looking up from his book.

"Bro, you are weird…" Elise told him.

* * *

"Wait for me!" Corrin said as he ran to catch up with the others on a rocky path. All was fine and dandy until he happened to step on a painfully sharp rock. "GAH!" He yelled.

* * *

Kamui got out of her bed, feeling a bit thirsty and walking out of her room in the middle of the night when she stepped on something that embedded into her foot as she tried not to scream and tried to walk it off, only to have more things embedded to her foot. "Ow! OW! OW! What am I stepping on?!" She yelled and turned on a light, only to see a bunch of certain small colored plastic bricks that was left on the ground.

"Ugh… Kana…" Kamui groaned. "I thought I told you to pick these up after you done playing with Percy…" She said, picking them all up and putting them in a box as she went to grab a drink of water and walked back… and stepped on another that she didn't see. "GAH!"

* * *

Corrin happily walked into a restaurant with his wife Scarlet… but was kicked out. "Agh! What was that for?!" Corrin asked.

"Can't you read the sign?!" The Shy Guy yelled. "No shirt, no shoes, no service!" He exclaimed and slammed the door.

"…I knew we should've ordered take out…" Scarlet sighed.

"How was I supposed to know this restaurant had this policy?" Corrin asked.

"Get in line." A voice said as they turned to see Kamui, her husband Silas, their son Kana and daughter Sophie, Ryu, Ken, Bowser, his son, and the Koopalings who were also kicked to the curb.

"That's it, I'm ordering taking out." Scarlet said.

* * *

 **Sooo, I discovered something interesting.**

 **You know how GameXplain showed off a video that Nintendo almost made Bowsette canon in Odyssey?**

 **Well, just now, I saw a post from Nintendo Enthusiast on my Facebook feed that showed off concept art of Rosalina becoming an _Indie Rocker_ in Odyssey.**

 **I'm not making this up. We almost had our favorite cosmic space princess wear normal clothes and becoming a guitar player! ...Now I wish that was real.**

 **EDIT: Whoops! I got so excited about mentioning Rosie becoming a guitar player that I forgot to give MaMcMu credit for giving me his idea! Sorry!**


	37. Poke-Nonsense

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **It's a Hard Life, Man**

Dr. Wily hummed to himself, working on another scheme to get rid of that pesky blue bomber for good… and then a door was slammed open. "WILY!"

The mad scientist turned around to see Hard Man. "Ah, Hard Man. What can I do for you?"

"I want a name change. Everyone is making fun of it!" He said.

"Oh please, what is so funny about your name?"

"Oh, you don't know? Well, let me tell you!"

* * *

"Alright, Eggman! What do you got for us this time?!" Sonic asked.

"Ohohohoho! I'm glad you asked!" Eggman smirked. "Dr. Wily has decided to lend me one of his robots to help me get rid of you!"

"Heh, who's the unlucky son of a gun?" Knuckles smirked, cracking his knuckles.

"I give you… HARD MAN!" Eggman yelled, as Hard Man landed on the ground in front of them.

"Yo!" Hard Man greeted.

"…Your name is Hard Man?" Sonic asked.

"Yes! Doesn't it strike terror in your hearts?!"

"…That's unfortunate." Tails said while Sonic and Knuckles started laughing.

"THAT IS THE STUPIDEST NAME I'VE EVER HEARD!" Sonic yelled as he was laughing.

"Who named you?! A toddler?!" Knuckles asked as he pounding on the ground as he was laughing.

"Ugh… at least Mega Man was kind enough to not laugh at my name…" Hard Man grumbled.

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman! For our next act, give it up for… for… fooooor… pfft, HAHAHAHAHA! Hard Man!"

"Hello! I can't wait to share some jokes with you!" Hard Man greeted.

"Yeah, like your name!" Yang teased. "I bet you're falling on _HARD_ times, man!" She said as everyone laughed.

"Finally! A pun that doesn't suck!" Church exclaimed.

"Well, have you heard about-"

"It's kinda HARD to hear when we're all laughing at you, man!" Sun taunted as they kept laughing.

"…Good grief…" Hard Man grumbled.

* * *

"Hey Jaune, what'ya doing?" Pyrrha asked.

"Agh, playing this game that Sarge recommended. It's called Darkness Souls and… GAH! I died again! I hate this game!"

"Oh… that boss looks kind of hard, man." Pyrrha said.

"OH COME ON!" A voice yelled as they turned to see Hard Man fuming as he walked by and heard what happened, then marched away in a huff.

"Wait, Hard Man! I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there!" Pyrrha said, trying to chase after him.

* * *

"Sooo… you want a name change because everyone is making fun of you?" Wily asked.

"Yes." Hard Man nodded.

"Well, what do you want to be named instead?"

Hard Man smirked. "Well… as a matter of fact…"

* * *

 _Later…_

Sonic was walking around Toad Town with his team with Team Chaotix and Mega Man accompanying them. "And so, I said to the guy that-"

"Wait!" Espio raised his hand up. "We have company." He said as right on cue, Hard Man landed in front of them.

"Well well well, if it isn't Mega Dork and his pals!"

"Hard Man? What are you doing?" Mega Man asked as Team Sonic and Chaotix snickered at the name.

"I don't go by Hard Man anymore!" He said.

"Oh? What do you go by?" Tails asked. "Steel Man? Titanium Man? Aluminum Man?"

"Oh no, none of the above. Say hello… TO EASY MAN!" He yelled triumphantly… aaaand everyone laughed except for Mega Man who rubbed the back of his head.

"THAT NAME IS EVEN MORE RIDICULOUS!" Knuckles laughed as he was rolling on the ground laughing with Vector and Charmy, with Sonic joining in a second later.

Hard Man facepalmed with a groan. "I hate my life…"

* * *

 **Bigger Fish**

Link was humming to himself, sitting at the edge of Great Bay with a fishing pole out. "Hello, Mister Link!" A voice said as Isabelle walked over to him. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Oh no, go for it." Link said as she sat down, brought out her fishing pole and let it fly. Link soon got a nibble and then reeled it in, pulling out a Goldeen. "Huh…" He quietly said and put it back to where Isabelle pulled out a Seaking.

"Ooooh!" Isabelle's eyes sparkled before putting it back, to where Link pulled out a Gorebyss, then Isabelle pulled out a Milotic, then Link pulled out Sharpedo, where Isabelle pulled out a Crawdaunt, then Link pulled up a Lapras that was swimming under the water.

"I think I won." Link chuckled and put the Lapras back.

"Mmph! I got a big one… and it's a fighter…!" Isabelle said, using all her might, closing her eyes in determination… and then a huge fish was pulled out of the water, or more like a huge Wailord.

"WAAAAAAAAIL!"

"WHAT?!" Link yelled in disbelief… and before he knew it, the Wailord landed right on top of him with a loud thud that had Isabelle open her eyes.

"Oh my goodness, you're a big fella!" She exclaimed, then realized that Link was nowhere to be seen, unaware that she accidentally crushed the poor guy. "Huh? Mister Link? Where'd you go? Link?"

"Ooogh…" Link let out a muffled groan as Isabelle looked around for the source before looking at the screen with a shrug.

* * *

 **Charge it Up!**

The crowd was going ballistic in The Lava Pit, Nora and her team consisting of a Hammer Bro, Toad, and Shy Guy was going against Bowser, with Monty Mole, Dry Bones and a Boo for his team. Both of them were neck and neck, with Nora's team is at 4 points and Bowser's is at 5 points.

There were thirty seconds left in the game and Bowser KNEW he had this in the bag. A Boo spat out the soccer ball to Monty Mole, but Nora came in and slid over to intercept the ball before their team could score another point.

"Ha! We're gonna be tied to these guys!" Nora cheered… and then a Dry Bones headbutted her _straight_ to the electric fence, where she got electrocuted. "YAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"Not today, Valkyrie! We're winning this thing!" Dry Bones taunted.

"YOU FOOL!" Bowser yelled at him. "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU JUST DID?!"

"Uh… I shoved her to the electric fence?"

"…Something tells me that he's not aware of her abilities…" The Monty Mole said and whispered it in Dry Bones' non-existent ear.

"Oh. ….Ooooooooh." Dry Bones paled even harder, and then they saw Nora's team backing away as Nora fell to the ground, a wicked smirk on her face. Within a flash, she was at the ball, bringing out her hammer and whacking it high in the air as she jumped up and smirked wickedly, smacking the ball hard enough to send ten soccer balls down to the goalie.

"Mother…" The Kritter whimpered as he got barraged by the oncoming missiles, knocking him unconscious in the process.

"GOOOOOAL!" The announcer yelled, as the timer reached zero. "Team Nora WINS!"

"YES!" Nora cheered as her team high fived her while Bowser and his team crowded the Dry Bones, not looking very amused.

"Uh… eheheh… it was an accident?" Dry Bones said sheepishly… and then they got in a fighting dust cloud.

* * *

 **Poke-Logic Makes No Sense**

Leaf walked along the trail, humming to herself when she noticed a trainer playing on a 3DS. "Well, I'll just walk on by while he's distracted." She said as she walked along, but as she crossed him, he looked up from his game and grinned, as he ran up to her while putting his 3DS away.

"Hiyah!"

"Wah!"

"You locked eyes with me! Now we have to battle!"

"I wasn't even looking at you!"

"No one cares! Let's battle!"

* * *

Blue noticed a Pokeball on the ground as he was walking along with his Eevee. "Sweet!" He said as he went to pick it up, and popped out a Hyper Potion. "Uh…" He stared at it and looked at the inside of the Pokeball before putting it away, then he noticed another as he picked it up… and a TM came out.

"…Okay, seriously, how did they even fit these in here?" Blue wondered as he picked another one up, and a bicycle popped out of it. "SERIOUSLY, HOW DO THEY DO THIS?!"

"Eevee…" Eevee quietly said.

* * *

Red walked into a cave and reached into his bag, pulling out a Max Repel and spraying himself before he walked along to the cave undisturbed, hoping he would find himself an exit before it wore off and he had to use another one.

However, as he was exploring the cave, his max repel wore off and then he heard a screeching sound as he looked up and saw tons of Zubat.

"…Uh oh." He said as he tried to reach for another Max Repel, but they all swarmed him. "ACK!"

* * *

"Alright, Scizor! Let's fly!" Leaf exclaimed, hopping on his back.

"…Scizor…" Scizor sheepishly said, scratching his cheek.

"What's wrong?" Leaf wondered before it dawned on her. "Wait, you can't fly? But you have wings!" She said and then she heard cheering as she looked up to see Blue riding on a humble Fletchling.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Blue yelled.

"Fletch!" Fletchling exclaimed, seeming to not be weighed down at all and had a smile on its beak.

"…How does that make sense?!" Leaf yelled.

* * *

Mewtwo fell on one knee, glaring hard at Blue who had a Riolu out while Mewtwo was badly bruised, but he got back up, still going strong.

"Alright, Riolu! Use a small Aura Sphere on him!"

"Rio!" Riolu nodded as he jumped up in the air and conjured up a tiny Aura Sphere, while dodging a Psystrike attack and launched it to him, smacking him in the head as Blue hoped it would be enough to grab him with an Ultra Ball.

…There was just one tiny problem.

That Aura Sphere just so happened to hit him with a Critical Hit, knocking Mewtwo down for the count.

"NOOOOO!" Blue yelled.

"Rio…" Riolu sweatdropped.

"Great! Now how are we going to catch him?!" He asked, completely ignoring the KO'd Mewtwo on the ground. "Ugh, nothing we can do now. Nope! It's impossible to catch it now! Let's go…" Blue said as the two walked off sulking.

Just as they walked off, a certain Youngster walked by and spotted Mewtwo. "Oooh! Free Pokemon!" He said, throwing a Pokeball at the Mewtwo, and three shakes and a click later, Mewtwo was caught. "Yes! Now my top percentage Rattata has a new friend to play with!"

* * *

 **I realize you don't find a bicycle running around, but it does make you wonder... how the heck do they manage to fit in discs and potions in those things? Thought it'd be funny if someone managed to put a bike in one of those things.**

 **Speaking of Pokemon, anyone want to bet we'll be seeing some horrid Pokedex entries for Let's Go Pikachu/Eevee? I have a few in mind.**

 **We all know how tempermental the Spearow line is, so I can imagine the Pokedex entry going "When angered, Spearow will not rest until it has clawed its victim's eyes out in revenge." Fearow would've probably be like "This Pokemon feeds on crying Cubone" and then Alolan Marowak's would've been like "Alolan Marowak's bone is so durable that is capable of crushing Fearow's skull."**

 **I mean, hey, they got away with so much disturbing entries in Alola (My friend's headcanon is that Rotom is just trying to impress you by spouting nonsense about a Pokemon) so hey, they could do that to some of them!**

 **Though, I do wonder how Game Freak sleeps at night with some of these entries. Looking at _YOU,_ Gengar! **


	38. RWBY Chibi Party: Halloween Edition 2018

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **Spooky Scary Wife**

"And so, after what had happened in Hyrule, Link had finally-" The classroom bell rang, interrupting Robin. "Oh, that will be all for today, class." Robin said and then saw Weiss raising her hand. "Yes, Weiss?"

"Aren't you gonna give us homework?" Weiss asked with a smirk.

"NO!" Everyone in the class groaned.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot. Class, for your homework assignment, you are to research the Zelda Timeline and put everything in the correct order, and make sure you name the Timelines correctly too, especially when Link split the timeline up with the Ocarina of Time." He said as everyone but Weiss groaned. "And as for extra credit, put in all the events that had happened too!"

"Why are we even learning about this stuff? There's not even a Hyrule in Remnant!" Cardin complained, but was ignored.

"Heh, I got this in the bag." She smirked and walked off as Robin hummed to himself and wiped the chalkboard. He reached into his desk to grab something… only for Tharja to pop out.

"Boo."

"Yagh!" Robin yelped. "Tharja, what are you doing?!"

"Thought I'd surprise my husband." Tharja chuckled darkly.

"Is it because it's the Halloween season…?" Robin asked.

"Maybe. Hmmhmmhmm, what say you that we have some fun on this desk?" She said seductively with a wink.

"Uh… some other time, I have some papers to grade. Later!" Robin said and then took off running.

"Oh…" Tharja smirked darkly. "I love it when he plays hard to get."

Behind the wall, Robin put his hand over his heart. "I keep forgetting how much fun she has during Halloween… I have to be on my guard." He told himself.

* * *

Robin walked over to a trash can after having some lunch with Chrom, Frederick and Lissa, and when he opened up the lid. "Hi sweetie!" Tharja greeted from inside the trash.

"AAAAH!" Robin screamed, letting go of the lid and hitting Tharja as he ran off.

"Ow!" Tharja groaned.

"Well, glad to know how your relationship is doing!" Henry teased.

"Shut up… or I'll turn you into a naked mole rat!"

"Can I have bat wings to go with that?!" Henry asked giddly.

"Uuuugh…" Tharja groaned.

* * *

Robin walked into the bathroom, whistling to himself. "Alright, time to take a quick shower." He said and hopped on in after taking off his clothes… but as he turned the water on and turned around.

"Hello darling!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Robin screamed.

* * *

 _Sometime later…_

"Dear Naga, she's out on full force this year!" Robin groaned, walking around and looking absolutely paranoid.

"Hey Robin!" Yang greeted from behind.

"AAAAH!" Robin yelled, turning around and using El Wind, completely unaware that it was Yang. "Back away, woman!" He said and then it dawned on him. "Oh, Yang… sorry, I didn't realize it was you." He said and then saw Yang's eyes red. "Um… did I do something wrong?"

"Look down." Yang growled as Robin looked to see that he accidentally clipped a few of Yang's hair, despite the fact that she dodged the attack.

"Oh dear… um, wait a second, it was an accident! It's just that Tharja has been popping out of nowhere and-" Yang cocked her gauntlets, making Robin gulp in fear.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" She screamed as Robin took off screaming as Yang went after him, but was stopped dead in her tracks as Tharja appeared between the two.

"Harm one little hair on my Robin and I'll hex you to your _bones."_ Tharja threatened in a sinister voice that was enough to make Yang pale and she took off running, then she turned around. "You're safe now."

"Oh, thank you, Tharja!" Robin said, hugging her tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"My pleasure, Robin." Tharja smiled sweetly at him, both of them completely unaware that a completely baffled Kamui was watching along with Morgan and Noire.

"…Do your parents even remember they're married?" Kamui asked.

"Don't worry, they do this all the time." Morgan said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, this is normal for them." Noire said.

Kamui sweatdropped. "Oh dear…"

* * *

 **Left 2 Die**

"Jaune, are you sure this is the right way?" Pyrrha asked.

"I know where I'm going." Jaune smiled.

"Yeah, but there are a lot of zombies in this place." Ren said, sounding a bit terrified.

"They still move when I break their legs! This shouldn't happen!" Nora complained, nearly tearing up.

"Relax, I got this in the bag." Jaune said with a smirk.

* * *

Cardin chuckled. "Modding team JNPR in Left 4 Death was too easy." He said, playing on his computer. "And putting in Jaune as heroic while everyone else as scared little wimps was genius!" He laughed and then he heard something. "Oh? What's this? Do I hear crying?" He asked with a sadistic smirk.

* * *

"Is that crying?" Pyrrha asked.

"Look!" Ren exclaimed as they saw a certain grown woman crying before she stopped to look at them and then shrieked at them. "Oh no! It's a Witch!"

"Stand back! I got this in the bag!" Jaune exclaimed, pulling out his sword and running to the Witch.

* * *

"Hehehehe." Cardin smirked and then clicked, watching Jaune swing in the air. " _Ooops, I missed!_ " He grinned, watching the Witch cutting Jaune to ribbons.

* * *

"AAAAGH! HELP! HELP! SHE'S GOT ME! AAAAAGH!"

* * *

"Ah, this never gets old!" Cardin smirked.

"Ahem!" A voice said as they turned to see the real Team JNPR behind them looking pissed, though Jaune still looked a bit intimidated.

"Oh hello JNPR. Found any zombie witches lately?" Cardin snickered as they looked at each other and nodded, where Nora whistled, to where a certain woman approached them. "Oh? Is this someone pretending to be a Witch? HA! Nice try."

He walked over to the Witch, smirking. "Nice try, Yang. You can't fool me." He said, trying to yank the hair off, but nothing happened. "Odd, this wig is not coming off." He said and then started to smell her. "And she smells horrible, not to mention that her nails are extremely lifelike and… WHY. WON'T. THIS. WIG. COME. OFF." He yelled, before it dawned on him. "This… this is a real…" He paled.

"Sic him." Nora smirked as the Witch tackled him to the ground.

"AAAAGH! NO! NO! NOT MY SPLEEN! NOOOOO! AAAAAGH!"

"So, where did you find her anyway?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, I found her in the alleyway." Nora said casually.

"…No, we cannot keep her." Ren said.

"Aww…"

"NO! I NEED THAT BLOOD! NOOOOO!"

* * *

 **Rotten Eggs**

"Ah, I love the sounds of screaming kids at this time of year." Dracula said, sitting on his throne and drinking out of his glass, when there was a loud "thud" on his window. "What in blazes?!" He asked as he turned his head to an egg plastered on his window, and then a few more hit the window. "Alright! Who's doing that!" He exclaimed as he opened up the window.

"HEY! WHOEVER IS THROWING EGGS AT MY CASTLE IS GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" He yelled, and some more eggs hit _him_ instead, both eggs hitting him in the eyes… and a slab of bacon was thrown to his mouth weirdly enough, creating a smiley face… until he wiped it off.

"DEATH!" Dracula yelled as Death came in.

"Yes, Dracula?"

"I need you to find who is egging my castle and bring them to me!"

"Understood." Death saluted and took off.

* * *

 _Down below…_

"Wario, we're out of eggs!" Waluigi exclaimed as they were launching eggs to Castlevania via cannon, as a few Hammer Bros and Goombas were with them too.

"Don't worry, we have more!" Wario said. "But filled with bombs! Wahahahaha! Like anyone lives in that castle anyway!"

"Ahem!" Death got their attention as he was behind them.

"Oh, beat it! Can't you see we're busy?" Wario asked, and then Death readied his scythe and swung at Wario, taking his soul out in the process.

"WAH! WARIO!" Waluigi yelled as Death readied his scythe at Waluigi too as he gulped.

* * *

 _Back with Dracula…_

"Hey, uh… can I get out now?" Luigi asked, as he was locked in a cell near Dracula's throne.

"No." Dracula replied. "You are still being punished for trying to ghost bust my own castle!" He said. "Heh, it's a good thing I sent those Belmonts and my own son away from that Gust Bellows I found."

"Dracula, I have found those pathetic whelps." Death said, dropping the bodies of the Wario Bros while holding their souls hostage.

"Good." Dracula smirked. "Now, because I am somewhat in a good mood, I will let you off with a warning."

"We thought nobody was home!" Wario exclaimed.

"Uh-huh… and you thought egging someone's house would be a good idea?"

"…We'll promise not to do it anymore!" Waluigi exclaimed.

"…Good. Death, put their souls back in."

"What! But you usually-"

"Do it." Dracula ordered as Death put the souls back into their bodies. "Now run along before I change my mind!"

"Yes sir, mister Dracula!" Wario said as the two of them ran off, both of them smirking at each other as they ran out.

"Good… now the rest of the night can go smoothly." Dracula said.

* * *

 _The following night…_

"Sir Dracula! We have a situation!" Death called out.

"What? What could be so important before my midnight meal!" Dracula asked as he looked out the window… and saw that Castlevania had toilet paper all over the place. "…Those fools did it in broad daylight… when we were all asleep?! WHO DOES THAT?!" He yelled. "Death. Get those fools and dispose of their bodies!"

"Music to my non-existent ears!"

* * *

 **Dawn of the Final Day**

Ruby walked around, humming to herself when she spotted something lying on the bench. "Ooooh, what's this?" She asked, picking it up, as it was none other than Majora's Mask itself. "Looks kinda creepy. Which is perfect for my birthday costume!"

* * *

 _Later…_

Young Link hummed to himself, holding his fishing pole over his shoulder when he noticed it got darker all of a sudden. "…Huh, it shouldn't be dark for a few more hours." He said and then looked up to see the Moon coming down, as his eye twitched. "Not again…" He groaned as he ran off somewhere.

* * *

 _Back with Ruby…_

"Burn! Burn! Ahahahaha! I love it when there's tons of destruction everywhere!" Ruby cackled, her voice being a bit more demented.

"Ruby! Stop this! This isn't you!" Yang exclaimed as her team was lying on the ground, including the Mario Bros, Zelda, Pit and a few others.

"Ruby is long gone! Mwahahahahaha! This whole world will FALL!"

"HEY!" A voice yelled as she turned to see Young Link approaching her. "You get off of her right now!"

"You again?! Ha! Please, what good will you do? I know all of your tricks!"

Young Link smirked and then pulled out the Fierce Deity Mask. "Including this one?"

"No! Not that dreaded thing!" Ruby exclaimed in horror as Young Link put it on to become Fierce Deity Link and then with a mighty yell, he let out a Skyward Strike that knocked Majora off of Ruby. "Ooof! Ow… where am I?" She wondered as she saw Majora becoming Majora's Wrath as the two battled each other again. "WHAT IS THAT?!" She screamed.

As the two were battling, Crazy Hand was looking at the Moon from the comfort of the Smash Mansion. "Hey brother, has Skull Kid received his invitation yet?"

"He hasn't shown up yet!"

"…Good to know…" Crazy Hand said, as he casually picked up an empty Assist Trophy and casually floated away, whistling.

Majora fell to the ground in defeat, back to a lifeless mask as Fierce Deity Link pulled off the mask to become Young Link again.

"Phew… you okay?"

"Yeah… but what about that moon!" Ruby screamed as Young Link saw the moon was still coming down.

"…Crud, I forgot to get the giants!" Young Link exclaimed, and then a bright light shined brightly before an Assist Trophy fell in front of them.

"Hello!" Crazy Hand casually waved as he picked up the Assist Trophy. "Just collecting a new Assist Trophy!" He said and then picked up Majora. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go find Skull Kid and ask if he can join Smash. Good day!" He said and flew off.

"…He's not serious, is he?" Blake asked. "Did he just put the Moon in the Assist Trophy case?"

"Great..." Young Link groaned. "…Still, it's not gonna be so bad, right?"

* * *

 _Later, at a Smash Match…_

"RUN! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" Toon Link yelled as he, Samus, Shovel Knight and King Dedede were trying to run away from the Moon that was coming down on top of them.

"Ah, I love me some carnage!" Crazy Hand smiled, watching the explosion.

"CRAZY, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Samus screamed.

"Yup! Love me some carnage!"

* * *

 **I know, it's a bit early but hey, it's the Halloween season. Hehehehe.**

 **Also, i've been wanting to do a Castlevania skit for the longest time and I thought "Hey, Halloween is fast approaching, why not do one during the Halloween season?" It's perfect!**

 **Yes, a new chapter of Paper RWBY will come. I just haven't gotten around to writing it since I was celebrating my birthday on Friday and playing the heck out of Luigi's Mansion on the 3DS and also watching Venom at the theater. (Not every day that a Marvel movie comes to your theater on your birthday! ;) ) And then... well, I unfortunately got sick a day later so I was trying to take it easy.**

 **But on the bright side, at least I wrote this chapter in advance, no?**


	39. Piranha Plant!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **Saving Luigi**

"So, this is where Luigi's at, eh?" Qrow asked, looking directly at Castlevania. "You sure this is the place?"

"Yeah, that's what Luigi said. He said he was gonna go try and ghostbust this castle he thought was completely uninhabited." Daisy told him. "He hasn't come back since."

"Alright, that settles it." Qrow took out his scythe. "Let's get him back!"

"Oh yeah!" Daisy smirked as the two of them ran straight for Castlevania.

* * *

"Lord Dracula! We have intruders!" Death called out to him.

"Ah, so it is the Belmonts and Alucard?"

"No, apparently it is a princess and a human with a scythe."

Dracula raised an eyebrow. "What kind of princess?"

"She's wearing an orange dress."

Luigi's eyes widened. "Daisy?!"

Dracula rubbed his chin in thought. "Daisy, hmm? Well… let us entertain our guests." He smirked. "They will not last a second in Castlevania."

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

"Those Medusa heads were quite something." Qrow said. "And the bats, the Mummies, and… whatever else was thrown at us."

"No kidding." Daisy said as they walked further along and came across Death.

"Halt! The two of you shall go no further!" Death smirked as Qrow ran toward Death and slashed him, both of the two blades clashing. Daisy jumped up in the air and threw her crown at Death's face to knock him back while Qrow shot him a few times as the both of them landed. Qrow and Death went toward each other and clashed several times while Daisy hit a candlestick and three Daybreak items came out.

"Heh, is that all you got?" Qrow asked.

"You fool! You don't realize what you're-"

"Hey big guy!" Daisy called out to him and then fired the Daybreak while Qrow got out of the way in time and Death was engulfed by the huge laser.

"Nice." Qrow smirked, but to their surprise, Death was still standing.

"Is that all you got!" Death laughed. "Why, I could easily-" A large cracking sound was heard as they looked around and then saw a pillar started to fall and landed on the big guy. "OOOOF!" He groaned, all of them unaware that Qrow's semblance kicked in for the guy.

"Ouch." Daisy winced.

"Huh. Neat." Qrow said as they walked away from Death.

"Mmph… a little help here?" Death asked, but they ignored him as they headed upward to where Dracula was, sitting on his throne and having himself a drink.

"Luigi!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Daisy! Qrow!" Luigi grinned.

"That is far as you go." Dracula said, as he casually got up from his throne.

"Alright, you monster! Release him right now or we're going to kill you!" Daisy yelled.

"Please, what good will a couple of ordinary humans do to stop-" A clove of garlic hit him in the face, as he looked down at it before looking at them with a raised eyebrow. "-Me… that doesn't work, ya know."

"Oh come on, it worked on TV!" Qrow complained.

"Ugh, fine, I guess we'll have to do this the old fashioned way!" Daisy smirked, cracking her knuckles.

"Way ahead of you."

Dracula smirked. "What is a man but a miserable pile of secrets. But enough talk!" He tossed his wine glass behind him. "HAVE AT YOU!" He yelled, and then they heard another creaking noise as they looked around and they all looked up to see a chandelier coming down and trapping Dracula in the middle, preventing him from doing anything. "Mmph! What in the… this never happened before! This is humiliating! Let me out!"

Qrow's Bad Luck happened to save the day again as they walked over to Luigi's cage and set him free. "Thanks!" Luigi said, hugging Daisy.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Qrow said as they walked off, and a few minutes later, the Belmonts and Alucard came into the scene.

"Alright, you monster! Prepare to… perish… from… this… world." Richter blinked. "What's going on?"

"Mmph, can't you see I'm in the middle of something!" Dracula exclaimed.

"That's new." Simon muttered.

"Father. This is humiliating for you." Alucard said.

"Don't tell _ANYONE_ of this!" Dracula growled.

* * *

 **Rematch!**

Incineroar quickly used Lariat on K. Rool as he tried to shoot him with his Blunderbuss, but Incineroar dodged that quickly and then punched him repeatedly until he kicked him high up in the air. When K. Rool came flying down, Incineroar used Cross Chop to knock him out of the ring where he fell on a KO'd Villager and Junior.

"Roar!" Incineroar proudly roared.

"Hey!" A voice yelled as Incineroar turned around to see Little Mac entering the ring. "I've got unfinished business with you!"

"Incin!" Incineroar laughed, folding his arms and smirking at him.

"Alright, Mac! You know how he works! Now go get 'im!" Doc Louis encouraged as Little Mac was on one side of the ring while Incineroar was on the other, where Incineroar did a cocky smirk and did a 'come at me!' taunt.

Little Mac smirked as he ran straight for Incineroar where he let out a few punches but Incineroar blocked it with his arms before he grabbed one of Little Mac's fists with a smirk, but Little Mac saw this coming and punched him in the gut to knock Incineroar back as he ran over and used Jolt Haymaker to smack him in the cheek, then used an uppercut to knock him in the air.

Incineroar landed on the ground, but got back up and quickly used Lariat on Little Mac. Little Mac dodged to the left where he punched Incineroar to the side and took him to the ropes where Little Mac charged up a Straight Lunge and punched, but Incineroar smirked where he grabbed him, threw _him_ to the ropes and then used a powerful Lariat to knock Little Mac to the ground.

Incineroar then got on top of him where he punched him in the face multiple times… until Little Mac started to glow as he quickly turned into Giga Mac and punched Incineroar off of him where he roared loudly. "Roar!" Incineroar roared back as the two of them started to punch each other several times, both of their fists clashing with each other until Giga Mac punched the ground to knock Incineroar to the ground where he then held Incineroar by the throat.

"Now Mac has the victory!" Giga Mac laughed, unaware that he was shrinking back down to normal size as Incineroar, completely bruised, flashed a smirk as Little Mac realized that he was now back to his size and was trying to choke a tiger that was taller than him. "Uh… eheheh… uh oh." He paled as Incineroar pried his arm off and then grabbed _his_ throat and chokeslammed him to the ground.

"Roar!" Incineroar smirked, starting to glow as he backed up a little as Little Mac, more bruised than Incineroar growled as he tried to punch him, but Incineroar took the blow by using Revenge and then drop kicked him to the ropes to knock the wind out of him, and when Little Mac returned to him, Incineroar unleashed Max Malicious Moonsalt, as Little Mac was launched away from the explosion and launched out of the building.

"Uh oh!" Doc exclaimed as he ran outside to go get Little Mac as Incineroar roared in triumph.

* * *

 **At the Carwash**

"Hey! What's the holdup!" Captain Falcon asked from his Blue Falcon, as he was in a long line waiting at the car wash.

"There seems to be something going on at the front of the line!" Wario said.

"OH COME ON! MOOOOOVE!" Waluigi yelled from the passenger seat of the Wario Car.

Up at the front of the line was Galleom, as he was trying to figure out what would be best for him. "Hey buddy! Get a move on!" A Toad yelled from his Mushroom Car and honked his horn but Galleom seemed to be ignoring him.

He rubbed his chin before snapping his fingers, pushing a small button. "You have selected the Deluxe Wash. You may enter the wash when it is ready." The voice said as the doors opened up for Galleom as he transformed into his tank form and strolled on in… but there was just one problem.

The car wash was a bit too… small for Galleom's size. He tried to enter, but there was no way for him to get in. Galleom, completely annoyed by how he couldn't enter, simply uprooted the car wash in annoyance and walked off while everyone else were now honking their horns in fury.

"SERIOUSLY?!" A Toad yelled.

"Ugh, that was the third time this week!" Toadette complained.

* * *

 **A Potted Plant**

"Alright, ladies and gentleman! We give your our final Newcomers for the Ultimate Tournament!"

"Is Rosalina here yet?" Palutena asked.

"Unfortunately, no. We don't know where she is at this point." Master Hand said. "Anyway, the newcomers are: Ken!"

"Yo!" Ken waved from the stage and gave them a thumbs up.

"Heh, good." Ryu grinned.

"Aaaand for our last newcomer, Incineroar!" Master Hand called out as Incineroar roared and did a pose as everyone, except for Little Mac, cheered for the Wrestler while Little Mac fumed over the fact that Incineroar was now part of the roster, while Umber was looking at an annoyed Decidueye.

"Well, there's always Pokken." Umber said as Decidueye walked off, grumbling to himself. "Hey, wait up! Wait for me!" He said and went to go after his annoyed Decidueye.

"Wait, did you say "final newcomers"?" Yang asked.

"Yes. We would've had more, but a few of our Assist Trophies declined, unfortunately." Master Hand said.

"I never really cared to fight these Smashers." Shadow said.

"Well, aren't you just a spoil sport." Sonic quietly said.

"I don't think I have the fighting style to be a Smasher." Isaac admitted, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"As much as I want to cause mischief as a Smasher, I think I'll cause more mischief as an Assist Trophy!" Skull Kid giggled excitedly.

"Wait a minute! What about Shantae! She's not an Assist Trophy yet! She could easily be a Smasher!" Pit said, pointing to Shantae leaning on a wall.

"Eh, I'm still thinking about it." Shantae said.

"Fear not though! This is not the end!" Master Hand said. "For I have decided to reveal five new Smashers in the coming months! I have yet to finalize them but I will reveal them in due time." He said. "As for now-"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT!" Crazy Hand flew in and then whispered something in Master Hand's non-existent ear.

"…Brother, are you drunk?"

"No, why?"

"…I see. We have another Smasher to reveal!" Master Hand said, closing the curtains after Incineroar and Ken got off. "I give you… THIS!" He said, as a Piranha Plant emerged from a pot and did a friendly little wave.

"…WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"WAAAAAH?! ARE YOU JOKING!" Waluigi yelled. "This has got to be a joke! A Piranha Plant got in before me?! Impossible!"

"Sadly, I wish I was joking, but this was Crazy Hand's idea." Master Hand said.

"…He will be an easy opponent." Ganondorf said as he approached him. "I challenge this Piranha Plant to a fight on Bridge of Eldin! And we all know that I will win!" He said.

"Hmph. I think I deserve to be in the spot and not some hideous plant." Ghirahim grumbled to himself as Ganondorf and Piranha Plant made their way on the stage.

"Three! Two! One! GO!"

"This fight is mine!" Ganondorf said, and ran toward the plant with his sword, but the Piranha Plant spat out poison to daze him and then proceeded to bite him several times, then smacked him with his pot, and proceeded to beat the living crud out of Ganondorf without even breaking a sweat and then Piranha Plant activated his Final Smash where Petey came out of nowhere, grabbed him with his cages and tossed him out to the out of bounds.

"GAME! The winner is… Piranha Plant! …Wait, what."

"I knew I had a good idea! AHAHAHAHA!" Crazy Hand yelled while everyone look on in complete shock.

* * *

 _At the Loser's Lounge…_

Everyone who was rejected stared at the screen in disbelief, having watched Piranha Plant beat the crap out of Ganondorf.

"WE LOST TO A PLANT?!" Cardin yelled.

* * *

 **Why yes, you are looking at my profile pic correctly. I got into the anime called Akame Ga Kill and finished it up in just a few days. Why do you ask? (Mine is best girl. Change my mind, y'all!)**

 **So, in case if you've been living under a rock, the DLC has actually been finalized and has been picked by Nintendo themselves. Though, Sakurai still has the final say. (That being said, I can't help but shake this... feeling that I have. Why am I feeling concerned about this?)**

 **Also, that new KH trailer dropped. My boy Demyx got Norted... T-T Also, yay, Winnie the Pooh! I had a feeling the Hundred Acre Wood would return in this game.**

 **So, uh... about Shantae... anyone know of a good place to start on her series? Asking for a friend. (Yes, that friend is actually me. Never really got around to watching any of her games and I don't know where to start. Do I start with the older or do I start with the newer games?)**


	40. Spiritual Guidance

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **Great King of Friendliness**

"Now that the beast known as Galeem is no more, not to mention a ton of clones of me, I have freed everyone from their Spirit prisons!" Master Hand boldly exclaimed. "However, it came with a side effect weirdly enough. Those who are not Smashers are reverted back to their original forms, but thanks to _THAT_ event, for some reason, you have been given the gift of turning yourselves into Spirit forms. You can use it to help the Smashers gain an upper hand in the fight or whatever. Just be warned, you are possessing them so you may have to get use to their attack patterns. Dismissed!" Master Hand said as all the characters that were Spirits went back to their own shenanigans while Sakura and Elise were standing there.

"Wow! We have our own Spirit forms as a side effect!" Elise said. "Oh, I wonder if I can help my sister gain an upper hand in her fights!"

"You are technically possessing them… and last I checked, you don't use a sword." Sakura pointed out.

"Hmm, well, there's always a first!" Elise giggled and then saw Ganondorf walking by, to which she had an idea. "Wait, I have an idea!" She said as she snuck up behind Ganondorf and closed her eyes, turning herself into a Spirit and noticing that she was now transparent with a rainbow aura. "Sweet!" She said as she flew up and went inside Ganondorf as Ganondorf had a surprised look on his face as it looked like he tried to fight it off but he stood there motionless as his whole body was taking on the clothes of Elise, though his skin color remained the same somewhat.

"Um… did it work…?" Sakura asked and then Ganondorf turned to her. "Eeek!" She cowered. "D-don't hurt me!"

"Oh, don't be such a silly goose! I won't hurt you!" Ganondorf said with a smile as Sakura jawdropped, nearly falling over.

"E-Elise?! Y-you… you successfully…"

"Yup! I did!" Ganondorf said, his voice being a bit higher.

"Ganon!" Kamui walked right over to them. "What are you doing pestering Sakura like this?!" She asked, and then before she knew it, Ganondorf hugged Kamui as she had a weirded out look while Sakura still couldn't believe her eyes, but she did giggle at the thought of Ganondorf actually hugging someone.

"You are the best sister ever!" Ganondorf said before releasing his… or… her(?) grip from Kamui and then they watched Ganondorf's body frolic away and humming, to boot.

"Sis-sister?" Kamui asked with a sweatdrop. "Sakura, what is he talking about?"

"I-It's… complicated."

Back with a possessed Ganondorf, the possessed man happily picked up some flowers and made several flower crowns as he happily made his way over into the Smash Mansion where he saw Camilla chatting with Chrom and Xander. "Oh Camilla~!" Ganondorf said in a sing songy voice.

"…Ganondorf?" Chrom looked at the possessed man in bewilderment.

"Oh hello Ganondorf, do what do I owe this pleasure?" Camilla asked and looked at Ganondorf's attire. "And… it looks like you decided to change your clothing."

"For you!" Ganondorf said, giving Camilla a flower crown and gave one to Chrom and Xander as they looked absolutely astonished by the man's behavior, not to mention that Lucario and Greninja saw this in shock and they saw him walk off.

"What's gotten into him?" Xander asked.

"I dunno… but that was very… uncharacteristically sweet of him." Camilla said.

"…You saw that too, right?" Lucario asked.

"Greninja nin."

"MASTER GANONDORF, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" They heard Ghirahim yell as Ganondorf had placed a flower crown on his head.

"There, you look even more fabulous with it!" Ganondorf said and skipped off.

"I do _NOT_ look more fabulous with it!" Ghirahim said and spotted a mirror. "…Hey, on second thought, I kinda do." He said before it hit him. "Wait… what's gotten into him?"

* * *

Zelda walked by, humming to herself as she quickly glanced into a room and walked past it while turning her head, before she stopped herself and backed up to see Ganondorf having a tea party with Isabelle and Peach. "I have to say, Ganondorf… a lot of people say mean things about you but, I have to say, you're not as bad as they say you are!" Isabelle said.

"Never judge a book by its cover." Ganondorf smiled. "More tea, Princess Peach?"

"Oh, certainly!" Peach said, not exactly caring that Ganondorf's personality did a 180 while Zelda looked at the man in shock, rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Oh hello, Princess Zelda! Would you like some tea?" Ganondorf asked after noticing the Hylian Princess.

"Um… I'll pass." Zelda said as Viridi walked by and saw the event that was unfolding before her.

"WHAT?!" Viridi yelled and pushed Zelda to the side. "Ganondorf is having a tea party?!"

"He's the one who's hosting it!" Isabelle said.

Viridi pulled out her notes. "This… this goes against my Ganon Canon!" She complained and then pulled out a pencil. "Loves tea parties…" She wrote down.

* * *

Much later, Ganondorf walked around the mansion before he suddenly stopped walking. "Huh?"

 _"Get. Out. Of. MY. BODY!"_ Ganondorf's voice yelled as Ganondorf suddenly punched himself hard in the gut, strong enough to knock Elise out of the body as she smacked into a wall, going back to her real form.

"Ow!"

"You dare possess MY body without my permission?!"

"Hey, you're the King of Evil. I thought I'd do some good and turn you into a lovable guy!" Elise said.

Ganondorf growled. "You made me do these things… you made me laugh light heartedly! You made me hug people! You made me put on flower crowns… and started a tea party! You made me giggle! For that… you must pay for your actions!" He said, pulling out a sword.

"That's him!" A voice said as Ganondorf turned to see Zelda and some Pianta guards.

"What can I do for you officers?" Ganondorf said as the Pianta guards looked at what he was going to do and they nodded, pulling out a straight jacket as they managed to overpower the man, not to mention tasering him and putting him in a straight jacket. "Nnngh! UNHAND ME!"

"Come on, let's go." The Pianta said as they dragged the man away.

"You alright?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah… he suddenly turned sour because I wanted to brighten up his day by possessing him."

Zelda sweatdropped. "Oh… that makes so much sense now…"

"But now I want to turn another villain into a good guy!" Elise said and thought of something. "Oh Riiiidleeeeeey~!" She grinned, turning into her Spirit form and running off.

"Wait, Elise!" Kamui ran after her with Sakura right behind her. "I don't think possessing Ridley will be a good idea!"

Zelda scratched the back of her head. "Sweet Hylia… I think Smash Bros got more chaotic…" She said.

* * *

 **A Long Transformation**

Team Sonic, Team Shadow, Team Chaotix, Team Rose and Eggman stared at Neo Metal Sonic standing on a pillar before them. "All living things kneel before your master!" Metal Sonic yelled as a huge lightning bolt struck down and made a huge transformation as Metal Sonic begun his transformation as Metal Madness. There was just one problem… he was taking forever.

"Wait a minute… is he transforming so slowly on purpose?" Sonic asked.

"He likes to be dramatic, yes." Eggman said, but as the transformation continued, everyone grew bored; Team Chaotix started playing cards with Team Rose, Rouge was filing her nails while Omega was checking to see how much ammo he had. Tails was lying on his back, Knuckles was doing an arm wrestling competition with Eggman, and Sonic and Shadow were tapping their feet impatiently.

"…You thinking what I'm thinking?" Shadow said.

"Yes. Let's just get this over with." Sonic nodded as Team Sonic and Shadow gathered together, as the hedgehogs, Tails and Knuckles went into their Super forms thanks to the Chaos Emeralds ans flew over to Metal Madness and started ripping him apart.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I HAVEN'T COMPLETED TRANSFORMING YET! NO! NOOOOOO!" He yelled.

"CHAOS… BLAST!" Shadow yelled, unleashing a powerful explosion while Sonic spin dashed into Metal Sonic, as Tails and Knuckles started pulling it apart.

"STOP! STOP IT!"

"Metal, if you were a more competent villain, you oughta transform faster!" Sonic said as he and Shadow looked at each other with a nod as they flew over and punched him in the head, causing him to fall into the abyss.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled before he disappeared as they went back to their normal forms.

"Soooo… chili dogs anyone?" Sonic asked.

* * *

 **Greedy King**

"Alright, here goes nothing." Jade said as she was in King Boo's Haunted Hideaway. She hit the dice block, hoping that it'd be enough to get a Star, and grabbed a five as she quickly went in with a grin, and then King Boo appeared before her.

"Ah, so you have found-… oh, it's you." King Boo said. "Well, I suppose I could give you this." He said, holding up a Star.

"Yes, that would be appreciated." She said, handing him twenty coins.

"Thank you." He said before he smirked. "However, since it's _you…_ I have a better idea." He said as he snapped his non-existent fingers and then a pit fall appeared underneath her.

"…Oh, I HATE YOU." She yelled and then fell inside.

"Have a nice fall!" King Boo laughed as he put the Star away and kept the twenty coins. "Like I'd give my nemesis a star." He chuckled as Jade got back up at the start.

"Oh… he's going down."

"Mind if I join you?" Nyx asked. "That moron did the same to me."

"Yeah, let's go." Jade said, hitting the die block and landing on two spaces. "…One step at a time if need be!"

"Yeah!" Nyx agreed.

* * *

 **Tone Deaf**

"I have to say, I did not know that you could be a good king at all." Weiss said as she was at a party in Castle Dedede.

"I can be good when I want to be." Dedede chuckled. "Have fun partying! We got a good singer for tonight!" He said and walked off.

"Man, I can't wait to turn so many heads on the dance floor." Yang grinned.

"Of course, _you_ would do such a thing." Weiss said.

"So! How's our singer doing?" Dedede asked a Waddle Doo.

"Uh… we have a situation. Pauline canceled at the last minute."

"WHAT! What do you mean she cancelled?! Did Donkey Kong kidnap her again?!"

"No, there was just an emergency meeting called up in New Donk City. However! We did get a band at the last second. So they'll fill in for us."

"Well, it's better than nothing! Who do we have?" Dedede asked as Waddle Doo whispered in his ear. "Uh-huh… and the lead singer is mysterious? Good to know…" He said. "Alright, be right back!" He went off to the large crowd that were partying and mingling to themselves. "Ladies and gentleman! We have a band ready to play for you!" He exclaimed as everyone cheered. "Give a warm welcome to the main band… Team Chaotix!" He exclaimed as the curtains opened up to reveal them.

"Welcome, ladies and gentleman! Glad you can have us!" Vector said. "We have a new band member to introduce… our main lead singer!" He said as everyone cheered. "Come on up, ya little puffball!" He said as Kirby appeared on the stage.

"Hiiiiii!"

"WHAT?!" Dedede yelled. "Escargoon, get the ear muffs! STAT!"

"Wow, I didn't know Kirby could sing!" Yang said.

"This oughta be good." Weiss said.

"And a one, and a two… and a one two three four!" Vector said and they started playing… completely off key, and then Kirby started singing, which blasted everyone out of the room and tore some holes in Castle Dedede, but none of them paid attention because they were jamming and having a good time… and then the song ended.

"GOOD NIGHT, DREAM… Land… where'd they go?" Charmy asked as they looked around and seeing an empty room.

"Wow, tough crowd." Vector said.

"Poyo poyo…" Kirby quietly said as they looked at each other before shrugging and continued jamming completely off key, while many residents in Dreamland were not going to be having a restful night tonight…

* * *

 **I swear, this whole Spirits thing has tons of Chibi skits waiting to happen! In fact, I saw something where Infinite is an Advanced Spirit and right next to him was Whispy Woods, an Ace Spirit. Yeah, that's right. Infinite lost _TO A TREE._ So called powerful villain, my foot.**

 **Also... mind if I... rant for a little bit?**

 **We have two weeks left. TWO WEEKS. TWO! WEEKS! That's all there is to it! All these morons had to do was wait TWO WEEKS until Smash comes out and WHAT happens? Everything and their dog gets leaked all because of Ultimate somehow made its way into someone's hands in Mexico. Believe me, YouTube wasn't very fun... but at least I knew what to avoid! (However, I did watch the opening and I thought it was safe... and THEN I saw a boss Link was facing and I was like "...You gotta be kidding me!" Yeah, I know... my fault. But I thought the opening was safe. Eh, wrong!)**

 **To make matters worse, Smash Wiki has been info dumped by the leakers so, yeah... apparently I know now what two other bosses are in Smash Ultimate now! And all because I saw a bosses tab underneath the characters and I thought "Oh hey! Current bosses that we know! Let's take a- OH COME ON!"**

 **Hey, I tried to remain spoiler free, I TRIED! But nope, everywhere I turn there was "Leak this!" and "Leak that!" and "Hey! Take a look at this leak!" and... honestly, i'm so angry that the surprise factor is gone now! That being said, does it completely ruin the game for me? No, not at all. I'm still gonna enjoy it. Would've been nice to avoid spoilers though so I can still be pleasantly surprised. This is WHY we can't have nice things.  
**

 **Also, the music that has been leaked. Honestly, I wasn't too worried about the music and when it came out, i'd listen to it regardless. (That being said, was an Electoplankton remix really necessary? And WHY did F-Zero get the short end of the stick with sucky remixes? Looking at you too, Splatoon!)**

 **But... come on. This is ridiculous. There were spoilers everywhere that I had to raise the white flag and go "I SURRENDER! JUST SPOIL THE WHOLE GAME WHY DON'T YOU!" Yeah, I might have snapped. I know i'm a Smash fan but I wanted to remain spoiler free. I wanted it to be different unlike in my earlier days where I watched Subspace Emissary without a care in the world before I got the game itself. But, nope... we can't have nice things. I refuse to look into World of Light until I get the game, I guarantee it!  
**

 **And because of the music leaks, big music YouTubers like Crunchii got hit with the Nintendo Ninjas and now his YouTube is about to get thrown away because he couldn't wait. Brawl BRSTMs, meanwhile, said that they will wait until Smash is released. Good on them.**

 **Honestly, all we had to do... was wait for two weeks. TWO WEEKS! TWO! And this gets leaked up the wazoo with everything else! Good LORD, what is WRONG with you people? Can't you give Sakurai and his team a break? Imagine how they're feeling that all their hard work got leaked away just two weeks from release! Ugh... the scumbags. I hope you're happy when Nintendo's legal team sues the pants off of you!**

 **Rant. Over.**


	41. Sibling Rivalry

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **Prank War**

"Really! I had no idea." Yang said as she was hanging out with Luigi.

"It's true, though. We used to get in so much trouble all the time." Luigi chuckled as they opened the door to their house and saw Mario and Ruby playing Mario Kart.

"Ack! No no no no!" Ruby exclaimed, and the Blue Shell slammed into her while Mario sped past the Finish Line.

"Yes! I'm the winner!" Mario fist pumped.

"Aww… I should've saved that Super Horn." Ruby pouted a bit.

"Hmm? Oh hey bro! The pizza's in the fridge." Mario told him.

"Ah, thank you!" Luigi said as he and Yang went to go get some, where Yang could've sworn she heard the two snickering before the fridge was opened up to reveal the pizza and then the two opened up the box.

"Let's dig in! I'm starving just looking at this beautiful thing!" Yang said as the two took a bite of their slices of pizza… and their faces went red before breathing fire. "YAAAAAAGH!" She yelled.

"Hot hot hot hot!" Luigi yelled.

"We may have put some hot sauce in that pizza!" Ruby said, fist bumping Mario.

"Oh ha ha, real funny." Yang said, after grabbing herself some milk with Luigi.

"It is to us!" Ruby giggled. "So, how about that Gamecube thing you were talking about? Melee… was it?"

"Ah yes, I have it in here." Mario said as he and Ruby went to open up the cabinet, and a pie splattered on Mario's face with some of it splattering on Ruby's cheek.

"AHAHAHAHA! I was wondering when you would open up that door!" Luigi laughed.

Mario wiped the pie off of his face, letting out a low growl. "It's. On."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Peach's Castle…_

Peach had a sudden chill as she was drinking some tea with Daisy, Blake and Weiss. "Did you feel that?"

"I did… and I'm not liking it." Daisy said.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Not like there's a prank war going on, right?" Blake asked.

"I hope not." Weiss replied.

* * *

 _Later…_

Mario was out at the basketball court, dodging Donkey Kong's attack where he'd steal the ball but Mario avoided such an attack. When Bowser charged toward him, Mario proceeded to slide underneath Bowser while protecting the ball… and then he kept sliding. "WAAAAAAH!" Mario yelled as he slammed into a tree where Donkey Kong and Bowser winced at this, all the while Luigi was hiding under a bush.

"Painting his overalls with vaseline was a good idea." Luigi chuckled.

* * *

Ruby hummed to herself as she was walking around a forest where some Beowolves popped out of nowhere. "Grimm!" She exclaimed, pulling out Crescent Rose and slashed through them, but there was a problem. They were not cut up, much to the surprise of everyone. "Huh?" She wondered and then slashed at the Grimm, but it bounced off of its arm. "Did Crescent Rose dull up or something?" She wondered and touched the blade and then she realized… it was a plastic replica. "Where's my original weapon?!"

"Looking for this?" Yang asked, casually holding it.

"You! Give me back my baby!"

"Make me!"

"Oh, you asked for it!" Ruby yelled as she dog piled on Yang and proceeded to get into a fighting dust cloud while the Beowolves watched, with one of them bringing out a bag of popcorn.

* * *

"Behold! My latest creation! The Poltergust 4000!" E. Gadd exclaimed.

"You made a vehicle?" Luigi asked.

"Yup! Jade and I worked hard on this! And we thought you would be the first one to test it."

"Nice." Luigi said as he climbed aboard and he started to rev up and slammed on the accelerator… and before anyone knew it, Luigi had quickly reversed and slammed into a wall, complete with his screaming as nothing but his hat remained on the spot, where a tire rolled by them. "I'm okay!"

"Did you flip the controls?" Jade asked.

"No. Did you?"

"No." Jade said as she pulled out the blueprints. "Maybe we skipped a step by accident."

"Hmm, that's peculiar." E. Gadd mused, unaware of Mario hiding in the shadows and holding a wrench with a smirk.

* * *

On the Mushroom Kingdom U stage, Yang was fighting Ken with both of them laying out various attacks before Yang cocked her gauntlet and proceeded to fire at Ken, only there was an explosion and Yang was sent flying out of bounds, knocking her out and losing a stock, but when Yang came back, she wasn't very happy. "Alright! Who replaced my bullets with the extremely explosive kind?!" She yelled.

"Uh, wasn't me." Ken said, unaware of Ruby giggling in the audience.

* * *

"Hey Luigi! What's up?" Toad asked, walking up to him.

"Oh, just watering the flowers." Luigi said, whistling to himself.

"At this hour? Doesn't Mario usually shower at this time of day?"

"Yup."

"LUIGI! TURN OFF THE WATER! I'M FREEZING IN HERE!" Mario yelled.

"Come turn it off yourself!" Luigi calmly said.

"I CAN'T! THE DOOR IS PRIED SHUT!"

Luigi chuckled. "Thank you, heavy water cooler."

Toad sweatdropped. "Oh boy…"

* * *

"Hey Ruby! I got you something." Yang walked over to her.

"Oh? What'd you get me?" Ruby asked.

"Ta-dah! A music player with Remnant's Greatest Hits!" Yang grinned. "Complete with noise canceling headphones!"

"Oh! Yay! I've always wanted to listen to that boy band I always like!" She said. "What song is at the beginning?"

"You just have to find out." Yang smiled as Ruby pressed play, and instead of a boy band, she heard…

 _"Jiiiigalee puff, Jigaleeeeee puuuuuuff! Jiiiiggaly Puff, Jiggaleeeeee~!"_

Right on cue, Ruby fell over asleep, snoring away while Yang giggled. "Sleep tight." She grinned while pulling out a marker with a smirk.

* * *

"Phantump! Phan!" Kodama cried happily as it jumped into the bathtub It was time for the little Phantump's bath as Luigi helped wash him up while Kodama played with some bubbles in the tub as Luigi put some shampoo on top of the Phantump's head, scrubbing it down… and then he saw something peculiar.

"What the… I don't recall shampoo turning your head white." He said and then saw something peculiar about the shampoo bottle and pulled off the label to reveal that it was white hair dye. "HAIR DYE?! MARIO!" He yelled, while Kodama didn't really seem to mind as it picked up some bubbles and gleefully blew on the bubbles.

* * *

 _Waaaay later…_

"Okay, this has GOT to stop!" Peach complained as she, Daisy and WB have managed to track down the foursome's prank war. "It was bad enough that we had to intervene last time but now you brought Ruby and Yang into your prank wars?! I thought shaving off half of your mustaches would've made you stop!"

"I get it, you guys are siblings, but come on… you turned Yang's hair green, you gave Ruby food poisoning by putting in Wario's garlic inside one of the chocolate chip cookies, Mario's Kart fell apart when he was going for a test drive on a course, Luigi ate a Mini Mushroom by accident and was nearly stepped on by unsuspecting Toads, Mario was glued on Yoshi's saddle… I could go on!" Daisy complained.

"Can't we just put it aside? You guys are siblings. There's no need for a war." Blake said.

"Oh, alright…" Ruby sighed. "I guess we did go a bit overboard."

"Ya think?" Yang asked.

"Soooo… what's our punishment this time? Shave off the entirety of our mustaches?" Luigi asked.

"Oh no. We have something better." Peach said and then whistled and then Jigglypuff came in.

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff waved.

"OH NO!" Ruby yelled as they tried to escape, but found themselves glued on the couch.

"Don't leave glue lying around. You get ideas." Daisy smirked. "Ta ta!" She said as the four of them took off running while the four of them looked on in horror as Jigglypuff started to sing.

* * *

 **Lost in Despair**

"Hey! Church! Where are you?" Tucker walked around the area. "Church!"

"Oh no no no, this is bad. This is really really bad!" Tucker heard Donut going insane.

"What's bad?" Tucker asked.

"Caboose went into the Lost Levels and Church went after him!"

"Lost Levels? Oh come on, Peach was just trying to scare us. It can't be that bad."

"Tell that to Sarge!" Donut pointed over to Sarge who was rocking back and forth.

"Poison Mushrooms. Smiling Clouds. Piranha Plants popping out of nowhere. Bullcrap level design! THIS IS MADE BY SATAN HIMSELF!" Sarge yelled, crying in despair, and right on cue, Church came crawling out, groaning.

"Church! Are you okay?!" Tucker asked.

"WIND! WIND AND SPRINGS EVERYWHERE! POISON MUSHROOMS THAT HOME IN ON YOU! SAVE YOURSELVES!" He yelled before collapsing.

"What is going on here?" Carolina walked over to them.

"Caboose went into the Lost Levels!" Donut exclaimed.

"Oh don't give me that! You guys are making this harder than it sounds. I'm going in!" Carolina said and marched ahead… and a few minutes later, Carolina came out seeming to be normal.

"Carolina? You feeling alright?" Tucker asked, and then Carolina fell on her knees, punching the ground in frustration over and over again.

"I AM GOING TO KILL WHOEVER THOUGHT THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA! I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" She yelled, as Tucker and Donut could hear the despair and sobbing coming from Carolina herself.

"It broke Carolina?!" Tucker asked.

"Welp! I'm not stepping foot in there." Donut said as Grif walked by. "Grif! Just the guy we're-"

"Nope! I went in there last week. Biggest mistake I ever made!" Grif said and walked away.

"That's it, I'm going in there!" Tucker said. "DON'T WORRY, CABOOSE! I'LL SAVE YOU!" He yelled and ran in, and five minutes later, Tucker came back out screaming. "NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE! NOT WORTH IT!" He yelled, curling up into a fetal position.

"Oh no no no! This isn't good!" Donut exclaimed, and then saw Caboose coming back. "Caboose! You made it in one piece!"

"Oh yeah. I did. I just walked in there, saved the princess, got a kiss on the cheek and I came back. Nothing seemed that unusual." Caboose said and walked by. "Everyone wanted to sleep when I hugged them though." He said and walked off.

"…It can't be that bad, can it?" Donut asked as he walked in… and came back out three minutes later. "I want my momma." He cried.

* * *

 **Make Like a Tree and…**

Infinite tapped his foot in frustration, folding his arms in irritation and looked completely annoyed, well… if you could even tell that he was annoyed. "This cannot be right." He grumbled, looking at the Spirits list and was looking to see that he was just an Advanced Spirit while the one next to him was Whispy Woods, who was an Ace Spirit. "I cannot lose to a tree. I am stronger than a tree! I will show that tree on what I can do!" He exclaimed. "I will be a Legendary Spirit and show that tree that I can _beat_ it."

And so, Infinite went off to train to become stronger, such as… Yoga!

"Breathe slowly as you turn your body into this position." Wii Fit Trainer said, going into the Half-Moon position as Infinite did such a move along with Zelda, Palutena, and Hinoka, to which Infinite was struggling to keep up and fell over. The girls giggled over this while Wii Fit Trainer herself couldn't hold in a giggle. But he pressed on like the stubborn jackal that he was.

* * *

The next stop was weight lifting as he watched Ryu and Ken weight left while Chun-Li was doing a flurry of kicks on Sandbag. Infinite sat down next to Knuckles and Vector and started to weight lift, but unfortunately, as soon as he struggled to lift it up, it came crashing down on top of him. "Mmph! Little help here! Can't… breathe…!" He groaned while Knuckles and Vector facepalmed at this horrid sight.

* * *

He then tried boxing as he stepped into the ring with boxing gloves on. "You can do it." Zavok told him as Infinite did a few fake punches and went to his opponent, who was none other than Sandman since Infinite wanted to take _him_ on and not work his way to the top, like what _normal_ people do. Infinite went to punch Sandman… who immediately knocked him up into the ceiling with an uppercut that made Zavok facepalm in disbelief.

"Wimp." Sandman said as Infinite fell to the ground, KO'd.

* * *

 _Several extremely cringey hours later where he somehow managed to improve…_

"Finally. I have worked my way to the Ace class." Infinite said, looking at the board. "One more step and I'll be a Legendary cla- WHY IS THAT TREE A LEGENDARY SPIRIT NOW?!" Infinite yelled. "That's it! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" He growled and marched straight toward the woods where Whispy Woods was sleeping away. "YOU!" He yelled, startling the tree and looked toward Infinite. "Yes, you! How are you a Legendary Spirit?! You were an Ace Spirit several hours ago! I should be a Legendary spirit!" He said while Whispy shook the top of his leaves, as if he was shrugging. "That's it. I will defeat you and claim my title as Legendary Spirit! En garde!" He exclaimed.

Whispy raised an eyebrow before attempting to shrug it off before engaging Infinite in battle where the two of them clashed… well, if you can count dropping apples, Gordos and blowing wind considered as clashing, but Whispy seemed to have taken heavy damage while Infinite didn't look so hot either. "You are a worthy opponent… but this is where it ends for you!" He said as Whispy dropped a Gordo on Infinite, to which he avoided as Whispy quickly tried to inhale Infinite but swallowed up the Gordo instead. "Too late. This is where it ends!" He exclaimed, running toward the tree as Whispy smirked and then spat out the Gordo, smacking Infinite right in the face as he was sent flying away screaming.

When he landed, he faceplanted on the ground as he got up on his knees. "No… NO! I DID NOT LOSE TO A TREE! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON YOU! YOU HEAR ME?! THIS IS NOT THE END!" He yelled, punching the ground repeatedly as Shadow walked by and saw the whole thing.

"What a baby." Shadow said and kept walking.

* * *

 **…Leaf Mewtwo Alone!**

Leaf emerged from the rocks, seeing Mewtwo in a calm and collected pose as she was in the Cerulean Cave. "There you are. I've searched all over for you and now you're gonna be mine." She smirked, pulling out a Pokeball and throwing it at Mewtwo, who stood up and back handed the Pokeball.

"It will take more than a Pokeball."

"You're right. GO GREAT BALL!" She yelled, throwing the Great Ball at Mewtwo, but he grabbed it and tossed it into the water, where she unintentionally caught herself a Poliwag. "Grr… ULTRA BALL, GO!" She yelled, throwing it but Mewtwo used Psychic and tossed it back, smacking Leaf upside the head and knocking her down, where Mewtwo walked away. "Oh… it's ON!" She yelled.

* * *

Mewtwo knelt down to get himself a drink of water where he noticed a peculiar straw poking out of the water. He took a drink and motioned his head to a Poliwhirl that was in there as it nodded as it swam underwater and used Hydro Pump, launching Leaf out of the water and faceplanting near him. "OOOF!" She yelled as Mewtwo looked at her in annoyance and walked off. "Grr… stupid Poliwhirl!"

* * *

As Mewtwo was meditating, Leaf approached him from above with a Golbat, with a smirk and jumped down, ready to catch him with a bug catching net, but Mewtwo floated to the side while a loud thud was heard next to him. "Ow…"

"You are obviously trying too hard."

"Oh be quiet!"

* * *

Later, Leaf was setting up a net trap with a smirk, having an insane look in her eyes and hid away, and then heard a yelp as she popped out. "AHA! I GOT YOU NOW… Machoke…?" She asked as the Machoke didn't look amused and snapped the net easily, having his fists on his hips and towering above Leaf before he pummeled her to the ground. "OW!" She yelled, unaware of Mewtwo chuckling.

* * *

"Come on, think. Think!" Leaf said, pacing around the cave and thinking of how to get Mewtwo when she heard something rolling to her as she turned to see a Master Ball at her foot. "Oooh! THIS IS WHAT I NEED!" She yelled, laughing maniacally as she went down a ladder and confronted Mewtwo. "HEY MEWTWO!"

"Ugh, what do you want no-" The Master Ball hit him upside the head and was put inside the Master Ball.

"GOTCHA!" She yelled, watching it shake once, twice, three times! Mewtwo was hers!

 **POP!**

Mewtwo broke out!

"WHAT?!" Leaf yelled as Mewtwo examined the Master Ball and scoffed at it.

"You call this a Master Ball?" He asked, throwing it back at her to which she caught it and then saw that some of the purple was coming off, reveaiing it was just a regular Pokeball that was just painted to look like a Master Ball.

"WHAT?! THIS IS JUST A REGULAR POKE BALL?!" She screamed as Mewtwo walked off as Leaf fell on her knees. "WHO WOULD DO THIS?! WHOOOOO!" She screamed, punching the ground repeatedly, unaware of a certain God chuckling near the entrance as he looked at the screen.

"Ain't I a stinker?" Hades asked with a grin.

* * *

 **I think I might have gone overboard with the prank war shenanigans. Ah well, it's not like it's an Olympic chapter or anything, right?**

 **Also, yeah, I'm aware that SOME Spirits can advance to the next class and I know Infinite and Whispy Woods can't, but darn it, I wanted to add some hilarity to it!**

 **Soooooooooo... how about that Game Awards? I unfortunately missed a good chunk of it because of a sudden family commitment at the last second so I didn't see much of it. (Luckily, I checked in my forum and I saw my friends saying things like Marvel Ultimate Alliance, Crash Team Racing Remake and Red Dead Redemption 2 winning all the awards.), BUT, I did come back home and watched the rest of it, just a little bit before Mortal Kombat 11 was announced. (Also, it's coming to the SWITCH! Holy crap!) God of War DESERVED the Game of the Year!**

 **But, I must mention the elephant in the room. _FREAKING PERSONA IS IN SMASH?! WHAT?!_ HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!**

 **I didn't think i'd ever put Persona in the RWBY/Mario series, but alas! I guess i'm doing it now!**

 **This was my reaction to the thing: "Persona 5? What's going on? *has an idea* Oh! It's probably coming to the Switch! *the Smash Invite is seen* Alright, it's on the Switch. Come on, show the Joycons! *cue the Smash logo* WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"**

 **Like... holy crap, I didn't even see that coming! I know who i'm planning on maining! Juuuust need to get Smash on the Switch. Ugh, I just HAD to tell my parents "That's a Christmas Present!" when the release date was revealed at E3, and then remind them by showing Smash on my Christmas Wish List. The struggle of waiting is _REAL,_ y'all!**

 **One of my friends jokingly said: "If Sakurai loves Persona as you have said, then hey, he'll put in Joker!" (Not his EXACT words, but it's the nutshell version.) and cue his shock when Joker was actually confirmed for Smash.**

 **Because of this, literally anyone can get in at this point and one of my other friends said: "If Mortal Kombat 11 is coming on the Switch, then i'm preeeeetty sure Scorpion has a chance of getting in."**

 **Y'all know me at this point. Chant with me now! Sora! Sora! SORA! SORA!**

 **Also, I need some help. The only Persona i've ever seen was the Persona 4 anime (I think it was the Golden version...) and since I don't have a PS4, i'm asking you: Should I watch a walkthrough or just go straight into the Persona 5 anime?**


	42. Begone, Evil Doers!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **New Gun**

Sarge walked around, humming to himself as he walked past a store near Smashville. He looked at it as he walked by before walking away, and then backed up. "Weapon Shop, eh? What do we have here?" He wondered as he walked into the shop. "Hello! What kind of weapons do you have?"

"Ah, interested in a weapon, are you?" A Koopa asked.

"Yes, I am! As much as I love my shotgun, I want something else that will strike fear in my opponent's eyes!" Sarge explained. "Also to keep Grif in line."

"Ah, I see. Let me see what we have." He said as he pulled something off the shelf. "How about this Ray Gun? It fires continuous lasers until it runs out of ammo! Perfect for edge guarding an opponent!"

"Hmm…" Sarge looked at the Ray Gun. "Got something with more… "oomph"?"

"How about the Rage Gun! When you are in high percentage, the more damage you have taken, the powerful this gun can be!"

"So it's a risk factor? Not my style. Got anything explosive?"

"Well, I've got just the thing for you! The Cracker Launcher! Fires several explosive bombs into the air along with an explosive finish!"

"Hmm, Donut might like this." Sarge mused and then spotted something. "Hello, what's that?" He asked, pointing to one.

"Ah! This is a fan favorite. This is called a Super Scope. You can fire numerous bullets or you can charge it up for a devastating blow!"

"I like devastating! I'll take this and the Cracker Launcher!"

"Excellent choices. Have a nice day!" He said as Sarge paid for it and walked out.

* * *

 _Later…_

"You know what? The next time he asks me to do something, I'm going to say no!" Grif said.

"Are you sure about that?" Simmons asked.

"Definitely." Grif said.

"Ah, Grif! Just the man I wanted to see." Sarge walked up to him. "What do you think of my new weapon?" He asked, referring to the Super Scope.

"That looks… terrible. So does your shotgun."

 _Uh oh._ Simmons thought.

"What! You take it back!"

"No. Screw you AND your weapons! They look hideous!"

"You take it back. Right. Now."

Grif stared at him directly in the helmet. "No."

"Grrr… insubordination!" Sarge yelled, aiming the Super Scope at him and started to charge it up.

"Pfft! What good will that little pea shooter do to-" Cue the charged shot that sent him flying! "-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He yelled as a star shined brightly in the sky none long after.

"Holy crap!"

"Oh, aren't you just a dangerously cute like thing!" Sarge exclaimed. "I like it already!" He said as they heard explosions.

"What was that?" Simmons asked.

"Oh, I gave Donut a brand new toy. A Cracker Launcher, I think they called it."

"A _what?"_ Simmons asked.

* * *

 _With Donut…_

"Mwahahahaha! Fly, my children! Be free and destroy everything you touch!" O'Malley exclaimed, firing the Cracker Launcher in all directions and had an idea, aiming it at his feet.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what are you doing?!" Donut asked.

"Be quiet, will ya! I want to see the destruction!" O'Malley said, pulling the trigger which just so happened to be the last explosive shot that launched him high into the air. "WAAAAAAAAAH!" They both cried as they were flying up. "Oh hey, look! Several buildings have holes in the walls! Brilliant!" O'Malley exclaimed… and cue gravity kicking in as they slammed into the ground, then O'Malley got back up and started pulling the trigger, but nothing came out. "What! Out of shots already?!"

"Phew…"

"This is unacceptable! I MUST GET MORE SHOTS!" He yelled and walked off. "Yes! Infinite shots! Mwahahahaha!"

"Someone help me!"

* * *

 **Be Nice to Plants**

"There it is, boys." Cardin said, peeking out of a bush with his team, watching Piranha Plant hop around in his pot without a care in the world. "That thing got in before us in this tournament! Let's take it out!" Cardin said.

"Way ahead of ya!" Sky exclaimed as they ran toward the Piranha Plant, to which it heard footsteps and turned to look at them.

"We have you now! You think you're so cool, that you can be in the tournament before us! We will not let this happen. We're going to take you out and then we'll join the roster!"

Piranha Plant raised a non-existent eyebrow before smirking, unleashing a poison breath attack but they avoided it and went to go beat him up where Russel grabbed a hold of his stem, preventing Piranha Plant from moving around his neck. "I got a hold of him!"

"Good! Now let's get rid of him." Cardin smirked, when suddenly a huge thud knocked them out off their feet complete with a loud roar as they looked behind them to see Petey Piranha not looking very happy.

"Okay, seriously, what is with these parental figures interfering all the time?!" Dove asked as Petey Piranha unleashed a tornado that sent the four flying away where Piranha Plant was spared where the Plant smiled as it jumped over to him and hugged him, where Petey returned the hug and patted him on the head, while CRDL landed back into the Loser's Lounge.

"Ugh… will we ever catch a break?" Cardin groaned.

"I don't think so…" Sky groaned.

* * *

 **I Shall Smite Thee!**

Chrom had Falchion out, looking at Ganondorf in front of him who cracked his knuckles. "This will be the last mistake you've ever made." Ganondorf smirked.

"We will see about that." Chrom said. "For I, Prince Chrom, will see this day victorious and you will taste the bitterness of defeat!" He exclaimed and ran toward the Great King of Evil. "TASTE MY FURY! RADIANT DAWN!" He yelled.

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow at Chrom's unusual line. _That did not suit you._ He thought as he blocked the attack, then did a Dark Dive attack and then used a Forward Smash with his sword to send Chrom flying toward out of bounds.

"GAME! The winner is, Ganondorf!"

"Heh. Too easy. Though I wonder what that nonsense was about?"

* * *

Link found himself surrounded by Yiga Clan members, but he was ready to take them down one by one. "Alright, which one of you is going down first?"

"We'll take care of you easily!" One of them spoke as they were ready to take him on.

"HALT, EVIL DOERS!" A voice yelled as they turned to see Chrom on top of a rock. "How dare you gang up on a single warrior! You will face my fury, for I, Chrom, will smite thee with Falchion!"

"…Did he say smite?" A Yiga asked.

"Who in the world says that these days?"

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Chrom laughed as he jumped off the ledge. "GENEALOGY WAAAAARS!" He yelled, landing on the ground in an epic fashion and then turned toward them, doing a random pose with his hand in front of his face. "Now, who wants some! I will take you on by myself!"

Link sweatdropped while the Yiga Clan went to take on Chrom instead. "I need to ask Lucina about her father…" He said.

* * *

"Hey Marth, Lucina, have you seen Owain anywhere?" Severa asked Marth who was having some tea with Peach and Lucina.

"Hmm? No, I haven't. Why do you ask?"

"Because he should be sparring with Inigo and I, but we can't find him anywhere."

"That's peculiar." Marth mused. "Do you think maybe he's doing theater again?"

"I'm not sure."

"Hey guys?" Caeda approached them. "Do you know what Chrom's up to?"

"Father? No, why do you ask?"

"For some strange reason, I've been seeing him do these weird things lately." Caeda said. "For one, every time I see him fight someone such as Ganondorf, he's been taunting constantly, not to mention that he's doing these weird poses."

"Might if I add on to that?" Link approached them. "I had front row seats to him jumping off a cliff while saying things like "I shall smite thee"."

"HE'S BEEN DOING WHAT?!" Frederick and Lissa yelled in the background while Lucina yelled in the foreground.

Severa's eye twitched, immediately knowing what's going on. "For the _LOVE OF NAGA!"_ She yelled as she marched off.

* * *

 _With Chrom…_

"Ah, It feels great to smite evil doers left and right!"

 _"Owain, as much as I don't mind you possessing my body, there's something you should know."_

"And what's that?"

 _"I don't sound OR talk like that! Were you trying to give me a heart attack by jumping off a cliff?!"_

"Oh come on, you gotta have more fun sometime."

"HEY, BONEHEAD!"

Chrom froze up and turned to see Severa walking over to him, folding her arms and tapping her foot in annoyance. "Oh, hello Severa. To what do I owe this occasion?"

"Cut the theatrics, Owain! Get out of his body!"

"Hmph! Never!" Chrom folded his arms. "You'll have to force me out of his body in order to-" Severa let out a massive punch, knocking Owain's Spirit out of Chrom's body as he slammed into the ground.

"MAN, I'm glad Camilla taught me how to throw a punch!" Severa grinned.

"Ooogh…" Owain groaned as Severa grabbed him by the foot and dragged the knucklehead away.

"I swear, this Spirit thing is getting ridiculous!" Severa complained. "Sorry about that, Chrom!"

"No no, it's alright." Chrom said and then Frederick suddenly towered over him. "Oh hello, Frederick."

"What is this about you jumping off cliffs?" He asked. "You know it's dangerous!"

"That wasn't me, it was Owain who was possessing me and-"

"No excuses! Come along, I devised a course of how to protect yourself from physical harm." Frederick said, dragging Chrom along.

"Wait, I'm telling you! It was Owain! You got the wrong guy! Frederick, unhand me! FREDERICK!"

But unfortunately, Frederick would not listen.

* * *

 **Naptime**

"Hmm…" Bowser sat in his throne, deep in thought. "Spaghetti filled spike pits… nah, that'll never work." He folded his arms. "Urgh, there's got to be a way to get rid of that plumber somehow."

"YOUR NASTINESS! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!" A Hammer Bro ran up to him frantically.

"What is it?"

"CODE PINK! I REPEAT, CODE PINK!"

"Code Pink?" Bowser asked before his eyes widened in horror. "WHERE IS HE?!"

"He's in the courtyard! And he's sleeping!"

"Whatever you do, DON'T WAKE HIM UP!" Bowser ordered.

"Uh… what's Code Pink?" Cinder walked up to him.

"Code Pink stands for Kirby!" Bowser told her.

"And he's sleeping? What's so bad about this?" Cinder asked where she and Bowser walked over to the court yard and saw the cute little guy sleeping with a pillow in the middle of the courtyard, complete with a hat that was appropriate for sleeping where a Shy Guy was walking forward and reading a book.

"Psst! Dude! Don't get any closer!" A Goomba whispered from behind a statue.

"What? Why?" The Shy Guy looked up from his book and saw the sleeping Kirby. "Yipe!" He exclaimed and ran off to hide.

"This is ridiculous. He's sleeping!" Cinder exclaimed, as she watched a few Grimm walk by, spotted Kirby and panicked, where they dove into some bushes. "I'm aware of how powerful he is when he's awake, but come on! This is the perfect time to strike!" She said, where they saw him suddenly get up, and then he started walking and dragging his pillow.

The cute little guy was sleep walking. How adorable!

"There is nothing to be afraid of." Cinder walked over to him. "Hey, wake up!" She yelled, conjuring up fireballs and throwing them at Kirby, where he suddenly dodged and then swung his pillow hard enough on Cinder that she was launched high into the air.

"Poyo poyo… Zzzz…" Kirby mumbled in his sleep as he sleep walked into the castle where Cinder faceplanted.

"Uuugh… did I just seriously get launched into the sky by a pillow?" She groaned.

Kirby walked through the corridors where Piranha Plants hid in their pipes, Thwomps hovered in the air, not daring to disturb the puffball, Dry Bones remained perfectly still as Kirby continued to sleep walk until he eventually reached the cafeteria and bumped into the fridge where he opened it up and pulled out some milk and he filled it up, still in his sleep.

"Aww, thanks puffball, I needed that!" Mercury said, grabbing a hold of the milk.

"Poyo… Poy…" Kirby mumbled in his sleep.

"What, you honestly think you can get this milk from me in your sleep? I'd love to see you-" Kirby whacked him in the chest with a pillow, sending him flying. "TRYYYYYYY!" He yelled, where he slammed into Cinder who had just gotten up, only for Mercury to slam into her to knock them both down.

Kirby drank the glass of milk with a smile and put it away where he continued to walk around the castle with Bowser cowering behind a corner, watching his every move as Emerald walked by Kirby and saw him sleep walking. "Oh, that's adorable." Emerald said and patted him on the head.

"Poy…" Kirby smiled in his sleep and gave Emerald a hug on the leg and walked off, while Bowser jawdropped at this, surprised that Emerald didn't agitate the puffball as he kept sleep walking, then he stopped at a door and walked in.

"What room did he just go in, sire?" Kamek asked.

"WAAAAAAAH!"

"Junior's room." Bowser winced as Junior came running and hugged his father.

"B-b-b-big sc-scary puffball in my room!"

"It's okay, Junior. He's not going to hurt you!" Bowser said as they hurried to his room where they looked inside and saw Kirby climbing into Junior's bed. "…Junior, you're bunking with me tonight."

"G-got it!" Junior nodded as they closed the door while Bowser put a "Do Not Disturb" on the door while putting some "Do not cross" over the door as they took off running.

Kirby, meanwhile, tucked himself in and went to sleep… where he moved his stubby arm and realized he was holding nothing. He proceeded to pull out a Zwei plushie and cuddled with it in his sleep.

"Poyo poy…" Kirby mumbled quietly as he gave a soft smile while sleeping.

* * *

 **"I will not lose heart again, ever! I will go full speed, non-stop! Right, Johanna?!"**

 **Makoto just became best girl. YA HEAR ME! BEST. GIRL. And the icing on the cake is she's voiced by the lovely Cherami Leigh and-**

 **Wait... what? Oh right, I need to post the Chibi. Duh.**

 **I haven't seen the Shadow Kaneshiro fight yet, but I will get to it soon! (Extremely likely after i've finished writing this chapter in Thousand Year Door and continue watching while it gets edited.)**

 **"But Nan! You usually do a chibi after a newcomer reveal! Where's Joker and the gang?" I hear you say.**

 **Honestly, I wanted to put him in, but I think I need to do something special for the five DLC characters should I choose to bring them into the main story. Basically, I want to bring them in and have them crash the party into the main storyline in an epic or creative way! (That and I barely started watching Persona 5 after I was done writing this Chibi. Wah wah...) And THEN i'll bring them into Chibi. (Which is why you haven't seen Rosalina in here at all yet. Hint hint, nudge nudge, wink wink.)**

 **Like, say for instance, Sora got himself invited to Smash. Can't just slap him in and acknowledge his presence! Oh nooooo, we gotta make a very special introduction to the knucklehead in the main storyline before putting him into Chibi shenanigans. It's better to do that than "Hey guys! Look! Sora's in Chibi now!"**

 **It must be special, darn it!**

 **Speaking of Sora... how about that Final Battle trailer? (Nomura, I swear to Hylia, i'm going to be screaming at you if any of our favorite knuckleheads die! IT'S BAD ENOUGH YOU CAUSED SORA TO DESPAIR AT THE END! DX)**

 **Also, for those who aren't in the know, beware! Kingdom Hearts 3 has been leaked a month early and now it's everywhere on Twitter! Good thing I don't have a Twitter account... but, ugh, two weeks is one thing, but a whole MONTH?! This is why we can't have nice things anymore...**


	43. RWBY Chibi Party: Christmas Edition 2018

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **Angel Hunting**

Bayonetta had her Love is Blue guns out as she was sneaking around, having a cheeky smirk on her face as she turned to look at the screen. "Shhh, be very very quiet. I'm hunting angels." She said with a cheeky chuckle and continued her search. "Alright, boys! Come on out! We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Behind a bush, Dark Pit shuddered. "You tend to do this the hard way." He grumbled.

"I hate this time of year." Pit groaned. "I used to love it until _she_ showed up!"

"We have to remain strong."

Bayonetta rubbed her chin in thought and then had an idea. "Oh no! I dropped my ice cream on the ground!" She said. "Whatever shall I do?"

"I-Ice Cream?" Pit asked.

"Don't. Even. Think about it." Dark Pit growled.

"Y-you're right. I gotta stay strong."

"Whatever shall I do? This _Floor_ ice cream is melting into the snow!"

"Fl-fl-floor ice cream?!"

"Urgh! She's playing right through your stomach! She's a crafty witch, I'll give her that." Dark Pit folded his arms.

"I guess I'll have to eat it up all by myself…"

"NOOOO!" Pit yelled and emerged from the bush, quickly running toward Bayonetta. "DON'T YOU DARE EAT MY... floor... ice… cream… oh no." He paled.

"Too easy." Bayonetta smirked, aiming her guns at Pit, but then Dark Pit emerged from the bush and shot Bayonetta with his Dark Pit Staff, knocking the guns off of Bayonetta as he ran forward, grabbed Pit and then ran off with him. "Oh… I love it when you play hard to get~!" She smirked and then summoned her Chain Chomp. "Chompy, after them!"

"You think we lost her?" Pit asked.

"Hopefully." Dark Pit replied before smacking Pit upside the head.

"OW!"

"That was for blowing our cover!"

"Well, excuse me for loving Floor Ice Cream." Pit grumbled, and then they heard barking. "…Did she summon her Chain Chomp?"

"She did." Dark Pit groaned and then looked up to the trees. "Above us!" He said as they used their Power of Flight to give them a boost and landed on the branches where the Chain Chomp went past them while Bayonetta walked by.

"Ooooh angels~! Come out and plaaaaay~!" Bayonetta said in a sing songy voice.

"Shhh!" Dark Pit put his finger to his lips as Pit nodded, and then Chompy barked wildly and tackled the tree, knocking them both to the ground and into the cold snow.

"Ah, there you are!"

"Run… RUN!" Dark Pit yelled as they tried to book it.

"No, you don't." Bayonetta smirked. "TELOC VIVIM!" She yelled, as Scolopendra was summoned and then wrapped around the two angels before they could make a break for it.

"Ack! No!" Pit exclaimed.

"Now… you two are going to come with me." Bayonetta smirked.

"Tch! As if!" Dark Pit glared at her.

"You don't have a choice."

* * *

 _Later…_

Bayonetta folded her arms with a satisfied grin. "Now that's more like it." She said and turned to Jeanne and Luka. "What do you think?"

"Uh… we could've just gotten an angel from the store, ya know." Luka said.

"Oh, now where's the fun in that?" Jeanne asked. "I think it's pretty good, Cereza."

"My thoughts exactly." Bayonetta chuckled, as they looked at top of the Christmas tree and saw the two angels tied up at the top of the Christmas tree.

"This is embarrassing." Dark Pit grumbled.

"Man, why do we have to be the tree topper?" Pit sighed.

* * *

 **Snowball Fight**

"Mwahahahaha! You think you can take down OUR fort? You have another thing coming!" Ruby yelled.

"Oh, we'll see about that, sis!" Yang smirked, both of them on opposite sides of snow forts, ready to throw snowballs at each other with Blake on Ruby's side and Weiss on Yang's side. They launched several snowballs at each other, but none of them gained the upper hand… and then it got extremely crazy.

"FIRE THE TORPEDOES!" Yang ordered.

"FIRE THE CATAPULT!" Ruby ordered as tons of snowballs were launched, hitting the fort and some of them landing inside the forts, but they were still going strong, with Blake throwing snow versions of Bob-ombs and Weiss launching snow grenades, none of them showing any signs of stopping, but they recruited some individuals, with Yang's side getting Coco and Velvet while Ruby's side getting Jaune and Ren.

"Sir! We haven't hit their snow fort at all!" Ren said.

"Then we must give 'em everything we got!" Ruby said and then emerged from the snowfort. "YOU HEAR ME?! WE WON'T SURRENDER!" She yelled, and then a flurry of snowballs hit her from Coco's minigun, and then when Coco stopped, Ruby emerged from the snowfort, having a pile of snowballs on her head and some of it on her forehead. "HA! MISSED ME!" She yelled… and then she screamed when Coco launched more snowballs at her and most of it got into her mouth where Ruby fell over.

"ACK! OUR LEADER IS DOWN! SHE TOOK THE SNOWBALLS MOUTH FIRST!" Jaune yelled.

"Oh, that is IT!" Blake yelled, forming a snow sword. "ONE ON ONE!"

"I couldn't agree more!" Yang exclaimed, aiming a snow sword at Blake as both of them started clashing while everyone watched… and from the side lines, the Red vs Blue gang and the Mario Bros watched the entire thing unfold.

"Is it normally like this at Beacon?" Luigi asked.

"They sure like to make the snow fights cinematic, that's for sure." Grif said.

"COME ON, RED TEAM! STRIKE DOWN THE BLUE TEAM!" Sarge yelled.

"I wonder if Ruby has to use the bathroom after eating too many snowballs?" Caboose wondered.

"THAT'S what you're concerned about?!" Church asked.

"I… still have no idea what's going on." Carolina said.

"Same." Mario agreed, and then Blake was knocked down.

"Do you surrender!" Yang yelled.

"Never!"

"Fire the cannonballs!" Yang ordered as Velvet fire the cannon snowballs at their fort, knocking it down and one snowball knocked down Jaune and Ren. "NOW do you surrender?"

"…Yes…"

"YES! Great work, everyone!"

"I demand a rematch!" Sarge yelled. "That didn't happen!"

"Well, there's always tomorrow." Simmons said.

* * *

 **Long Line**

"Come on, why is there such a long line? It wasn't like this last year." Nora complained.

"No idea." Lucas shrugged.

"I wonder what's going on?" Ness wondered.

"COME ON! WHAT'S THE HOLD UP!" Toon Link yelled.

At the very front of the line, Taiyang was giving his whole Christmas list to Santa Claus, who was none other than Rodin himself while Enzo was his personal elf. "-I want a new lawnmower, I want a new weapon, I want a pet goldfish, I want-"

"No offense, but aren't you a little old to sit on Santa's lap?" Enzo asked.

"Let the man finish. Everyone deserves a chance to sit on Santa's lap." Rodin told him.

"Urgh… why was I forced into being your personal elf?" Enzo grumbled. "I should be spending time with my girls…"

"Anyway, where was I? Oh, forget it, let me start over from the beginning. I lost track." Taiyang said.

"OH COME ON!" Nora yelled.

* * *

 **You're a Mean One**

"Do I really have to do this?" Ganondorf complained.

"You're the one who lost that Poker game with Hades." Dedede said. "I think it's fair."

"Yeah, now hold still." Bowser said and then they were finished. "Perfect!" He sad, and then he, Dedede, Ridley. Dark Samus, and K. Rool lost it and fell to the ground, pounding on the floor in hysterics.

"Too bad we didn't have any green paint! But you still look ridiculous with that Santa beard!" K. Rool laughed.

"Grrr…"

"Oh Ganny Poo, you look amazing!" Hades exclaimed.

"GANNY POO! I CAN'T BREATHE!" Dedede laughed hysterically.

"Ugh… let's get this over with." Ganondorf grumbled. "When I'm done, I'm killing all of you."

* * *

 _Later that night…_

Ganondorf snuck into someone's house, holding a bag and then proceeding to steal everyone's stockings, presents, the Christmas tree, decorations until everything was empty. He let out a chuckle and snuck out, where there was a tiny crumb lying on the ground as a Rattata walked over to it and sniffed it, before Ganon came back in and stole the little crumb too. "Rattata…" The Rattata pouted.

Ganondorf put a bag into the sleigh and hopped into it, as his own horse was his reindeer and then he took off to the next house, where he began to steal everyone's Christmas. Axes, swords, bows, Fire Flowers, crowns, tiaras, tomes, Hookshots, fairies in bottles, POW Blocks, Crosses, Holy Water, bananas, Screw Attacks, Floor Ice Cream, Pokeballs, and not even the town square's Christmas Tree was safe! He eventually stopped at the final house. "There it is." Ganondorf said as he walked into the house while the villains were watching from afar.

"I have to say, he's pulling this off rather well." Bowser said.

"I could've done it faster." Dedede folded his arms.

"You did that every year. It was time for a change of pace." Dark Samus said.

"Hmph! Your loss!"

"…I wonder what's taking him so long?" Ridley wondered.

Ganondorf was just picking up the Christmas tree when he heard a noise and then turned to see a small spiky earred Pichu watching the whole thing, much to his surprise. "Um… hello!"

"Pichu Pi?" Pichu wondered. "Pichu Chu Chu Pi?" She asked, seeming to be sad that the Christmas Tree was being taken away as Ganondorf had to think of something fast, and then thought of something.

"Don't fret, little one! I noticed that a lightbulb has gone out, so I'm taking it back to my shop to fix it!" Ganondorf said.

"Pichu." Pichu smiled, and then the door slammed open to reveal another Santa Claus.

"And where do you think you are taking everyone's Christmas?"

It was Rodin… and he didn't look very happy.

"Pichu Chu?!" Pichu exclaimed in surprise.

"Fret not, little one. I am the real Santa Claus." Rodin said as he walked over to Ganondorf, who was already sweating buckets as he pulled off the Santa beard. "This fool is just trying to pretend to be Santa Claus and steal your Christmas!"

"PICHU?!" Pichu yelled as electricity started coming out of its cheeks.

"Don't hurt yourself little one. I will take care of this." Rodin said, cracking his knuckles.

* * *

 _Outside…_

"You don't think he got himself into trouble, did you?" Dark Samus asked.

"Ah, I'm sure he'll be fine." Hades said… and then they heard a loud crash, complete with a scream as Ganondorf slammed into the ground near them. "Oh hi, Ganny Poo! Where's the presents?"

"Uh, guys?" Ridley got their attention as Rodin made his way over to them, along with the Pichu on top of his shoulder.

"I should have known you were behind this." Rodin said. "Stand aside, little Pichu, I will take care of this." He said as Pichu hopped off his shoulder while Rodin proceeded to make a mess out of the villains with everyone screaming as Pichu winced at the chaos that was unfolding until they were a huge mangled mess of villains. "That takes care of that." He said.

"I think my stomach broke…" K. Rool grumbled.

"Now get out of here!" Rodin said, punching them far away with a star shining brightly in the night sky. "Now, what say you we return Christmas to the rightful owners?"

"Pichu Pichu!" Pichu smiled, loving the idea as the two of them worked together to bring Christmas back to the way it was, or Toy Day if you were living in Animal Village. By the time the two of them were done, the night sky was starting to get brighter.

"That takes care of it. Thanks for being Santa's little helper." Rodin said.

"Chu!" Pichu smiled and then received a candy cane.

"There you go. Now run along, now!"

"Pichu!" Pichu smiled and hurried off back to its bed.

* * *

 _Later in the morning…_

"Alright! I got a new Mirror Shield!" Palutena exclaimed. "And new Tiger Claws for Pit and a Silver Bow for Dark Pit!"

"Oh that's great… BUT CAN YOU GET US DOWN FROM HERE!" Dark Pit yelled.

"Another Screw Attack, nice." Samus said while the Baby Metroid chirped happily with a scarf around it.

"I have to say, you know how to bring a party together, Rodin." Bayonetta said.

"Me? Girl, I had nothing to do with it. That was Santa Claus." Rodin said, casually removing his cigar from his mouth.

Bayonetta smirked. "If you say so."

"Speaking of which, I wonder if they received their package already."

* * *

 _With the villains…_

"Hey guys, we got a present! It's for all of us!" Bowser exclaimed after giving a new hammer for Junior.

"Oh? What did we get?" Hades asked as they gathered around, and when they opened it, the present exploded and covered their faces with soot.

* * *

 _Outside…_

Rodin saw this through his binoculars and smirked. "Nice job." He said, looking at a Delibird who was giggling at the "present" it gave them and the two fist bumped each other.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas, everyone! Hope y'all are having a good time spending your Christmas with friends and family! Two more days till Christmas, this is so exciting!**

 **Also, I just saw Ralph Breaks the Internet. (Spoiler alert for those who haven't seen it! Don't look at what i'm going to be saying here! MOVE ALONG, NOTHING TO SEE HERE!) That ending was... holy crap, I don't think i've teared up that badly during a movie since Infinity War. (Looking at _you,_ Thanos! Ugh, Endgame is gonna huuuuuuurt!) I think this was also the first Disney movie i've teared up... actually, no, I think the first one was that scene in Wreck-it Ralph. (And I don't mean the one where he sacrifices himself to save Sugar Rush.) **

**Confession time: I haven't shed a single tear during any of the Pixar movies. Yeah, not even _friggin' Coco!_ I thought Coco would've been the one to make me cry, but... strangely, I didn't shed a tear, which surprised me because the ending was just too powerful. (Although, maybe The Good Dinosaur will because that's the only Pixar movie I haven't watched yet.)**

 **Anyway, Merry Christmas and hope y'all have fun on Christmas!**

 **(Persona update: Haru's a very interesting girl. I haven't seen the Okumura Boss fight yet, but Haru's Persona has a gatling gun _in her dress! WHAT?!)_**


	44. Bewear of Hugs

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **Blue Blur Missing**

"SONIC!" Amy yelled, marching around the Smash Mansion. "Sonic, where are you? You can't hide from me forever! SONIC!"

"What are you yelling about this time?" Knuckles asked, approaching her as he was having a conversation with Lyn.

"Have you seen Sonic anywhere? He's late for our date!"

Lyn raised an eyebrow. "You sure it's not a date made up entirely by you and he's not even aware of it?"

Amy sweatdropped. "Uh… probably… It's… OH, THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT! Have you seen him anywhere?"

"Hmm, not really." Lyn said, and then Tails walked by.

"Has anyone seen Sonic anywhere? I was planning on taking the Tornado out on a test drive and was wanting Sonic's opinion." Tails explained, and then cue Eggman walking up.

"Have any of you seen that blasted hedgehog? He should've been thrashing my latest creation right about now."

"He's probably out for a run." Lyn suggested.

"Are you for real?" A voice asked as they turned to see Shadow leaning on a wall. "Give me a break, you clearly don't know what Sonic is doing right now."

"Then what's he doing?" Amy asked.

"He's in the library."

"Library? Pfft! Yeah right! Sonic is in a library? That's rich." Eggman said, as they heard Knuckles whistling to himself and then Lyn pounded her fist into her palm.

"Oh that's right! It's that time of the week, isn't it?" Lyn asked. "You guys might want to check the library. He might be there."

Tails, Eggman and Amy looked at each other, wondering if what Knuckles, Shadow and Lyn said was the truth. They walked over to the library down the hall and then opened up the doors, and heard a few voices as they went to the source of it. When they turned the corner, the three of them jawdropped.

What they saw before them were chairs and bean bags in a circle with Sonic, Blaze, Zangief, M. Bison, Zelda, Palutena, Richter, and Chun-Li reading together. "So, anyway, like I was saying, I loved how she-"

"SONIC?!" Tails found his words as they turned to them.

"Oh hey, guys!"

"What… are you doing?" Amy asked.

"Having book club." Zelda replied. "Sonic was the one who started this."

"After I suggested that he tried something that doesn't involve running around." Blaze pointed out.

"Who knew a book club would be so enjoyable." Sonic said. "Anyway, Zangief, as you were saying?"

"Ah, yes… I loved how the love interest-"

The trio looked at each other in disbelief. "Is he going through an identity crisis?" Eggman asked, which Tails and Amy shrugged in response.

* * *

 **Death by Hugging**

"Why do you guys always seek me out like this?" Jaune complained as he was with Team CRDL, against his will.

"We just want to apologize for all the nasty things we did to you." Cardin casually said.

"Uh… if you say so." Jaune said, giving them a glare. "What's the _real_ reason?"

"We just want you to pull a prank on the Hands. Give them this Pokeball and it'll cause them to panic!"

"…This doesn't have anything to do with you not being in Smash, does it?" Jaune asked. "Cause there were rumors of you picking on that Piranha Plant."

"Now, where would anyone get a silly idea like that? But seriously, open the door, yell "Surprise!" and run. Simple as that." Cardin said, firmly shoving Jaune away, and then he turned to his crew. "This will get ol' Jauney boy kicked off the roster… and then we'll find us a spot there!" He smirked.

"Sounds like a good idea." Sky grinned as they followed him toward the office where they heard the Hands talking to each other about something and then Jaune grabbed the door handle. He wanted to run away, but he turned his head to see that CRDL had blocked the way for him to leave, so he took a deep breath and opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" He yelled and then threw the Pokeball into the door, closing it behind him where they heard the sound of the Pokeball opening up.

 _"What in blazes…?"_

 _"Ooooh! I know what this is! I say we put it in the Pokeball Pokemon roster!"_

 _"Well, I WAS considering bringing in some Alola Pokemon…"_

 _"So, shall we?"_

 _"We shall! But first…"_ The door opened up to reveal the Hands. "Who's idea was it to bring this Pokemon into my office?" He asked.

"The craziest thing happened!" Cardin said. "We were just visiting the Smash Mansion to cheer the Smashers on when we saw Jaune coming in with a devilish smirk on his face. He had a Pokeball in his hand and we tried to stop him, but it was too late!"

If Master Hand had a face, he's be raising an eyebrow skeptically. "Uh… huh… is this true, Jaune?"

"Uh… well, no… it's-"

"Ninja!" A voice said as Greninja appeared in front of them. "Ninja Nin Grenin."

"Really! Is that right…" Crazy Hand mused.

"That's quite interesting." Master Hand said.

"You understand Pokemon?" Jaune asked.

"We're the beings of Creation and Destruction. We had to learn the Pokemon language in order to understand what the heck they were even saying!" Crazy Hand explained.

"So, from what Greninja is saying… you wanted to get Jaune out of the roster by having that Pokemon do a number on us and so you could have free reign on the Smashers?" Master Hand asked, as CRDL paled and sweatdropped. "…Judging by your faces, I take it as a yes. I think it's time we put this Pokemon to the test."

"Here girl!" Crazy Hand encouraged as a Pokemon emerged from the office… which was none other than Bewear itself. "I hear that these four individuals want a hug."

"Bewear!" Bewear cried as it ran over to CRDL as they tried to run away screaming, but Bewear grabbed all four of them and gave them a big ol' hug, where they all heard sickening cracks.

"Because Red and Leaf are having a tag team battle in Squad Strike, I shall fill in for them." Crazy Hand said and cleared his throat. "Bewear, the Strong Arm Pokemon: This Pokemon has the habit of hugging its companions. Many trainers have left this world after their spines were squashed by its hug." He recited.

"WHAT?!" Jaune yelled.

"Yeah… paging Dr. Mario! I repeat, paging Dr. Mario!" Master Hand called.

"Be right there!"

Bewear put down the four KO'd teammates and turned its attention to Jaune and Greninja. "G-Greninja, you gotta help me!" Jaune exclaimed, only to find a sign next to him.

 _"You're on your own, pal!"_ The sign read.

"Oh no…" Jaune paled and then ran off while the Bewear ran after him, wanting to give the guy a hug.

* * *

 **Weak No More**

"You sure it's a good idea to have a little baby run around the mansion and let it battle?" Fox asked with concern.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." Samus replied, casually drinking some lemonade and was in her casual attire.

"Do you _NOT_ remember Melee? He was like on the low bottom of the tier lists!" Falco explained.

"Tier lists are for suckers, and I don't believe in them." Samus said. "Besides, things are different now."

"I get that!" Falco said. "Before the Brawl tournament, he evolved and you took care of him during that Subspace Incident, and now he's the strongest Pokemon in the Ultimate tournament. But now, we have another one. Are you _sure_ it's a good idea? You practically adopted it."

"Don't worry, I've been keeping an eye on his health until he was good and ready."

"Yeah, and look who we got _this_ time. Ridley, K. Rool and Incineroar! Let's not forget about some of those Assist Trophies. Seriously, Guile is not to be messed with."

"Or Akira." Fox added.

"Even Yuri has her moments." Falco quietly said, shuddering at the thought.

"You oughta give him some credit." Samus said.

 _"The next match is about to begin! For those who want to watch, make your way to the stands."_

Fox looked to see what it was. "A 1-on-1 match in the Final Destination version of Spear Pillar and it's… oh… that's gonna suck."

"What is it?" Falco asked and looked at it. "Welp. This is gonna be Melee all over again."

On the stage itself, Incineroar made his way to the stage and waited for his opponent, and then opened his eyes and looked down, and saw his opponent. "Pichu!" It cried, while Incineroar let out a hearty laugh.

 _"Three! Two! One! GO!"_

Incineroar ran forward and did a Forward Smash attack, but since Pichu was so small, he ducked and then unleashed a Skull Bash, directly onto Incineroar's knee and then let out a few Thunder Jolts as Incineroar growled and tried to do a Skull Bash but Pichu dodge rolled out of the way and unleashed another Skull Bash, and then did a Thunderbolt to knock Incineroar down, but Pichu jumped away while the Thunderbolt connected.

Incineroar got back up and tried to do the Alolan Whip, but Pichu quickly sweep kicked him to knock him over and then Pichu grabbed him and rolled over to knock him off the edge as Pichu jumped over the edge and unleashed another Thunderbolt, smacking right into Incineroar and spiking him into out of bounds.

 _"GAME! Pichu… WINS!"_

"Pichu Pichu!" Pichu grinned.

Falco and Fox jawdropped while Samus had a smirk on her face with her arms folded. "You were saying?" Samus said.

"…He got lucky! He won't win that easily!" Falco said.

* * *

 _Several battles later…_

"…I can't even believe what I'm seeing." Falco said, his eye twitched as Pichu was sitting on top of a pile of KO'd characters, ranging from Wario, Marth, Captain Falcon, Mr. Game and Watch, Mega Man, Sonic, Luigi, Richter, K. Rool, Donkey Kong, Lucario, Daisy, Ryu… not even Ridley and Ganondorf were spared from Pichu's wrath.

"We're not in Melee anymore." Fox said as Pichu ran down and tackled Samus excitedly.

"Did you make mama proud?" Samus said in a cute voice that took the two space pilots aback. "Yes, you did! Yes, you did!" She said, rubbing Pichu's head while it nuzzled Samus' neck affectionately. "Come on, let's go get some ice cream!"

"Chu!"

As the two watched them walk away, the two of them looked at each other in bewilderment and had one thing on their mind.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Both of them yelled.

* * *

 **Behind the Mask**

"So, do you even know what's behind Meta Knight's mask?" Pit asked, casually sitting at a table with Dark Pit and Inkling Girl.

"You can't be serious." Dark Pit said. "I obviously know what's behind the mask. Meta Knight is a Kirby."

"But how do you know that? His mask breaks off for a brief second and he goes away before anyone can see what his face looks like." Inkling Girl said.

"Exactly!" Pit nodded. "It's got to be something amazing!"

"…Why do I even hang out with you?" Dark Pit grumbled as he walked away.

"I mean, just think… he could be hiding something! Like… probably some deep scarring that he doesn't want to see." Pit said, stopping Dark Pit in his tracks. "Like, it could be battle scars."

"Or it could be something hilarious! Like blimp lips or buck teeth!" Inkling Girl grinned.

"Oooh, he could definitely be hiding that… or perhaps he secretly doesn't have eyes at all. Or maybe he's wearing an eye patch! Or perhaps-"

"I'm betting battle scars." Dark Pit said. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm in."

"We have to figure out how to get his mask off though… but how?" Pit wondered.

"It's lunch time, isn't it?" Inkling Girl pointed out. "Meta Knight usually sits with Snake and Lucario, and sometimes Lucas, Red, Ike and Marth join them too."

"Hmm, that's right… he should have his mask off at that moment." Pit folded his arms. "The others should easily see his face so they can see what he looks like."

"Let's go." Dark Pit said.

* * *

In the cafeteria, Pit, Dark Pit and Inkling Girl gathered together and sat next to each other, sitting a few seats near Meta Knight's group and Meta Knight was the last one to sit down as he adjusted his mask, as Pit, Dark Pit and Inkling Girl leaned close… and then Pac-Man went past them on the table, gobbling up crumbs on the table and unfortunately blocking the trio's sight. "Agh, move!" Pit complained.

"I can't see anything!" Dark Pit exclaimed.

"I got it!" Inkling Girl said as she did her Super Jump to get a better view of Meta Knight, but unfortunately, Kirby saw her up in the air and mistook her for actual calamari and sucked her in. "WAIT! WAIT! NOOOOOO!" She yelled before being gobbled up by Kirby while the two Pits sweatdropped, then turning their heads to see Meta Knight's mask back on, both of them facepalming.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

Inkling Girl walked out of the cafeteria, looking mortified. "So, how was it?" Pit asked.

"NEVER. AGAIN!" Inkling Girl yelled.

"What are you complaining about? He copies your ability all the time."

"Yeah, in battle! But have you SEEN Kirby's insides when you're not sparring with him?! IT'S NOT FUN, I TELL YOU!" Inkling Girl yelled before slapping herself. "Ugh… I'm not gonna be sleeping for a while…" She grumbled. "Anyway, where's Meta Knight now?"

"He's training. We gotta distract him somehow." Dark Pit said.

"I know of something." Pit smirked.

In the training room, Meta Knight was going toe to toe with Lucina with Wii Fit Trainer and the Wii Fit Board observing the spar, both of them showing no signs of letting their guard down and then Pit pulled out a few Smoke Bombs. "Let's do this." He said and threw them in the room, where the whole room went up in smoke as the trio ran in during the distraction and grabbed something, then running out.

"Did we get it?" Inkling Girl asked.

"I hope so!" Dark Pit said.

"I don't recall masks being so heavy…" Pit wondered as they got out of the room and realized they grabbed the Wii Fit Board by accident. "…Oh…"

"WILL YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT?!" The Wii Fit Board yelled, as Inkling Girl sweatdropped while Dark Pit facepalmed as Pit put him down as he marched back into the room.

"Nice going, you moron." Dark Pit said.

* * *

 _Several attempts later…_

Pit sighed. "Okay, so pushing rolling crates didn't work, a banana peel didn't work, sniping Meta Knight with the Splatterscope didn't work-"

"I'm not sure how he even dodged that!" Inkling Girl complained.

"Sending in an Inkstrike didn't help either…" Dark Pit said as they walked around. "There's got to be something we can do."

"How about smacking him with a Gooey Bomb?" Pit suggested.

"No."

"Aww…"

At this moment, Meta Knight walked up to them. "If you wanted to know what I looked like, you could've just asked." He said as the trio turned to him in shock, as they looked on in anticipation as Meta Knight reached for his mask, all of them at the edge of their non-existent seats.

"…Wait, is he usually pink?" Dark Pit wondered at the last second and then the mask came off.

"Hiiiii!"

"KIRBY?!" The trio yelled.

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby giggled, taking off the cape in the process as Pit and Inkling Girl fainted while Dark Pit pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"I wasted this entire day for NOTHING!" He yelled, unaware of a voice chip inside the fake mask while down the hallway, Meta Knight watched them from afar while chuckling.

"You gotta show them eventually, you know." Marth said.

"No one needs to see what I look like behind my mask. A few of you are lucky to even see what I truly look like." Meta Knight said and then walked off, leaving Marth alone.

"Your loss." Marth said and walked off.

* * *

 **Blegh, writer's block... should've had this ready to go by Christmas, but I struggled on how to start the Bewear skit. Finally, inspiration came and I went right to work... literally 15 minutes before the New Year started. So, basically, I was finished when the new year began. Yay! (...Of course, this is NOT how you start the year. Why did I have to get a cold to start the year off? Eh, could be worse... I could've had the stomach flu.)**

 **I also finished World of Light and you're probably eager to hear my opinion on it. It. was. _BEAUTIFUL!_ Seriously! From beginning to end, it was THE BEST! I'd rather play this again than Subspace Emissary!**

 **(Spoilers beware! Scroll down if you haven't played World of Light yet!)**

 **Galeem was a pretty good boss fight, and then who shows up? Dharkon. Hoooooooooooooly crap, THAT boss fight topped Galeem... and then you fight the two of them together, provided you balanced the two out in The Final Map. I might have pulled a Thanos and said "Perfectly balanced. As all things should be."**

 **I've seen people complain that World of Light drags on with one too many fights. Personally... I don't see that. If anything, I think it drags on with some of the more harder Spirits. (Looking at _YOU_ Pauline, The Boss, M. Bison, Dark Emperor and Giga Mac! Special mention goes to Yarn Yoshi and the Chorus Kids! I'd say Wily and Jeff, but they weren't QUITE as difficult...) but other than those particular Spirits, it was a pretty enjoyable ride. They say World of Light dragged on, but I think people forget that Subspace Emissary dragged on too, what with Brawl's pacing and... that _HORRID_ Great Maze.**

 **Speaking of Subspace Emissary... how in the WORLD did Dharkon bring back Tabuu? That raises several questions... though I wonder Dharkon used to live in Subspace? ...New headcanon confirmed!**

 **But seriously... you can play as MASTER HAND in the end of the journey! FREAKING MASTER HAND! That was simply the most epic thing i've seen!**

 **As I was watching the True Ending and finished it up, I decided to see what the two other endings were if you decided to take on Galeem or Dharkon. Galeem's ending is.. well, back to square one. Everyone, even Kirby, is trapped in his light once more. Though, the way he finished off Dharkon was quite awesome.**

 **Dharkon's, meanwhile... _WHAT IN THE WORLD DID I JUST WATCH?!_ Master Hand clones getting skewered alive, Dharkon grabbing a hold of Galeem and STABBING his core (My friend said that Dharkon imprisoned Galeem, but I dunno... I don't think Galeem would've survived getting impaled like that.) and... Mario friggin' DIES while Dharkon takes over the world! Wh-wh... what the heck?!**

 **Galeem and Dharkon are by far the nastiest and darkest Nintendo villains _EVER_ in a Nintendo game.**

 **If you thought Dark Samus, Ridley, Dimentio, Shadow Queen, the Shroobs, Ganondorf, Demise, Majora's Mask, Dark Bowser, Cackletta, Dark Star, Dark Fawful, literally every Kirby villain ever was dark for Nintendo...**

 **HA! Galeem and Dharkon says hello!**

 **EVERYONE IS DEAD!**

 **(Spoilers end here!)**

 **So... anyway, i've also heard rumors of the next DLC characters in Smash, consisting of someone from Dragon Quest (Which I don't know much about), Ryu (Or Ryo?) Hayabusa (Which I know nothing of either, but from what i've seen... it's Castlevania but with Ninjas. I think.) *sighs* STEVE... from Minecraft with a Master Chief skin. (I don't have anything against Minecraft, mind you. It just looks... boring and doesn't look fun. Doesn't really look like my cup of tea. If you like Minecraft, then hey, that's fine! But why would you pick Minecraft over something like Banjo Kazooie and Halo? Seriously, these two would make sense to be in Smash over Minecraft!) And finally... Doomguy himself, which I COMPLETELY approve of! I just hope the one with Steve is wrong... and Ryu. Do we need another Konami rep here?**

 **Also, can I just say the Smash Online _SUCKS?!_ Holy crap, I haven't disconnected this many times before... and i've been banned at least three times because of it! (12 minutes is understandable, but... 48 minutes and an hour and four minutes? That's ridiculous!) There's a rarity where I can play normally with a little bit of lag here and there, but... ooof... not my fault Peer to Peer sucks. (And I have a good online connection to my Switch, so what gives?)**

 **Anyway, that's enough of me gushing about World of Light and other things. It's time for another poll since we have a tiebreaker! Should be up momentarily... anyway, see ya at the Paper RWBY side. And Happy New Year!**


	45. The Face of Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

 **Also, to that Guest: Dude... what? _Shipping isn't my forte?_ Buddy, I ship MarioXPeach (Is there an official name for these two?), Luaisy, SoKai, RokuNami, uh... whatever the official ship name is for Riku and Xion, same with Aqua and Terra, ZeLink, Pitidi and other ships TO DEATH. Don't get me started on the anime ships, we'd be here all day! Then there are the fanmade ones that i've made such as Rose Feathers and... I've honestly never come up with a shipping name for my couples in my KH stories. Wah wah. Yeah, I know I don't show a lot of it, but that's mostly because i'm afraid I might shove it down people's throats by accident by going "LOOK AT IT! LOOK AT IT! LOOK HOW CUTE THESE TWO ARE! I WANT ALL OF YOU TO LOOK AT IT!" But darn it, i'm not afraid of showing my support to these ships! So hey, I might throw in Rose Feathers in the next chapter or the next, depends on my mood on what I want to do for the next Chibi thing. ;) **

**Oh, and uh, about that thing you said (I'm assuming that's you. If not, then this is gonna be awkward.) in Thousand Year Door... Honestly, if I WAS going to have a Nintendo character be shipped with Weiss or Yang (Not Blake, i'm a Black Sun shipper.), who would even work? I don't think that will happen anytime soon. So no, no Nintendo ships for Yang and Weiss.**

* * *

 **Rejected Items for Smash Bros**

 **Inkstrike**

Mario and Inkling Boy were going toe to toe with each other on Battlefield, striking each other repeatedly until Inkling Boy spotted something near him. "Oh, hello!" He smirked as he used his Inkbrush to knock Mario away and then he went over to get it, where he saw it was none other than the Inkstrike. "Oooooh!" He grinned as he launched it up. "Stay fresh!" He exclaimed, as it came back down as it covered the entire battlefield, proceeding to send Mario flying and out of bounds. "Huh, covers the whole battlefield, huh? Fascinating…"

* * *

 _Later…_

"Alright, let's let it rip!" Inkling Boy said to his fellow Inklings as they launched them high into the air in Great Cave Offensive, as Dedede saw the missiles coming down.

"Mother." He whimpered, pulling out an umbrella as the entire stage got covered with ink, including Dedede himself. "Ugh… can we _not_ have this in Smash?"

* * *

 **Mega Mushroom**

Samus fired a few missiles at Ridley in Norfair, knocking the dragon down as she ran over and shoulder bashed him to knock him away, were Ridley spotted a Mega Mushroom near him as he smirked and grabbed it and started to eat it.

"RUUUUUUUUUUN!" Toon Link screamed as Ridley grew to the size of a skyscraper and tore through the ceiling of the Smash Mansion.

"Alright, who's bright idea was it to give him a Mega Mushroom?" Mario asked, unaware of Crazy Hand whistling.

"Ugh… I knew the Mega Mushroom was a bad idea." Master Hand grumbled.

* * *

 **Sonic's Shoes**

Ganondorf Warlock Punched Sonic away in Green Hill Zone as he noticed something pop up on the side of the stage. "Oh? What's this?" Ganondorf wondered, looking at the curious box and then breaking it, as Sonic's Shoes popped up and then went inside Ganondorf. "Huh, I don't feel any different." He said as he saw Sonic recovering as he proceeded to run toward him, only for him to go crazy fast and go past Sonic and out of the stage.

"Uh… what? Since when did he go fast?" Sonic wondered.

"HELP! HEEEEEELP!" Ganondorf yelled, as he was out of the stage and kept running through the mansion. "I CAN'T STOP RUNNING!" He yelled, as he ran past Greninja and Incineroar as they turned their heads toward him in bewilderment… and then they heard a loud thud as he crashed into a wall and fell over, while Sonic's Shoes disappeared from Ganondorf. "Ow…"

"Ninja?" Greninja wondered.

"Incin." Incineroar shrugged.

* * *

 **Double Clawshot**

"Hey, you might need this." Toon Link said, handing Link a present.

"What is it?" Link wondered and opened it up to reveal a Clawshot.

"Since you don't have a clawshot, I thought I might give one to you." Toon Link said.

"Huh, thanks." Link said, picking it up and then looking down. "Another one?"

"Yeah, in case if you lose the other one." Toon Link said.

"Huh, neat. Thanks." Link said.

* * *

 _Later…_

Link found himself between Bowser and Snake, both of them coming toward him as he brought out his Double Clawshot and activated it on the two of them, bringing them close to him as he threw them both down and he went to town on both of them, then he used his Double Clawshot again and proceeded to wail on them repeatedly. Young Link and Toon Link were watching all this while in the stands.

"I think you created a monster." Young Link said.

"How was I supposed to know he'd use both of them at the same time?!" Toon Link sweatdropped.

* * *

 **TMs**

Pikachu ran toward Dark Pit where he launched arrows at him, until Pikachu noticed a disc lying on the ground as he went over to pick it up and absorbed it, but nothing happened. Dark Pit ran toward him, until Pikachu suddenly threw coins at Dark Pit, knocking him back. "Urgh! What the…?" He wondered as Pikachu kept using Pay Day on him. "What is WITH you?!" He asked, unaware of Meowth watching this from the stands.

"Huh, looks like we have something in common!" He said.

* * *

Greninja launched kunai knives at Sheik, who jumped over them and used Bouncing Fish to knock him back, where Greninja jumped back where Sheik shielded, knowing that Greninja would use Water Shuriken on her, but Greninja disappeared, using Shadow Sneak on her from behind to knock her back, and then to further the surprise, Greninja suddenly used Ice Beam on her to freeze her solid, while the Ice Climbers saw this.

"Whoa!" Popo exclaimed as Greninja turned to look at them.

"Run! RUN!" Nana yelled as they took off as Greninja went after them, while Sheik was still in her frozen prison.

 _What just happened?_ She thought.

* * *

Squirtle went against Peach where she threw a few turnips at him, and then Squirtle had the idea to do the same, but instead, he pulled up a huge boulder, and despite his small size, he wasn't struggling at all, and proceeded to use Rock Tomb on Peach, knocking her away. "Ooof!" Peach groaned.

"Alright, Squirtle, that's enough! Let's go, Ivysaur!" Red said, switching them out as Ivysaur ran toward Peach and suddenly unleashed Sludge Bomb on Peach.

"Ack! Not my dress!" Peach exclaimed as it hit her as Ivysaur then used Headbutt on her to knock her back, and then Ivysaur was switched to Charizard.

"Alright, Charizard! Let's finish her off!" Red exclaimed as Charizard flew toward the princess, and Peach prepared herself for either a Flare Blitz or a Flamethrower by shielding, but instead, Charizard grabbed her and flew her high up in the air and used Sky Drop to send her flying and out of bounds. "Heh, who knew those TMs would pop up on the battlefield?" Red chuckled.

* * *

Pichu ran toward K. Rool as he charged up a Skull Bash, hitting K. Rool directly but then K. Rool proceeded to use his Blunderbuss to hit Pichu and then suck him up and shot him out where Pichu recovered. "This one's all mine!" K. Rool laughed as he ran toward the little guy.

"Pichu Chu!" Pichu exclaimed, suddenly unleashing Grass Knot on K. Rool, and given the fact that Grass Knot gets stronger when it his heavier characters… K. Rool was sent flying away as Pichu ran over and jumped over the gap, and unleashed Thunderbolt on him to spike him toward the blast zone. "Chu!" Pichu grinned.

* * *

Jigglypuff quickly used Sing on Roy and then Jigglypuff jumped back a few feet and unleashed Tri Attack on him right as Roy woke up. "Ugh, why didn't she use Re-" The Tri-Attack connected, and he was quickly frozen in place, and then was knocked off the stage when Jigglypuff used Rollout.

"Puff!" Jigglypuff grinned.

* * *

Lucario, Incineroar and Mewtwo were going toe to toe on a free for all match, and then Mewtwo quickly used Protect on himself before Incineroar used Cross Chop, and then Mewtwo used Confusion on him to knock him back before Lucario whispered something in Mewtwo's ear, him using Confide as Mewtwo's eyes widened before Lucario used Giga Impact to send Mewtwo flying away. "Heh, can't believe he fell for it." He said, and then Incineroar returned and used Acrobatics on him to send him flying away.

"Roar!" Incineroar exclaimed while the Hands were watching this.

"I'm starting to think the TMs was a bad idea…" Master Hand said.

"No! It was a good idea!" Crazy Hand argued.

* * *

 **Unmasked**

"So, we all know Samus is a beautiful woman." Toon Link said out of the blue as he was hanging out with Young Link, Ness, Lucas, Villager, the Inklings, Ruby, and Nora. Dark Pit was also there, mostly because he had nothing else better to do and the fact that he wanted to stay away from Lucina.

"Of course. Where are you going with this?" Lucas asked.

"Well, I'm just curious. What does Dark Samus look like? Does she look more beautiful than Samus herself? She IS the dark counterpart, after all."

"Hmm, now that I think about it, she always has her helmet on compared to Samus. Maybe she's hiding something!" Villager said.

"…Didn't we do this with Meta Knight in the last chapter?" Pit asked.

"We did. This is total deja vu." Dark Pit grumbled. "Not to mention one of us has actually played the Metroid Prime series, so I know what she looks like."

"You do? What does she look like?" Lucas asked.

"I'll tell you this. There is no beautiful woman underneath that armor." Dark Pit said.

"So, like… she has a Zero Suit?" Inkling Boy asked.

"Nope. Nothing like that. Trust me, for your sanity, you do _not_ want to know. It'd scar you for life."

"Now you got me more curious." Villager mused.

"I'm… having second thoughts about this." Lucas said. "That reminds me, I need to go check on Boney. Be right back!" He said and took off running.

"Smart kid." Dark Pit said.

"Eh, I've faced demons in my time. How bad can she be?" Young Link asked.

"You're talking to someone who's faced Giygas." Ness said.

"Come on, how bad can she be?" Nora asked.

"Yeah!" Ruby nodded.

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you." Dark Pit said as he walked off with everyone following where they saw Dark Samus having a conversation with Ganondorf. "Hey, Metroid Prime! We need you for a second."

"…How long has it been since I've been called that?" Dark Samus mused and turned toward them. "What do you need?"

"Take off your helmet. These guys want to know what you look like underneath." He said.

"And why should I?"

"They think you're a beautiful woman."

"Hmm, now that I think about it, I haven't seen you without the helmet either." Ganondorf pointed out.

"Very well." Dark Samus said and then slowly took off her helmet, with everyone but Dark Pit leaning forward with anticipation… and what they saw was the stuff of nightmares. Everyone but Ness, Young Link, Ganondorf and Dark Pit screamed, although Ness looked a bit disturbed.

"IT'S HIDEOUS!" Ruby yelled.

"Great! Now I wont be able to sleep for weeks now!" Inkling Girl yelled.

"Impressive!" Ganondorf exclaimed.

"I've seen worse." Young Link said.

"That's a bit _too_ creepy… but eh, I'm with Young Link." Ness said as everyone else ran away.

"Told ya." Dark Pit chuckled.

"Oh, how I love those screams." Dark Samus chuckled and then floated away.

* * *

 **I Am Not First Place!**

"Alright, eat this!" Toad exclaimed as he was in last place in a Mario Kart race during the final lap in Royal Raceway, and then launched the Blue Shell.

Up ahead, Luigi gained the lead in the last lap, surpassing Waluigi as he made various turns, seeing the finish line up ahead. "Wahoo! I'm-a Luigi, Number on-" He was cut short when he heard the sound of a Blue Shell gaining up to him, as he paled up and gave it all his Kart got. "Oh no! Oh no no no no no no! Come on, come on, I can make it! I can make it!" He exclaimed, hitting a ? Block and a Mushroom popped in his hand, immediately using it as he saw that it had just past Waluigi, and with the added speed boost, he had crossed the Finish Line, with the Blue Shell just two feet behind him.

The Blue Shell stopped at the finish line, seeming to lose interest in Luigi, where Waluigi stopped and looked at the Blue Shell. "I think you're busted!" He said as the Blue Shell turned toward Waluigi, seeming to somehow identify Waluigi as in first place despite him being second place, and then before Waluigi could say anything, the Blue Shell went toward him and exploded on top of him. "WAAAAAH!" He yelled as all the other racers went past him.

"WAHOO! I'M NO LONGER IN LAST PLACE!" Toad yelled as Waluigi finally landed on the ground, coughing out smoke.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Waluigi yelled as he begrudgingly went past the finish line in last place.

* * *

 **The Lazy Beast**

"Heheheh, now this is more like it!" Ghirahim exclaimed, as he was at Gerudo Valley. "This whole Spirit thing has brought back my master!" He said, looking at a giant King K. Rool. "…Almost, but hey, it could be worse. Alright, master! Let's destroy this pathetic world!" He said, but to his surprise, the possessed K. Rool copy sat down and did nothing. "…Excuse me, what are you doing. Why aren't you doing anything?"

The Imprisoned growled a bit.

"What do you mean you don't feel like doing anything?! You were on the top of your game in our time and our Link kept you at bay! You need to destroy this world!"

He growled some more and went to lie on his elbow.

"Urgh!" Ghirahim started pushing the beast. "Why! Won't! You! Do! Some! Thing!"

"Incin!" A voice said as Ghirahim turned to see Incineroar approaching him.

"Ah! Master! Your first target! Obliterate him!" Ghirahim ordered, but The Imprisoned did nothing. "…Fine, I guess I'll do something while you prepare to attack!" He said as he pulled out his sword. "HAVE AT THEE!" He yelled as he charged at Incineroar, but Incineroar had none of that and used Alolan Whip to knock Ghirahim silly while he let out a huge kick that knock The Imprisoned away as Incineroar walked past the two of them.

"Ow… paging Dr. Mario…" Ghirahim groaned.

* * *

 _Second attempt!_

Ghirahim paced back and forth while The Imprisoned started reading a Nintendo Power magazine. Something that Ghirahim didn't like. His master _reading_ instead of taking over the world. "Why, of all times, do you choose to relax…" He grumbled as The Imprisoned still continued to read, and then Ghirahim saw Dedede approaching. "Ah! Master! Lay this pathetic king to the ground! DESTROY HIM!" He yelled, but he did nothing. "…Excuse me. DO SOMETHING! Fine! I'll do this myself!" He exclaimed as he charged at Dedede, but Dedede hammered Sir Fabulous to the ground and walked toward The Imprisoned, activating his Jet Hammer.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" He yelled, unleashing it full force and sending The Imprisoned flying and then Dedede walked away while Ghirahim facepalmed.

* * *

 _Third attempt!_

The Imprisoned was on his stomach, playing a game on a 3DS while Ghirahim was sitting on his back, completely annoyed with his arms folded and his legs crossed. "Furious. Outraged. Sick with anger." He growled deeply, as steam was coming out of his head. "This is not how it is supposed to go." He growled, and then he heard footsteps as he saw Link himself approaching. "AHA! Master! That is the man who defeated you in our time! Sure, he's not exactly OUR Link, but he's still Link! Attack him!"

The Imprisoned growled and let out a chuckle, launching a Blue Shell at Peach in his game.

Ghirahim facepalmed. "WILL YOU DO SOMETHING!" He screamed in his non-existent ear but The Imprisoned still didn't do anything.

"…Did I come at a bad time?" Link sweatdropped. "I can turn around and go find another Spirit and come back later."

"No! You stay there! I will fight you myself and encourage my master to fight back!"

 _"Master, I have determined that this Spirit has a 100% chance of not doing anything."_ Fi said within the Master Sword. " _However, Ghirahim is 100% done with the world from what I've gathered."_

"That's depressing." Link quietly said as he and Ghirahim battled… and Ghirahim unfortunately losing because he wasn't thinking straight as Link pulled out an Ancient Arrow and fired at The Imprisoned, launching him away and then walked off.

"…Un. Believable." Ghirahim grumbled.

* * *

 _Later…_

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY SLEEPING!" Ghirahim yelled as The Imprisoned was basking in the sun and snoring loudly as Ghirahim kicked him in the side before sitting next to him, his back toward him. "There's got to be some way to motivate you." He grumbled as he heard something as he turned his head to see The Imprisoned turning in his sleep… and Ghirahim was in his general direction as he tried to move… only to get crushed by him. _"Mmph! Master! You are currently on top of me! I would like you to get off!"_ He said, but The Imprisoned was not going anywhere, leaving Ghirahim underneath him. _"I AM NOT YOUR PERSONAL PILLOW!"_

Unfortunately, Ghirahim would be stuck there for a long time.

* * *

 **When Inkling was confirmed for Smash Ultimate (As we all called it Smash 5.), I thought for sure Inkling's Final Smash would've been the Inkstrike. I mean, i'm fine with the Killer Wail. It just caught me off-guard that the Killer Wail was chosen over the Inkstrike. Ah well!**

 **I could've done more with the Rejected Items, and BELIEVE me, I have TONS of more ideas with those, but the TMs was surprisingly longer than I thought it'd be. Originally, I was going to have Pichu use Secret Power but... I didn't really know what to do with that one, so I switched it to something else.**

 **I'm also confused on how in the world does the Blue Shell think 2nd Place is 1st Place after said person in first place crosses the finish line. It never really made sense to me...**

 **The Imprisoned was an interesting Spirit fight, wasn't it? Instead of moving around like it did in Skyward Sword, he just sat there and did nothing while Ghirahim did all the dirty work. I don't know WHY The Imprisoned decided to be lazy, but whatever. The first was a recreation of me fighting The Imprisoned as Incineroar, and the whole clotheslining poor Ghirahim was an accident, but to be fair, he DID get in the way, so it was his fault. Taking one for the team before I dealt the final blow... should've done that _before._ Next was Dedede which was a request from a friend of mine since he took out K. Rool with Dedede that way. Not sure if I recreated that well, but hey, I tried! Lastly was a random pick, which was Link himself just to add salt in the wound. Poor Ghirahim...**

 **Also, for those NOT in the know, the SNES Games have been datamined for the NES Online. As someone who's never played a single NES (Aside from Super Mario Bros, Duck Hunt and TMNT, yes, _THAT_ TMNT, at my aunt's place) or SNES game before (I was born in '96 and grew up with the Gamecube while playing a few N64 Games), those games interest me. I mean, yeah, i've heard people say "WE ALREADY PLAYED THESE NES GAMES, NINTENDO!" and here I was, having an enjoyable time playing Super Mario Bros 3, Yoshi, and any other NES game that struck my fancy (Excluding those Sports titles since I am _NOT_ a sports person.) and it was great! I'm looking forward to those SNES titles.  
**

 **Although... I have to ask... do I _DARE_ play that can of worms that is Zelda II? **


	46. Turn the Game Off!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **Customer Service Blues**

A Toad was casually sitting at a desk, typing something on his computer while his phone went off. "Hello, you've reached Customer Service, how may I help you?" He asked. "Ack! Don't yell!" He winced. "Okay, okay, slow down, what seems to be the problem? Uh-huh… uh-huh… I see… well, have you tried turning off your Nintendo Switch on and off again? When was the last time you did that? Uh-huh.. Well, try that and see if it works."

He hung up and went back to work. "Honestly, I don't get why people are complaining about Nintendo Switch Online. It works great, doesn't it?" He asked himself as he got another call. "Hello? So you STILL got disconnected after turning it back on? Okay, so what about stepping away from your electronics? Try that." He said. "Let's see, I wonder what people are talking about for the Smash Online service." He said and looked it up. "…Oh… oh dear… lag spikes and bans. _Yikes…"_

It was at this moment that he got called again. "Hello! …So that didn't work either? So, uh, how about getting a LAN adapter?" He asked. "…You heard people saying that they still have problems even with it? Um… hang on, let me get back to you!" He said as he put the phone down. "Peer to Peer is the way to go. We don't _need_ dedicated servers!"

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

"Look, we're looking into that massive bug that disconnected you from your Mario Kart match! Hello! Yes, I know, you told me the millionth time that the online in Mario Tennis Aces sucks! Here, have a character named Pauline! HELLO! It could just be your internet on why you're disconnecting to Splatoon 2! YES, WHAT DO YOU WANT?! Try updating your router! Oh, you just got it yesterday? Get a new one, it's outdated! I don't care if it costs a lot of money!"

A Koopa and a Lakitu were watching this unfold. "This is just sad." A Koopa said.

"Hey, this was his dream job. Let's not feel sorry for him."

"For the hundreth time, we are looking into what is wrong with Smash Online! While you are waiting, there a few new NES games for the NES Online! …I DON'T CARE IF YOU'VE PLAYED THE GAMES OVER A MILLION TIMES! JUST PLAY IT! HELLO! Look, it's not our fault you disconnect every match! It was probably YOUR fault! Why don't you go play Spirit Mode! HELLO! NO, WE STILL DON'T HAVE THE DEDICATED SERVERS UP! DO YOU REALIZE HOW EXPENSIVE THEY ARE?!"

* * *

 _At the Smash Mansion…_

"Yikes… touchy." Master Hand said as he hung up.

"Well? Did they have a solution for our Internet problems?" Crazy Hand asked.

"I think I called him on the wrong day. Fine time for the Internet to crash on us."

"Maybe I should try slapping the monitor…"

"I'll get ROB, he's more of a technician than anything." Master Hand said. "Oh, and brother?"

"Yes?"

"Try not to watch so many cat videos in so many tabs next time." Master Hand said as he floated away.

"Hmph! Not my fault the cats are adorable." Crazy Hand grumbled as he heard an explosion and looked out the window. "Hey, what's exploding over there… and why wasn't I invited?"

* * *

 _At the epicenter…_

"Ahahaha! HAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Toad yelled maniacally. "I AM NEVER DOING CUSTOMER SERVICE AGAIN!"

"Told you he'd explode." The Koopa said.

"Did he have to take the whole building with it?" The Lakitu sweatdropped.

"I'm gonna go take a long vacation and let some other sucker deal with this Nintendo Online stuff!" He said and walked off.

"…So, how long do you think until an angry mob shows up?" The Koopa asked.

"I'll give 'em five minutes."

* * *

 **Straighten Up**

"Thank you so much for your time! We'll meet again next week!" Wii Fit Trainer called out to her client. "Alright, I should be free until 4:30 for my next appointment." She said.

"Wii Fit Trainer!" The Wii Board came running up to her.

"Oh, what's up?" She asked as she knelt down.

"We have a situation!"

"Oh? What is it? Is my brother flirting with a lady again?"

"No, not that. It's worse."

Wii Fit Trainer folded her arms. "Hit me." She said as she knelt down as the Wii Fit Board whispered in her non-existent ear. "WHAT!"

* * *

 _At Peach's Castle…_

"Why Princess, you're looking a little shorter today." Toadsworth said. "Was it that Shadow Queen possession?"

"No, not really. I don't think I've shrunk."

"Hmm, your back seems a bit wonky. Did those dreaded X-Nauts lock you up in a box? I will have a stern word with them… if there are any left!"

"No, it's… a long story. You see-" The front doors slammed open.

"PEACH!"

Peach sweatdropped, seeing Wii Fit Trainer looking mighty angry at her. "Oh hi, Wii Fit Trainer. Why are you looking angry?"

"Why am I angry? My friend told me that you were slouching!"

Peach's eyes widened. "Who told him that?!"

"It doesn't matter! We are going to get your straightened out!" She said as she grabbed Peach's arm and dragged her away.

"Wait! WAIT! I have tea time with Zelda and Elise today! WAAAAAIT!"

Toadsworth sweatdropped. "Well, this is a peculiar kidnapping…" He said.

* * *

 _At the Wii Fit Studio…_

"Alright, let's improve that posture of yours right now!"

"You're blowing this out of proportion, I'm fine!" Peach said, but she didn't want to hear it as she got Peach straightened out in no time, much to Peach's dismay.

"There, now your proportions are much better now." Wii Fit Trainer said as Peach was standing up straight again.

"Ugh… was that necessary?"

"What I want to know is why you were slouching like that. That is so not like you!"

"Would you believe me if I said I was forced to dress up in an X-Naut costume that was ten sizes too small?"

"Oh don't be ridiculous. It couldn't have been that small." Wii Fit Trainer said.

"Wanna bet?"

"Try me." She said as Peach pulled out her phone and pulled up a picture of the X-Naut costume she wore. "Oh good heavens! That's small!"

"Mhm."

"And you were forced to wear that? Why?!"

"A computer made me wear it." Wii Fit Trainer raised an eyebrow at this. "Yeah, I know, it sounds stupid when said out loud, but it's true."

"Enough about the computer, was everyone slouching at unhealthy levels while wearing these?"

"I imagine so, yes."

Wii Fit Trainer's face darkened. "I'll be right back." She said and walked off.

* * *

 _Later…_

"We need to improve your posture right NOW." Wii Fit Trainer said, as her studio was filled with X-Nauts.

"Dude, what did we do to deserve this?" One asked.

"I don't know… and I don't even _WANT_ to know." He said.

"First, we will do the Tree pose!"

"THE WHAT POSE?!" Everyone yelled and before anyone could protest, they were forced into those positions, and they would continue to be like this for a long time.

* * *

 **Playing in a Box**

Snake searched all over his room. "Come on, come on… where is it! It's got to be here somewhere!" He exclaimed, throwing stuff out his door. "Where is it?!"

"What are you even doing?" A voice asked, catching his attention to see Samus out the door.

"Looking for my box. Have you seem it?"

"That same box that you always carry around for who knows what reason?"

"It's for stealth. No one can notice it!"

"Tell that to Lucario." Samus quietly said. "Anyway, if you're looking for your box, it's outside."

"It is?! Thank you, Sammy!" Snake said and took off running.

"Don't call me Sammy!" Samus yelled. "Ugh… I need to have a talk with Gandrayda." She grumbled.

* * *

 _Outside…_

Snake walked out to the backyard and saw a horrid site in front of him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He yelled, seeing Blake and Incineroar chilling in the box.

"Oh, you know, just relaxing." Blake said as Incineroar was drinking a smoothie.

"That is _MY_ box! Not yours!"

"Well, too bad, get another box." Blake said.

"OUT! Now!" He said, trying to pick it up but Incineroar grabbed his arm and threw Snake across the yard and hit the building. "Ow…"

"Nice throw." Blake said. "More tea, Incineroar?"

"Roar!" Incineroar grinned.

* * *

 **No More Games!**

Tai paced back and forth, grumbling as he opened the door, watching Ruby play video games with Pit. "Will you two go to bed already!"

"In a minute, dad!" Ruby said. "Can't you see we're in the middle of a match?! Geez!"

"Grrr…" Tai folded his arms. "This has got to stop, but how do I stop them?!"

Yang chuckled. "Relax. I know someone."

"You do?"

"Yeah, in fact, Wario is friends with this woman."

"Wario? I'm almost afraid to ask…"

"Just leave it to me."

* * *

 _The next night…_

"Phew, I'm beat. See ya tomorrow, Ruby!" Pit said.

"See ya!" Ruby said, both of them hugging and sharing a small kiss as Pit took off back to Skyworld… and then Ruby started to play games. "Hehehehe." She smirked, unaware of the door being opened behind her and someone sneaking up behind her, and then got poked on the shoulder. "Huh?" She turned her to see a woman. "Uh, who are you?"

"5-Volt." She replied. "And I don't think it's a good idea for you to play games when it's your bed time."

"Oh please, you can't tell me what to do, you're not my dad!"

5-Volt sighed. "Look, Ruby, just go to bed, alright? You'll be refreshed in the morning." She said as she turned off the console.

"Hey!"

"Do it for me, alright? Besides, if I was your mother, what would you do?"

"Oh, alright." Ruby sighed as she crawled into bed, as 5-Volt smiled and then she walked out.

"Sweet dreams!" She said and then closed the door.

Ruby smirked, pulling out her handheld. "Hehehehe." She smirked, and then she heard the door handle opening as her eyes widened and she hid under the covers while turning it off with 5-Volt opening the door and looking into the room. She closed it as Ruby went back to her game, and then she saw something out the window as she yelped and hid back under the covers as 5-Volt opened up the window and stared at Ruby for a bit before closing the window.

At this moment, Ruby went back to her game and then the door started to open up where Ruby hid under the covers as 5-Volt came in, only to walk into the room and watch some TV. Ruby thought the coast was clear as she started to play again, only for the TV to turn off again as Ruby went back under the covers as 5-Volt ran toward the bed and knelt beside Ruby to glare at her, only to fall asleep as Ruby heard her snoring and continued to play, and then she heard 5-Volt's snoring stopping. She gasped and hid under the covers again right as 5-Volt glared at her one last time before she ran out the door.

"Phew." Ruby sighed with relief as she played her game again, and then the doorknob twisted again as Ruby quickly hid under the covers, only to hear yipping as she turned to see Zwei running up. "Oh, Zwei, it's only you." She said as she played the game again, only hearing a very loud roar as she turned to see that 5-Volt tricked her and was now in her demon form and roaring at Ruby. "AAAAAAH! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! I'LL NEVER PLAY A GAME AGAIN DURING BEDTIME!" Ruby screamed and hid under the covers, throwing her handheld game console to the side.

5-Volt closed the door and took a deep breath to calm herself. "Works every time." She said and looked at Tai who jawdropped in amazement.

"Teach me, O master." He said as 5-Volt giggled.

"If she's ever giving you trouble, give me a call and I'll be right over!" She said.

"Thanks so much, 5-Volt!"

5-Volt giggled. "Anytime." She said, winking at Tai and doing a flirty wave before walking out the door as Tai sighed.

"Man, she is beautiful." He said as Yang jawdropped at what she saw regarding the two and looked at the screen.

"Dad and 5-Volt? You guys saw that too, right?"

* * *

 ***literally my brain at the end of the last skit***

 **Me: *finishing up the scene***

 **Brain: Hey. Wouldn't Taiyang and 5-Volt be an adorable couple?**

 **Me: ...Huh?**

 **Brain: Taiyang and 5-Volt!**

 **Me: Um... why am I-**

 **Brain: TAIYANG AND 5-VOLT!**

 **Me: Can I have a say in-**

 **Brain: TAIYANG. AND. 5-VOLT. You are now shipping the two!**

 **Yeah... I wasn't really thinking of pairing the two, but now i'm unconsciously shipping them. Yay...?**

 **Also, that first skit wouldn't have existed but... eh, complications on Smash Online drove me insane. Seriously, I didn't have any connection issues in Splatoon 2 before the Nintendo Switch Online hit and now that it did, I would disconnect every match. Same with Smash! (I don't have Aces or Mario Kart 8, but I imagine the online sucks over there...) My friend said that where I live could be the reason why I keep disconnecting (I live in Wyoming.), but I never had this problem on my 3DS and Wii U, so what gives? I've had plenty of good matches on Smash Online with a hint of lag, but when the disconnects happen... ooof... I can't be the only one having problems with this Switch Online nonsense, right?**

 **Blegh, hopefully they'll figure this out. (Though it feels like only Sakurai is looking into it... which is sad.)**


	47. Cookiegeddon

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **Not Your Average Baseball Game**

"Alright, let's play ball!" Mario exclaimed as he and his team went to their respective places on the baseball field with Wario's team, ready to make mince meat out of Mario's team, with Wario chuckling to himself, ready to beat Mario's team once and for all.

Mario threw the ball at Wario as he readied himself to swing… and then suddenly, the baseball disappeared. "Wha?" Wario wondered and then it suddenly re-appeared and smacked Wario upside the head. "OOOOF!"

"Huh?" Mario wondered.

"Did we grab the Beast Ball by accident?" Peach wondered.

"We can work with this!" The Lakitu referee said as he pulled out armor from his cloud and protected himself. "Juuuuust need to be safe."

Wario got back up. "I'll get you for this!" He grumbled as Mario threw the Beast Ball again, where it disappeared. Wario turned around and swung the bat as the Beast Ball came flying behind him, as Wario struck it as the Beast Ball went flying… and disappeared where it appeared near Luigi and smacked him on the head.

"Ow!" Luigi winced and then Wario went to the first base where Yoshi caught the ball that Luigi had thrown.

"Take that, loser!" Wario laughed.

And so, the very unique baseball game went on for a long time, everyone adapting to the Beast Ball's shenanigans with Mario AND Wario's team getting a few home runs.

Waluigi soon got up to bat with a smirk. Mario turned around to face second base and threw the Beast Ball at Daisy, where it disappeared and came flying to Waluigi as he hit it, sending it flying up in the air where the Beast Ball went flying everywhere. While that happened, Waluigi made it to first base and went straight for second base, dodging the incoming blue fireball of death and he made it to second base and repeated the process to third base. "I will win!" Waluigi exclaimed, as the Beast Ball accidentally was thrown to second base as Waluigi made his way to home plate.

At this moment, Toadette looked at the ball and knew that if the ball was thrown high into the air, the ball will come back down like a meteor… so what if she threw it down to the ground? Curiously, she threw the ball to the ground where it disappeared.

Waluigi made his way over, the home plate was in sight. This point was for his team! "Waluigi is the winner!" He called out… and then, the Beast Ball shot right out of the ground and slammed RIGHT between his legs… just a foot away from home plate.

"OOOOOH!" Everyone in the field and on the stands yelled at the same time while Toadette blinked in surprise and sheepishly started whistling while Waluigi let out the most pained scream in existence.

"OUT!" Lakitu yelled. "Can someone get him an ice pack?"

* * *

 **Cookie Monsters**

Ruby hummed to herself as she walked into the kitchen. "Alright, time to make some delicious cookies!" She said. "And it's a good thing I found this bottle lying around, so this should be super yummy!" She said and then read what it was. "Huh, that's a funny name. How in the world do you sound that out?"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the Smash Mansion_ _'s kitchen…_

"Oh, they're going to LOVE this super special vegetable beef casserole!" Palutena giggled. "It'll be something that even Wario would love!" She said and then went to grab something. "And now, just a drop of…" She felt nothing as she turned her head. "Drop of… huh? What happened to my rejuvenation potion?"

* * *

 _A few minutes later, at Beacon_ _…_

"Oh, they look so good!" Ruby said as she pulled them out of the oven and put the pan on the counter. "Now, time to put this on the cookies!" She said and read the instructions. "Just one drop?" She read. "Okay then!" She said and then tilted it slightly. "…Oh, this is taking too long!" She exclaimed, turning the whole bottle upside-down and dumped it all on the cookies. "There we go!" She said, turning around and putting it on the counter, and then when she turned around, all the cookies were gone. "Huh?! What happened to the cookies?!" She asked and then heard a scream as she ran over to her room and saw Weiss being put into a cage by wild chocolate chip cookies.

"What is going on?! Why did I get captured by cookies, of all things?!" Weiss asked.

"Oh. My. Gosh. My cookies are alive!" Ruby exclaimed as all the cookies turned to Ruby, which all of them had eyes, but this didn't seem to phase her one bit. "Now come on! All of you are going to be eaten by me! Now get in my belly!" She ordered… only for the cookies to grab Crescent Rose and aimed it at Ruby, forcing her to put her hands in the air. "Meep!"

"Ruby, what did you do?" Weiss asked.

"HELP! IT'S A COOKIE REVOLUTION!" Ruby yelled.

* * *

 _Back with Palutena_ _…_

"This is rather peculiar…" Palutena wondered as she had finished up her casserole. "Where could it have gone?"

"Hey Palutena." Dark Pit walked over to her. "Have you seen the news lately?"

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Palutena wondered as she walked over to the lounge. "What's up?"

"Take a look at this. This might sound familiar to you." He said and hit the play button.

 _"Breaking news: In some strange turn of events, the city of Vale has been overrun by none other than sentient cookies. Yes, you heard right, sentient cookies. They have been turning the city upside down and has taken Beacon Academy hostage. The Police force has been overwhelmed by these strange cookies and it may spread out to the different kingdoms. We have eye witnesses stating that Roman Torchwick and his partner have been hogtied by these cookies. We have footage of that now."_

 _The TV screen showed Roman and Neo hogtied and the cookies were tightening the rope._ _"You'll never get away with this, cookies! We'll get out of this eventually! We would've gotten away with our evil plot if it weren't for you meddling cookies!"_

 _"The police have asked everyone to stay indoors for the time being while they continue to try and purge this cookie infestation. This is Lisa Lavender, sign- hey, put that cameraman down RIGHT this second!"_

"Cookie Armageddon? But… I haven't done anything with cookies lately!" Palutena exclaimed.

"Do you know anyone who might love cookies?" Dark Pit asked.

"The only one I know who loves cookies is Ruby… but… she can't be that stupid, can't she?"

* * *

 _At Beacon_ _…_

"I can't believe we're being imprisoned by cookies…" Blake said.

"I know! What kind of world do we live in where food strikes back?!" Iris asked. "I am going to eat all the meat in the world before they eat _ME!_ _"_

"Do you even hear yourself?" Weiss asked.

"To think none of this would have happened if _SOMEONE_ didn't open up a mysterious potion." Ren said.

"I wanted cookies that tasted delicious!" Ruby complained.

"Well… you turned them alive. Way to go!" Coco said.

"If only I had my shotgun with me!" Professor Port grumbled and suddenly, the door was kicked open and then Palutena was standing there, with a million cookies looking at her.

"Oh, for the love of Skyworld…" Palutena sweatdropped as she summoned her staff. "Power of Maelstrom!" She called out, where it started raining inside Beacon where the cookies started to fall to the ground lifeless, to where Palutena did the same thing for all of the city of Vale. "Alright, who's responsible for this?" She asked as everyone pointed to Ruby. Even Zwei pointed at her.

" _Et tu, Zwei?!_ _"_ Ruby exclaimed.

Palutena sighed. "Wanted to make them really good?"

"Yes… it's in the kitchen." Ruby said as Palutena made quick work on freeing everyone as she walked to the kitchen.

"Uh, Ruby? Are you sure it's in here?" Palutena asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"'Cause it's not in here!"

"Well, it's not like it would've wandered off or anything, right?" Blake asked.

* * *

 _At the Smash Mansion_ _…_

"Well, there's something you don't see every day." Shovel Knight said, watching a huge Vegetable Beef Casserole monster roaring in the Smash Mansion with one cookie on top of the monster holding the potion.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Lucas yelled.

"LADY PALUTENA, WE NEED YOU HERE NOW!" Pit yelled as the monster quickly made a mess of everything while also having locked up the hands.

"This was your doing, wasn't it?" Master Hand asked.

"For once… no! Though, I wish I've done it!"

* * *

 **It's a Fake!**

Kirby walked around, humming to himself and then noticing a Rocky enemy going about his day. "Poyo!" He grinned and sucked up Rocky, gaining the Stone ability. "Poyo poyo!" He said as he floated in the air before turning into stone, turning into a gold statue of Tom Nook… while the real Tom Nook came walking by.

"Oooh, what's a good looking statue doing here all by its lonesome? Why, we can't leave you alone all by yourself! Oh no! I'll get the crane and take you to my house!" He said and took off, unaware of Kirby going back to normal and walking off, and about a minute later, Tom Nook came by with the crane. "Huh?! Where'd it go?! It was right here!"

* * *

Kirby continued on his little walk and then turned to Stone again for the fun of it, suddenly turning into a gold statue of Samus… and then Wario walked by. "GOLD!" Wario yelled as he picked it up. "IT'S MINE! MINE! I'M RICH! AHAHAHAHAHA!" He yelled as he ran off, only to be beaten up and then suddenly Treasure Knight was running off with the statue.

"IT'S MINE! THIS WILL BE A FINE ADDICTION TO MY COLLECTION!" He yelled, where Wario chased after him and threw Bob-ombs at him before Wario went to retrieve the Samus statue.

"I'M RICH!"

"NO, I'M RICH!" Treasure Knight said, grabbing a hold of it before the two glared hard at each other and they quickly fought each other over this, and in the middle of the fight, Kirby turned to normal as the two of them stopped and looked at the puffball in shock.

"Hiiiii!" Kirby waved and then walked off.

"IT WAS A FAKE?!" Both of them yelled before they went to sulk off together.

* * *

 **Man Crush**

"Oh… if only I could tell him how I feel!" Viridi said, looking outside of her window.

"Hmm? Something wrong, Viridi?" Phosphora asked.

"Oh… it's nothing." Viridi sighed.

"I know what this is! You are in love with someone, aren't you?" Arlon asked, popping out of nowhere.

"Yes, it's true. I'm in love with someone and I don't know how to ask this guy out!"

"Well, maybe we can help you. Who do you have your eyes set for?" Phosphora asked. "Is it Poseidon? Ares? No wait, I got it! Apollo!"

"Hmm… Hermes? Dionysus? Hypnos?" Arlon asked.

"Oh, wait! Don't tell me! It's Janus! No… wait… that wouldn't be a good choice."

"Perhaps we can get Aphrodite and have Mistress Viridi spit it out."

"Ooooh, that's a great idea!"

"Guys, it's none of those… and I don't think Aphrodite will help." Viridi said.

"Nonsense! Aphrodite will work her magic! Heck, she flat out said that she will do anything in her power to keep Pit and Ruby as a couple forever! If she can make an angel and a human still be in love with each other, there's nothing she can't do!" Phosphora said. "Now spill it!"

"Well, it's embarrassing…" Viridi said. "Promise you won't laugh?"

"We promise." Arlon said.

"You see…" Viridi took a deep breath. "I've fallen in love with Link!" She quickly said. "There, I said it!"

Phosphora's eyes widened. "Link?! Wait, so that Palutena's Guidance… you… you actually like him?"

"It's not my fault he's so cute!" Viridi said. "I don't think it'll ever work out… I'm a goddess, he's a human… it won't work!"

"You said that about Pit and Ruby and look how that turned out." Phosphora said.

"There's another issue! _Zelda!_ _"_

"Actually, I don't think that will be an issue." Arlon said. "The current Link and Zelda are from two different timelines, so I don't think they're romantically involved."

Viridi's eyes widened. "You're right! I need to go on up to him and confess to him that I really like him!" She grinned. "Thanks, you guys!" She said and then took off running.

"…Wait, I thought she was also into Marth?" Phosphora wondered.

"She was… until she learned that Marth married Caeda."

"Ooooh, riiiight… I remember that crying fit she had."

* * *

 _A little while later_ _…_

Viridi found Link sitting down on a bench, chilling. "There he is." She whispered and casually walked over to him, blushing like crazy. "Uh, h-hi Link…"

"Hmm? Oh hey, Viridi."

"M-mind if I sit next to ya?"

"Eh, I don't mind."

 _Holy crap! Okay, okay, be cool!_ Viridi thought and sat down next to him. "Sooo… nice weather, isn't it?"

"It sure is."

Viridi was blushing beet red, in fact, she was blushing so hard that steam was coming out of her ears. "So… uh… do you…"

"Hey, are you okay? You look like you're burning up!"

"Ooooh, d-don't worry about me!" Viridi stammered and then Link pulled out a huge watermelon from his pocket and then cut a slice of watermelon and handed it to her.

"Here, eat this. It'll cool you off."

"Th-thank you!" Viridi said, quickly eating it while Link put the watermelon away and looked up at the clouds. "So… I was wondering if-"

"Oh Liiiiink~!" A voice called out as they turned to see Zelda approaching them, and she wasn't alone. Luigi and Daisy were with her too. "Sorry if I'm late, I was having a hard time picking out a dress to wear for our date." Zelda said, blushing a bit.

"Don't worry about it. You look fine as is." Link said with a smile while Zelda let out a giggle.

"W-wait… DATE?!" Viridi yelled. "B-but… you're Breath of the Wild and she's A Link to the Past!"

Link shrugged it off. "So? It doesn't really matter which Link or Zelda it is… as long as it's not an Adult Link/Zelda with a child version of the other."

"It's all cute though!" Zelda giggled.

"Come on, that restaurant isn't going to dine by itself!" Daisy said. "Mario and Peach went ahead without us!"

"We're coming!" Link said and then waved to Viridi. "See you later, Viridi!"

"But… but… but… NOOOO!" Viridi yelled. "Link! I love you! Don't leave me! LIIIINK!" She yelled, but they just kept walking.

"What's with her?" Zelda asked.

"I dunno…" Link shrugged.

"Link… come back…" Viridi teared up before falling on her knees. "I... I love... you..."

* * *

 _Later_ _…_

"Hey Viridi? Are you okay?" Phosphora asked, knocking on her door.

 _"Leave me alone…"_ Viridi said from the other side, as they heard her sniffing a bit.

"Alas… I guess it wasn't meant to be." Arlon said.

* * *

 _In Viridi_ _'s room…_

Viridi sat in a fetal position on her bed. "Boys are stupid…"

* * *

 **Piranha Plant feels weird... then again, his neutral special is going to take a while to master. Or her, according to Palutena. (Viridi, you need a hobby...)**

 **Also, I've finished up all of KH3 (By YouTube, of course) and... okay, I'm just going to direct you to my Quotev page (Same name) and you'll find my review on the game. It's... complicated on how I truly feel about it.**

 **I would also like to point out an honest mistake in the last chapter. Since I don't have WarioWare Gold, I honestly thought 5-Volt was a single mother. My bad!**


	48. Protector of Pikmin

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **Friendly Fire**

A Guardian walked about the land of Hyrule, scanning the area before going off somewhere else, while three Links emerged from a bush. "Sweet Hylia, is this what YOUR Hyrule is like?" Young Link asked.

"Yup." Link nodded.

"I think I'll take the ocean any day of the week." Toon Link admitted.

"Come on, it doesn't see us." Link said and took off with the younger ones following him as they hid behind some trees right as the Guardian turned its head towards them before going about its day.

"Geez, all of this just to get some food in this Hylia-forsaken land?" Young Link wondered.

"Welcome to my life." Link said as they kept going, hiding from one Guardian to the next.

"Is it always this stressful?" Toon Link asked.

"Maybe to new players." Link quietly said.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Link replied as they kept going.

"Well well well! What do we have here!"

Link groaned. "So close…" He sighed as the trio turned to see a Yiga Blademaster appeared.

"It seems the Champion of Hyrule brought some children along." He said.

"We're not children! We're the Heroes of Hyrule from different timelines!" Toon Link said. "I'm the Hero of the Winds!"

"And I'm the Hero of Time!" Young Link proudly said.

"Ah, three different Links, eh? Well… the more the merrier then!" He said, unsheathing his Wind Cleaver. "Let's see if you can keep up with me. Have at you!" He said.

"Careful, these guys are crazy strong." Link said.

"Heh, shouldn't be that much of a problem." Toon Link smirked.

"En garde!" The Blademaster yelled.

Back with the Guardian, it stopped to look at a butterfly flying by until it heard the sounds of clashing as it turned to see the Links and the Blademaster clashing, as the colors turned red and went straight for them.

Young Link threw a Bombchu at the Blademaster who was busy striking Toon Link but then he turned his head and kicked the Bombchu away, as it exploded in midair. "It will take more than a mouse to take me down!" He said while Link slashed the Blademaster from behind as Young Link ran toward him and slashed him in the knees. "Grr! Knock it off!" He said, kicking Young Link away.

"Alright… you just made me angry…" Young Link growled, pulling out a mask and putting it on, as he screamed before changing into Fierce Deity Link.

"Oh! Changing appearances, huh? The three of you are full of surprises." He said, blocking Fierce Deity Link's attacks as Toon Link jumped back and pulled out his Wind Waker when he noticed something.

"Hey guys? We got a robot headed our way!" Toon Link called out.

"Just what we needed." Link grumbled.

"Ha! This fight is now two to three!" The Blademaster exclaimed as the Guardian approached them, aiming its laser at Link first, who was busy attacking the Blademaster as he realize he was being targeted as he jumped back and deflected the laser back at it, hitting the Guardian but it shook it off and looked at Toon Link.

"Uh oh!" Toon Link exclaimed before he had an idea and ran toward the Blademaster, and stopping in front of him while Fierce Deity clashed with him, while Toon Link playfully stuck his tongue out at the Guardian.

"Huh?" The Blademaster realized what was going on. "NOT ON ME, YOU FOOL!" He yelled. "Target the Links! Not me!" He said as Fierce Diety Link had an idea and did a sweep kick to knock him back as Link kicked him away and then Toon LInk jumped toward the downed warrior with a smirk, looking at the Guardian as he readied his Hookshot for Fierce Deity to grab. "No! HOLD YOUR FIRE!" He yelled, but the Guardian shot Toon Link, but with his quick thinking, he shot his hookshot at Fierce Diety where he grabbed it and yanked him right as the laser hit the Blademaster and sent him flying, dropping his items in the process. "YOU FOOOOOOOL!" He yelled, as the Guardian sweatdropped at this.

"Hey." Link caught its attention and then he fired an Ancient Arrow at its eye to destroy it while Fierce Deity took his mask off to go back to Young Link.

"Well, that was interesting." Young Link said as Toon Link picked up some bananas while Link grabbed the windcleaver.

"Let's go." Link said.

* * *

 _With the Blademaster…_

The Blademaster landed on the ground in a different spot in Hyrule. "Mmph… I hate those three." He grumbled as he heard a snarl as he looked up to see a Hinox looking at him while licking his chops. "Uh oh…"

* * *

 **Plant Savior**

"Hup too! Hup too! Hup too!" The Pikmin called out as they were carrying a Spotty Bulbear back to their onions.

"That's it! Just a little more!" Alph said as he, Brittany and Charlie were accompanying the Pikmin.

"This should be the last one for this mission." Charlie said.

"Yup." Brittany nodded, until they heard a few Pikmin squealing as they looked to see them struggling. "What's wrong?"

"I… don't think we were fast enough." Alph paled as they saw the Bulbear awaking and then getting up, squishing some of the Pikmin and then roaring loudly.

"Grrr… how many times do we have to teach you this lesson, you blasted thing?!" Charlie yelled.

"Pikmin, attack!" Brittany ordered, but the Bulbear kept shaking them off and started to eat them one by one. "Oh geez, this is bad!"

"I'll get more Pikmin from the Onions!" Alph said as he ran off.

"Of all the times for you to wake up!" Charlie growled. "That's it, bring it on! Mano e mano!" Charlie said, cracking his knuckles as the Bulbear looked down at the man before kicking him away, smacking him toward the rocket. "OOOF!"

"Charlie!" Brittany exclaimed as the Pikmin started scattering around and screaming… until another roar was heard that caught the attention of everyone, before a familiar potted Piranha Plant landed, growling at the Bulbear. "What's a Piranha Plant doing here?!"

"You don't think this is the same Piranha Plant that's in the Smash roster, do you?" Alph wondered.

The Bulbear tackled the Piranha Plant, but he jumped back and charged up a Prickly Swing attack while also changing into Prickly Piranha Plant for a bit and then slammed into the Bulbear before he charged forward and bit the Bulbear repeatedly as it roared in agony before biting back, but the Piranha Plant swung his pot to smack him into the head to knock it back before he jumped back and used his Ptooie move to throw his spiked back at him as the Bulbear thought it was a good idea to eat it, only for it to have a "The hell did I just eat?" look on its face before the Piranha Plant transformed into a Putrid Piranha Plant and used his Poison Breath to smother the thing in poison before turning back.

"Oh yeah, this is the same one." Charlie said, rolling his shoulder.

The Bulbear looked weak, but it wasn't going to go down without a fight as it tried to chomp down on the Piranha Plant one last time but the Plant jumped back and charged up the Long-Stem Strike attack before lunging at him, biting down on it before it fell to the ground in defeat. "Hurry, get that thing in the Onion before it wakes up!" Alph ordered as the Pikmin picked him up again.

"Hup too! Hup too!" They all said before they got it into the onion and sprouting several Pikmin sprouts as a result.

"Mission accomplished!" Brittany grinned, and then they noticed all the Pikmin cheering for their savior and circled around the Piranha Plant, singing their songs to it.

"Aww, they got a new friend!" Alph chuckled while the Piranha Plant scratched the back of its head, seeming to be a tad embarrassed even though it was smiling and it seemed to be blushing.

* * *

 **Watch for Falling Rock**

There were two cards driving side by side, driven by Shy Guys as Yang and Tifa were in one car and Wario and Waluigi were in the other car, driving along until suddenly boulders rolled down the hills from the hills and came to a stop in front of them. "Wah! What gives!" Waluigi yelled.

"Well, this is the mini game after all." Yang said as they all got out.

 **START!**

Wario and Waluigi began pounding on the boulders, until they heard explosions as they turned to see Yang and Tifa already taking care of the boulders with their strength as they got back in the car. "WHAT!" Wario yelled.

"Grrr!" Waluigi growled as they managed to take down the boulder and went on their merry way as they saw up ahead that Tifa picked up the boulder easily and threw it into the ocean.

"Nice throw!" Yang grinned.

"Thanks." Tifa chuckled as they went ahead, causing the Wario Bros to growl and planted Bob-ombs on the ground, making an explosion and destroying the boulder as they kept going, unaware of how far ahead the ladies are where Yang and Tifa punched another boulder at the same time to disintegrate it as they kept going while Wario ate nasty garlic to change into Wario-Man where he wailed on the boulder to destroy it and they kept going until the two of them reached the final large boulder as Wario-Man punched and kicked the boulder while Waluigi threw bob-ombs at it until it was finally destroyed, and then they went ahead… to see the ladies at the finish line.

"WHAT?!" Both of them yelled.

 **FINISH!**

"What took ya so long?" Yang casually asked, drinking a smoothie while leaning on the car.

"We went to grab a smoothie while we waited for you slow pokes." Tifa smiled.

"Agh! Brain freeze!" The Shy Guy groaned.

"No fair!" Wario yelled.

"Cheaters!" Waluigi exclaimed.

* * *

 **Corrupted Soccer**

Luigi kicked the soccer ball over to the goal, as the Kritter attempted to block it but a Hammer Bro threw his hammer over at him to knock him unconscious while the ball made it past. "GOAL! WE HAVE A WINNER! LUIGI!"

"You gotta be kidding me!" Bowser growled.

"Wahoo! I'm the winner!" Luigi grinned, when suddenly dark clouds rolled in and then a dark blue beam struck the ground in front of Luigi.

"I wish to challenge you." A voice said as Dark Samus appeared before him, with a few corrupted Space Pirates to boot.

"What the… when did _she_ gain an interest in soccer?" Samus wondered and then glared at Ridley who was innocently whistling.

"What? I wanted to broaden her horizons a little." Ridley shrugged.

"Uh… okay." Luigi said as his team, consisting of a Hammer Bro, Toad and Monty Mole was ready to roll as the game commenced, but then Dark Samus violently kicked the ball over to the Hammer Bro to which he kicked it in return, but then the Hammer Bro noticed that his foot started to glow dark blue before it went up his body.

"Hey, what the devil is going on?!" Hammer Bro asked.

"Good." Dark Samus chuckled as the game still commenced, Luigi not even realizing that his teammates were slowly becoming corrupted with the phazon that Dark Samus put into the ball while Luigi made his way over to the goal with him guiding the ball to it, when suddenly Monty Mole popped up in front of him and stole the ball from him.

"Huh?! What are you doing?!" Luigi asked as Monty Mole sent the ball over to Dark Samus.

"Oh Luigi, don't you see? I've corrupted your teammates. This game is MINE!" She yelled as she jumped up in the air with the ball, both of them glowing as she fired her phazon into the ball until it was a humongous glowing ball of death before she grabbed it with her Grapple Beam and threw it down toward the ground below.

"Oh… this is gonna suck…" The Kritter groaned before a huge explosion engulfed the entire stadium, not only corrupting poor Luigi, but the audience members as well, while Dark Samus landed on the ground.

"Game, set, match." Dark Samus chuckled. "Heh, this IS fun. I might have to take a stab at tennis after this."

"HEY!" Samus approached her who managed to get out of the stadium in time. "Release them from your corruption right now."

"Oh, Sammy, that's no fun at all." Dark Samus said. "If you want them all back, you just have to beat me at soccer."

"Hmph, fair enough." Samus said.

"If you DO plan on beating me, I have to ask… you and _what army?"_ Dark Samus chuckled darkly as the whole corrupted stadium filled up the entire soccer field.

Samus cracked her neck and her knuckles, activating her Varia Suit. "I don't need one."

"Foolish. Attack!"

* * *

 _One obvious outcome later…_

"HIYAH!" Samus yelled, kicking the ball toward the goal after knocking everyone's heads together as Dark Samus tried to go after it, but Samus used her grappling beam to grab a hold of her while the ball hit the goal. "There. Now release them."

"Mmph… fine." Dark Samus grumbled, snapping her fingers as everyone went back to normal. "Sooo… shall we try out bowling after this?" She asked… only to get struck town by Super Missiles.

"No." Samus replied as she grabbed the unconscious Metroid by the leg and dragged her away.

* * *

 **Piranha Plant's back air is just disgusting. And DON'T get me started on his Poison Breath. Seriously? 50% (49.9% if you want to be technical.) damage for a fully charged Breath Attack AND if you stay in it for too long? Good grief!**

 **I am at a loss for words though... how in the world is playfully poking fun at Chuggaaconroy, a guy that I love to watch, considered bullying? I mean, really... apparently Boi thinks i'm bullying him, which I wasn't. Could he not tell that was all fun? Seriously, I don't get it.**

 **I thought "Hey! Chugga did an LP on Animal Crossing, and we're convenently doing Animal Crossing in Paper RWBY, so why not throw in some harmless and fun Chugga references?" Apparently, that's considering bullying according to Boi. Oi... I'm not mad, just completely befuddled.  
**


	49. The Grand Tour

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **Grocery Shopping**

Velvet hummed to herself as she was going about her day in the grocery store in Toad Town, putting groceries in the basket. "My team is going to love what I'm going to make them tonight!" She said as she paid for her groceries and walked out.

"Hey, bunny!"

Velvet groaned to herself. "Not now…" She sighed as she turned around to see Cardin and his team approaching her. "What do you _want,_ Cardin?"

"Can't a fellow student help you with these groceries?" Cardin grinned. "Here, let me get that for you." He said, grabbing a hold of the groceries by force.

"Hey!" Velvet exclaimed as she tried to take it back, but Cardin put his foot out and made her trip. "Whoa!"

"Don't you get it, bunny? These are _our_ groceries, and there's nothing that you can do about it!"

"Give that back to her right now." A voice said as CRDL turned to see Mario approaching them, looking rather annoyed at the four.

"Oh really? And who's going to stop us? _You?_ _"_ Cardin snickered. "Don't make me laugh. You might be the so-called hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, but you can't do a thing about this!"

Mario raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really!" Cardin said as he handed the groceries to Sky and he walked toward the portly plumber. "In fact, you call yourself the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, but you always let Bowser kidnap the princess all the time while you are too busy lounging around eating pasta. I mean, look how fat you are! You think you can actually jump that high or run that fast?"

"Watch it, buster." Mario threatened, clenching his fists.

"What are you going to do about it? Watch me get kidnapped while you do nothing? HA! News flash, you're nothing compared to us huntsman. In fact, what does Peach even see in you? She probably pities you and gives you cake to make you feel better. It's no wonder you two aren't a couple, because no one would want to date a moron like you, not like that blonde idiot is any better, considering she always gets kidnapped! How is she in Smash anyway? I mean, really! That idiot can't save herself to save her life and most importantly, the Mushroom Kingdom would be better off without her!"

"Uh… Cardin? You might want to back off!" Russel warned, seeing the look on Mario's face.

"Aww, is the plumber getting angry?" Cardin smirked, watching Mario's face getting red with anger with steam coming out of his ears. "What you gonna do about it?"

Mario growled, rolling up his sleeves and then cracked his knuckles. "Oh… I can't look!" Velvet said, covered her eyes, though she did open her fingers a bit so she could look anyway.

"Ha! I'd love to see you try!"

* * *

 _One embarrassment to CRDL later_ _…_

"Look, man! We're sorry! I was joking around! I didn't mean to say that about the princess!" Cardin said as his team were caught dangling on a tree branch by their feet. The worst part? Mario gave them Frog Suits, and several Toads were taking pictures of the four.

"Don't talk bad about Peach in front of me." Mario said, dusting his hands off.

"Wow… I never knew you to get angry like that." Velvet said.

"Even I have my limits." Mario admitted as he picked up the grocery bag and handed it over to Velvet. "Here you go!"

"Thank you!" Velvet smiled and went about her merry way.

* * *

 **Whiskers**

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed as he was walking back and forth, holding a pointer stick as he also had a chalkboard near him. "Pika Pika Pika!" He said, as it looked like he was teaching a class, although his only student was none other than Pichu. The chalkboard itself had a crudely drawn Incineroar. "Make the enemy afraid of you!" was also written on the chalkboard.

"Pichu chu!" Pichu nodded.

"Pika Pika Pi Ka ka Chu." Pikachu exclaimed as the two of them took off until they got to the lounge room of the mansion, where they saw Incineroar sleeping on the couch, while Robin and Tharja were reading a book together while Samus was drinking a cup of coffee while chatting with Zelda. "Pika Pika Chu." Pikachu said and ran off, sneaking around until he climbed on top of the couch, with Incineroar snoring loudly, resting his head on his arm.

"Pichuuuu." Pichu whispered as Pikachu hopped on the couch and then aimed for one of Incineroar's whiskers and then plucked it off, and then ran back.

"PIka!" Pikachu grinned as he held it up proudly.

"Pichu!" Pichu clapped.

"Chu Chu Pika Pi."

"Pichu!" Pichu saluted and took off while Samus and Zelda happened to notice what was going on.

"What's going on with them?" Zelda wondered.

"Oh, for some reason, Pikachu feels threatened by Incineroar and wants to give him a piece of his mind while also letting Pichu in on it. I mean, it kinda makes sense since Pikachu is a mouse and Incineroar is a cat, but… the problem is, Incineroar doesn't really give Pikachu the time of day. The other Pokemon keep trying to tell him this, but he wouldn't listen." Samus shrugged. "Eh, I figure he'll get out of this phase soon enough."

"Uh… Samus?" Zelda said, pointing to what Pichu is doing as Samus saw what was going on and nearly choked on her coffee, trying so hard not to laugh, although Zelda's giggling made it worse while Robin and Tharja had a bewildered look on their faces.

"Pichu chu!" Pichu grinned, holding up the whisker proudly.

"PIKA?!" Pikachu yelled, completely horrified that Pichu inadvertently dragged the Heel Pokemon with him.

"Chu?"

"Roar…" Incineroar growled in annoyance as Pikachu grabbed Pichu and made a run for it while Incineroar roared, angry that his nap was disturbed and chased after the two.

* * *

 **Plant Paradise**

Viridi hummed to herself, holding a watering can in her hands while also wearing a sun hat, gardening gloves, a pink shirt, some overalls and boots, something that caught Phosphora and Arlon off-guard since she doesn't normally wear casual clothing. "Time to water the plant garden!" She giggled and walked off into her greenhouse. "Hello, boys!" She called out as her plants were none other than all the varieties of Piranha Plants as they all looked to her and waved. "Time to make you really healthy!" She smiled as she went about the greenhouse, watering the plants until she heard some plants arguing as she turned to see a Nipper Plant arguing with a Chewie.

"Hey now! Break it up!" Viridi ordered as she got between them. "Save this energy for the humans, alright?" She asked as both of them nodded. "Good, now here's some water for you!" She smiled.

After she was done water the plants in the greenhouse, she walked outside into the Plant Garden to see a Fire Stalking Piranha and a Venus Fire Trap looking a bit sad. "Need some fire?" She asked as both of them nodded. "Alright!" She grinned as she grabbed a flamethrower. "Open wide!" She said and then pulled the trigger, to which the two of them happily ate the fire and then Viridi released the trigger. "Alright, let it rip!" She said, pulling out a Luigi dummy to which both of them unleashed their flames on the dummy, burning it to a crisp. "Excellent!" Viridi giggled. "You two are awesome!" She said and then heavenly light surrounded her. "Now, to outer space!" She said.

As soon as she got to space, she happily walked over to her space garden, which had some Prickly Piranhas, Spiny Piranhas and Piranha Planets. "Hello boys!" She waved as they waved back at her as she went to go take care of them. "So, I'm curious. How are Dino Piranha and Peewee Piranha holding up?" She asked, to which one of the Piranha Planets shook its head. "Oh, so they still haven't hatched yet? Don't worry, they're probably just shy. They'll hatch before you know it!" She smiled and then went back to her temple.

"Alright, here's some ink for ya!" Viridi dumped a barrel of ink toward the Inky Piranhas to which they happily drank up. "Oh, all of you are just the cutest!" She smiled, while a little ways off, Pit and Palutena were staring at the goddess.

"Ya know, for being a plant nerd, she's definitely taking care of all of them rather well." Pit said.

"Mmph… even so, I'm still mad that she interrupted my Guidance." Palutena said as she walked off.

"I'm _still_ wondering how a Piranha Plant got in Smash." Pit said with a shrug.

* * *

 **Tour Bus**

"Hello! Welcome to the Wiggler Express Bus Tour!" A Toad called out. "If this is your first time in Mushroom City, then you are in for a treat!" He said as all the tourists cheered loudly. "Alright, off we go!" He said as the Wiggler Express took off. "On your left, you will see the various buildings that have been part of the Mushroom Kingdom for centuries! On your right is a Mushroom Car that occasionally leaks mushrooms out of their car. Also to your right, you will see the Toad Factory. And on your left, you will see the Mushroom Bri-"

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Tour Guide?" A lady caught his attention.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I hate to interrupt the tour, but… I think I just saw a shell go past us."

"What kind of shell?"

"Blue. And I think it had spikes and wings."

"Oh…" The Toad said before it hit him, causing him to grin. "Ooooooh! Well, now y'all are in for a treat! Welcome to Mario Kart, y'all! Better strap in because it's going to be a bumpy ride!" He said.

"Are we safe?" Another man asked.

"Ooooh yeah! The shenanigans that these people do in Mario Kart does not penetrate this bad boy! In fact, all the other cars in the Mushroom City are indestructable due to their shenanigans. Alright, bus driver, let's kick it up a notch!"

"Yes sir!"

"And now ladies and gentleman, watch as the race commences while I give you the grand tour." He said. "Now, if you keep looking to your right, you will see the fair Princess Peach driving a go-kart with her best friend Princess Daisy riding in the back, they also have hearts surrounding their vehicle. Oh! If you look up ahead, you will see the dastardly Wario and Waluigi throwing a Bob-omb at the women!" He said as the tourists gasped, only to see that the hearts absorbed the Bob-omb, and now Daisy was holding it.

"EAT THIS, LOSERS!" Daisy yelled, throwing the Bob-omb back at the Bros and the tourists gasped in horror.

"Princess Daisy is a terrorist! She killed those two with a Bob-omb!"

"Relax, no one dies in Mario Kart. They'll be fine." He said as they drove past a soot-filled Wario and Waluigi as they tried to gain speed to catch up with the princesses. "And now if you look to your left, you will see some banana peels on the ground that someone left, oh and there goes Luigi and Yoshi.

"WAAAAAAAAH!" Both of them yelled as they smacked right into a Bob-omb car.

"Welp, those two aren't going to be in first place anytime soon. Oh! Oh! Look to your right, you will see the rare sight of Link driving his Master Cycle Zero on top of the Mushroom Bridge! That's a brave guy right there. Uh oh… looks like a Blooper found him!"

"ACK!" Link yelled, as ink got in his eyes, making him lose control and drove off the bridge, right toward the Wiggler Express as the tourists screamed… and then Link smacked right into a window where he slid off and landed in the middle of the road.

"He'll be fine." The Tour Guide said. "Oh, look up ahead! There is a driver taking a small shortcut to that warp pipe!" He said, as they all looked to see Inkling Girl launching out of the Warp Pipe.

"WAHOOO!" She yelled, doing a trick on her ATV and then landing perfectly.

"Can we see more of this?" A tourist asked. "The more carnage I see, the more I want to continue doing this tour!"

"Me too!" A lady said as she looked outside. "Am I seeing babies being pulled by a Chain Chomp?"

"Oh, they must be new additions." The Tour Guide said, taking a look outside. "Never seen them on the track before. Anyway, who's up for going to the train station and heading off to Rainbow Road?" He asked as they all raised their hands.

"A road made out of a rainbow? This I gotta see!"

"I wanna see it!"

The Tour Guide chuckled. "I love my job."

* * *

 **Credit goes to MaMcMu for giving me that hilarious idea to do that chibi. How could I _NOT?_ Hehehehe.**

 **Seriously though, the tours must be quite an experience if you manage to catch Mario Kart shenanigans going on.**


	50. It Followed Me Home!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

 **To Tiger45: Oooh... i've rented Mario Party 4-7, while only owning Mario Party 8. So... I guess Mario Party 8 because those are the only minigames I can remember? I dunno. As for saltiest moment... I don't really know, honestly.**

 **To RGGAM: Uh... commas are your friend.**

* * *

 **The Horrors of Pauline** **'** **s Spirit Battle**

A Peach Puppet tried to run away from Captain Falcon, but as she turned her head to avoid the Bounty Hunter while grabbing a POW Block, Zelda landed on the ground behind her and thankfully, she had her Final Smash Meter all charged up. "Hey!" Zelda got her attention as she turned around as her eyes widened as Zelda unleashed her Final Smash by pulling her into the Triforce of Wisdom, and then launching her after the Triforce of Wisdom exploded. "FALCON, NOW!" She yelled as Falcon got into position.

"FALCON… PUNCH!" Captain Falcon yelled, Falcon Punching her away and launched the Peach Puppet away, with Mayor Pauline dropping on the ground while the Peach Puppet disappeared.

"Ow…" Pauline winced and then shook it off. "Thanks for that." She said as she saw ROB, Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Link, Fox, Shulk, Inkling Boy and Roy approaching them beat up, even Falcon and Zelda looked beat up. "Oh my goodness, what happened?!"

"YOU happened!" Daisy exclaimed. "Do you not realize how infuriating it was to free you?! Seriously, why didn't you choose New Donk City instead?!"

"I… I couldn't have been that bad, could I?"

* * *

ROB went over to the Peach Puppet and tried to fire a laser at her, but she avoided the attack and jumped off as ROB tried to fly after her, but then the Mario Puppet used a forward Smash to spike him into the abyss.

* * *

Mario jumped away from the Mario and DK puppets, as he noticed a POW Block near him as he went to go get it, but the Mario Puppet grabbed the Bunny Hood as he then came to Mario and then punched him toward the DK Puppet… who DK Punched him toward the out of bounds.

* * *

Luigi climbed up a ladder and then jumped away, seeing the Peach puppet straight in front of him as he charged up a Luigi Missile attack, but the Donkey Kong puppet grabbed a hold of him. "ACK! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" He yelled as the Mario Puppet beat up the poor guy with added strength and then DK threw him up in the air. "WHY MEEEEE!" He yelled as he disappeared as a star.

* * *

Daisy grabbed a Timer to slow everyone down as she easily ran toward the Peach Puppet as she grabbed her crown and swung down, but the Peach Puppet dodged… and she kept dodging perfectly during the slow down. "WILL! YOU! STOP! DODGING! HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Daisy yelled, and then time resumed and DK used a Forward Aerial to send Daisy careening to the abyss.

* * *

The Peach Puppet floated above Link as he tried to do a charged Up Smash, but for some reason instead, the ladder next to him had some kind of magnetic energy and pulled him toward it instead, making him grab it instead. "Nnngh, what? This was not what I had in mind!" He said, as he let go and tried it again, but the ladder kept pulling him back. "Okay, this is ridiculous!" He exclaimed, unaware that DK had fully charged up his DK Punch and punched the Hylian away.

* * *

Fox kept firing at the Peach Puppet. "Alright, I think that's enough." He said as he ran, doing some acrobatic jumping, only for the Mario Puppet to come out of nowhere and hammered him repeatedly, causing him to yell in pain before DK showed up and punched him away.

* * *

Shulk found himself cornered in front of Mario and DK, and then a vision came to him, where he managed to get past the two and went straight for a Timer that was near the Peach Puppet, and then he snapped out of it as he got into position and dodged the attacks that the puppets were throwing at him as he ran straight for the Timer… but what the vision didn't show him was that DK had grabbed a POW Block that showed up at the last second, which he used it on Shulk to send him careening up into the air, where Mario ran over and comboed the poor guy to death before finishing him off with a Forward Smash.

* * *

Inkling threw a Splat Bomb at the Peach Spirit to knock her in the air as he jumped over and spiked her to the abyss, but she quickly used her parsol to gain some height, but it wasn't enough as she gently floated down to the abyss. "Yes. YES! YES!" Inkling grinned. He had it in the bag. He managed to KO Mario and DK and then managed to knock down Peach. It was in the bag! "Heh, too easy!" He said, counting down to when she would go through the Blast Zone.

"Five! Four! Three! Two!"

"Oh splat, COME ON! GO FASTER!" He said.

" _ONE!_ _"_

Inkling crossed his fingers.

"TIME!"

The Peach Puppet was just _ONE INCH_ away from the Blast Zone.

"Continue?"

"OH COME ON!" Inkling Boy yelled.

* * *

Roy looked up to see the Mario puppet coming down with the hammer, but Roy used a charged Up Smash to knock the hammer off of him, where it landed next to him where Roy grinned. Time to make this fun! Peach attempting to run away as he grabbed the hammer and swung it repeatedly to try to get him, jumping over the ledge to the next, but unfortunately, he undershot and fell into the Blast Zone.

* * *

Pauline sheepishly shrugged while everyone was glaring at her. "It… could've been worse?" She said, only for the others to groan and facepalm. "What?"

* * *

 **Calendar**

Isabelle was a busy secretary, but of course, everyone knew that. She had a calendar near her desk and had several X's on it. These X's mean that it was the start of a new day and it was time for her to do her chores. "Alright, I'll just cross out today and start doing my chores!" Isabelle smiled and did so. "Alright! Let's see… Okay, first, I'll go make several copies of this." She said and walked off. "Oh, I hope Wii Fit Trainer will like this!"

A few seconds later, Caboose walked by and noticed the calendar. "Oh, hello!" He said and walked over to it. "Hmm, this calendar missed a cross." He said and then picked up a marker, going straight for Saturday and crossed it off, not knowing that the day was actually Friday. "There we go! X marks the spot!" Caboose said and walked off.

Isabelle came back a few moments later, humming to herself. "Alright, now what's next on my… list…" She spotted the calendar and gasped. "OH MY GOSH, DID I MISS A DAY?!" She yelled and started panicking. "Oh no no no no no no! I gotta correct this! I need to start doing yesterday's chores to catch up!" She exclaimed and took off running.

"Hey Caboose, what'd you do today?" Donut asked.

"Oh, I made an X. X marks the spot!"

"Oh, you went treasure hunting? Cool!" Donut said and then noticed Isabelle scrambling around. "Huh, she sure works herself to death. She needs to take the day off."

"DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE THE MOP BUCKET IS?!"

* * *

 **She** **'** **s So Beautiful**

Samus walked to the gym, having a towel over her shoulder as she was in her sports bra and shorts, completely unaware that a few Miis were watching her. "Man, isn't she gorgeous?" One of the males asked.

"Ooooh yeah, she is!" Another male said, whistling at the sight of her.

"Ugh, you guys are pervs… why do I hang out with you again?" The female asked. "Seriously, the Mii Brawler and Mii Sword Fighter are more civilized than you!"

"Oh, don't be like that. We can be civilized!"

"Yeah. Come on, let's go check her out!"

"Right behind you!"

The female Mii rolled her eyes. "I'm just going to go over here." She said and walked off.

The two of them entered the gym, but they were mostly just there to spy on the bounty huntress who seemed to be blissfully unaware as she sat down and proceeded to do some bench presses, while the two Miis looked on.

"Dang, look at those thighs!"

"Forget the thighs, look at those abs! Oooh, I could KILL for those!"

"But those muscles though!"

"Dude, you should ask her on a date."

"What?! Are you kidding?!"

"Just ask her, it's not like she'll kill you or anything, right?"

While the two boneheads were talking, Samus got up from the bench press and stretched, while she went over to a punching bag and did some combos on it. "Hey Samus." Ryu said as he was doing some weight lifts. "Are you aware that-"

"That those two are staring at me? Yeah, I'm aware." Samus said.

"You're not bothered by them?"

"Eh, I'm used to people staring at me all the time." Samus said. "However… I have something special in mind for those two."

"Oh, this should be good." Chun-Li said as she was done violently kicking a punching bag.

"Hey, uh, Miss Samus!" The first Mii approached her while the second Mii was actually with him. "We were wondering if-"

"Glad you two are here." She said. "Could you two hold the bag for me?"

"Sure." He nodded as the two did so as Samus backed up with a smirk.

"So, I was wondered if… you would like to-"

Samus ran straight for the punching bag.

"Like to go on a date with either one of-"

Samus kicked the punching bag hard enough to send the two of them flying out of the gym.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUS!"

"Huh, what do you know, you _can_ kick someone out of the gym with a punching bag." Wii Fit Trainer said as she was running on a treadmill with her brother while Samus dusted her hands off.

"Not on your life." Samus said.

* * *

 _Just outside_ _…_

The female Mii casually looked up while filing her nails and saw the two males screaming and then landed on the ground in a pile. "So, what did we learn?" She casually asked.

"Asking out bounty huntresses can be hazardous to your health…" One of them groaned.

* * *

 **Can We Keep It?**

Nora hummed to herself as she walked to the Warp Pipe leading to Beacon. "Phew, training with Dedede can be exhausting! Ah well, I'll just go back home and make myself a smoothie!" She said as she kept walking, unaware of something peeking out of a bush with its furry brown ears.

Nora stopped walking. "…Is something following me?" She wondered as she turned to the bush but saw nothing. "Eh, I'm going crazy." She said and turned around, feeling something on her foot as she kept walking. "Oh! I'm sorry!"

"Eevee!"

"Oh my gosh, you are just the cutest thing!" Nora said, picking it up.

"Eevow!" Eevee smiled as Nora sat down on the ground.

"Oh, you're just so cute, I could eat you up!" Nora grinned, scratching Eevee's neck, to which it started purring adorably before it started to nuzzle Nora's neck. "H-hey! That tickles!" Nora laughed.

"Eevie! Eevie!" Eevee cried as Nora couldn't help but pet it some more, to which it giggled, and of course, Eevee's giggles was so contagious it made Nora giggle.

"Oh, you are such a delight!" Nora chuckled. "Anyway, I gotta go. We'll play some more next time!" She said and then walked off.

"Vow…" Eevee pouted, before having a wonderful idea and snuck off after Nora, as it jumped into the Warp Pipe, looked toward the screen as it winked. "Via vey!" It said as it hopped into the Warp Pipe to Beacon.

Nora had started walking to the academy when she felt something was following her as she turned her head to see the Eevee. "Are you following me home?" Nora asked as Eevee playfully nodded. "Oh, what the heck. Come on!" She said.

"Vee Vee!" Eevee cheered as it jumped up on Nora's shoulder as they walked together to the dorms, and then she opened up the door to her room.

"Hey guys! This little guy followed me home! Can we keep it?" Nora asked as JPR looked at the Eevee.

"Oh. My. Goodness. That is the cutest little thing I've seen!" Pyrrha grinned.

"Aww, it's so soft and fuzzy!" Jaune said, petting the Eevee's neck to which it purred once again, melting the two's hearts, in fact, Booniper looked at the Pokemon in awe, seeming to have it's heart melted as well.

"I dunno, Nora." Ren said as he walked over to the two of them. "It looks like a stray. If anything, we should get rid of it, no matter how cute it is."

"Aww, Ren, you are such a party pooper!" Nora said. "How can you say no to this cute face?" She asked.

"I'm still not sure it's a good idea." Ren said, before gently scratching Eevee's nose.

"Ee-choo!" Eevee sneezed.

Ren's eyes widened. _It just sneezed adorably!_ He thought to himself. "…Oh, alright, it can stay."

"YES! Come on, let's show you around!" Nora exclaimed.

"Eevie!"

* * *

 _Later that night_ _…_

Eevee lay right next to Nora, sleeping soundly… but due to the window being open, a draft went toward the little guy and it started shivering, waking up Ren as he walked over to Eevee and put his blanket around Eevee, to which it stopped shivering right after. "Sleep tight, little guy." He said, scratching Eevee's head before going back to his blanketless bed and started sleeping.

* * *

 **I am SO glad I had pre-ordered Let's Go, Eevee on Amazon. I had no idea how cute the little guy would be! I was like "Do I go for Pikachu or Eevee? ...Eh, as much as I love Pikachu, i'll try out Eevee. *later, as I play it* YOU ARE SO FREAKING CUTE, WHY AREN'T YOU REAL." I didn't really like Eevee that much or gave it much attention, but after playing the game? Eevee soon became a favorite. How could you _NOT_ love the cutie?! The purring just made my heart melt! The giggling, it's adorable voice... AGH, IT'S TOO MUCH CUTE! I've been wanting to do a chibi with Eevee for a while but I didn't know where to start! It's about time inspiration came! Gaaaah, why must Eevee be so wholesome?!  
**

 **...Wait a second, do Boos even _HAVE_ hearts? **

**Holy crap, 50 Chibis already.**


	51. Valentine's Day Special

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

 **To Guest: I want you to listen to Eevee's voice in Let's Go and the anime. I did it on purpose. ;)**

* * *

 **Tunnel of Love**

"Bwahahahaha! This is brilliant!" Bowser exclaimed. "Soon, Peach will be mine!"

"Remind me what you're doing again?" Emerald asked.

"This is a Tunnel of Love designed by me! First, we will get Mario and Peach on the boat, and when they go into the tunnel, a mechanism in the boat will hogtie the plumber, gag him, put a bag over him and launch him into the stratosphere while Peach will also have a bag over her, but she will be held down. That is where I will hop onto the boat, press a secret button and make a getaway to my "love airship" where I will then have her marry me on the spot!" Bowser then laughed "It's foolproof! Happy Valentine's Day to me!"

"…You honestly think this will work?" Emerald asked.

"Yes! It will work! I had it tested." Bowser said.

"WAAAAAH!" A Shy Guy yelled as he was launched in the stratosphere, where a parachute was sprung out after he started coming down.

"A parachute too?" Emerald asked.

"I want to get Mario out of the picture, not kill him! I'm not an animal." Bowser said. "Shy Guy! How'd it work?"He asked in a walkie-talkie.

 _"_ _It works like a charm!"_

"Good. Now let's put it back when you land! We got a plumber to send to space!"

* * *

 _Later_ _…_

"Oh, what's this?" Peach asked as she and Mario looked at a flyer that was all over Toad Town.

 _"_ _Dear Mario and Princess Peach, you are invited to come try out our totally awesome and totally legit Tunnel of Love! It is found in Mushroom Hill. Come enjoy a romantic getaway!"_

Mario and Peach looked at each other. "What do you say? Want to try it?" Peach asked.

"After you!" Mario grinned as they took off to the Tunnel of Love that was at Mushroom Hill.

"Welcome!" A Koopa greeted them. "Please, enter the vehicle and keep your arms and legs inside the love boat at all times!" He said as Mario let Peach in first and then Mario got in after her, then the two went in. "Pasta Boy and Cutie Pie are entering the Tunnel of Love." He said in a walkie talkie.

"Good!" Bowser smirked and then chuckled, waiting for the right moment while Mario casually put his arm around Peach's arm with her leaning into him. "Aaaaand goodbye plumber!" He said, pushing a button.

"ACK! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!

"MMMPH! MMMMPH!"

Bowser looked up in the air to see the chair blasting off into the sky. "That's my cue!" He said as he ran into the Tunnel of Love, where he hopped onto the boat with his hostage, where he then pushed a button where a propeller popped up from the top and flew off to his airship, where they landed, and then Bowser grabbed his hostage and put his hostage down and then Bowser ran to put on a tuxedo and then came back and stopped next to his hostage.

"Ahem!" General Guy cleared his throat. "Do you, Bowser, take Princess Peach to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do!"

"And do you, Princess Peach, take Bowser to be your lawfully wedded husband?" General Guy asked, where the hostage didn't say anything. "I'll take that as a yes! I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride."

Bowser grinned and then grabbed the bag. "Time for a smooch, my sweet!" He said, taking it off… and then everyone gasped in horror. "WH-WHAT?!" Bowser yelled.

Turns out, he forgot to label the seats… because instead of kidnapping Peach, he kidnapped Mario instead… and he wasn't looking happy at all.

"Uh… honest mistake?" Bowser sheepishly grinned while Mario cracked his knuckles.

"I want a divorce!" Mario demanded before tackling Bowser to the ground and the two got into a fighting dust cloud, all the while everyone was staring and Emerald was facepalming, and then Mercury came by with some wedding cake.

"So what'd I miss?" Mercury asked.

"Lover's quarrel." Emerald groaned.

"OW! HEY! I RENTED THIS TUX! WATCH IT!"

"Yikes…" Mercury whispered while Peach safely landed on the ground underneath them as she got up and managed to ungag herself.

"What just happened?" Peach asked.

* * *

 **Valentine Gifts**

Pit hummed to himself, putting cookies in the oven. "Oh, she's going to love this!" He chuckled.

Ruby, meanwhile, was looking at some Floor Ice Cream she picked up at Skyworld. "Hmm, what do I do with you…" She mused as she looked around the kitchen before looking into the fridge. "Floor Ice Cream Eggs, Floor Ice Cream Milk, Floor Ice Cream BBQ Sauce, Floor Ice Cream Turkey Leg… no, none of this sounds good!" She said and then closed the fridge. "Come on, think!" She put her hand to her forehead, thinking hard as she looked around before noticing some bread on the counter.

"Hmm…" Ruby mused as she grabbed two slices of bread and put the slices next to the ice cream. "Ah! I got it! Floor Ice Cream Sandwiches! …Now how do I put the cone into this?" She wondered. "…Eh, I'm sure I'll figure it out!"

* * *

 _Later_ _…_

The couple walked up to each other with their gifts. "Hey Pit!"

"Hey Ruby! I got ya something!" Pit said, holding a basket.

"I got you something too!" Ruby smiled as the two of them exchanged gifts and then Ruby looked into the basket, with her gasping. "Chocolate chip cookies made out of hearts!"

"Took me a little bit to figure out how to shape the dough." Pit admitted and then looked into his gift, which was a cooler and then he opened it up to reveal Floor Ice Cream Sandwiches. "Oooh! Ice cream sandwiches!"

"Not just _any_ ice cream sandwiches. Floor Ice Cream sandwiches! I had to buy several loaves of bread and I wasn't sure what to do with all the cones so I squished them in there, so it might be a bit crunchy underneath."

"Oh no no no, it's fine!" Pit chuckled. "The important thing is, it's the thought that counts!" He laughed. "I might have to show you how they actually do it. They actually do it with chocolate."

"D'oh! I forgot to dip them in chocolate fudge!" Ruby groaned.

Pit laughed. "It's fine! I love it anyway." He said, and then the two hugged and shared a kiss. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too!" Ruby smiled as the two started to eat their treats while sitting down on the ground and looking at the clouds.

* * *

 **The Single Life**

Yang sat down on a park bench, looking at a heart-shaped box that her father and sister made for her. _"_ _Happy Valentine's Day! - Love Dad and Ruby."_

"Here's to the single's life." Yang said, opening it up and eating a piece of chocolate.

"WHAT!" A voice yelled as Yang turned her head to see Robin running up to her. "What do you mean you're still single on this day?! Everyone should have someone special on Valentine's Day! Ruby has Pit, Weiss has Neptune, and Blake has Sun! You mean to tell me that you don't have someone?"

"Eh, I'll find someone eventually. There's no need to rush things."

"Unacceptable!" Robin said as he grabbed her arm. "Come on, we are going to get you a date!" He said and took off.

"WHOA!" She yelled, unaware of Chrom and Mega Man watching this.

"Not again…" Chrom sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"During the war in Ylisse, Robin had a tendency to pair people up and had them get married during the war. I mean, that's how he married Tharja for crying out loud… though, it was her that fell in love with him first." Chrom mused. "Here's hoping he won't go overboard."

* * *

 _With Robin_ _…_

"Mmph! Chrom warned me about this!" Yang exclaimed.

"He's just jealous that he didn't think of it first." Robin chuckled. "Now! You wait here while I go get some suitors!" He said and then took off.

"Oh brother…" Yang groaned.

* * *

 _A little bit later_ _…_

"I'm back!" Robin said and pushed in the first love interest, which was a Toad.

"Uh… eheheh… um… hi there." The Toad waved.

"Sup."

"…You got dragged into this mess too, didn't you?" The Toad asked.

"Yeah. Sorry, but you're not my type."

"That's fair, I was already going to ask my girlfriend to marry me until SOMEONE had to go and push me away from her!" The Toad grumbled as he walked off grumbling to himself, and then Robin pushed in Nabbit.

"Uh, no." Yang said as Nabbit shrugged it off and went off to go steal something, then Robin pushed in Knuckle Joe. "Oh, hey Knuckle Joe."

"Hey. Robin trying to get you a guy?"

"Yeah. I mean, you're cute, but…"

"Don't worry, I'm not really interested in a relationship either." Knuckle Joe said. "See ya at the battlefield!" He said and walked off.

"You're a tricky one…" Robin rubbed his chin in thought and pushed in Waluigi. "…Wait, how did he get here?" He asked and sent him away, and then pushed in Shovel Knight.

"Aren't you dating Shield Knight?" Yang asked.

"Yes. I'm not sure how I got into this mess." Shovel Knight said and then jumped away.

"Join me, my princess, and I will make you my queen!" King Knight declared.

"Pass."

"…Usually, that works with the ladies." King Knight and walked off.

"Agh! Hey! Don't push me!" Zero exclaimed and then looked at Yang. "This is not going to work out."

"My thoughts exactly." Yang said, and then Robin pushed in Ryu.

"…We're just friends." Ryu said. "Besides, it'd never work out."

"Yeah, what he said!" Yang said and then cue Captain Falcon. "Oh come on, really?"

"That's what I said, but he didn't want to hear it!" Captain Falcon said. "Last I checked, we're just friends."

"Yeah! Nothing going on between us!"

"That's what they all say!" Robin grinned, but Captain Falcon left, much to Robin's chagrin. "Oh. It's _on._ _"_

* * *

 _Much much much MUCH later_ _…_

"I don't get it!" Robin exclaimed, looking completely annoyed. "You turned down every man I threw at you! You turned down Bonkers because he was too ape-like, you turned down Inkling Boy because you're not into squids, you turned down Ganondorf, Wolf, Young Link, Toon Link, Daruk, Meta Knight, Red, Donut… I was going to hand over Caboose to you but he wandered off somewhere! WHAT DO YOU WANT, WOMAN?!"

"What I _want_ is some alone time to myself!" Yang said.

"Not going to happen!" Robin said as he turned his back to her. "I will find a way to get someone to be with you, or my name isn't Robin "the Love expert!".

"Hey Love Expert. She ran away." A Toad said.

"HUH?!" He turned around and saw a blinking outline of Yang. "Where'd she go?! WHERE DID SHE GO?! I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU, WOMAN!"

* * *

 _Somewhere far away from Robin_ _…_

"Sorry you had to see that." Chrom said.

"It's fine. I didn't realize he'd get so aggressive." Yang said, munching on a piece of chocolate.

"So, is there anyone that you're into?"

"Nah, I'll find someone on my own terms. For now, the singles life is where it's at. Love is overrated anyway." Yang said.

"Hear hear!" Samus said, sitting next to Yang and eating some chocolate of her own.

* * *

 **Dumped**

"Alright, time for me to meet the ladies today!" Tucker chuckled as he walked over to the park and noticed Wii Fit Trainer doing some yoga by herself. "Ooooh!" He walked over to her and casually leaned on a tree. "Hey there, foxy lady! I couldn't help but notice that you were doing some yoga by yourself. Mind if I massage your legs for you? Bow chicka bow-" A soccer ball hit him in the crotch. "-YOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

"Hmph!" Wii Fit Trainer walked off to go do her yoga somewhere else.

* * *

Tucker wandered through Gerudo Valley, where he noticed a sign up ahead. "Gerudo Town - Consisting nothing but beautiful Vai. What's a Vai?" He wondered and then looked down. "Vai means woman for you non-Gerudo." He said and then jawdropped. "NOTHING BUT WOMEN?! SIGN ME UP!" He yelled and took off running, only for a Gerudo guard to smack him in the ground.

"And where do you think you're going?" The Gerudo asked.

"What does it look like? I'm going in to meet all the single ladies!"

"No Voe allowed!"

"What's a voe?"

"You are! A voe is a man!"

"Ooooh, but why not?"

"It is tradition that only women are allowed in this town." She said. "Now shoo!"

Tucker walked off, but was undeterred, for he had an idea.

As soon as they weren't looking, he quickly started digging until dug through the sand and into Gerudo Town before he popped back up. "Hello ladies! Your man is here!" He said.

"A VOE HAS ENTERED THE TOWN! TAKE HIM DOWN!"

"Uh oh…"

* * *

Cammy sat down at a table, waiting for her blind date to show up. "Hello! Sorry I'm late!" Tucker said as he approached her.

 _Oh, you gotta be kidding me._ Cammy thought.

"Can I just say that you're far cuter than Chun-Li? You don't have those morbidly large thighs that she has."

"…She happens to be my friend."

"Pfft! Who can be friends with that chick? Those thighs are stupidly huge! But you… you're perfect! And you're not wearing pants, so that's a bonus, you naughty lady! Bow chicka bow wow!"

"Really… tell me more…" Cammy said, her eye twitching as she secretly was texting someone behind her back, as she then had to endure Tucker's ramblings for a bit until Chun-Li came in at the right moment.

"Oh no…" Chun-Li said as Tucker turned to her.

"Heeey! Chun-Li, I was just talking about you!" Tucker said as Chun-Li went to Cammy's side where Cammy whispered in her ear.

"Oh… I see." Chun-Li said, clenching her fists while scowling at Tucker.

"Soooo, how about we head on over to my place and I can show you pictures of my son Junior that I gave birth to because an alien impregnated me?" Tucker asked, with both girls looked disgusted and then looked at each other with a nod before they violently kicked him out of the restaurant. "AAAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled and then he landed on his head. "Bow chicka bow ow..."

* * *

Tucker sighed in annoyance as he sat down on the bench, grumbling to himself. "Valentine's Day sucks."

* * *

 **Happy Valentine's Day, y'all! Or Single Awareness Day or however it's said.**

 ***pops open a box of chocolates* Here's to the single's life!**


	52. The Weird Zone

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **Strange Things Will Happen**

A door was seen in front of the scene, with a window on the top with "The Weird Zone" written on it, as it slowly opened and the camera moved slowly to the back of the revolving chair, with someone looking out the window.

The revolving chair turned around to reveal that it was none other than Hades, wearing business attire, of all things. "Hello, everyone. What you are about to see is a series of of "What if" scenarios. Some are exact opposites, some are just plain weird. Some may shock you, some may horrify you. Some may even confuse or baffle you. Welcome… to the Weird Zone."

* * *

 **Under New Management**

"Alright, so here's what we do. Chrom, you take Frederick, Henry, Cordelia, Severa, Lucina and Tiki to this location right here. You will be able to flank the enemy right there. Nowi, Cherche, Henry, Lissa, Nah, Lon'qu, and Gregor will attack them from behind."

"Understood. And what will you do, Tharja?" Chrom asked.

Tharja chuckled. "Oh, don't worry. I have a plan with the rest of us." She said.

"Well, you _are_ our tactician. You do know what you're doing." Frederick said.

Tharja smirked. "I'm always three steps ahead. Let's move out!" She ordered as they all took off, leaving Kellam behind.

"Excuse me, but I believe I was Nowi's group!" Kellam said before sighing. "Wait for me!" He said and ran off.

* * *

 _Out on the battlefield_ _…_

"Those bloody fools think that they can destroy me and my army? They got another thing coming!" The War Chief yelled. "Everyone! Attack!"

"Just as I predicted." Tharja said. "Everyone, fan out and go into position!" She ordered as they did exactly that, while Tharja and her team went forth, ambushing those who came their way.

"Ha ha! Your plans are awesome, Tharja!" Owain grinned.

"It's all according to plan." Tharja said.

"RAAAAAAAH! I'M GETTING DESTROYED OUT HERE! ALL OF YOU ARE USELESS! MUST I DO EVERYTHING MYSELF?! I'LL START WITH THAT TACTICIAN!"

"They always go for the tactician." Tharja rolled her eyes.

"COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF!"

Tharja sighed. "Stay here. I'll deal with this guy myself." She said and walked to him, unsheathing the Levin Sword. "Hey. Why don't we just skip to the part when I beat you to the ground?"

"Oh, you think you're so tough! I've got a way to destroy you!" He declared, pulling out a sword.

"Oh no, a sword, I'm so scared." Tharja rolled her eyes and the two began their battle, clashing their swords several times, but this was what Tharja predicted, mostly because the other Chieftains pulled the same trick over and over again. Lances, Axes, tomes, they all fell from Tharja's blade.

The two of them kept clashing… until suddenly, the War Chief sweep kicked Tharja to the ground, knocking her to the ground, something that she _didn_ _'_ _t_ predict. "Didn't predict _that,_ did ya?" He smirked and then Tharja tried to get up but was kicked down, and then placed his foot on her stomach.

"THARJA!" Chrom yelled, but suddenly, more minions showed up. "What?!"

"You gotta be kidding me!" Lucina exclaimed.

"Ha! I had more on standby! I am the one who outsmarted the tactician!"

 _This doesn_ _'_ _t make sense… Sumia did a perimeter check earlier and she didn't see any of the reinforcements! Did I miss a spot?_ Tharja thought.

"TODAY! THE TACTICIAN DIES!" He yelled loudly.

"Hands off my woman!" A voice declared.

"What?" He turned around to see a familiar dark mage… which was none other than Robin.

"I said, hands off my woman!" He said with a snarl.

"HA! And what can you do? You can't even do a thing." He said, as Robin aimed his hand at him. "What are you gonna do, high five me to death? HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHA… Hahaha… ha… why am I so itchy?! Are there fire ants all over me?!" He asked, desperately scratching himself and loosening his grip on Tharja where she kicked him off of her.

"Nosferatu!" Robin yelled.

"Nnngh!"

"Elfire!" Tharja yelled, knocking the man back and then charged up the Thunder Tome. "THORON!" She yelled, striking the man in the head to knock him down, and then she walked up to him.

"I… I will never… stop hunting you down… I will destroy you…"

Tharja took out a Bronze Sword and handed it over to Robin. "Yeah, well, it's been nice knowing you." Tharja said as Robin had a gleeful smile on his face and raised the sword up in the air.

"OH NO! OUR LEADER!" One soldier yelled.

"We have to help him! He's about to-… welp, he lost his head now."

"RETREAT!" Another yelled as they took off.

"Wait! I'm not done with you yet! I want to take out all your bones for my collection! WAIT!" Henry yelled as he went after them.

"I'll go get him." Severa sighed and walked after him.

Tharja smiled. "Thanks for the help."

"Anytime, my sweet." Robin said, handing the sword back to Tharja.

"Alright, great job, everyone. Let's move out!" Tharja ordered.

"Right!"

* * *

 **Flip-Flopped Kidnapping**

"Today marks a momentous occasion!" Bowser yelled. "We have become a united kingdom with the neighboring countries of the Koopa Kingdom! I, the fairest Koopa King there is, will have a feast to mark this momentous occasion! And I couldn't have done it without all of you!" He said as the Koopa Troop cheered loudly.

"Go king dad! You rock!" Junior cheered, when suddenly, the lights went out.

"Ack! Who turned out the lights?!" Kamek exclaimed.

"Hey! HEY! Unhand me, you vile- AAAARGH!"

"What's going on?!" A Koopa asked, and then the lights came back on, where they saw Bowser trapped in a bag, where they saw the culprit holding him hostage. Mario.

"IT'S MARIO!" A Goomba yelled.

"OH NO! RUN AROUND IN CIRCLES AND SCREAM! OUR KING HAS BEEN CAPTURED!" A Hammer Bro yelled as they did just that.

"Ahahahahaha! Sometimes you make it too easy!" Mario laughed and then jumped away into an airship that they stole and took off, but not before the Toads fired Bullet Bills at them before flying off.

"What do we do?! Our fair king has been stolen! What dastardly plot is the evil Empress Peach doing now?!" A Koopa asked.

"I don't know, but I want my mommy!" A Boomerang Bro cried.

"Junior!" Kamek walked up to him. "You know what to do!"

"Right!" Junior nodded and then took off to his room.

* * *

 _At the Mushroom Kingdom_ _…_

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, that was just too easy!" Peach, decked out in an evil black dress, cackled where Mario threw Bowser in a cell.

"Argh… why are you doing this?! What have I ever done to you?!" Bowser demanded.

"Oh, don't you know? I _love_ being evil and you know it. It's amazing what you can do when you have so much free time on your hands."

"Hmph! So you kidnap me again for the umpteenth time. What are you planning?"

"You went out of your way and worked hard to unite the countries in your kingdom… and you plan on a feast WITHOUT inviting the Mushroom Kingdom?!" Peach yelled. "Who DOES that?!"

"You're one to talk! You took over the other kingdoms by force! The Beanbean Kingdom, Sarasaland… all because of you being a dictator!"

"Dictator! Now that's a nasty word. I prefer the word "Empress", it fits!" Peach smiled. "Besides, I did all of that just because I could! Queen Bean and Daisy did _NOTHING_ to stop me. They were powerless! In fact, I hold control of New Donk City too, not that sniveling mayor you call Pauline! I will take over your kingdom too, and then the whole world will be _mine._ _"_

"But why are you doing this?"

"Because I can! Duh!" Peach said. "Now, if you don't mind, I've got a kingdom to conquer."

"Your ladyship!" Toadsworth approached her. "Bowser Junior has come!"

"Oh, of course… ALWAYS after I'm done monologuing. Would it kill him to come here a little slower? Geez!" Peach complained. "Mario! Get your brother and destroy him!"

"Aye aye!" Mario saluted as he ran off.

Peach sat down on her throne. "Just watch, Bowser. He'll fall before you know it." She said, and then they heard explosions as they turned over to see Junior approaching them with his magic paintbrush and his Clown Car, while Mario and Luigi laid KO'd on the ground.

"Did someone page the prince of awesome!" Junior grinned.

"…Useless." Peach sighed in annoyance. "Alright, if you want to do something right, you have to do it yourself!" She said, pressing a button as her throne lifted itself off the ground as Bullet Bill Blasters came out from the sides, legs rose from the bottom and then a propeller popped out of the top of the throne. "PREPARE TO DIE, JUNIOR!"

"I will save my papa, Empress Peach!" Junior declared as Peach fired Bullet Bills at him, but he spun his paintbrush to deflect them back, hitting the legs but that didn't deter the empress as she kept firing Bullet Bills, before she started to mix it up by pressing another button as the front end of the throne opened up to reveal a small hole, before unleashing a flamethrower at him, but Junior pressed a shield button to deflect the fire and then he fired a cannonball at the throne's legs, destroying one of them and making it tip over and fall.

Peach was prepared for this and jumped off of the throne, where it crashed into the ground, while Peach pulled out a Fire Flower and threw fireballs at him but he avoided the attacks and then charged right at her, punching Peach repeatedly and used an uppercut to knock her up in the air, then painted a few Goobles into the ground as they went over to tackle her, hitting Peach to knock her down, but then Peach got back up.

"Alright… have it your way then!" She yelled, pulling out a sword and then pulling out another Fire Flower and had the sword absorb it, where the sword caught on fire and then she ran to him, slashing at him, but he blocked with his paintbrush, both of them clashing until Peach slashed upward to knock the paintbrush off of him before impaling the Koopa Clown Car to make it explode.

"WAAAAAH!" He yelled, smacking into a wall.

"Junior!" Bowser yelled as Peach planted her foot on Junior's body.

"Well now, I'm glad I've invested in an elemental sword!" Peach grinned. "Well, do you have any last words?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yeah… look behind you!" Junior smirked.

"Huh?" She turned around and saw some Mechakoopas that were still intact from the explosion and latched onto her, before lighting up. "Oh, son of a-"

 **BOOM!**

Junior walked over to Bowser, painting up a key with his paintbrush and then freeing his father. "Thank you, son! That's my boy!" He grinned, hugging his son. "Come on, let's go get some ice cream!"

"Yay!" Junior grinned as they walked out of the castle, while Empress Peach crawled out of the door, groaning.

"Next time, I'll kidnap the both of them…" She said before collapsing from the pain.

* * *

 **Cookies and Puns**

Yang walked near a table, humming to herself and then she noticed a few plates of cookies on the table. "Ooooh!" She grinned and then grabbed her arm. "No… I must resist these cookies." She said and then walked away… before coming back a few seconds later. "Oh, I'm sure one cookie won't hurt!"

* * *

 _Later_ _…_

Weiss walked to the table, holding a batch of cookies in her plate. "Oh, this is going to be great!" She said, and then noticed all her cookies gone, plus one Yang finishing the last cookie. "ACK!

"Oh, hey Weiss!"

"MY BAKE SALE!" Weiss screamed.

"You gonna eat that?" Yang asked, grabbing Weiss' plate and then going to town on the cookies.

"Ugh, I'm just glad Ruby is the more reasonable sister. Speaking of which, where is she?"

* * *

 _At a comedy club_ _…_

"So I told the clown "Quit clownin' around and do something productive!" Ruby said, to which the crowd erupted into laughter.

"Oh, that one is good!" Neptune laughed. "Do you think Yang could do something like this?"

"Yang? Doing puns? I don't see it." Sun said. "I see her as more of a cookie monster than anything."

"Fair enough!"

"So, I went to the Excitebike tournament just the other day. I guess you can say I was pretty _excited_ to watch them ride on _bikes!_ _"_ Ruby grinned, and then the crowd roared with laughter again.

"Ha! I get it!" An Excitebiker laughed.

"The other day, I went skydiving and I happened to land on a thief that was robbing the store. I said to him "Sorry to drop in uninvited!"" Ruby said.

"Hey, wasn't that Roman?" A Shy Guy wondered while the rest were laughing.

"I believe so." Another nodded.

"So, you know my sister, Yang. She tends to get a little in over her head. I told her "If you wanna go out with a Yang, you might as well do it in style!"

"Oh yeah, I definitely don't see Yang doing this." Neptune said. "She'd stink!"

"Oooh yeah. Could you imagine the lame puns she could come up with?"

"Thank you! Thank you! I'll be here all week!" Ruby grinned.

* * *

 **Skyworld Attacked**

"Oh no, Skyworld's being invaded!" Pit exclaimed and then ran into the temple. "Lady Medusa! LADY MEDUSA!"

Medusa turned to Pit. "What is it, Pit?"

"Skyworld is being invaded by the Underworld Army!"

"Again? Well, it has been 25 years… go forth, Pit and take your army with you!"

"Yes ma'am!" Pit saluted and then Medusa activated the Power of Flight for Pit and then Pit launched off of the platform with the Centurions by his side, and then a giant image of Palutena appeared before them. "PALUTENA!" Pit yelled with a hint of venom in his voice.

"Well well well, if it isn't Pit and his goody two shoes friend, Medusa. It has been a long time since our last encounter, but know this… that I will be the one to destroy Skyworld and destroy the fair maiden Medusa!"

 _"_ _Hmph! In your dreams, Palutena. If we defeated you once, we can do it again, right Pit?"_

"Absolutely Lady Medusa! We will destroy-"

Suddenly, the whole thing was paused.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

* * *

 **Back in Reality**

"What? What's wrong?" Hades asked.

"There is NO way that I would be the bad guy here!" Palutena complained. "It's a complete mockery of me!"

"For once, I agree with the Goddess of Light." Medusa scowled. " _Lady_ Medusa? Give me a break! Like I would actually help the little brat fly!"

"Hurtful!" Pit exclaimed.

"Might if I add something? I would _not_ dress in black." Peach said. "I would go for something like purple, or… I dunno, anything not black!"

"I do like the premise that I'm the hero of the story, but I don't like fighting Mama Peach." Junior said.

"Huh… so that's what it's like to be kidnapped." Bowser mused.

"Leave it to Hades to give me five seconds of screen time…" Luigi sighed.

"Being a tactician is so not my style. I don't need that stress." Tharja said.

"Hexing? I'm sorry, but that's a huge no for me." Robin said.

"Those were some really bad puns coming from me." Ruby groaned. "And why would you have Yang be the one eating cookies?! I should be the one eating cookies!"

"Not to mention I'm not a cookie nut compared to my sis." Yang said. "Not to mention that _I_ am the pun master here, not Ruby! My puns are pun-tastic, thank you very much."

"That's debatable." Medusa snickered.

"Criticism aside, it's a pretty good pilot episode, don't you think?" Hades asked, only to be pelted by tomatoes as they all walked off in a huff. "Hmph! Everyone's a critic."

* * *

 **MAN, I had a lot of fun with this one!**

 **Writing Peach as a villain was _fuuuuuuuuun._**


	53. Under New Management

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **Take a Risk**

"HO HO HO!" Risky Boots yelled. "Weigh anchor! It's time for us to find some treasure!" She yelled as some Tinkerbats proceeded to lift the anchor from the water. "Now, let's see… what would be the perfect spot to find some treasure for my latest scheme." She said, looking through the globe. "Ah! Perfect, just the perfect location! MEN! SET SAIL! WE ARE HEADING FOR KEELHAUL KEY!"

The Tinkerbats hoisted the main sail and they took off to Keelhaul Key. "Heh, just think… I can find some beautiful treasure there and then rub it in that genie brats face while destroying that miserable town that she lives in. Oh, that's glorious!" Risky laughed as she walked to the hull of the ship. "I can almost taste it! This is going to be the best scheme yet!"

* * *

 _A few hours later_ _…_

"There it is, boys! Keelhaul Key!" Risky smirked. "The treasure will be mine! OH HO HO HO HO HO!"

However, before they could get any closer, Cortez's ship approached them. "Ahoy there, lass! What brings you here to Keelhaul Key?" He asked.

"What does it look like? I'm here to steal treasure!"

"Steal my treasure, you say?"

"YOUR treasure? This is _your_ island?"

"That is correct, lass. It wouldn't do you any good if you were to attempt to steal my treasure."

"Oh yeah? Who do you think you are, talking to Risky Boots, Queen of the Seven Seas?"

"Queen, eh? I used to rule these seas myself. I am Cortez, the Pirate King!"

"You? Don't make me laugh. Stand aside, old bones! I am going to take this treasure whether you like it or not!"

"You will leave me with no choice! Leave this island and never return!"

"Nope, not going to."

"Have it your way then, lass!" Cortez said and then several Embers appeared on the Black Skull. "Attack!"

"Those little flames? Give me a break. They don't scare me. DO YOUR WORST!"

* * *

 _One obvious outcome later, in Pirate_ _'_ _s Grotto…_

"I can't believe you attacked the infamous Cortez!" Risky yelled, putting the blame on her men. "I told you not to fight him, but did you listen? NOOOO! And now look, my precious ship is destroyed thanks to you numbskulls!" She said while the Tinkerbats were all KO'd. "Hmph! When we get out of this mess, I am firing you from all the cannons that we have!"

* * *

 **Deep Pockets**

"Come on, what's taking so long?" Roy wondered.

"This is infurating!" Wario yelled.

"We don't have all day, move it!" Coco yelled.

"WHAT'S THE HOLD UP!" Waluigi yelled.

At the front of the line, a cashier looked completely dumbfounded while Link was emptying his pockets. "No, that's not it." Link said, pulling out hammers, boomerangs, bombs, random swords and shields, Bomb-chus, and what have you.

"Come on, Twilight wasn't _this_ bad!" Toad yelled.

"Actually, he was." Toon Link said while Link started pulling out apples, lobster, shishkebabs, fairies in bottles that rolled off the pile and shattered when they hit the ground.

"FREEDOOOOOOM!" A Fairy yelled as they flew off.

"I told you that you should've put your wallet in last." Zelda sighed, looking a tad annoyed.

"AHA! Here it is!" Link said, pulling out his wallet and handing the cashier 20 Rupees.

"Thank you." The cashier said. "And here's your groceries."

"Thank you!" Link said and then looked at the pile, blushing a bit. "Excuse me one second, I need to put these back."

"OH COME ON!" Wario and Waluigi yelled while everyone else groaned in annoyance.

* * *

 **Mario Maker Shenanigans**

"Got everything?" Cardin asked.

"Yup!" Dove said.

"Locked and loaded!" Sky said.

"Let's go." Russel nodded.

"Alright, let's storm into the mansion and take Jaune down!" Cardin exclaimed as they ran toward the Smash Mansion.

"And just WHERE do you think you're going?" A voice asked, as they froze and turned to see Crazy Hand approaching them.

"Uh… we thought we would give good ol' Jaune a visit!" Cardin lied.

"I see…" Crazy Hand mused, seeing through the lie. "Hey, you four are perfect to try out my newest creation!"

"What is it, a cannon?" Sky asked.

"EVEN BETTER!" Crazy yelled, grabbing the four and taking off with them, before planting them on the ground somewhere. "You four are going to test out a few of my courses that I created in Mario Maker!"

"Mario… Maker?" Russel asked.

"Yes! Mario Maker! You get to make your own courses, and I've made one for all of you to try! Get through my course and then you go bother Jaune."

"Heh, this is going to be a piece of cake. Come on, let's go!" Cardin said.

* * *

 _Attempt #1_

Cardin ran through the course with ease as he jumped up the ledges with his crew and then saw torches shooting fire from two gaps, with a safe platform between the two. "Piece of cake!" Cardin said as they jumped through the first torch and then waited for the second torch to stop lighting up… and then a Thwomp suddenly came out of nowhere and crushed the four.

* * *

 _Attempt #2_

The four saw a pipe after crossing the Thwomp trap and they quickly went in, only on the other side, they fell into a lava pit.

* * *

 _Attempt #3_

The four went past the pipe and went into another Warp Pipe, only for it to be a cannon and launched the four far away into the sky with all of them screaming with a star shining brightly in the sky.

* * *

 _Attempt #4_

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" Cardin yelled as they saw a large Goomba tower consisting of twenty Goombas.

"We got this!" Sky said as they quickly made quick work on the Goombas, only to see that there was a Bill Blaster on top and shot out an angry Wiggler that trampled over them.

* * *

 _Attempt #5_

The four jumped on a Snake Block that guided them through a gap, but then it made a U-Turn and had the four go the other way until it stopped in mid-air. "Why'd we stop? What are we going to land on?" Russel asked.

Cardin looked down. "A Muncher Pit." He groaned as they fell into it, but luckily there were platforms that saved them… but the problem was, said platforms were donut blocks that fell into the Munchers.

* * *

 _Attempt #6_

The four jumped on top of a ? Block between two pipes and jumped to the other pipe, but then the curiosity got the better of them on what was in that ? Block and jumped in where they only received a coin. "Aww, lame." Russel said as they tried to get out, only to hit invisible blocks, and realized they were trapped.

"You can't be serious." Cardin deadpanned, and then Skewers suddenly popped out of nowhere and skewered the four.

* * *

 _Attempt #7_

The four climbed up a slope, only to scream and run back down when an army of flying Chain Chomps were launched out of a Bill Blaster and went after the team.

* * *

 _Attempt #8_

"There it is, boys! The flagpole!" Cardin yelled.

"HOORAY!" The trio cheered as they ran to it, only to hit a spring they didn't see and had them launch up to a platform in midair… and another Thwomp crushed them.

* * *

 _Attempt #9_

The four jumped over the spring and ran straight for the flagpole, only for a Magikoopa to pop up out of nowhere and fire magic at the flagpole, completely destroying it and hindering their completion. "LOSERS!" The Magikoopa taunted.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Cardin yelled while the Magikoopa fired magic at a brick block above them. "DO YOU REALIZE THAT WE SPENT SO LONG ON THIS STUPID COURSE, YOU SON OF A-" The Brick Block had turned into a Thwomp and crushed the four.

* * *

 _Back at the start of the course_ _…_

"THAT'S IT! WE GIVE UP!" Cardin yelled. "This course is impossible!"

"Oh come now, it can't be that impossible!" Crazy said.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Jaune walked over to them.

"This course happened!" Sky said before Cardin had an idea.

"Hey, Jaune! We dare you to try this course. Rumor has it that it's nigh impossible." Cardin said.

"Well, I do love a challenge." Jaune said and then took off.

"Heh, this is gonna be GOOD." Cardin smirked.

Jaune started the course by jumping over the small ledges with ease as he dove through the torches and leaped across the other without getting crushed by the Thwomp as he then jumped through the pipes to ignore them where he then hit a ? Block and a Propeller Mushroom popped out as he took it and proceeded to fly over the Goomba Tower and the Bill Blaster, then landed on the Bill Blaster and jumped on a platform that CRDL didn't notice as he ran through the area with the Snake Block trap as he hopped off a ledge and landed on the ground, where he then used the Propeller Mushroom again to go through a wall-jumping section with ease as he then kicked a Bob-omb over to some brick blocks where they exploded, then he ran through and landed in front of the Invisible Block trap where he then hit a ? Block that CRDL ignored and popped out an Invincibility Star where he quickly ran up a slope and took out the Chain Chomps with style as he then slid down the slope and knocked out the Monty Moles in the way, where he reached near the finish line where he hit the spring trap that put him near the Thwomp, but he jumped over to another ledge that gave him a Fire Flower plus a pipe that spat out a Buzzy Beetle shell that landed on Jaune's head as he ran over to where the Thwomp bounced off of the helmet and Jaune threw a Fireball down to where the Magikoopa was knocked out from the fireball and then Jaune hit the flagpole.

"Aw yeah! That was awesome!" Jaune grinned and walked off while CRDL looked on in shock with their mouths wide open.

"See? It's easy!" Crazy said.

"Oh yeah! We'll show YOU, you show off!" Cardin said as they tried the course again, aaaand then got crushed by the Thwomp one last time.

"It only takes practice!" Crazy added.

"OH SHUT UP!" Cardin yelled.

* * *

 **New Director**

"A new Nintendo Direct is starting in a few minutes!" Daisy called out where everyone gathered around the couch.

"Oh, I hope we get something good." Luigi said.

"I wonder what shenanigans they're going to put me through this time!" Mario said.

"I want to know more of this Link's Awakening thing." Link said.

"Please put Mother 3 on the Switch, please put Mother 3 on the Switch!" Lucas crossed his fingers.

"Maybe it's a new region for a new Pokemon game." Red suggested.

"Or hopefully, Pikmin 4!" Olimar said.

"Maybe news on a new character coming to join Smash. This Joker guy hasn't shown up yet." Peach said.

"Please let it be me!" Waluigi hoped.

"In your dreams!" Captain Toad laughed.

"Maybe I can get a new game!" Pit grinned.

"No, I get a new game first!" Captain Falcon said.

"Shhh, it's starting!" Daisy grinned, but what they saw next… was Bowser's logo.

 _"_ _BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Hello ladies and knuckleheads! It is I, King Bowser, the King of Awesome taking over this Nintendo Direct!"_ Bowser laughed, to where it was taking place at Bowser's Castle.

"BOWSER?!" Everyone yelled.

"Oh no, he doesn't!" Mario said and took off running.

 _"_ _I will tell you boneheads why I took over this Nintendo Direct at the very end! Now, first order of business-"_

 _"_ _BOWSER!"_

 _"_ _Mario! How dare you interrupt my Nintendo Direct!"_

 _"_ _YOUR Nintendo Direct? As if! You probably are holding Reggie hostage!"_

 _"_ _BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Man, you're dense! Hey, at least I get to tell you boneheads now!"_ He said and then handed Mario a letter. _"_ _Read it and weep!"_

 _"_ _My dear Nintendo fans, I am announcing that I am retiring from Nintendo and with a heavy heart, I am giving the keys to… BOWSER?!"_ Mario yelled.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Everyone yelled.

 _"_ _Keep reading!"_

 _"_ _Effective immediately, Bowser is in charge of Nintendo. It's been a wild ride and I wish you all the best of luck. I love you all. - Reggie Fils-aime."_

 _"_ _And now, look up!"_ Bowser ordered as Mario looked up and saw that "Nintendo Headquarters" was plastered on top of the castle. _"That's right! This is no joke. I am in charge of Nintendo now!"_ Bowser smirked before kicking a shocked Mario out of the Direct. _"_ _Now! First game I would like to show off to the entire world… is this brand new game I like to call: Super Bowser Bros for the Nintendo Switch! Now you can play as yours truly and knock the Mario Bros silly while kidnapping Princess Peach! It even comes with multiplayer! Next game is Fire Emblem: Bowser's Empire!"_

Everyone looked at each other in bewilderment. "This is a dream, right?" Luigi asked.

"Nope… it's real. Bowser's taking over." Palutena said.

"We have to take orders from _HIM?_ _"_ Daisy groaned. "We're doomed!"

 _"_ _Oh, and about that Link's Awakening remaster. I'm throwing in more of my minions into that game just to make Link's life miserable! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Munchers! Nipper Plants! Remember that Piranha Plant that's been kicking butt in Smash? Now he's in there too, along with Petey Piranha!"_

"Aaaaand I'm screwed." Link groaned.

 _"By the way, our newest fighter for Smash Bros? You wanted him in there... so please give a warm introduction to King Bob-omb!"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Waluigi screamed.

 _"There's plenty of more where that came from folks, so stay tuned! And be on the look out for E3, because I will be there announcing new titles! BWAHAHAHAHA!"_

* * *

 **For those not in the know: Reggie Fils-aime announced his retirement today and will step down on April 15th. The one who is replacing him is Doug Bowser.**

 **Sooooooooo, with the thought of Bowser taking over Nintendo, I knew I had to make a chibi out of this!**


	54. Lightning and the Thunder!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

 **To Tiger45: Ooof, there's too many levels where I rage quit... and I can't remember their names either! DX**

* * *

 **Drunk With Power**

Nora walked around Rogueport, humming to herself. "Excuse me, miss!" A voice caught her attention as she turned to see Charlieton waving at her.

"Can I help you?" Nora asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if you were interested in buying an item from me."

"Hmm… what are you sellin'?" Nora curiously asked.

Charlieton opened up his wares. "Have a look!" He said as Nora looked at the various badges in front of her.

"Interesting…" She mused and then spotted something. "Ooooh! What's that lightning badge?"

"Oh this? I found it in the Pit of 100 Trials. I call it the Zap Tap badge."

"I'll take it!"

"Excellent! That'll be 60 coins."

"60 coins?!" Nora exclaimed in shock. "I'd rather have it be 40!"

"Okay, how about 50?"

"30!"

"40!"

"20!"

"30!"

"10!"

"20 coins! Final offer!"

"Sold!" Nora grinned, taking the Zap Tap badge and equipping it. "Thank you~!" She smiled and ran off.

"No, thank you!" Charlieton chuckled. "…Wait, did I just get played by a random girl?"

"Let's see, what does this do?" Nora wondered and equipped it, and then all of a sudden, her whole body glowed with power, electricity pouring out of her body, her eyes glowing and laughing maniacally. "I… AM… A GODDESS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She screamed, pulling out her hammer and then had a wild smirk on her face. "Let's _rock!_ _"_

* * *

 _Later_ _…_

"We're surrounded!" Ruby exclaimed as RWBY, JPR, JINX, CFVY, Sun, Neptune and Penny were surrounded by tons of Grimm.

"Okay, seriously, where's Nora?!" Jaune yelled.

"I dunno, but we gotta hold our own!" Coco said, shooting from her minigun before turning around and smacking a Beowolf with her minigun.

"What do we do!" Neptune yelled.

"Fight to the very end!" Ren yelled, before suddenly, a huge lightning bolt struck down in front of the gang, catching everyone's attention as Nora emerged from the lightning bolt with a wicked grin on her face as an Ursa charged in and swiped at Nora, but thanks to the Zap Tap badge, it was electrocuted and fell over.

Nora cackled wildly and then ran straight toward the Grimm. "BRING ME PANCAAAAAKES!" She yelled, jumping in the air and then slamming her hammer into the ground, creating an electrical shockwave that sent all the Grimm flying off while there was also a massive crater.

"Whoa." Nyx said in awe before Nora turned around with a grin.

"So, anyone up for some pancakes?" Nora grinned.

Ren sighed. "I'll go make some." He said and walked off, while RWBY noticed the Zap Tap badge on Nora before she turned around to face the Grimm.

"So, should we get the Zap Tap badge off of her?" Blake wondered.

"And get ourselves electrocuted? No thanks!" Yang exclaimed.

"Come here, you mangy Grimm! I'm not done with you yet!"

"Let's just let her handle this." Penny advised as they all nodded and quickly took off to avoid being caught in the middle of Nora's fun.

* * *

 **Lightning Bolts**

"Wahoo!" Nora called out as she sped through the course in Electrodome, with several racers right behind her, as she threw a Koopa Shell behind her where it smacked Inkling Boy.

"Yowch!" Inkling Boy yelled as Nora kept going through the course with a grin, with all of them unaware that Waluigi drove through an Item Box and a Lightning Bolt appeared in his hands.

"Wah! _Perfect._ _"_ Waluigi smirked and used it on everyone, shrinking them all… well, most of them. "WAH HA HA! WALUIGI'S NUMBER ONE!" He yelled as he did a wheelie and sped up, but then Nora went right past him like a speeding bullet. "WAH?! What's going on?!"

"WAHOOOOOOOOOO!" Nora yelled, as the Lightning Bolt gave her a massive speed boost as she kept going around the track repeatedly, speeding past Waluigi multiple times.

"Grrr… CHEATER!" Waluigi yelled.

* * *

 _Later, at the N64 Rainbow Road_ _…_

Nora got smacked in the back by a Red Shell from a Shy Guy. "Oh yeah?! We'll see about that!" She said as she drove oven an item box and then a Thunder Cloud popped up above her. "Oh? What's this?" She wondered as she was suddenly picking up speed while the Thunder Cloud started charging up a lightning bolt before striking Nora, and instead of shrinking her, it suddenly made her grow gigantic, and caused her to drive really fast and get into first place while smacking into everyone in the process, and then Nora shrunk back to normal after crossing the finish line. "AW YEAH! WOOOOO!"

"…All in favor of not bringing her to Mario Kart anymore?" A Koopa asked as everyone but Nora raised their hands. "I thought so."

* * *

 **I** **'** **m In Control!**

Nora, Luigi and Zelda found themselves in the Power Trip minigame as they rose up from a platform and got to the main platform, and then a flying saucer came flying toward them being controlled by Cinder. "Alright! I'm gonna fry you!" Cinder smirked, pressing a button as an electrical current surrounded the flying saucer.

 **GO!**

"Oh boy." Luigi paled as he and Zelda dove for cover while Nora readied herself.

"You're a brave one!" Cinder laughed and charged at her, but then Nora caught the flying saucer with her bare hands. "What?! You should be flying away!" She yelled as Nora jumped into the flying saucer and kicked Cinder out of the cockpit and she landed near Zelda.

"Oh dear." Zelda quietly said.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M IN CONTROL NOW!" Nora yelled with a sinister look on her face.

"We're screwed." Luigi groaned as Nora charged after them, with the three of them desperately trying to dodge, but unfortunately, Nora had kicked it into high gear and managed to knock out all three rather quickly.

 **FINISH!**

"WAHOO! I WIN!" Nora yelled.

"Her semblance basically lets her absorb lightning." Zelda groaned after she had smacked into a wall.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that?!" Cinder yelled.

* * *

 **Electrifying Team**

Nora scaled a cliff, lightning bolts striking around the mountain repeatedly. "So this is Mt. Thunder, eh? I can see why!" She said as she kept climbing, and then she finally made it to the top. "Hahahaha! Yeah! I made it to the top!" She yelled. "…Not sure why they called it a dungeon, though." She rubbed her chin in thought.

"SCRAAAAW!"

"Huh?" Nora looked up to see Zapdos flying down and glaring at the woman. "Oooooh! You're cute!" Nora grinned as Zapdos unleashed a Thunderbolt on Nora, unaware of what happens when electricity meets the Valkyrie. "Mmm! Thanks for the charge!" Nora grinned as the Zapdos looked at her in surprise before using Peck on her, but Nora grabbed his beak and threw him to the ground. "Stay down!" She yelled and then dug in her pocket, pulling out an Ultra Ball. "Hehehe, glad I borrowed this from that Blue guy!"

* * *

 _Somewhere else_ _…_

"Alright, you're mine!" Blue declared after knocking down an Alolan Marowak as he tried to pull out an Ultra Ball before coming up empty. "Huh?! I could've sworn I had one. Where is it?!"

"Umbre?" His Umbreon turned around with a questioning look.

"Maro…" Alolan Marowak groaned as he got up, seeing Blue digging through his pockets as he quickly made his escape.

"Come on. COME ON! I know I had a spare!" Blue yelled as Umbreon turned back to see Alolan Marowak long gone, causing it to sweatdrop.

"Umbre…"

* * *

 _Back with Nora_ _…_

"And you're mine!" Nora yelled, throwing an Ultra Ball at the dazed Thunder Bird, as it went inside the Ultra Ball and did a few shakes, before it clicked. "YES!" She yelled and picked up the Ultra Ball before tossing it up in the air, and calling out the Zapdos. "How about you become the mascot for Team JNPR?" She asked as the Zapdos nodded. "Alright! Let's fly!" She declared, as the duo took off, right as a Riolu and a Chikorita came by.

"Huh? That's funny, I could've sworn Zapdos would've been here." Riolu said.

"Maybe we made a wrong turn?" The Chikorita wondered.

"Possibly."

* * *

 _With Jaune_ _…_

Jaune had his arms spread out, glaring at Cardin. "Don't you _dare_ harm this Eevee."

"Oh, so you're the one taking a stand?" Cardin asked. "Ha! This Eevee is pathetic!"

"Vee…" Eevee groaned while Booniper, Pyrrha and Ren were by its side.

"That doesn't mean you have to kick every little Pokemon that you see!" Jaune said.

"Why not? It's not like they can defend themselves!" Cardin said. "Now MOVE!"

" _Never._ _"_

"Fine! Then I'll get through YOU first!" Cardin yelled, ready to smack Jaune away… when a large Thunderbolt hit Cardin. "YAAAAAAAAAGH!" He yelled, and then Zapdos got between the two of them.

"What the heck?!" Jaune exclaimed.

"A Zapdos?" Pyrrha wondered, and then realized who was on it. "…WITH NORA?!"

"Begone, vile peasant!" Nora yelled. "Wing Attack!"

"SCRAAAAW!" Zapdos cried and sent Cardin flying away, before hitting Cardin with another Thunderbolt to send Cardin flying into the sky.

"THIS IS WHY I HATE POKEMOOOOOOOON!" He yelled, before a star shined brightly in the sky.

"Ha! Take that!" Nora grinned and hopped off of Zapdos. "Introduciiiiiing, my brand new Pokemon!" Nora grinned.

"Vie!" Eevee popped back up after Pyrrha used a Potion on him and ran up to Nora and Zapdos, looking at the latter intently. "Vie! Eevow vie!"

Zapdos said nothing but looked at the little Pokemon. "Eevee Vey!" Eevee said, raising its paw to which Zapdos responded by gently lowering its wing and shook Eevee's paw. "Vow Vey!" Eevee cried with happiness.

"Aww, you two are so cute together!" Nora giggled.

"Why does it feel like our team is getting stronger by the second?" Ren wondered.

"I dunno, but I have a feeling no one wants to mess with us for a while." Jaune said, before Nora grabbed him on the arm. "WHOA!"

"Come on! Zapdos is a great flier!" She said and hopped on, while Pyrrha, Ren and Eevee hopped on board and then Zapdos took off flying.

"WHOA! I'M NOT READY FOR THIIIIIIS!" Jaune yelled.

Down below, Ozpin looked up from the ground, casually drinking a cup of coffee. "Now that's an interesting addition to the team." He said with a chuckle before walking away.

"Nora! Can we go down! I wasn't ready for flying yet!" Jaune pleaded, but unfortunately, his screams were drowned out with Nora and Eevee cheering while Pyrrha started laughing and Ren chuckling a bit.

* * *

 _With Cardin_ _…_

"WAAAAAAAAH!" Cardin yelled as he came in for a landing.

 **SPLAT!**

"Ow… what did I land on?" Cardin wondered as he saw that he landed on a pile of fruit, and then looked up to see some of it splattered on a Teddiursa and Ursaring. "Oh… wait, you're that…"

"Teddy!" Teddiursa pouted, its lunch now destroyed while Ursaring growled, cracking her knuckles.

"Oh crud." Cardin groaned while Ursaring towered before him, and then Cardin ran off with the Ursaring chasing after him, all the while the Teddiursa found an undamaged Nanab Berry and happily ate it while Cardin was being chased by an angry mama bear.

* * *

 **Originally, the title of this was going to be "The Nora Valkyrie Special" but I wanted to make it sound more awesome. Imagine Dragons to the rescue, y'all!**

 **I also didn't know how to end the last skit so I thought "Let's end it with Cardin meeting up with Mama Ursaring again!"**

 **Also, we got a Pokemon Direct tomorrow! ...At 7 in the freakin' morning my time. I'm gonna be sleeping through that, unfortunately. But hey, Gen 8 hype y'all! No matter what the starters will be, I will lean toward the Fire Starter! Mostly because I have a bias for fire. I'm not afraid to admit it! (This coming from the guy who had Torterra and Serperior in Sinnoh and Unova...)**

 **...Speaking of Pokemon, I need to tell ya something.**

 **So, back when the X and Y anime was going on strong on Cartoon Network, there was one day when I noticed that there was no recording popping up in my DVR, and then nothing the next week. So, I had the _BRILLIANT_ *sarcasm* idea that "Oh, they're taking a hiatus. It'll come back on." and then it was all silent, I was just patiently waiting for it to return, not realizing it jumped to XYZ (Why the DVR never kept recording Pokemon because of a simple name change, i'll never understand.) and then one day, I was talking with my friends on my forum when one of them went "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! ASH LOST THE POKEMON LEAGUE AGAIN?! ASH-GRENINJA LOST TO A MEGA EVOLVED CHARIZARD!" and i'm like "...Who on the WHAT now?"**

 **Yeah, go me. Woo! I missed out BIG time! And here's the thing, since I learned about Ash-Greninja WAAAAAY late, I thought the concept of Ash merging with Greninja was the dumbest idea i've ever heard in my life. He looks so... I dunno, dumb? This coming from the guy that fell in love with Greninja when he was confirmed for Smash 4! I mean, Ash-Greninja looks cool, don't get me wrong, but... I also find him looking absolutely stupid. (I think it's the hair...) I don't have the same attachment to Ash-Greninja like his fans do.**

 **Sooooo, with that said, when I learned that a completely competent Ash LOST to the Pokemon League AGAIN... that just basically killed the anime for me and i'm like "Nope! Sorry! Not watching that trash anymore! I don't want to watch what I missed because of THAT now!" (Yes, I can be this petty at times.) But I also was linked to the epic final battle with Lysandre and HOOOOO BOOOOY! That was the most epic thing i've watched!**

 **...And then the Sun and Moon anime happened and I steered CLEAR from that, but at the same time, I wanted to give it a try despite Ash looking... eugh! Why does everyone _else_ look good yet Ash is the one that looks horrible? Ewwww! **

**Anyway, I was enjoying it, looking past Ash's complexion and I was waiting for the next episode to pop up on an anime site I like to watch (It was the baseball episode.) when I noticed a preview for the next one starring the awesome woman that is Olivia! I was so excited! AAAAAAAAAAAND... she fell. Over and over again, because apparently, the animation team wanted to give her a clumsy personality! Now, if she had tripped over a rock that she didn't see, I would've let that slide, but nope! I was watching her fall over NOTHING and this just INFURIATED me.**

 **Remember when I said I can be _that_ petty at times regarding the Pokemon anime? Oh yeah, I declared the Sun and Moon anime MUD because of what I just witnessed and refused to watch another episode. Olivia is NOT clumsy! She's strong, independent, and a badass woman! You made her clumsy because... why? Now, here's the thing. I don't really MIND the "Clumsy personality". It always makes me laugh... IF it's in their character. Like Bianca from Black and White. I always got a laugh when she kept falling. It's the simple things, y'know? **

**But why would you give Olivia the "Clumsy" treatment, I'll never understand. It's... ugh! (Bewear is another issue I have with the anime, but we'd be here all day if I talk about THAT.)**

 **I really want to get back into the anime, however. I've been hearing things like Brock getting himself a girlfriend, which is none other than Olivia, no less and... Mallow getting herself a Shaymin of all things. But... the episode with Olivia being clumsy is just... holding me back, y'know? Agh... if only I can get past that.**

 **...Oh, I'm rambling y'all to death again, aren't I? Don't mind me, i'm just a guy that wanted to get something off my chest regarding the Pokemon anime and such. See y'all in Touhou Galaxy Remastered when i'm gushing about the Fire type tomorrow, oh and the actual names of Gen 8, the region, and the other two Starter Pokemon.**


	55. New Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

 **To Tiger45: While I do think Ash and Serena are cute, i'm more of an AshxMisty kind of guy myself. (I never looked up the ship name for those two, unfortunately.)**

 **To atumata hawk: *raises hand***

* * *

 **Forward in Time**

Detective Pikachu made his way into a coffee shop, humming to himself as he hopped up on a stool. "Ah, there's nothing like the smell of coffee in Hi Hat Cafe." He chuckled and then looked at the Ludicolo. "A round of extra shot, Black as Night. Thank you, sweetie!"

"LUDICOLO!" The Ludicolo cried and went off to make some, and then right on cue, Nora walked in.

"Ooooh, something smells gooooood!" Nora grinned, while Pikachu spotted her.

"Oh, hello!" Pikachu greeted, but all Nora heard was "Pika Pika."

"Hello, ya cute little detective you!" Nora greeted as she sat down next to him.

 _She called me cute!_ Pikachu blushed like crazy.

"I'll have what he's having!" Nora said, and then two cups of coffee were placed down in front of the two. "Cheers!"

"Cheers." Pikachu smiled, and then the door slammed open to reveal Ren.

"NORA, NO!"

"Huh?" Pikachu wondered and then saw Nora already downing her cup, and then she shook violently.

"WAHOOOOOO!" Nora yelled as she ran off and knocked Ren to the ground where Nora then took to the streets and ran off, before there was a loud sonic boom, and then everyone noticed two trails of fire before it stopped just short of the intersection.

"What in the world…?" Sun wondered.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_ _…_

"This could've been OUR day, can't you see that?!" Adam yelled.

"I never wanted this!" Blake yelled as she got up. "I wanted equality! I wanted peace!" She turned Gambol Shroud's blade form into its gun form and shot at Adam, but he blocked it with his sword.

"What you _WANT_ is impossible!" He responded and then backhanded Blake to the ground. "But I understand, because all I want… is you, Blake." He quickly kicked Gambol Shroud off of her hand. "And as I set upon this world and deliver the _justice_ that mankind so greatly deserves… I will make it my _mission_ to destroy _everything_ you love."

"Blaaaaaaake!" Yang's voice called out to them as she and Adam turned to see Yang punching down a member of the White Fang. "Blake! Where are you?!"

Adam smirked, then turned to see Blake's horrified look on her face. "Starting with _her._ _"_

Nora quickly screeched to a halt nearby. "Whew! What a rush! …Where am I? Why is Beacon on fire? Why are Grimm all over the place?!" She asked and then heard Blake screaming in agony. "Blake?" She wondered and then ran off to see Blake pinned down and Adam holding her down, and Yang saw the whole thing.

"Get _AWAY_ from her!" Yang threatened.

 _I gotta do something!_ Nora thought, looking at Adam before thinking of her hammer. "Wait a second!" She grinned and pulled it out, and then got ready as Adam sheathed his sword, ready for Yang to come at her as Yang screamed in rage and shot herself forward. "NOW!" Nora yelled, throwing her hammer at Adam.

Adam readied himself, and then noticed Nora's hammer as he turned around and blocked that, and then when he turned his head… he was too late to counter attack because Yang punched him in the head. "OOOOF!" He yelled, knocking him to the ground, and dropping his sword in the process.

"DON'T YOU EVER STAB BLAKE AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME?!" Yang screamed as she kept punching him repeatedly as he tried to fight back but couldn't.

"Wh-what happened?" Blake wondered, unaware of Nora picking up her hammer.

"You can thank me later!" Nora grinned and then heard an explosion nearby as she ran off and saw the Wyvern Grimm destroying the top of Beacon Tower. "Whoa! What's that? I'm gonna break its legs!" She said, feeling another caffienated surge flow through her and ran off.

* * *

 _On top of the tower..._

"It's unfortunate that you were promised a power that was never truly yours." Cinder placed her hand on Pyrrha's chin. "But take comfort in knowing that _I_ will use it in ways you could never have imagined."

Pyrrha looked at Cinder. "Do you believe in destiny…?" She asked, right as Nora ran up the tower and landed near them, and then noticed the two.

"Pyrrha?" Nora quietly asked.

"…Yes." Cinder said, forming a bow and aiming right at Pyrrha's heart.

"PYRRHA, LOOK OUT!" Nora screamed, launching toward her and smacking Cinder on the head.

"AGH!" Cinder yelled, hitting a destroyed wall right as Ruby entered the scene.

"Huh?" Ruby wondered.

"Nora?" Pyrrha quietly asked.

"How dare you harm one of my best friends! HAVE YOU NO SHAME?!" Nora yelled as Cinder was still in a daze, and then Nora went and hammered both of Cinder's kneecaps to shatter her bones as Cinder screamed in agony… and then she went and destroyed Cinder's arms just for good measure. "FORE!" She yelled, swinging her hammer like a golf club and sending Cinder flying into the sky with a star shining brightly in the sky.

The Wyvern silently whimpered and looked at Nora in terror, where she looked at him with a glare. "Boo."

The Wyvern shrieked and flew off quickly to avoid being harmed by the crazy lunatic.

"Nora… how did you…?" Ruby wondered.

"Nothing bad ever happened! EVER!" Nora yelled and then took off, making another Sonic Boom in the process while Ruby picked up Pyrrha.

"Nnngh… what just happened?" Pyrrha wondered.

"I dunno… but I feel like coffee was involved…" Ruby quietly said.

* * *

 _Back in the past_ _…_

"Nora? NORA!" Ren called out and then another Sonic Boom was heard and then Nora screeched to a halt near him.

"Whew! That was fun!" Nora grinned.

"Nora! What happened? Where did you go?"

"Oh, you know, saving the world and all that stuff." Nora said and then had a crazed look in her eyes. "Nothing bad. Ever. Happened. _EEEEEVEEEEEER_."

Ren sweatdropped. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Oh, I'm just peachy! Come on, let's go see Jaune and Pyrrha!" Nora said and then grabbed Ren's arm and ran off.

"WHOA!"

* * *

 **Newly Discovered Creatures**

Captain Falcon hummed to himself while walking along and then noticed a little bunny running toward him. "Hmm?" He wondered before it screeched to a halt. "Oh, you're a fast little guy, aren't you?"

"Scor! Scorbunny Scor!"

"Oh, so your name is Scorbunny, eh? Must be a brand new Pokemon." He chuckled.

"Scor! Scor!" Scorbunny said, doing some charades of wanting to race him.

"You want to race me? Sure! I'm warning you, I'm not gonna hold back." Falcon grinned.

* * *

 _A few minutes later_ _…_

"Ready?" Tails had a flag up in the air, with the two of them ready to roll. "GO!" He yelled as Falcon took off running.

"Hehehehe, I have this in the bag!" He grinned, thinking he's way ahead of Scorbunny, only to see Scorbunny keeping up with him, with its feet kicking up sparks before pulling ahead of Falcon and then screeched to a halt at the finish line, with Falcon a few yards behind.

"Bunny!" Scorbunny grinned.

"You're fast, little dude." Falcon chuckled and then put his fist down. "You have my respect."

"Bun!" Scorbunny smiled, fist bumping Captain Falcon.

* * *

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Viridi screamed, as she had seen a forest completely leveled. "All of this for Condos?! WHAT HAVE THESE TREES EVER DONE TO YOU?! WHAT HAVE THESE ANIMALS DONE TO YOU?!" She continued to scream. Oooh, if my Reset Bomb Factory was still around, I'd throw a reset bomb on ALL OF YOU!"

"Oh, shut up, kid. Leave us alone." A Koopa Construction Worker said.

"I'M NOT A KID! I'M A FREAKING GODDESS!" She screamed.

"And I'm the god of thunder with a magical hammer." The Koopa taunted. "Get lost. Alright, let's get to work on these condos!"

"You… you're going to regret this!" Viridi yelled, summoning her scythe in anger, but then she heard a small noise as she turned her head to see a small green chimp walking over. "Huh?"

"Grookey." It calmly said as it walked over to a tree stump and gently tapped it with its stick before jumping back, when all of a sudden, the trees were repairing themselves, much to the shock of the construction workers.

"WHAT IN BLAZES?!" The Koopa yelled as Grookey gently tapped the ground where vines popped out and trapped them all while the Bulldozers were sunk into the ground. "HELP! HEEEEELP!"

Grookey walked over to Viridi with a smile on her face, with her looking absolutely stunned, then she looked at the little guy. "Teach me your ways!" She said as Grookey let out a small giggle before jumping on Viridi's shoulder. "How would you like to be part of the Forces of Nature?" She asked as Grookey tilted his head before nodding. "Excellent! I think my plants are gonna love you!" She said.

* * *

A small blue water lizard, Sobble, emerged from a small pond and wandered around, before finding itself near Smashville where Isabelle walked by, humming to herself and then noticed Sobble. "Oh? Hey there, little one!"

"Sob!" Sobble quickly hid behind a bench.

"Oh no no no, I'm not going to hurt you! Come here." She said softly, as Sobble popped its head out and looked at Isabelle before slowly approaching the poodle, then examined her hand before climbing on it as Isabelle gently raised her arm. "You look cute! I'm Isabelle, what's yours?"

"Sobble… Sob Sob Sobble!"

"Sobble? Aww, that's a cute name." Isabelle smiled. "Oh! I can't wait to show you to everyone!"

"Sob?" Sobble tilted its head as Isabelle made their way to the Smash Mansion and walked in, with Sobble seeing everyone walking around and paling up.

"Hey everyone! Look at who I brought with me!" Isabelle said, as they turned their heads and saw nothing on Isabelle's shoulder.

"Uh, who?" Lucario asked.

"Huh? What the?! Sobble, where'd you go? Sobble!"

Sobble had ran away from her and it jumped into a small pond, camouflaging itself. "Sob…" Sobble quietly said, mentally kicking itself for being so timid, wondering if it'll ever be able to get over its fear.

* * *

 **Missing Champion**

"So, Umber." Lillie was walking with him around Toad Town. "Don't you ever want to go back to Alola?"

"Hmm, not really. As much as I like Alola, I actually like the nice change in scenery." Umber replied. "I might go back someday to visit, but not right now."

"If you say so." Lillie said. "Oh, I hope Kukui's not too worried about it."

"Ah, he should be fine. He's laid back." Umber said, putting his hands behind his head. "The only thing that makes him worry is… well, I'm not sure what makes him worried."

"Hmm, you have a point." Lillie said. "Wonder how he's doing?"

"If anything, probably putting on that dorky attire again for that battle royale stuff."

* * *

 _In Alola_ _…_

"WHERE'S THE CHAMPION?!" Kukui ran around screaming. "WHERE'S THE CHAMPION?!"

"Kukui, calm down, there's probably a good explanation for this." Hala said, casually drinking tea.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! HE'S JUST A KID!" He continued to scream. "Oh, I know what to do!" He said as he quickly went around Alola and plastered "Have you seen this kid?" all over Alola. "There we go!"

"I think you're blowing this out of proportion. He probably went on vacation." Mallow pointed out.

"Vacation? Ha! Champions don't go on vacations!" Kukui said. "Besides, we're in an island paradise. It's not like the pressure of being champion was too much for him or anything!"

 _Something tells me you didn_ _'_ _t see Cynthia…_ Mallow thought.

* * *

 _Back in Toad Town_ _…_

"Hmm, you're probably right." Lillie smiled.

* * *

 **Instant Transportation**

"Mwahahahaha!" Roman laughed. "This is going to be the best plan yet!"

"Bwahahaha! Dang straight!" Bowser smirked.

"What are you guys up to?" A Goomba wondered.

"We are making a teleporter!" Roman declared. "With this, we can go to any location we desire and come back to the castle! It's brilliant!"

"Yeah, I can kidnap the princess and come back with no one realizing what hit them!"

"And I can go rob banks! Mwhahahaha!" Roman grinned, and then the teleporter lit up. "It's working!"

"Let it rip!" Bowser ordered as the two of them stepped on it and then they teleported away to a different location in an instant.

"IT WORKED!" Roman yelled as they hopped off. "Huh, kinda dark here. Where are we, anyway?"

Bowser noticed a sign and went up to it. "Lomei Labyrinth."

"Huh, that's an interesting name." Roman mused as he lit up a torch. "Let's see, anything of interest here?" He wondered as he saw a dot on Bowser. "Hey, Bowser… you have something on your chest."

"You have something on your hat."

"There's another dot on your arm!"

"There's one on your shirt!"

The two of them then looked around to see a bunch of Guardians aiming at them.

"Take us back. TAKE US BACK NOW!" Bowser yelled as Roman pulled out a remote and pressed the button, but heard a buzzing instead.

"Come on… COME ON… oh come on, out of batteries already?!"

"WHAT! Out of batteries?! You said it wouldn't use too much power!"

"The further we are, the more power it uses! I didn't think it'd take us to Hyrule!"

"This is all your fault! You were the one who wanted to build such a thing!"

"You were the one who gave it the green light, so who's fault is _THAT,_ Mister President of Nintendo?"

"Hey, that's KING of Nintendo to you, pal!" Bowser yelled as the two kept arguing while more Guardians homed in on them.

* * *

 _Up above_ _…_

"That's another Shrine done." Link said as he walked off whistling.

 **BOOM!**

"Huh?" Link looked to see Bowser and Roman being launched upward as they were launched high into the sky with a star shining in the sky. "Huh, you don't see that every day." He said before shrugging it off and took off.

* * *

 **Team Scorbunny! Woo! Which team are you?**

 **Also, I tried to make this clear in the Paper RWBY chapter where Umber was explaining how he was so moody in Delfino, but I don't think I made it _quite_ clear so i'm gonna try to explain it clearly here. (Hopefully)**

 **You see, one of my friends created him and I looked over his character sheet. Umber was meant to be a very friendly guy. ...Actually, hold on, let me bring this over.**

 **"Personality:Is snarky when annoyed,is really a nice guy unless you disrespect his team or friends yet doesn't mind if he's disrespected(More like he just keeps the hurt feelings in for as long as he can),masks self loathing with a happier attitude,is a bit lazy but doesn't mind having to move around a bit if it's needed. Is a Loner"**

 **There we go!**

 **The thing is is that the** ** **"Masks self-loathing with a happier attitude" and "Is a Loner" thing caught my attention (Not to mention I miiiiight have skimmed through the whole thing. Whoops.) and I kinda misinterpreted Umber's character as "Emo" which my friend corrected me at the end of Sunshine saying "He's actually a really chipper guy and happy-go-lucky. He's not emo at all." (I felt really sheepish.)  
****

 ** **So I thought i'd correct that mistake by having Umber be a happy guy in Thousand Year Door. (Or trying to be. Who WOULD stay smiling if your cooking teacher is a crabby old lady?), but the reviews I got regarding Umber's more happier attitude made me go "Oh my goodness, they're not getting it. I think I need to explain one of these days." (Or maybe they _did?_ I tend to misinterpret things a lot.) ****

****Actually, I think I might have my friend explain Umber's character in a review since obviously, he knows him better than I do. 'Till then!****

 ** **EDIT: That awkward moment when you forget to tell your friend that you're giving the spotlight to him and then you tell him after in a PM... (That moment when you realize you can be really bad at communication.)****


	56. The Power of the Sun

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **More Items Rejected for Smash Bros**

 **Rainmaker**

Inkling Girl and Wario were going toe to toe, with Wario running her over with his bike and then kicked her away, but she quickly recovered and threw a Splat Bomb at him when she then noticed the Rainmaker spawn in. "Ooooh!" She grinned and ran to it as Wario had the same idea, but Inkling quickly threw a Splat Bomb at him to knock him back and then picked it up.

"Uh oh."

"Hasta la vista, baby!" Inkling grinned and fired a powerful charged shot that sent him flying away and into the Blast Zone.

The thing was, Wario was at 30% damage, and that fully charged shot sent him flying at 100%.

"Squid yeah!" Inkling fist pumped.

* * *

Dedede picked up the Rainmaker as it was a free for all against him, Kirby, Luigi, Inkling Boy and Game and Watch. "Hehehehe… get a load of THIS!" Dedede laughed and then shot the four, with some of them dodging while Game and Watch used his bucket to fill it up. "I'm gonna clobber ya, Kirby!" Dedede grinned, as he kept firing, unaware of it turning red and steaming until at the very last second. "Hey, is something burning?" He wondered before it exploded on him, stunning him for a few seconds while taking a lot of damage. "Oooogh…" He groaned while Game and Watch walked up to him and then spilled his bucket on him, sending him to the blast zone.

 _"_ _King Dedede… defeated!"_

* * *

 **Reviver Seed**

Little Mac and Incineroar were at the Boxing Ring in the middle of a Stamina match, with Incineroar beating the crap out of Little Mac while receiving some damage himself. "Come on, Mac! You can get him!" Doc Louis exclaimed, but Incineroar drop kicked him to the ropes. "Here, Mac! Have one of my chocolate bars!" He said, unaware that he gave him a seed instead.

"…Nngh, this is a seed! Not a chocolate bar!" Little Mac pointed out and then Incineroar picked him up and suplexed him to add insult to injury as Little Mac got back up, nearly beaten as he wound up a punch and lunged at Incineroar, but he used Revenge and then jumped up and slammed into him to knock him out. "AAARGH!"

"ROAR!" Incineroar cheered, hearing the crowd going wild while Doc Louis cringed as Little Mac fell to the ground, his eyes closed as he was still holding on to the seed. However, the seed started to glow as a beam of light surrounded Little Mac before it disappeared as Little Mac woke back up, his stamina back to full strength and then got back up. He looked at his hand and seeing that the seed was gone. He wasn't sure what happened but he grinned.

"Hey big guy! I'm not done yet!"

"Incin?!" Incineroar turned to him in surprise as Little Mac quickly did a Jolt Haymaker to the surprised Heel Pokemon and did a one two punch as Incineroar tried to fight back and drop kicked Little Mac, but Little Mac quickly countered and hit back, before unleashing a KO Uppercut that sent Incineroar flying into the air and then he fell to the ground, KO'd.

" _GAME! The winner is_ _…_ _LITTLE MAC!"_

"Ha ha! You did it, Mac!"

"Wooo!" Little Mac cheered as the crowd went absolutely bonkers over Little Mac's victory.

* * *

 **King Bill**

Captain Falcon quickly punched Bowser and Yang away in Mushroom Kingdom when he happened to notice a small King Bill on the ground and with a grin, he picked it up. "Ha! You think a little Bullet Bill will stop us?" Yang asked.

Bowser, meanwhile, has his eyes widening in fear. "Don't you dare!"

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"That's not a regular Bullet Bill… nor is it a Banzai Bill!"

"So what is it?"

"That, my hot headed nemesis… is a King Bill."

"What's a King Bill?"

Captain Falcon used the King Bill item, which filled up the entire right side of the screen. " _That_ _'_ _s_ a King Bill." Bowser said as Yang jawdropped as the King Bill slowly moved toward them, before it picked up speed and rushed through the entire stage, destroying the whole stage in the process and KO'ing the two while Captain Falcon was back to normal.

"YES!" Captain Falcon cheered.

* * *

 **Mike**

During a free for all in Green Greens, Kirby and Dedede clashed with their hammers before jumping back and Kirby used Final Cutter to knock Dedede back and then he ducked behind underneath a Gordo that flew right into Samus who had stunned Junior with her stun gun. It was then that Mike appeared on a platform which Kirby noticed immediately. "Poyo!" He grinned and jumped to it.

"Oh no!" Dedede exclaimed as he tried to beat Kirby to it, but unfortunately, Kirby grabbed a hold of it after sucking him up. "Oh crud…"

"Poyo!" Kirby shouted, stunning the three for a bit.

"Urgh… it's one time use, right?" Samus asked.

"Nope." Dedede groaned.

"POYO!" Kirby yelled, sending the three flying into the air.

"Two time use?" Junior hoped.

"Worse! The worst part is coming!"

Kirby charged up the final attack, while also sporting a Mohawk of all things. "POOOOOOOOOOOOOYOOOOOOO!"

The three were sent flying and all three of them were caught in the blast zone.

 _"_ _Game! Kirby WINS!"_

"Poyo Poy!" Kirby grinned.

* * *

 **Fire Shield**

Sonic quickly punched Ridley away while using a Homing Attack on Meta Knight in Norfair when the lava levels started to raise up. "Oh boy…" Sonic quietly said and then noticed a box land beside him when he noticed the Fire Shield icon on it. "Sweet!" He grinned and hopped on top of it, with the Fire Shield surrounding him as Ridley came up to him and breathed fire at Sonic, which was absorbed into the shield. "Nice try, buddy!" He said as he spin dashed into Ridley and knocked him back.

It was then that a humongous lava wall was coming from the right as Meta Knight quickly slashed Sonic straight for it, but thanks to the Fire Shield, he wasn't affected by it. "Ha!" Sonic grinned and then punched Meta Knight away when he then noticed a safe capsule popping up near him as a huge lava tidal wave coming for them as Meta Knight and Ridley scrambled to the safe zone but Sonic used a powerful burst of speed on the two to knock them away as he sat down on the safe capsule and the lava sent the two flying while Sonic sat perfectly fine.

 _"_ _Game! Sonic WINS!"_

"Ha! Too easy."

* * *

 **Photosynthesis**

"We each need to take down about ten." Marth said exasperatedly as they were looking at Galeem and an army of Master Hands approaching them.

"Stow your fear, it's now or never!" Zelda said confidently.

"We'll win this, I know we will!" Pit exclaimed, but unfortunately, Galeem had other ideas and started to charge up with the Master Hands breaking apart.

Shulk had a vision of everyone getting obliterated and quickly turned around. "Kirby, go!" He yelled.

"Poyo!" Kirby nodded and ran off right as Galeem unleashed his light beam attacks of everyone getting obliterated except for Kirby who took off with his Warp Star, but Galeem didn't notice.

"And now… this universe is mine to ru-" Galeem noticed Piranha Plant at the edge of the cliff, seeming to be not affected at all. "What in the…" Galeem unleashed another light laser on Piranha Plant, where it engulfed the plant. "Gotcha!" Galeem exclaimed with a non-existent smirk… but when the laser disappeared, Piranha Plant had shades on him along with a beach chair. "WHAT!"

Piranha Plant had his leaves behind his head as he lifted his shades to look at Galeem and did a friendly wave before putting his shades back down as he did another blast of energy, only for Piranha Plant to then have a reflective mirror and an umbrella, also a glass of water.

This did not make sense to Galeem. He had absorbed the Goddess of Nature, the Pikmin and Petey Piranha, yet this one Piranha Plant was stubborn enough not to get affected. "Curious…" Galeem mused as he got closer to the Piranha Plant, unaware of Kirby dropping in.

"Poyo?" Kirby turned his head to see Galeem staring at the Piranha Plant. "Poyo." Kirby turned around and ran off to go save everyone.

* * *

 _A few hours later_ _…_

"WHY WON'T YOU GET ABSORBED INTO MY LIGHT!" Galeem yelled, with his many attempts had the Piranha Plant put sunblock on, casually swimming in a random pool, sipped some lemonade and had a sun tan on him. The last beam that hit him had a pool party with other fellow Piranha Plants, complete with a spike ball to act like a beach ball. "Would it kill you to cooperate!"

"Hey buddy!" A voice caught his attention as he looked up to see a whole crowd approaching him, but Viridi walked up. "Haven't you heard of photosynthesis? Piranha Plants _LOVE_ the sunlight, and last I checked, your attacks are filled with light, you're just making him healthier! I don't know how me, Petey, the Pikmin or the Forces of Nature were afflicted, but the Piranha Plant is immune to your light!"

"Impossible… how did you all escape?!"

"Hiiiiii!" Kirby waved to him with a friendly smile.

"Oh no…"

"ATTACK!" Mario ordered as they all ran toward the being of light, all the while Dharkon was watching through the darkness.

"Heh! What a loser." Dharkon taunted.

* * *

 **A Notebook** **'** **s Journey**

Ruby hummed to herself as she walked around in Mushroom Park and noticed a notebook lying on the bench. "Oh hello, what's this?" She wondered as she picked it up, as it had a star in the middle of it and then opened it up, revealing a keyboard of sorts along with a stylus. "Huh… must be a new notebook made by Jade and her grandfather." She said and then curiously rubbed her chin in thought. "What to write down… oh!" She typed up the letters "Cookies are delicious!", and then a cookie popped up out of thin air and landed in her hand. "What the?!" She exclaimed in shock and then looked at the notepad.

"Rose!" Ruby wrote down and a rose popped up in front of her. "Oh my goodness, this is amazing! I can write down whatever I want and it'll come to life!" She said and walked off with it, unaware of the Wario Bros hearing this as they had a rotten idea, complete with evil chuckling.

"Cookie Dough Ice Cream!" Ruby wrote down, and then it appeared in her hand. "Sweet!" She grinned as she sat down on a bench, conjured up a spoon from the notebook and then happily ate it when she sat it down, and then the Wario Bros took it from her and took off with it.

"So, this makes your wishes come true?" Wario wondered and then wrote down a bar of Gold, and it landed in front of him. "Gold!" Wario grinned as he kept piling on gold, rubies, diamonds and more. "I'm rich! Ahahahaha! I'm rich!"

Waluigi snagged it from Wario as he wrote down "Girlfriend" as a woman wearing a dark blue T-Shirt with a Power Star on it with tan shorts and sandals with also red hair and blue eyes appeared in front of him. "Ooooh!" Waluigi grinned and then put a rose in his mouth. "Hey there, beautiful!"

"Drop dead!" She said, slapping him. "You're the last person I'd ever want to see!" She said and walked off with a huff.

"Wah…" Waluigi pouted and then had an idea and wrote down "Smash Invite", but there was a loud buzzer sound. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS DENIED?! THIS STINKS!" He yelled, throwing it away where it landed on a rock as Sarge walked by and noticed the notebook.

"Hello, what's this?" Sarge wondered and then picked it up, then opened it up. "Hmm, that's peculiar." He mused and then typed something down. "Note to self: Fire at Grif with a shotgun later day." He said and then a shotgun appeared in his hands. "Whoa! Now I have another shotgun!" He exclaimed and then looked at the notebook. "12-gauge shotgun with explosive shells." He wrote and then another shotgun appeared. "THREE shotguns! WAHOO!" He cheered as he put the notebook down and ran off.

It was at this moment a Pidgeotto came flying down and picked up the notebook and flew off to a great distance before dropping it onto a ship… which was none other than Risky Boots' ship.

"What the devil?" Risky wondered and then looked at it. "Strange." She wondered, and then looked up to see her Tinkerbats screwing things over. "Ugh!" She wrote into the notebook. "Note to self, get more competent soldiers." She said, and right on cue, some Fire Emblem pirate goons appeared on the ship and then kicked the Tinkerbats into the ocean. "Huh?!" She exclaimed in shock and looked at the notepad. "Battleship." She wrote down and a huge battleship appeared next to her ship. "Oh!" She wrote down jump pad and then jumped over to the Battleship. "This is beautiful! I can control the seven seas with this beauty!"

It was at this moment she put the notebook down and looked around, then noticed a button. "Hmm, what does this do?" She wondered and pressed it, as a large cannon popped out with the notebook dropping inside the cannon. "Oh, you look pretty." She mused and then had the cannon aim for Scuttle Town. "FIRE!" She yelled, pressing the button as the cannon fired where she looked through some binoculars and saw Scuttle Town explode. "HO HO HO HO! Now I can go in there and rub it in that genie brat's face!"

* * *

 _At Scuttle Town_ _…_

"What in the world?!" Shantae asked as the notebook landed near her, which she didn't notice. "Ooooh… this looks bad… and I have a sneaking suspicion the mayor's gonna fire me for no good reason!" She complained and then noticed the notebook. "Well, at least I have this to express my thoughts." She said. "Oh, if only there was a tornado that can clean up this mess." She wrote down, and right on cue, a tornado came out of nowhere and went through the whole town. "…Uh oh!" She paled, only to realize that when the tornado was gone, the town was back to the way it was. "Oh, thank heavens!" She then saw a huge battleship coming for them. "Oh no… um, a giant torpedo!" She wrote, as it popped up in the water and launched itself to the battleship, making a huge explosion and causing it to sink.

"WHAT?! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE UNSINKABLE! WHERE'S THAT NOTEBOOK?!" Risky yelled.

"Cooooooool!" Shantae grinned. "I gotta tell the others this!" She said, setting the notebook down and running off, only to have a Wingull come in and pick up the notebook as it flew across the ocean before dropping it on Caboose.

"Oh! What is this?" Caboose wondered. "It's a notebook! …No, it's a computer notebook! I can write things down!" He said and started writing it. "I wish Church and Tucker would hang out with me more often. They are my friends." He wrote as it picked up on friends and a few random strangers appeared in front of him. "Oh, hello!" Caboose waved and then continued writing. "We can have pizza parties, sleep overs, play video games and play some Mario Party where I can have Luigi not do anything…"

While he was writing this, twelve boxes of pizza, sleeping bags, game consoles, several Mario Party titles and even Luigi popped up out of nowhere. "Where am I?" Luigi asked.

"Oh, and play some Twister! That's a fun game." Caboose said and put it on a bench before walking off… and the original owner, Maxwell, showed up.

"Heh, that was a long lunch line. Good thing no one picked this up otherwise it would've gotten crazy." He said and then walked off with a whistle.

* * *

 **Don** **'** **t Hit the Chicken**

"Remind me why we're in Hyrule again?" Sky asked.

"Remember when we ran away from that ugly horse-like creature when we called it ugly?" Cardin asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

Cardin grinned. "We should locate it and then have Jaune fight it."

"That's a great idea!" Russel grinned.

"Heh, let's do it!" Dove said.

"Right, onward!" Cardin said as they walked off to go find one, only to have a Cucco in their way, as it looked at them while tilting its head. "Get out of our way, chicken!" He said and kicked it, where it squawked in surprise and ran off. "There we go." He said and they walked off, only for the same Cucco to come back. "Hey, go away!" He yelled, throwing a rock at it which hit it in the head.

"That's one stupid chicken." Russel said, and then the Cucco came back again.

"Alright, that's it!" Cardin said, bringing out his mace and smacked the Cucco on the head with it, which was the last straw.

"CACAAAAAAAAW!" The Cucco yelled.

"Like screaming will do you any good!" Cardin yelled and the four of them noticed an army of Cucco came flying toward them. "What. The. Heck?!"

"We can take it!" Sky said

"Yeah, it's just an army of chickens, how bad can it be?" Cardin smirked. "DO YOUR WORST, CHICKENS!"

* * *

 _Later_ _…_

"So, how did you guys get in here again?" Jaune asked as his team looked at CRDL in body casts as Dr. Mario and Nurse Peach finished wrapping up Dove's foot.

"Mmph. Don't. Ask."

* * *

 **Originally, I was going to have Maxwell's Notebook be in the first skit, then I thought "Wait a second, that can be a skit all on its own!" so I replaced it with the Fire Shield.**

 **Also, if you don't know who Maxwell is, you would probably recognize him from Scribblenauts. (And if you don't know what Scribblenauts is, i'm gonna be shocked.)**


	57. Sleeping Luigi

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

 **To Bloodred2002: For the LOVE of all that is HOLY. Will it KILL you to be patient? Good gravy, you've been asking for the same thing over and over again and i'm getting sick of it! YES, I will put in Night Raid when the time is right. And as much as I love Sgt. Frog, I don't see myself adding in the ARMPIT Platoon in my fanfics anytime soon, so please, FOR MY SANITY... STOP asking for those! What's next, you're gonna start asking for Saitama because i've watched One Punch Man? Any of the dragon girls from Miss Kobayashi? (That I seriously need to get back into because I haven't watched any of it past Episode 3.) Izuku from My Hero Academia? (I seriously need to resume Season 2, now that I think about it.) Just stop, okay? I didn't mean to snap at you, but this seriously needs to stop, alright?**

* * *

 **Movie Poster**

Sonic walked around in Beacon, happily munching a chili dog when he noticed a poster on a bulletin board. "Movie auditions start today? Eh, I'll give it a shot." He said as he ran off to the building that was hosting auditions when he noticed Pikachu walking out of it, looking rather proud of himself before Sonic walked in. "Hello!"

"Dear lord, you're perfect!" The movie producer exclaimed.

"I am? I just showed up."

"We're planning on shooting a Sonic the Hedgehog movie yet all our auditions ended up not doing so hot! You're perfect!"

Sonic grinned. "Really! You're making a movie for me? I'm honored! Let's get right to work!"

"Agreed! Let's get Eggman in here!"

* * *

 _Sometime later_ _…_

"CURSE YOU, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! I'LL REMEMBER THIS!" Eggman yelled, shaking his fist wildly.

"Aaaand cut! Beautiful work, everyone! Let's edit this and take it to the big screen! We should be able to upload a trailer sometime next week!"

"Hey, just out of curiosity." Sonic walked up to him. "By any chance, is Tails and Knuckles going to be in this?"

"Oh yeah yeah, sure. They'll fit in. You'll see them on the big screen."

"Thank you." Sonic waved goodbye. "Later, Egghead!"

"Later, Sonic." Eggman waved while the movie producer turned to the executives.

"Quick, do we have any more of the budget to put in Tails and Knuckles?"

"No, and the CGI is acting all weird! It's making Sonic look hideous!"

"Oh, just put a shadow over his face and we can fix it in post! Not like anything bad will happen!"

* * *

 _Later_ _…_

"Hey Sonic!" Tails ran up to him. "They posted a movie poster of you online!"

"Ooooh! I can't wait to see it!" Sonic went to go see, and he looked absolutely mortified. "What… what is this?! Why did they cover my face?! Those shoes are _way_ off and I'm not even wearing GLOVES on there! What's going on?!"

"It could be a lot worse?" Tails shrugged.

"Hey guys? Sonic's face leaked online." Knuckles walked up and showed Sonic, to which he looked absolutely horrified.

"THAT LOOKS NOTHING LIKE ME!" Sonic yelled.

"A lot of your fans agree. They're saying this movie is going to be a massive flop while Detective Pikachu is set to be a box office success."

"Tch. It's just a movie poster. I guarantee that my movie will be spectacular!" Sonic grinned. "…I hope."

* * *

 _Much much MUCH later, at the movie premiere_ _…_

"I have high hopes for this movies." Sonic said, munching on popcorn.

"Oh, I hope they casted me in the movie!" Amy grinned.

* * *

 _Two horrid hours later_ _…_

Sonic sat down on the curb of the street, his hands buried into his head while Amy and Tails were comforting him while Knuckles was pounding his head on a wall. "I did so well in Wreck-it Ralph. What happened _here?_ _"_ He groaned.

"Give me a break." A voice said as they turned to see Bowser. "They could've turned you _human._ _"_

"Or worse." They turned to see Shadow behind Bowser. "They could've given you a gun for your own game."

* * *

 **Warm Glass of Milk**

"Mmm…" Luigi groaned in the middle of the night and shot awake "I can't sleep." He grumbled as he walked downstairs grumbling to himself and made himself a glass of milk, when something tapped the window as he turned his head to see a sign that read "Warm it up!" to which Luigi nodded and put in the microwave before he pulled it out and downed the whole thing as he walked back… and then crashed onto the ground and snored loudly.

"Hehehehe." Waluigi propped the window open and started to drag Luigi away. "Come along, we have a bad day ahead of us… a bad day for you! Wahahahaha!"

* * *

 _Later in the morning_ _…_

Luigi was still snoozing away, but he was placed in a Go-Kart with Waluigi also at the starting line, chuckling to himself as the light turned green and off they went, except for a snoozing Luigi who snored away, and then he fell forward and his nose hit the "Auto-Pilot" feature as Luigi cruised along as he hit an item box and a Red Shell popped in his hand, which dropped out of the hand as it went ahead and smacked right into Yoshi who was far ahead, and then Luigi slowly crept up as Yoshi accidentally hit a banana peel and spun out of control as Luigi crept on by.

"Yoshi Yo?" Yoshi wondered.

* * *

 _Two long laps later_ _…_

Waluigi couldn't understand it, he could've sworn Luigi would've been dead last, but yet, here he was, in second place, completely sound asleep. Waluigi turned his head to see a Blue Shell coming for him as he quickly screeched for a halt as Luigi slowly went by as the Blue Shell headed straight for Luigi. "Wahahaha! Waluigi number one!" He yelled, stopping the Blue Shell in its tracks and looked directly at Waluigi. "Wait, wait! I didn't mean it like that!" He yelled, but the Blue Shell went straight for Waluigi and blew him up. "WAAAAAAAAH!"

"Finish! Luigi is the winner!"

Waluigi growled as he got into fifth place. He'll humiliate this plumber somehow!

* * *

Waluigi finished making a Mario Maker course and then grinned evilly as he ran off and then pushed Luigi to the start. It was perfect! Luigi would slowly make his way across the conveyor belt, to which he'll slip into the ice terrain with a Buzzy Beetle shell following him, and then it'll push him a little ways until he'll fall into a Muncher trap. It's brilliant!

Luigi made his way to the ice terrain, still sleeping soundly as a Buzzy Beetle shell was shot out of a Bullet Bill Blaster, but to Waluigi's surprise, there was a spring hidden inside an ice block and had Luigi jump and land on the Buzzy Beetle shell, where he safely went across the Muncher trap and hit a small wall where Luigi flew and hit the flagpole. "WHAAAAAAAAAT!" Waluigi yelled as he did the course himself, but he slipped on the ice terrain, hit the spring where he landed on a Buzzy Beetle shell and he flew off when it hit a small wall until he came to a complete stop, not hitting the flagpole… and then a random Thwomp crushed Waluigi to add insult to injury.

* * *

A sleeping Luigi, Waluigi, Takumi and Kamek found themselves on an ice rink and a Lakitu flew into the ice rink and dropped a Spiny Shell.

 **GO!**

The Spiny Shell made its way around the ice rink with the three of them dodging as Waluigi grinned, knowing that the Spiny Shell will hit the plumber, but it missed him and bounced off a wall as they tried to get away from the shell, but Kamek slipped and the Spiny Shell hit him to knock him out. "AAAAAH!" Kamek yelled.

Soon, two Spiny Shells were in play as they kept bouncing off the walls and missing Luigi while Takumi tried to dodge one of them but slipped on the ice and faceplanted, where a Spiny Shell hit him and sent him flying off with him screaming.

"HOW ARE YOU STILL IN THE GAME?!" Waluigi yelled, and then a Spiny Shell hit him to knock him out.

 **FINISH!**

* * *

"Hehehehe." Waluigi put Luigi on a fishing pole and lowered him down from a bridge, where a sleeping Luigi was face to face to a sleeping Wiggler where Waluigi manipulated the fishing pole to have Luigi smack into the Wiggler, to which it opened its eyes and saw Luigi, as it tilted its head wondering why Luigi was floating. "COME ON, YOU STUPID WIGGLER! CRUSH HIM!" Waluigi yelled, causing the Wiggler to get angry where he whistled, and then a group of Wiggler came in and yanked the fishing pole to drag Waluigi down where the skinny plumber faceplanted and looked up to see the Wigglers glaring at him. "WAAAAAAAH!" Waluigi yelled as he ran off with the Wigglers chasing after him. "WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAPPEN TO ME?!" He yelled.

At this moment, Luigi finally woke up. "Phew, I think I overslept." He said and stretched. "…Wait, where am I?" He wondered and looked around. "Did I sleep walk? That's a bit embarrassing." He sheepishly scratched his head before pulling out a Super Leaf and then flew off, right as Waluigi came running back with more Wigglers following him,

* * *

 **Overpriced**

Sarge hummed to himself. "So this is that fancy schmancy Alola, eh? Heh, I like it!"

"Eh, I dunno… feels kinda overrated, if you ask me." Grif said.

"Nonsense, Grif! Seems like the perfect place for some R&R time!"

"I wholeheartedly agree, sir!" Simmons exclaimed. "Where are we, anyway?"

"By the looks of it, Hau'oli City." Sarge said and then spotted something. "Ooooh, the Hau'Oli Mall! Maybe we can get some new weapons!"

"Hooray." Grif grumbled as they went into the mall.

"Hey Sarge! They have some new clothes on sale!" Simmons said.

"Oooh, I've been needing some new pants!" Sarge said as the trio walked in, with Grif walking in begrudgingly. "Aha! Here's some fancy looking pants!"

"Ah, here's a T-Shirt for me to wear on casual Fridays!" Simmons said.

"Eh, I'll just take a hat." Grif said, grabbing one.

"Alright, how much for the pants?" Sarge asked as he went up to the front desk.

"This pair of pants costs 400,000 Pokedollars." The cashier said

Sarge dropped the pants in disbelief. "What."

"The pair of pants costs 400,000 Pokedollars. I didn't stutter at all."

"That much for a pair of pants?" Simmons asked. "How much for a shirt?"

"600,000 Pokedollars."

"WHAT!"

"…Do I dare ask about the hat?" Grif asked.

"1,000,000 Pokedollars."

Grif tossed the hat away. "Forget it, I'm going to the food court and grabbing a taco." He said and walked off.

"You mean to tell me that's the price for getting some stinkin' pants in the clothing department?!"

"Yes."

"Grrr…" Sarge aimed his shotgun at the cashier. "HIGHWAY ROBBERY!"

"Meep!" The cashier raised his hands up in the air.

"You will lower the price. RIGHT. NOW."

"Sarge, maybe we should come back later." Simmons said.

"No! Do you know what this means! It means that they're holding these pieces of clothing hostage over an insane price! Listen here, ya little maggot! You either lower the price right now or you're going to regret the day you met me!"

"SECURITY!"

"Oh great…" Simmons groaned.

"I am not moving from this spot until you make these pants cheaper!" Sarge said, cocking his shotgun. "You have ten seconds!"

* * *

"Breaking news! A local man by the name of Sarge and his compatriot Simmons have been arrested for aggravated assault over some clothing in Hau'oli City. Witnesses say they saw another man by the name of Grif walking away from the store. When he was questioned, he denied even knowing Sarge and Simmons. The two wild gunmen will be held trial in court the following week. This is Lisa Lavender signing off."

"What the devil got Sarge arrested?" Tucker wondered.

"Heh, knew he'd get arrested some day." Church said while Lillie sweatdropped.

"I tried to warn them about the shopping mall… but they didn't believe me." Lillie sighed.

* * *

 **Collar Problems**

Leo had Brynhildr out, smirking at a few Grimm. "Begone!" He yelled, summoning a few trees that impaled the Beowolves before blasting them away with gravity magic. "Heh, lousy Grimm." He said, putting his tome away. "That takes care of that." He said, hearing a giggle from Elise. "What's so funny, sister?"

"Oh, nothing. Just the fact that your collar was inside out the whole time."

"WHAT?!" Leo yelled as he quickly corrected. "How long was that inside out?! That's embarassing…"

* * *

Leo walked up to Nyx's house (Fire Emblem Nyx, not the OC.) with a bouquet of roses in his hands as he walked up to the front door and knocked on it, to which the dark mage opened up the door. "Hello, Nyx. I was wondering if you would want to go on a date between the two of us."

"…And why should I date someone who doesn't know how to fix their collar properly?"

"WHAT?!" Leo turned his head to see it was inside out. "How in the-… I thought I fixed this properly!"

"Goodbye." Nyx said and slammed the door to his face while Leo was fixing his collar, grumbling to himself.

* * *

Leo grabbed an ironing board and put his robe on it, where he started ironing his collar. "I swear, I will get you straightened out one way or another!" He yelled, unaware that he had forgotten to plug in the ironing board to which some people have noticed while they were playing a game.

"Should we tell him it's not plugged in?" Peach asked.

"Oh, he'll figure it out." Chrom replied.

"WHY WON'T YOU STRAIGHTEN OUT?!" Leo yelled and then realized he forgot to plug it in, which he blushed in embarrassment and plugged it in, which he proceeded to iron it out before putting it on. "There we go. Now it's straight." He said and put it on, walking off.

"Uh, Leo, darling?" Camilla called out to him.

"Yes, what is it, dear sister?" Leo asked.

"Your collar is a bit wrinkled."

"OH COME ON!"

* * *

Henry picked up Leo's robe and put it on himself, to which it was straightened out when he wore it. "You see the problem, right?" Leo asked.

"Hmm, not really." Henry said. "The collar is straightened out and, well, it's perfectly fine to me." He said, taking the robe off to which Leo put it back on.

"Hmph, I don't understand it, but I'm pretty sure-" Leo noticed it was inside out. "…Are you kidding me."

"Mhm! I see the problem. It hates you." Henry casually said.

"Oh shut up!"

* * *

"Are you sure this is the only logical way?" Frederick asked, watching Leo making S'Mores out of his cloak that he just started burning.

"It's the only way." Leo grumbled.

"Hmm…" Kamui rubbed her chin in thought. "I wonder if you've been putting it on backwards?"

"I was going to suggest the same thing." Frederick agreed, to which Leo facepalmed.

"I hate my life…"

* * *

 **I've been doing some thinking, and well, I've done most of the Mario Party skits I could think of that I had made fun of and these several skits i've done had no Mario Party in it. So, after discussing it with my friends, i've decided to rename it to Super RWBY Chibi instead. Don't worry, i'll still make some Mario Party here and there, but from this moment on, effective immediately, it will be named Super RWBY Chibi.**


	58. The Weird Zone Episode 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

 **To Guest #1 - In hindsight, I think Super RWBY Chibi should've been the title from the start. *laughs* Ah well, live and learn!**

 **To Bloodred2002: Don't sweat it, man! I'm an easily forgiving person so hey, you're already forgiven. ;) Though, to be fair, I might have worded that a bit differently in the last chapter, but, eh, what's done is done. And i'm in the same boat. I'm a lover of all Mega crossovers myself! (Though, I don't read much, ironically.) And hey, I might throw in Sgt. Frog since those knuckleheads just SCREAM "fitting" in this series, but eh, probably not anytime soon, y'know? I don't really mind being asked "Hey, can you put *insert franchise here* in the series?", it's just that maaaaaybe you should've mixed it up a little instead of asking for Akame ga Kill and Sgt. Frog over and over again. Just FYI. :P**

 **To Guest #2: I might put in Nomad of Nowhere, I haven't really seen X-Ray and Vav, Camp Camp... was just not for me and I lasted about two episodes before calling it quits. I dunno, never really struck a chord with me. As for Gen:Lock... i'm not much of a mecha fan, so I haven't really seen it. (Though I _am_ trying to get around to watching Gurren Lagann after watching Code Geass.)**

* * *

 **Strange Things Will Happen**

A door was seen in front of the scene, with a window on the top with "The Weird Zone" written on it, as it slowly opened and the camera moved slowly to the back of the revolving chair, with someone looking out the window.

The revolving chair turned around to reveal that it was none other than Hades, wearing business attire, of all things. "Hello, everyone. What you are about to see is a series of of "What if" scenarios. Some are exact opposites, some are just plain weird. Some may shock you, some may horrify you. Some may even confuse or baffle you. Welcome… to the Weird Zone."

* * *

 **The Rise of Ridley**

A lone bunny rabbit hopped along the ground, sniffing the ground before its ears perked up, and looked around before it was skewered by a small purple dragon as it roared loudly before grabbing his prey and then flying off to a house.

"Mommy! Look what I caught!"

A female dragon looked up from her dishes and turned to the young dragon. "Why, Ridley! That's quite a catch!"

"Thank you, mommy! It's my first catch as a hunter!"

"What do you got there, sport?" A voice asked as they saw a taller dragon approaching them, wearing some reading glasses and a tie. "Oooh, that's quite a catch, isn't it? Come on, we can toast that on the grill."

"I call the head!" A small Ridley exclaimed.

The father chuckled. "Anything for you, sport!" He said before there was a knock on the door. "Excuse me for a sec." He said and walked over to see another dragon. "Why, Frank! What brings you here?"

"It's… that woman we've invited? She's here."

"Oh!" The father turned to his family. "We might have to cook that rabbit some other time, son! We have an intergalactic visitor!"

"Oooh, I wonder who it is!" Ridley grinned.

"Honey, do you want to come with?"

"I've still got chores to do. I'll catch up!"

"Alrighty then. Come, Ridley!" The father said before the two flew off where they saw several ships flying in, along with one round orange ship where they all landed and then the Federation Force walked out, along with Samus Aran.

"Welcome, friends!" An old dragon approached them. "My name is Old Riddle. How do you do, Mr…"

"Adam. Adam Malcovich." He said, shaking Old Riddle's clawed hand.

"What brings you here to our peaceful planet?" He asked.

"We were wondering if you would like to form an alliance against the Metroids. The Chozo have created these Metroids to wipe out civilization. Our friend, Samus Aran, tried to eradicate them, but they captured her. She managed to escape but had requested some help."

"Oh. That's terrible! We will send our finest warriors by morning."

"Excellent." Adam said while a little Ridley looked up at the bounty huntress and did a friendly wave, only to be greeted by a cold hard stare. "We will depart at dawn."

"Would you like some tea and some meat? We had just invented Pulled Toad!"

"No thanks, we had just eaten before we got here."

"Suit yourselves! Make yourselves at home." He said as they walked away, and then Adam turned to his men.

"Alright men, let's give ourselves a homecoming greeting tonight." He said as everyone saluted before turning to Samus. "Any objections, lady?"

Samus said nothing, but giving him the thumbs down before walking off.

"Daddy… I don't trust them." Ridley said. "Something feels incredibly off."

"Nonsense, sport! That Samus person was probably giving you a smile." He said nonchalantly. "Let's go cook that rabbit!"

* * *

 _Later that night_ _…_

Ridley was playing with his toys, which one figure was Kraid and the other was a big butterfly where the two duked it out, all the while the sounds of explosions caught his attention. "Hmm?" Ridley wondered and went to his window, and saw everything exploding at once. "What is going on?"

"Ridley!" His father ran into his room. "Get away from the window! We're being attacked!"

"What do we do?!"

"Hide in the closet! I'll go try and defend our civilization!" He said.

"Where's mom?"

"She'll keep you safe. I love you son!" He said and then went out of the house and flew off, watching his fellow dragons getting destroyed by the Federation Force, and noticing Samus destroying a few kids. "Not even the kids are safe…" He quietly said in horror.

"There's one! Take him down!"

The father clenched his claws. "You monsters… YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" He yelled and breathed his plasma breath on them all. He could not stand for this any longer.

Ridley still cowered in the closet, wondering if this nightmare will end, and then he heard heavy footsteps in his own home. "Search every room! Leave no life form alive!"

Ridley groaned, hiding behind his toy chest and then heard the sounds of footsteps in his own room, his breathing stopped, hoping no one would hear him before his closet door swung open, revealing Samus Aran herself and then she spotted Ridley and then used her grappling hook to reel him in. "No! NO!" He cried as he was pulled into the light, before Samus deactivated her grappling beam and looked at him.

"You're that kid that I've met earlier." She said coldly as Ridley looked up before she removed her helmet.

"Why… why would you do this? Why would you kill our people?!"

Samus said nothing, but continued to look at him. "You look so innocent, so pure. It almost feels wrong to hurt you with those innocent eyes." She said as Ridley smiled a bit. " _Almost._ _"_ She smirked, which Ridley paled a bit as she took a few steps back, activating her Spazer Laser and charged up a shot, where Ridley stood there in horror.

"RIDLEY, LOOK OUT!"

In a brief second, Ridley's mother took the fatal blow instead, where she screamed in rage. "MOMMY!" Ridley screamed as Ridley's mother fell to the ground, before Samus crushed her throat for good measure.

"Typical." Samus quietly said and then glared at Ridley. "Tch, you're not even worth wasting a shot. You're as good as dead anyway." She said, walking away, but then she kicked Ridley straight to a wall. "The only thing you can do is survive, but at your age, you wouldn't even last a day." She said as she put her helmet back on and curled up into a ball and popped out a Power Bomb before she got back up and looked at Ridley. "Actually, you won't survive even a second." She said and walked out.

Ridley weakly got up and saw the Power Bomb about to explode as his eyes widened before he went toward an open window and jumped out right as the Power Bomb exploded, knocking Ridley unconscious for a few seconds before he woke up and looked to see the Federation Force escaping the now destroyed world as Samus's Ship flew off, but not before she sent off a powerful nuke toward the planet and when it hit the ground, it exploded, destroying everything in the planet.

The smoke cleared, and Ridley emerged from the rubble, being the only survivor as he looked around, seeing skeletons of what used to be his family, friends, and loved ones while his home was a smoking crater. He hardly recognized his village. Ridley fell on his knees, crying loudly while at this moment, a ship entered the planet and landed, where several Space Pirates emerged.

"Oh no… she got here too."

"Blast it all! Who do they think they are?"

"Hey, look! A survivor!"

The Space Pirates circled around the young dragon. "Looks like Samus didn't destroy everyone here."

"Got a name, kid?"

"R-Ridley." He quietly said.

"Come on, let's get you into the ship." He said as they did so before taking off.

"Wh-who are you?" Ridley asked.

"We're a bunch of Freedom Fighters, but we call ourselves the Space Pirates… mostly because it sounds better than freedom fighters, but make no mistake, we're a bunch of benevolent people who help out ecosystems during their time of need. Looks like we were too late on that planet. Blast it… if we didn't stop for refueling on the way by…"

"Wh-who were those people?"

"They call themselves the Federation Force. They say things like "We're in poverty" or something, to get on your good side before they take everything that they want and blow up their remains. They took out creatures such as Kraid, Zebesians, not even the benevolent ruler Mother Brain. She trusted the Federation Force, she sent out supplies, and even traded with them a few times… and this is how they repaid her, by destroying her home and herself! And all because of this stone cold warrior named Samus Aran."

"Samus Aran… blegh, the name leaves a bad taste in my mouth. She was once a simple farm girl before the Federation Force took her by force before training her into this stone cold assassin and destroys every thing she touches. Metroids, bounty hunters, dragons, Kihunters, Geemers, the Chozo, you name it!"

"The Chozo? But they said-"

"Ooof, they played _THAT_ card? Samus destroyed that peaceful village without a second thought! However, the Federation Force used their technology, thinking it could prove useful, and last I heard, they infused some of their DNA into her, so not only is she dangerous, she's dangerously athletic!"

"And attractive!" One of the Space Pirates grinned, only to get a slap on the head. "Ow! What? It's true!"

"That's what makes her dangerous, you buffoon!"

"Sorry…"

"I want to fight." Ridley quietly said. "I want to fight back and help take down this menace once and for all!

"That's a problem, Samus is really hard to kill. Are you sure you're up for it?"

"We have to!"

"Alright, we'll train you up. We might even get some more help on our side!"

* * *

 _Several years later_ _…_

Ridley, now the full fledged dragon that we all know and love, quickly skewered Trace in his abdomen and grabbed him by the throat. "Do you yield!" Ridley yelled.

"Mmph… I yield!"

Ridley dropped Trace to the ground. "You alright?" Ridley asked.

"I'll live." Trace said.

"I have to say, he's becoming quite the skilled fighter." One Zebesian said.

"Indeed. I'm amazed he quickly became the leader of the Freedon Fighters. He's an inspiration to us all!"

Ridley turned to the Zebesians. "I say we have what it takes to defeat Samus and the Federation Force."

"I believe we do." One of them nodded.

Ridley turned to the large group, consisting of Sylux, Kanden, Trace, Noxus, Spire, Weavel, Gandrayda, Rundas, Parasite Queen, Diggernaut, Phantoon, and a lot of Zebesians. "Alright, our target is the Federation Force at their HQ. If Samus is nearby, leave her to me." He ordered as they nodded. "Let's move out!"

* * *

 _At the Federation HQ_ _…_

"So, I suggest that we-"

A loud siren sounded through the air. _"_ _Alert! Alert! We are under attack! I repeat, we are under attack! Get your butts in gear and defend our planet!"_

"Who in the world could be invading us?" Anthony wondered as they saw a large ship, firing lasers at them.

"I don't know, but we need to stop them." Adam said. "All men! Report to your stations! Someone get Samus!"

* * *

 _With Samus_ _…_

Samus stood on top of a skyscraper, folding her arms while watching the invasion unfold. "Who would dare invade our homeland?" She wondered to herself as she somersaulted off of the skyscraper while activating her armor and landing on the ground, seeing a few Zebesians taking out some of the Federation army as she started running toward them.

"It's the she-demon!"

"Keep her busy! I'll inform Ridley!" One exclaimed. "Sir, report in! Now!"

" _What is it?_ _"_

"We found Samus! …Or more like she found us! We're on main street… at least, I think it's main street! Hard to tell with this alien language."

 _"_ _I'll be right there!"_

Samus grabbed the Zebesian by the throat. "Calling in back up? Won't do you any good." She said, throwing him to a wall. "No one will miss you, you freak."

At this moment, a fire breath hit her, knocking her back as Ridley landed in front of her. "Hello. _Remember me?!_ _"_

"You… you're that child from those years ago." Samus said. "You survived, and you managed to exceed my expectations. However, can you keep up?"

"I've waited a long time for this!" Ridley roared and then flew toward Samus, dodging her shots and grabbing her by the throat as he flew up in the air and flew down, shoving her into a building. "You destroyed my _family!_ I'm going to avenge them!" He yelled and then breathed fire at Samus, but she quickly shot him in the mouth before flip kicking away before grabbing his tail with her Plasma Beam and threw him down to the ground as she quickly shot him with Super Missiles.

Ridley turned around and swiped the Super Missiles with his tail and then flew up to headbutt Samus in the gut to knock her up in the air and then threw her to the top of a skyscraper, and then Samus recovered and fired a fully charged plasma shot at him, but he moved around the shot and then slammed into the ground, roaring at her before swiping at her with his claws, where she nimbly dodged each swipe but Ridley impaled her in the gut with a tail and them swiped her down.

"Nngh… I have to say, I haven't had quite a challenge for a while! I'm actually having fun!" Samus said and then got back up and then did a 'come at me' taunt where Ridley flew toward her and reached for her with his hand, but Samus somersaulted over him and planted a few bombs on his back which exploded and then she turned around where she ran toward him and slammed into him with her shoulder before freezing him up with her ice beam, but Ridley broke free and then breathed fire at Samus, but she rolled out of the way and fired a few Super Missiles, but Ridley flew up and slammed into her, pinning her to the ground and swiping at her repeatedly before throwing her to the side, and when Samus got up, he impaled her with his tail.

"AGH!" Samus screamed and her Varia Suit fell off of her, completely broken as Samus held on to her arm, spitting out some blood. "Tch, not bad." She said, before she grabbed a piece of her armor and called something up. "I'm not done _yet._ _"_ She said as Ridley turned around and saw her ship coming in as it fired lasers at him but he quickly avoided but Samus pulled out her gun and switched it to the Power Whip mode, but Ridley had other ideas and grabbed her whip and pulled Samus to him and then he flew up and threw Samus onto the front of her ship where he fired a huge plasma breath at her, making her ship explode before it started free falling as Samus tried to get up and fire her gun, but Ridley flew over and grabbed her and shoved her inside the flaming ship and grabbed the rear end of the ship and threw it toward the skyscraper, where it exploded and caused the skyscraper to fall on top of her.

"It is done." Ridley said and turned around to see Adam Malcovich, Anthony and the remaining Federation Force with their hands raised.

"Get them to our ships! Blow this place to the ground!" Ridley barked. "Make them pay for what they did to our planets!"

"I wholeheartedly agree." Sylux said as they escorted them to their ships while one of their ships fired a nuke at the center while they escaped, while Ridley looked on from the inside of the ship.

"I have done it. I have avenged my species." Ridley said. "Farewell, Samus Aran." He said and the ships flew off to parts unknown with their prisoners.

* * *

 _Back in the desolate wasteland_ _…_

A hand emerged from the rubble and then Samus crawled out, panting and groaning as she coughed out blood before looking up in the sky. "So… that's your power, eh?" She asked and then chuckled a bit before laughing darkly. "Well now… looks like I'm going to be having some _fun!_ _"_ She grinned wickedly. "Heh, you think you won… but I'm just getting _started!_ _"_

 _To be continued in The Rise of Ridley, Episode 2: Samus Returns_

* * *

 **Back in Reality**

"So, what do you think?" Hades asked with a grin.

"Huh… so is that what it was like when I killed _your_ family?" Ridley asked.

"What do _you_ think, genius?" Samus glared at him.

"Wow… so that's what it was like to feel alone." He mused before chuckling. "I have to say, it's _good_ to beat you for a change!"

"Oh? And what's _THAT_ supposed to mean?"

"What, you don't like being the loser? Heh, look at you, you're a bloody mess and your ship was destroyed! I see that as a win-win."

"I was rooting for Ridley the whole time." Dark Samus chimed in.

"Oh shut up!" Samus snapped before glaring at Ridley. "I'll have you know, that there is no chance in HADES that I would lose to the likes of you!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"What are you going to do about it, so called Space Warrior?" Ridley smirked.

Samus grabbed him by the throat. "You. Me. Settle it in Smash. NOW."

"HA! I can beat you there!"

"I like to see you try!" Samus yelled as she started to drag the Space Pirate away to the ring.

"I'll go and watch!" Dark Samus exclaimed and ran off.

Hades laughed. "I think the core demographic is a hit!"

* * *

 **That awkward moment when you planned on doing a few more skits in this chapter and then you accidentally went overboard on the Metroid one. So I was like "Ah, screw it. This is TOO good to erase it all!"**

 **Also, we have a new router installed in our house! My mother ordered it on Monday and thank GOODNESS it came today because not only was our router 6-8 years old, but it also made playing games on the Switch unbearable (Which I blamed Nintendo Switch Online for having sucky internet since I kept getting kicked out of matches in Tetris 99 and Arenas in Ultimate.) and well, today was the Nindies Direct and thanks to the router, it crashed on me CONSTANTLY and then, it was installed and I tried out Smash and Tetris 99 with this router and... needless to say... _THE NIGHTMARE IS OVER! HALLELUJAH!_**

 **So, would any Crypt of the Necrodancer fan recommend me checking out the first game? 'Cause Cadence in Hyrule caught me by surprise... and looks MIIIIIGHTY tempting to get.  
**


	59. Grand Return

****D**** ** **isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

 **Slaughter**

A lone figure walked across the land of Hyrule, stepping on a Bokoblin skull and crushing it with his foot as the figure was wearing the Flame Breaker set and wielding the Great Flameblade as he was slowly approaching a small village.

A Lynel had his arms folded and was in the shadows. "I fear no man… but that _thing_ _…"_ He moved closer to the light. "It scares me."

The figure moved into the village, consisting of Lynels along with a few Bokoblins, Moblins and Lizalfos, all of them spotting the figure and quickly scrambling and closing doors to avoid the figure.

"No, I-I ain't talking about that _freak,_ alright?" A Moblin adjusted his small microphone on his chest. "…He's not here, is he?" He started panicking and got up from the chair in a panic. "How do I get this frickin' thing off?!" He yelled, knocking down the camera.

The figure kicked open a door, the Great Flameblade in hand and threateningly went inside the building.

A Lizalfos blew some smoke. "One shudders to imagine what inhuman thoughts lie inside that helmet…" The figure suddenly caught the village ablaze with his Great Flameblade. "What dreams of chronic and sustained cruelty?"

Back with the figure, he was quickly setting everything ablaze by spinning his blade and fireballs flew out of it as a few Lynels let out a war cry and charged at the figure, but the figure stood his ground and prepared himself, quickly parrying the attacks and slashed upward to disarm them, then he quickly slashed them a few times before stabbing the Flameblade into the ground, where a powerful fiery explosion incinerated everything in the vicinity.

Those who weren't killed by the incineration slowly perished from the flames as a Bokoblin crawled over to the figure, hoping it was a Lynel. "Help…!" He pleaded as the figure turned around and raised the sword up executioner style and then swung it down to kill him.

The figure let out a deep breath and then took off his helmet to reveal that it was none other than Link himself. "Phew… all of that just to get some materials." He said as he walked over, collecting various items that the Lynels have dropped. "To the victor goes the spoils!" He grinned and put them in his pocket. "Alright, time to find some more Lynels." He smirked.

* * *

 **Buckets**

"So, what are we doing here?" Nowi asked as they were sitting around a table.

"I'm not sure… it must be important." Kamui shrugged.

Suddenly, the doors kicked in and Robin came in… although he had a dark aura around him. "Hello, worms."

"Ugh… Grima… what are you doing here?" Naga asked.

"I'll show you." He smirked and then pulled out a bucket, slamming it on the table. "This… is a bucket."

Nowi looked at it intently. "Dear Naga…"

"There's more."

 _"_ _No!"_

Nah facepalmed. "Mother…" She groaned.

"Do you know what the purpose is of this bucket?"

"Uh… to fill water?" Kamui asked.

"Hold important things?" Fae raised her hand.

"Lets you carry the important things?" Tiki suggested.

"All good guesses, but _no._ Mila, would you come over here for a second?"

"Why would I come near a creep like you?" Mila glared. "Get Duma instead."

"…Tch, fine… Duma, get over here."

"If you insist." Duma said, flashing a smirk at Mila and then walked over to him. "What will you have me do, Grima?"

"Stand still."

"Alright…" Duma nodded and stood perfectly still… and then Grima picked up the bucket and then swung it hard enough to knock him down. "ARGH!"

"Oh wow! You have amazing upper body strength, Grima!" Nowi said.

"You're missing the point. There is something _special_ about these confounded buckets. For some strange reason, they hold the power to destroy dragons."

"Urgh… I'm not dead… just got the wind knocked out of me!" Duma groaned, raising his finger up in the air as Grima picked the bucket up again and dropped it on top of him. "ARGH!"

"Dragon destroying buckets?!" Tiki paled. "Mmm… Ban-Ban… protect me from this!"

"Now… what do you say we do something about these buckets?" Grima suggested. "How about we purge this world of buckets so we can be free of this nightmare! Then we can show the world that we mean business and nothing will stand in our way!"

"…I think you're overreacting." Naga said.

"Agreed." Mila nodded in agreement.

"YEAH! NO MORE BUCKETS!" Everyone else cheered.

"To arms! Let's destroy these buckets once and for all!" Grima declared. "CHAAAARGE!" He yelled as everyone ran out the door except for Naga and Mila.

"What just happened?" Naga asked.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in a hot spring_ _…_

"Ahhh… this is more like it." Hinoka leaned on her back as Camilla, Elise, and Sakura were with her… and then they felt a vibration. "Huh?" Hinoka wondered and then the whole army of Manaketes ran inside and started slaughtering all the buckets in the area. "What the devil is going on?!"

"Eeep! They're scaring me!" Sakura panicked and hid behind Elise.

"Goodness! What's going on here?" Camilla asked.

"We're purging buckets, that's what!" Nowi exclaimed. "Death to the tyranny of the buckets! HIYAH!" Nowi threw a bucket to the ground and crushed it after turning it into a bucket.

"…Uh… does this have to do with that _one_ thing in that Heroes thing where buckets destroy dragons?" Elise wondered.

"That is exactly it! We are just beginning to destroy the buckets of this horrid world!" Grima laughed evilly and then they all ran off to go destroy more after ransacking the place.

"…I think I saw Kamui in that group." Elise said.

"Oh goodness… what did they brainwash her with this time?" Hinoka groaned.

Camilla chuckled. "Don't worry… I have a solution to deal with those naughty Manaketes." She smirked.

* * *

 _Later_ _…_

"That's all the buckets in Toad Town!" Tiki said.

"Good, now let's light 'em up!" Grima smirked.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice said as they turned to see Camilla approaching them.

"Camilla?!" Kamui exclaimed.

"The buckets will be destroyed!" Grima declared. "You cannot stop us, vixen!"

"Oh, I know… but this one can." Camilla turned her head and motioned it to come over as a Ribombee came flying over.

"Pfft, what… a bee?" Grima rolled his eyes. "That's the best you can-"

"A bee that is a Fairy type."

Grima paled up. "E-Excuse me?"

"Last I heard, Dragon Type Pokemon are severely weak to Fairy Types. Now, I know very well that all of you aren't Pokemon… but who is to say that a Fairy type Pokemon like Ribombee won't do some major damage to you? You can either stop this silly purge of yours, or you can suffer from a Fairy type attack."

"T-tch… it's only one Fairy. We can handle it."

"I thought you might say that." Camilla said as Ribombee whistled as a Gardevoir teleported near them, then Jigglypuff jumped into the scene and then a Sylveon. "Alright girls… let's have some fun with them!"

"Wh-what do we do?!" Nowi exclaimed.

"Stand your ground, we can handle this!" Grima said, but more Fairy types kept coming and the more that came, the more terrified they became.

"Sic 'em." Camilla smirked as the Fairy Pokemon started charging at the Manaketes as they started screaming, including Grima and they quickly ran off while Gardevoir used Psychic to bring Kamui back to Camilla as she landed in her arms.

"Why do I always hang out with them…" Kamui groaned.

Camilla chuckled. "I think it's best you don't listen to Grima anymore."

"Agreed…"

* * *

 **I Am a Bird!**

Ruby and Yang ran into the police station. "What's going on?!" Ruby asked.

"Oh good, you two made it." The Pianta said. "Listen, it's about your uncle."

"What, did he get into a fight in the bar again?" Yang asked.

"No."

"Then what did he do?" Ruby asked.

"Well…"

* * *

 _Earlier_ _…_

"Ack! Get off of me!" A Toad exclaimed.

"DID YOU KNOW I CAN TURN INTO A BIRD?!" Qrow yelled. "I CAN TURN INTO A BIIIIIIRD!"

"What, are you cursed?"

"NO! I CAN CHANGE BACK!"

"Sooooo… that's a good thing?"

"You don't understand! I CAN TURN INTO A BIIIIIRD!"

* * *

"Qrow, are you okay?" Zelda asked.

"No… I am not okay."

"What's wrong?"

"Ozpin gave me the power to turn into a bird…"

"Oh, so like when Twilight Link could turn into a Wolf? You cursed?"

"No, I can change back."

"Soooo… it's beneficial then."

"You don't understand, Zelda!" He put his hands on her shoulders and started shaking her violently. "I CAN TURN INTO A BIIIIIRD! I CAN TURN INTO IT WHENEVER I WANT… WHEREVER I WAAAANT!"

"Aaaah! Please stop shaking me!" Zelda pleaded

"I CAN TURN INTO A BIIIIIRD!"

"Someone help me, please!"

* * *

"Hey Qrow! What's up!" Luigi waved at him.

"Luigi!" Qrow suddenly grabbed Luigi by the collar.

"Yipe!"

"Did you know that my sister and I were cursed to be BIRDS?!"

"HEY! Let go of my man right now!" Daisy yelled.

"You don't get it! WE'RE BIIIIIIRDS!"

* * *

 _Back in the present_ _…_

"…What." Ruby could only say.

"Qrow… how many drinks did you have?" Yang asked.

"About as many as a BIRD can take!"

"…Yup, he's had a lot." Yang facepalmed.

"A BIIIIIRD, YOU TWO! A BIIIIIRD!"

"I strongly suggest we take him to a mental hospital." The Pianta suggested as the sisters looked at each other and sighed.

"It's the only way…" Ruby sighed.

"Good. Get the straight jackets!" A Pianta yelled.

"You don't understand! I am a bird! You can't cage me in this truck! I AM A BIIIIRD! I AM CURSED TO BE A BIIIIIRD!" Qrow yelled as he was thrown inside the truck. "AND MORE IMPORTANTLY… WHY IS MY NAME SPELLED WITH A Q?!" He continued to yell and then they drove off.

"He really needs to stop drinking." Yang said.

"Agreed." Ruby nodded.

* * *

 **Missing Items**

Weiss and Roman were staring at each other, both of them ready to draw their weapons. "This is the end for you, ice queen!"

"We'll see about that!" Weiss smirked and drew Myrtenaster… only she didn't draw it all. "Huh? My weapon was right here just a second ago!"

"Heh, too bad, because I am going to enjoy-" He brought up nothing. "-This… uh… where'd my cane go?"

"Sooooo…" Weiss rubbed her arm.

"Awkward…"

* * *

"At long last, the Triforce resonates among us three!" Ganondorf said, as the Triforce glowed brightly before them. "Winner take all!"

"We'll see about that!" Link smirked, drawing the Master Sword… only he drew up nothing. "Huh?" He wondered as he dug in his pockets and nothing came out. "What the…"

"Ha! You didn't bring that sword with you? This will be easy!" Ganondorf brought out his weapon… but nothing showed up. "Wait, what? I was holding it just a second ago!"

"At least I got my rapier!" Zelda pulled it out… but nothing was in her hand. "Correction. I _had_ my rapier."

"What is going on?" Ganondorf wondered.

"Uh, guys? The Triforce is gone!" Link pointed to where the Triforce once stood.

"WHAT?! Who goes and steals the Triforce?! Where is it?!" Ganondorf demanded to know.

* * *

"Die, monster! You don't belong in this world!" Richter yelled, holding his whip.

"What is a man? A miserable pile of secrets!" Dracula exclaimed.

"You will perish, monster!" Richter yelled and got ready to whip him… but it was gone. "Huh?"

"This will make things easy for me!" Dracula smirked, tossing his wine glass away… but didn't hear it shatter. "Hmm? It was supposed to shatter."

"Master!" Death came flying over to him. "I lost my scythe."

"WHAT?!"

"It was in my hands just a second ago… but now it's gone."

"HOW DO YOU LOSE A SCYTHE?!"

"Good, at least I have my other weapons with me!" Richter declared, but then noticed that his Cross, his axe and his Holy Water had disappeared. "…Or not. What happened?!"

* * *

"Hahaha! Take this!" Inkling Girl threw an Ink Bomb at an Inkling, as he dove into his ink and then came out, quickly bringing out his Splat Roller. "Oh crud!" She exclaimed as she tried to shoot him, but her Splat Gun had disappeared. "…Uh… what?" She wondered and then the other Inkling came out of the water.

"HIYAH!" He yelled, slamming his Splat Roller down… or at least he would if it didn't disappear on him. "Uh… what?" He wondered in surprise and then looked at the Inkling Girl. "Uh… hi?" He waved as she cracked her knuckles and then pushed him into the water. "ACK!"

* * *

"Alright, that's it! I'm getting that gold trophy!" Wario yelled, throwing a Blue Shell… but to his surprise, there were no sounds of explosions. "Huh?"

"In a surprising turn of events, a blur stole a Blue Shell!" An announcer yelled.

"WHAT?!"

"Toon Link crosses the finish line! He wins the race!"

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" Wario yelled.

"Here is your trophy!" The announcer exclaimed… but gave Toon LInk nothing instead. "Wait, what? Where'd it go?"

"Ha! That's what you get for cheating!" Wario exclaimed, attempting to lean on his bike, but he fell over. "Ooof! Where'd my bike go?!"

* * *

"Breaking news! Mysterious items are vanishing out of thin air!" Lisa Lavender said from the news. "Huntsman and Huntresses are without their weapons-"

 _"_ _THIS IS NOT HOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO WORK OUT!"_ Jaune yelled, running away from Beowolves.

"-Princess Peach was nowhere to be found after Mario defeated Bowser again-"

 _"_ _Peach? Peach! Where are you?"_

 _"_ _She's not in another castle this time, I swear!"_ Bowser yelled.

"-Ice Cream taken out of hands-"

" _MY FLOOR ICE CREAM! WHERE IS IT?!_ _"_

"-Vehicles stolen-"

" _Where_ _'_ _s my Koopa Clown Car?!"_ Junior exclaimed.

 _"_ _Has anyone seen my bike?!"_

"-Smash Invitations stolen-"

" _WAAAAAAAH! I THOUGHT I HAD A CHAAAANCE!_ _"_ Waluigi cried.

"-Pokeballs taken off of belts-"

 _"_ _Soooo… you want to play Pokemon Cards instead?"_ Red asked.

 _"_ _You kidding? My Pokemon Cards vanished!"_ Blue responded.

"-Shotguns no longer in your hands-"

 _"_ _I wanted to shoot Grif for insubordination! Now what am I supposed to do without Ol' Reliable?!"_ Sarge sobbed.

" _THE TYRANNY IS OVER! WOOO!_ _"_ Grif cheered.

"-And many many more tragedies unfolding. Where are these missing items, we do not know. The search continues. This is Lisa Lavender, sign-… hey, where'd my microphone go?!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile_ _…_ _deep in some forest…_

A mountain of lost items was deep in the middle of the grass… along with Peach sitting on the bottom. "I have to say… I was not expecting this outcome." She admitted as she saw a white feathered goose coming out of the grass and pulling in the Wii Fit Board and gently placing it near Peach.

"Honk!" The goose honked and then went back to collect another item.

"Sooooo… what now?" The Wii Fit Board asked.

"I honestly have no idea." Peach shrugged. "I don't even know where we are… and if we try to get away, we'll probably get re-kidnapped by that goose."

"How does he do that?"

"I don't know." Peach sighed, watching the Goose come back with pulling in Crescent Rose, and then it went off to search for more items.

"Honk!"

* * *

 **As soon as I saw Jellopocalypse make "So this is Basically RWBY", I knew i'd have to reference it in a Chibi somehow!**

 **But yeah, it's the grand return of Super RWBY Chibi! Sorry for that hiatus... I shouldn't have pushed myself into doing the final two chapters all at once in Thousand Year Door. I should've put a Chibi in between, and then rest a while before going into the final chapter, but sadly, I didn't and after doing two long chapters back to back, I was just mentally drained after that to the point where I didn't want to do anything RWBY for a while, so yeah, that's why it's been a long hiatus. But i'm baaaaaack!**

 **Also, that moment when you wanted to make another TF2 reference in the last skit since you planned on doing it for the first chapter after the hiatus, but you can't remember for the life of you what you had in mind. Ugh, when will I learn that I should write this stuff down? Oh well, i'm sure it'll come back again. So instead of another TF2 reference, have an Untitled Goose! Honk!**


End file.
